Sumisa
by Inari nun
Summary: Obito Uchiha cumplió uno de sus sueños al contraer matrimonio con Rin Nohara, lo único que le falta es un heredero. Un hijo es lo único que Rin no puede darle. Obito hará todo lo posible por tener un hijo, incluso desflorar a una chica de universidad. Pareja: Obihina.
1. Prólogo.

**_Declaimer: _**Los personajes de Naruto NO son míos, pertenecen a Kshimoto, yo sólo los uso para crear esta historia, sin fines de lucro, con el único objetivo de hacer pasar un buen momento al lector.

No era demasiado tarde ni hacía tanto frío, a pesar de su trabajo de medio tiempo y las largas horas de clase, Hinata no estaba cansada ni tenía hambre. El departamento donde pasaba antes de llegar a casa con su hermana se llenaba de sus propios suspiros.

Hinata Hyūga aparentemente es una chica normal, demasiado tímida a la vista de sus amigas. Tiene dieciocho años, está estudiando en una de las mejores universidades de Konoha para ser una arquitecta. Su grupo de amigas no es tan grande, solamente son dos, Sakura Haruno e Ino Yamanaka. En ocasiones, Tenten y Temari también se unen a ellas. Según Ino, su cuerpo es magnífico, su pecho es grande y se proporciona con su cintura pequeña y sus caderas promedio. Su estatura no rebasa el metro con sesenta y cinco, su piel brillante y blanca le dan la apariencia de una muñeca de porcelana. Una muñeca con la que cierto hombre le gusta jugar, al menos cuatro veces por semana.

Ella vive en una de las casas que hay en el centro de la ciudad, con su tío Hizashi, su primo Neji y su hermana menor Hanabi. Sus padres murieron cuando Hinata aún era una niña, desde entonces su tío se ha encargado de ella y su hermana. Debido a los gastos que la enfermedad de Hanabi provoca, Neji y Hinata se han visto en la necesidad de trabajar para ayudar a la economía de la familia. Hinata siempre ha soñado con que su hermana pueda vivir como cualquier otra niña de su edad, es por eso, que cuando Obito Uchiha se acercó a ella dándole una solución a su problema, Hinata aceptó sin dudar demasiado.

Lo único que tenía que hacer es permitir que él se adueñe de su cuerpo cada vez que desee, e informarle el momento en que lleve a su hijo en su interior.

No sabía como reaccionaría su familia el día que les diera la noticia de un embarazo, la verdad es que no le importaba, si con eso Hanabi estaba a salvo.

—Hinata— regresó a la realidad cuando su nombre escapó de los labios de su acompañante. Obito Uchiha. Un hombre cinco años mayor que ella. Sus muslos no hacían más que temblar cada vez que él le hablaba.

—Obito-sama.

—Bájate la falda— su momento de duda fue el que Obito aprovecho para hablar nuevamente —Te quiero encima de la mesa.

—N-no hice nada— sus nervios se notaban claramente, había algo en su tono de voz que le hacía creer que falló en algo.

Algo que no sabía, es que ella no hizo nada malo, Obito había tenido una discusión con su esposa y lo único que quería era hundirse dentro de su pequeña ojiperla para olvidarse del mal rato.

—Sé que no hiciste algo malo.

Hinata bajó la mirada y obedeció su petición, debajo de su falda no llevaba ropa interior, esa era una regla a la que se había acostumbrado al momento de estar con Obito. Se inclinó sobre la mesa de la sala, el Uchiha se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hasta ella, agarró sus manos y las inmovilizo con ayuda de su corbata.

Las manos grandes de Obito comenzaron a trazar círculos en su espalda, a acariciar sus glúteos y a subir su blusa para llegar a sus senos. Hinata no se percató del momento en que Obito se desvistió, solamente lo sintió acariciar su entrada con su miembro. Un gemido salió de sus labios.

Por fin, después de unos minutos de juegos previos, Obito se decidió a penetrarla. Cerró los ojos, embriagada por el repentino calor que invadió su cuerpo.

Para Obito, la situación no era muy diferente, le volvía loco el estar dentro de ella, con esa estrechez y humedad de la que no se cansaba. Se sostuvo de su cintura para no perder el ritmo, Hinata gemía en voz baja para el deleite de sus oídos.

—Dime, querida muñeca de porcelana, ¿Cuánto tiempo estabas esperando por mí?

—¡Obito-sama!, Y-yo...

—Responde— un gemido más fuerte que el anterior llenó la habitación, Obito la azotó sin usar demasiada fuerza.

—Dos días— él tomó su largo cabello y lo jaló provocando que moviera la cabeza hacia atrás —Llevo e-esperando por us-usted dos días.

—¿Y te gusta esperar?— sus movimientos se hicieron más rápidos, más profundos. Hinata tenía que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para poder responder a sus preguntas.

—Y-yo puedo esperar por O-obito-sama, si él es-está ocupado.

Obito se inclinó sobre ella para morder su hombro, le encantaba que en su blanca piel se gravaban todas las marcas que quisiera hacerle. Ella no protestó, ya se encargaría de esconder eso de su familia.

—Pídeme lo que quieres Hinata— le exigió. Aunque no era exactamente lo que ella quería, era lo que él necesitaba.

—Por fa-favor, Obito-sama— sus palabras se veían interrumpidas por sus propios suspiros —Termine den-dentro de mí.

No hizo falta otra palabra, Obito descargó toda su esencia en ella, esperando que por fin quedara embarazada. En ocasiones le daba la impresión de que ella utilizaba pastillas para entorpecer su trabajo. Si eso llegaba a ser cierto, de verdad tendría que darle un buen castigo.

Sin esperar a que Hinata intentara incorporarse, Obito volvió a moverse dentro de ella.

—Aún no terminamos.

.

.

.

Aquí una nueva historia xd

Un review por favor uwur

Nos leemos en la próxima actualización :D


	2. Capítulo I: Obito Uchiha

**_Declaimer:_** Los personajes de Naruto NO son míos, pertenecen a Kshimoto, yo sólo los uso para crear esta historia, sin fines de lucro, con el único objetivo de hacer pasar un buen momento al lector.

En la vida, existen momentos que marcan a una persona, etapas que son difíciles de superar y te transforman por completo. En la vida de Obito Uchiha, hay dos momentos que lo cambiaron, y lo han convertido en el hombre que es ahora.

Konoha es la ciudad donde nació y ha pasado toda su vida, una ciudad grande, de edificios de todos tamaños y frondosos árboles verdes. Al pensar en Konoha, lo primero que viene a la mente de sus habitantes es la época de paz en que están viviendo, su ciudad es uno de los pueblos más influyentes, las fuerzas armadas son tan capacitadas que es difícil que la delincuencia florezca. Todo eso es gracias a su presidente actual, Hashirama Senju, el mejor amigo de Madara Uchiha. Este último es el abuelo de Obito Uchiha.

Desde el momento de su nacimiento, Obito Uchiha ya estaba destinado a sufrir, la muerte de su madre a los días del parto era un mal presagio. Su padre se encontraba devastado con la noticia, pero se esforzaba por seguir con una sonrisa, él deseaba con todo su corazón seguir adelante por el pequeño bebé que casi nunca soltaba. A tres semanas del nacimiento de su primogénito, su padre, Madara Uchiha, le pidió que asistiera a una junta de negocios en el extranjero, Obito se quedaría al cuidado de Fugaku Uchiha y Mikoto Uchiha. Lamentablemente, el padre de Obito no logró llegar a esa reunión, un auto manejado por otra persona alcoholizada lo impactó, impidiéndole llegar a su destino. Él murió en el momento del accidente. Obito era demasiado pequeño como para recordar a sus padres, es por eso que su muerte no le dolió, eso sucedería al crecer y ver como todos sus amigos siempre llegaban a la escuela con sus padres.

Al no contar con alguien que cuidara de él, la familia Uchiha decidió reunirse en casa de Madara para acordar quién se haría cargo del niño. Fugaku, al ser el menor de los tres hijos de Madara y no tener hijos aún, la idea de que a Obito formara parte de su familia le agradaba. Kagami también quería cuidar del hijo de su hermano menor, él y su esposa aún no tenían hijos, así que creía que no habría algún problema. Para sorpresa de ambos hermanos, fue Madara quien se proclamó como el nuevo tutor de Obito.

Durante su crecimiento, Obito observó muchas cosas en casa de su abuelo. Descubrió que sus padres habían muerto, y que su único recuerdo eran las fotografías que colgaban en las paredes de la mansión. Encontró la pasión por la lectura, devorando por largas noches la gran colección de Madara en su biblioteca. Se cautivó cuando el senador Hashirama Senju daba discursos en la televisión, y también cuando su abuelo se lo presentó en una cena, Hashirama sería después el presidente de la ciudad. Para alegría de Madara y Obito.

—¡Yo quiero ser como el abuelo Madara y el tío Hashirama!

—¿De verdad?— Madara dejó de lado los documentos que tenía en sus manos para mirar a Obito, los ojos oscuros de su nieto brillaban con una gran intensidad.

—¡Sí!— el niño dió vueltas en círculos, se detuvo solamente cuando sintió que todo a su alrededor se movía más rápido que él —Y también tendré muchos hijos.

De la garganta de Madara brotó una gran y sonora carcajada, su nieto sólo tenía siete años. No podía imaginar de donde había obtenido la idea de tener hijos.

—Para eso aún falta mucho, mocoso.

—Lo lograré, ya verá abuelo Madara.

—¿Y por qué estás tan emocionado con esa idea?— indagó el mayor con un poco de seriedad, comprendió que su pequeño nieto hablaba enserio. No jugaba con la idea de ser padre.

—Porque yo no tengo papás, entonces el cielo me debe dar el regalo de ser padre.

—¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

—Lo escuché— Obito no dijo algo más, no quería delatar a la cocinera que siempre lo cuidaba. Ella fue quien lo consoló con esas palabras cuando preguntó porque no tenía padres.

A los diez años, Obito Uchiha miró algo para nada agradable, esa noche los gritos de una mujer lo despertaron, de inmediato bajó de su habitación para verificar que todo estuviera en orden. Los gritos venían de la oficina de su abuelo Madara, y eran más fuertes conforme se acercaba. La puerta estaba entreabierta, así que Obito simplemente la empujó un poco para ver lo que sucedía. Motivado principalmente por la preocupación que sentía por su abuelo.

Madara Uchiha si estaba en esa habitación, y no precisamente solo. Una mujer lo acompañaba, una mujer que no tenía ropa, al igual que su abuelo. La joven de cabello oscuro gritaba el nombre de su abuelo una y otra vez, Obito miraba como le hacía daño, pero ella parecía disfrutarlo. Se retiró de inmediato, corriendo y con el corazón amenazando con salir de su cuerpo. Tiempo después entendería que su abuelo y esa mujer estaban teniendo sexo.

En la secundaria conoció al chico que se convirtió en su mejor amigo. Kakashi Hatake. Él lo comprendía perfectamente, Kakashi tampoco tenía padres, para ellos dos fue difícil al principio crear una amistad. Pero el tiempo les sirvió para dejar un poco de lado su rivalidad, ambos eran inseparables, siempre se les miraba juntos. Al siguiente año,Maito Gai se uniría a ellos. Su actitud siempre positiva era extraña para Kakashi, pero muy cómica para Obito. Algunas noches, Obito le pedía a Kakashi o Gai la oportunidad de quedarse a dormir con ellos, no le gustaba estar en casa cuando su abuelo llevaba alguna chica ilusa, que creía que por estar una noche con Madara significaba algo para él.

A Rin Nohara la conocería hasta estar en preparatoria, desde la primera vez que la miró, no pudo evitar apartar su vista de ella. Si alguna vez conociera a un ángel, seguramente se vería idéntico a Rin. Ella era la mujer más hermosa y amable que conocía, la chica que siempre estaba a su lado para apoyarlo cuando lo necesitaba. Lastima que ella sólo podía ver con ojos de amor a su mejor amigo, Kakashi.

Kakashi no lo admitía, pero también se sentía atraído por Rin. A pesar de sus sentimientos, el peliplata prefería dejarle el camino libre a su mejor amigo. Es por eso que comenzaría a salir con otra chica. Rin entendió que Kakashi no la amaba como ella a él, su atracción por Obito iniciaría cuando el Uchiha estubiera a su lado para consolarla. Rin le agradecía al cielo que aunque no le diera la oportunidad de estar con Kakashi, le daba el privilegio de estar con Obito.

La relación de ambos se haría formal cuando entraron a la universidad, todos tomando caminos diferentes. Kakashi quería ser profesor y escribir en sus tiempos libres, Gai pensaba ser fisioterapeuta, a Rin le gustaba la idea de ser médico y a Obito lo único que le interesaba era estudiar política y economía. En ocasiones se volvían a encontrar, todos para disfrutar y recordar su época de preparatoria, con el tiempo, su comunicación ya no sería tan grande. Cada uno tenía sus propios problemas y dificultades.

Obito y Rin se unieron en matrimonio un año antes de terminar sus estudios universitarios.

.

.

.

El primer momento que marcó para siempre a Obito fue la infidelidad de Rin, lo que lo destrozó es descubrir que el amante de su esposa era su mejor amigo. Tenían solamente seis meses de casados, y ambos vivían en la mansión de Madara Uchiha, esperando el momento de que Obito consiguiera un nuevo hogar con sus ahorros. La vida de recién casados iba de maravilla, Rin llegaba cansada de sus prácticas en el hospital, por eso Obito siempre intentaba estar para ella, para cuidarla y consentirla unas horas antes de dormir.

Obito no lo notaba, o tal vez se negaba a considerarlo una opción. No fue hasta que Madara le dió aquella sugerencia, que comenzó a percatarse de algunas cosas. Rin llegaba más tarde a casa, evitaba en todo momento algún encuentro con Obito, sus calificaciones bajaban, sus ojos ya no resplandecían al verse con su esposo. Ella formaba una gran distancia entre ambos. Madara le dijo que Rin lo estaba engañando.

Decidió investigar por su propia cuenta si esas suposiciones eran reales, Obito comenzó a seguir a su esposa. Era cierto que ella salía temprano del hospital y no regresaba a casa, antes de eso, Rin visitaba a alguien desconocido en una pequeña casa al oeste de la ciudad. Un mes completo pasó para que Obito se atreviera a invadir la propiedad. Le daba miedo la forma en que podría encontrar a su esposa.

Ni Rin o su acompañante lo escucharon entrar, Obito seguía el camino que trazaron los gemidos de su esposa. Sabía lo que sucedía, pero una parte de él seguía defendiendo a Rin. Abrió la puerta de la recámara de golpe, el cabello plateado y la singular cicatriz en el rostro le confirmó lo que jamás habría imaginado. Su mejor amigo era el amante de su esposa. Rin dejó de balancear su cuerpo, de inmediato se cubrió con una manta para no permitir ver su desnudez, inconscientemente quería ocultar esa escena de la vista de su esposo.

—Obito— su voz salió tan despacio que no estaba segura de que él la hubiera escuchado. La mirada perdida de Obito no le ayudaba en nada. Sus ojos siempre fueron la ventana que le permitía ver a través de su alma, pero ahora eran un total misterio.

—Kakashi... ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué tú?

—Lo siento Obito, pero Rin dijo que ya no estaba contigo— se limitó a decir a su amigo. A pesar de que ella había sido la mujer de su prácticamente hermano, Kakashi no logró resistirse cuando Rin lo encontró por casualidad, y le dijo que Obito y ella ya no estaban juntos.

—¿Eso te dijo ella?— los ojos oscuros de Obito se dirigieron a Rin, mirándola tan fijamente que por un momento ella pensó que la odiaba. Si tan sólo las miradas matarán...

—Obito— volvió a decir su nombre, su esposo se sintió tan vulnerable que la mejor opción le pareció huir. Aunque primero necesitaba aclarar la situación.

—Rin te mintió, ella es mi esposa— quiso decir era, pero no le daría el privilegio a Kakashi de creer que Rin era libre. Su mejor amigo merecía sufrir por el resto de su vida al ver que traicionó la confianza del primer chico que le ofreció su amistad.

—Rin— Kakashi dijo su nombre, pero ella ya había desaparecido de la habitación. La castaña seguía a su esposo, no le importó salir casi desnuda al frío de la noche.

—Espera Obito, por favor— alcanzó a tomar su mano, pero él la apartó de golpe. Sentía asco de que su mujer lo tocara —No es lo que parece.

—¡Cállate!— Rin cerró los ojos por instinto al ver que Obito levantaba su mano, el Uchiha se detuvo a unos centímetros de su rostro. No podía darle una bofetada, él no era un mal hombre, y sobre todo, aún la amaba.

—Por favor...

—No quiero verte de nuevo.

Tal vez todo habría sido diferente si Obito no aceptara ver a Rin nuevamente, si no la hubiera escuchado y perdonado. Probablemente sólo era parte de una venganza silenciosa, si Rin lo hizo sufrir, él le pagaría con la misma moneda.

Los siguientes meses, Obito comenzó a explorar algo más sobre el sexo, con diferentes chicas, pero todas parecidas a Rin. Su esposa se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía, las camisetas de Obito llevaban labial rojo, su olor se mezclaba con el perfume de una mujer, también estaban los paquetes de condones que no usaba con ella. Ella no se sentía con el derecho de reclamarle, fue la primera en fallar y entendía que Obito estuviera dolido.

Todo mejoró un poco cuando Rin tomó una decisión importante, tres meses antes de su primer aniversario de matrimonio. Ella quería ser madre.

—Quiero cumplir tu sueño, Obito— Rin tomó las manos de su esposo, entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos para evitar que él escapara de su contacto. Lo extrañaba, necesitaba del Obito cálido que siempre la hacía sentirse segura. Después del engaño, cuando volvieron a estar juntos, todo había cambiado. Obito sólo buscaba su placer personal, no le importaba si ella terminaba o no —Quiero ser la madre de tu hijo.

El calor que invadió a su corazón le hizo sonreír, un hijo es lo que más anhelaba. Sin poder articular alguna palabra, optó por asentir varias veces.

Dos meses después, al ver que sus esfuerzos no estaban dando resultados, Rin decidió acudir con un especialista. La noticia que les dió, fue el segundo momento que cambió a Obito Uchiha.

Rin era estéril, ella no podría ser madre.

Seguramente era un castigo por traicionar a su esposo, esos eran los pensamientos con los que Rin se atormentaba cada noche.

Esos dos momentos de su vida cambiaron a Obito Uchiha, lo han convertido en el hombre distante que es ahora.

Al terminar su carrera, Obito ocupó el puesto de su abuelo Madara en la empresa de la familia, eso terminó por separar al matrimonio.

.

.

.

No es fácil aceptar el hecho de que no puedes ser padre, en realidad, Obito no terminaba de aceptarlo. Rin no quería adoptar, tampoco que él donara esperma. Su esposa pasaba por una depresión de la que él no sabía como enfrentar, o probablemente no quería hacerlo. Una parte cruel de su corazón quería que ella sufriera lo que él sufría.

El Uchiha buscaba alguna mujer que cumpliera con los requisitos para tener un hijo saludable, pero ninguna candidata llenaba sus expectativas. El destino lo llevó directamente a Hinata Hyūga, una tarde en que su abuelo lo citó a tomar un café, cita a la que Madara tendría que faltar de último momento. Al verla por primera vez, Obito tuvo la sensación de conocer nuevamente a un ángel. Ella era delicada, jóven, de tez blanca y larga cabellera azabache. Su uniforme resaltaba sus curvas, su cintura angosta y sus caderas anchas, sus generosos senos se notaban aún a gran distancia. Ella era perfecta, tenía todo lo que le gustaba en una mujer. Los dos mechones que enmarcaban su rostro le daban ese aire de inocencia que lo llamaba a corromperla. Sus grandes ojos parecían ser capaces de ver en su interior y descubrir sus secretos, esas grandes lunas lo atraían. Para su gran fortuna, Hinata fue la encargada de atenderlo.

—Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Hinata— la sonrisa llena de ternura logró remover un poco a su corazón, la chica desprendía un olor embriagador que lo hipnotizaba —Seré su mesera está tarde.

—Es un placer conocerte— la ojiperla parpadeó dos veces, algo confundida al ver la mano extendida del Uchiha delante de ella. Los clientes no solían hacer eso, únicamente se limitaban a pedirle algo y exigirle con la mirada que fuera rápida —Hinata.

Sus piernas temblaban al escuchar su nombre saliendo de dos apetitosos labios, lo deletreó de una manera que erizó los vellos de sus brazos y también detrás de la cabeza.Aceptó estrechar su mano.

—¿De-desea algo?

Obito sonrió, claro que deseaba algo, pero no tenía nada que ver con una tarde romano café y leyendo un libro. La quería a ella, a ella gritando bajo su cuerpo.

—Sí, un capuchino.

Con ayuda de su primo Shisui, (que era un gran investigador), Obito descubrió más sobre Hinata. Su nombre completo era Hinata Hyūga, tenía dieciocho años, estudiaba arquitectura en una universidad de gran prestigio gracias a una beca, vivía con su tío, su primo y su hermana menor. Esta última necesitaba de tratamientos costosos para combatir su enfermedad, la leucemia.

Obito Uchiha ya sabía como llegar a Hinata Hyūga.

.

.

.

**_Notas:_** Me fué algo difícil explicar los sentimientos de Obito, creo que no me quedó como quería, pero espero y a ustedes si les guste.Rin no es mala, ella sólo cayó en la tentación que representa su primer amor.

**_Comentarios:_**

**_yolanda garza: _**Si empezó así 7u7r jajaja

**_Kazumi123: _**Me alegra que lo pienses :D Es que los Uchiha son mi debilidad, y Hinata me agrada, de ella se mira miy poco en el manga xd ¡Gracias por tu apoyo!

**_Gab: _**Espero y te siga gustando, ¡Saludos!

**_Flemy Speeddraw: _**Ojalá te siga agradando la historia, ¡Saludos!

Y para el invitado que me dejo en el review la palabra hot, quiero agradecerle también por tomarse el tiempo y leer :) la historia si será de mucho lemon, creo yo xd

Un review por favor uwur

Nos leemos en la próxima actualización ️:D


	3. Capítulo II: Hinata Hyūga

**_Declaimer: _**Los personajes de Naruto NO son míos, pertenecen a Kshimoto, yo sólo los uso para crear esta historia, sin fines de lucro, con el único objetivo de hacer pasar un buen momento al lector.

Era una agradable mañana en la ciudad, los ciudadanos iban y venían, caminando a sus trabajos o a sus escuelas. El ambiente era cálido, la brisa soplaba moviendo sus cabellos de noche, desprendiendo de el un dulce aroma a vainilla. Las flores de cerezos llenaban las banquetas, dándole ese aspecto de caminar entre nubes. La vista sin duda sería lo más lindo que podría mirar esos en días.

La vida no había sido precisamente favorecida con la pobre Hinata Hyūga, una joven amable y linda, una de las tantas habitantes de Konoha. Su mala suerte comenzó con la muerte de sus padres a una temprana edad, dejándola sola con su pequeña hermana recién nacida, su tío fue quien la rescató de ir a parar a un orfanato. Los días tristes se volvieron normales gracias a Neji también, que siempre estaba para acompañarla en todo. Incluso en sus peores travesuras, de las cuales Hanabi era participe. La felicidad en su adolescencia se miró opacada por la repentina enfermedad de Hanabi. Su hermana menor fue diagnosticada con leucemia a la edad de once años, cuando Hinata tenía dieciséis y Neji dieciocho. La familia Hyūga no se consideraba en tan buena posición económica, y es por ese motivo que Neji decidió trabajar mientras continuaba sus estudios. Hinata siguió su ejemplo, consiguiendo un trabajo de medio tiempo en la biblioteca de su preparatoria. Dos años después se uniría a la lista de estudiantes que ocupaban su tiempo libre en algún empleo, en el caso de ella, sería el de una mesera en una de las cafeterías principales de Konoha. Los tratamientos y medicamentos de Hanabi eran cada vez más costosos, por eso a Hinata le urgía conseguir algo mejor, algo que le diera más dinero.

A los dieciocho años, además de haber conseguido una fuente de dinero extra, Hinata también aplicó el examen para la Universidad de Arquitectura de Konoha, la más prestigiosa de la ciudad. Fue admitida con honores, y también se le otorgó la beca que cubría los gastos de sus estudios. Se sentía aliviada de no tener que preocuparse por pagar la escuela, solamente se enfocaría en Hanabi.

La ojiperla continuó su camino por las calles transitadas que daban directo a la estación del metro, la distancia en realidad no era muy lejana, a un buen ritmo podría llegar en siete minutos. Lo difícil sería poder subir, todos sabían que a esa hora de la mañana todos se dirigían hacia alguna parte, y justo como ella, tomaban el transporte público. Hinata iba a buen tiempo, veinte minutos antes de la hora de inicio de clases. El metro se tardaba sólo diez minutos, así que probablemente llegaría un poco antes.

Antes de que lograra pensar en algo más, su cuerpo chocó contra el de otra persona, provocando una caída para ambos. Ella se sintió realmente mal al ver que el maletín de la otra persona se abría dejando caer varios documentos. De inmediato se incorporó un poco y comenzó a recoger, con las mejillas rojas cual tomate y el corazón sonando en sus oídos.

—Lo siento, lo siento mucho— se disculpó sin dejar de recoger los papeles. El hombre que fácilmente era mayor a ella también devolvía todo a su maletín oscuro —Estaba distraída, no quise... Lo lamento, yo...

—Descuida, yo también iba distraído— el hombre de ojos ónix se puso de pie cuando su maletín regresó a tener orden, él le extendió la mano para ayudarla también —No es solamente tu culpa.

—Disculpe— Hinata se inclinó levemente en una reverencia, él sonrió para intentar tranquilizarla. Quería demostrarle que no estaba molesto.

—Está bien, no hay problema.

La joven asintió y emprendió nuevamente su camino, antes de darle la oportunidad de decirle algo más. Shisui la observó irse, prácticamente corriendo a la entrada al subterráneo. No terminaba de entender que es lo que Obito quería de esa chica, pero su instinto le decía que seguramente no era nada bueno. La familia sabía de las relaciones clandestinas de su primo desde el incidente con Rin, y a él ya le habían llegado rumores de como es que solía tratar a las mujeres con quién engañaba a su esposa. De cierta manera le dolía un poco ver su situación, Obito siempre había sido un ejemplo a seguir para Itachi y él. Ahora su cambio tan drástico lo volvió una persona completamente diferente.

Una vez que Hinata llegó a la estación, subió con rapidez al metro que ya estaba por cerrar sus puertas. Una chica con uniforme de secundaria fue lo suficientemente amable como para detenerle la puerta. Hinata le agradeció y de inmediato se sentó en uno de los asientos vacíos. En realidad que tenía algo de suerte esa mañana, no había demasiadas personas en el metro.

En la universidad, sus amigas ya la esperaban en la entrada de la escuela. Sakura Haruno e Ino Yamanaka. Ambas la habían acogido desde los primeros días de clases, todo gracias a Naruto, a quien ya conocía por haber vivido una temporada cerca de su casa. Un poco retirados de ellas, se encontraba Sasuke Uchiha conversando con su amor imposible, Naruto Uzumaki. El rubio que robaba sus suspiros y ocupaba sus pensamientos no le correspondía, él vivía enamorado de su amiga, Sakura.

—Llegas justo a tiempo Hinata-chan— ese fue el saludo de su amiga Ino, quién la recibió con una gran sonrisa y una bolsa de papel en las manos —Te traje unos dulces del lugar que visité este fin de semana.

—Buen día Ino-chan, gracias por tu regalo— Hinata tomó la bolsa y no la soltó, le agradaba que Ino fuera tan linda y les diera detalles a Sakura y a ella. Claro, todo cuando sus amigas no discutían por ver quién atraía la mirada de Sasuke Uchiha —Buen día a ti también, Sakura-chan.

—Buenos días Hinata-chan, ¿Cómo te fue en tu fin de semana?— la chica miró de reojo como es que Naruto se despedía de Sasuke para comenzar a acercarse a ellas. Le pidió internamente al cielo que Naruto no fuera hacer una de sus típicas escenas donde le pedía una cita. No quería arruinarle una mañana de lunes a su amiga con eso, aunque realmente no fuera su culpa. Sakura se sentía mal por Hinata, Naruto era un despistado por no fijarse en ella.

—Bien, mi jefe me dió el domingo libre— fue el único comentario que logró hacer. Hinata también había notado que Naruto caminaba hacia ellas.

—¿No viste algún hombre guapo?— Ino le miró con una sonrisa traviesa, que contagió rápidamente a Sakura. A ambas les gustaba cuando lograban que Hinata les hablara sobre chicos, ella era tan tímida que era un verdadero reto que les contara sobre su vida amorosa.

—Cierto Hinata-chan— la Hyūga entrecerró los ojos, era difícil cuando las dos se volvían complices para hacerla hablar —En tu trabajo siempre va gente importante.

—Y atractiva.

—Probablemente, algún día tu príncipe azul llegará cabalgando a rescatarte de la espantosa vida laboral— exclamó Sakura haciendo un pequeño drama que hizo reír a sus amigas.

—Y vendrá en un gran caballo— continuó Ino. Las tres ser vieron un momento antes de comenzar a reír fuertemente, llamando un poco la atención de sus compañeros que también iban llegando a la escuela.

—Pero, ya en serio, ¿Alguien interesante?— preguntó Sakura.

Hinata jugó con sus dedos índices un momento antes de responder. Le daba demasiada vergüenza, no entendía porque Sakura e Ino le hacían esas preguntas tan bochornosas.

—Sí.

—¿Y?— la animaron a seguir.

—Me pa-pareció atractivo— confesó con un tono de voz realmente bajo. La verdad es que el hombre que hizo temblar sus piernas con sus miradas y lindas sonrisas era bien parecido, físicamente daba la impresión de pasar buen tiempo en el gimnasio. Aunque Hinata sabía bien que sería poco probable verlo nuevamente. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, ese hombre le recordó de cierta manera a Sasuke.

—¿Te dijo su nombre?

La Hyūga negó un poco desanimada, esa era una razón más para creer que fue sólo un simple encuentro.

—¿Cómo era?

—Bueno, él es...

—¡Sakura-chan!— la pelirosa se tensó ante la mención de su nombre, Naruto ya había llegado. Le agradaba Naruto, pero no de la manera que él quería. Y no conseguía encontrar una manera de que su amigo lo entendiera.

—Naruto— susurró.

—¿Me dejarían un momento a solas con Sakura-chan?

Hinata e Ino asintieron, retirándose en silencio a pesar de que Sakura les suplicaba con la mirada que no lo hicieran. Ino tomó la mano de Hinata antes de que ella siguiera de largo, ambas se quedaron a cierta distancia para escuchar lo que Naruto quería decirle a Sakura. La Haruno maldijo en voz baja, no quería lastimar a Hinata si ella miraba una de las tantas muestras de cariño de Naruto.

—¿Qué sucede Naruto?, Las clases están por comenzar.

—Sakura-chan, quería invitarte a salir— la chica tenía una expresión de pena reflejada en el rostro, Naruto se apresuró a hablar nuevamente, esperando evitar un rechazo de su parte —Saliendo de clases, ¿Te gustaría?

—Lo siento Naruto, no puedo.

—Tal vez mañana.

—No creo que...

—O un día que tengas tiempo libre.

—No, Naruto— ella suspiró pesadamente, no quería ser cruel con Naruto porque era su amigo. Pero no le gustaba, y aunque lo hiciera, siempre se detendría por los sentimientos de Hinata —No estás entendiendo.

—Pero Sakura-chan...

—No quiero salir contigo, ese es el problema.

—¿Por qué?

—No me gustas Naruto, y no quiero lastimarte— ella apartó la mirada, Naruto parecía demasiado triste y no sabía como manejar con esa situación —Yo quiero a otra persona.

—Sasuke no te quiere, no le interesas.

Ella apretó ambas manos, ofendida por su repentino ataque —Pues tú tampoco me interesas, jamás lo harás. Ya deberías saberlo.

Hinata sintió tristeza por el pobre de Naruto, que se había quedado solo después de que Sakura se fue. Aunque también entendía que había lastimado a Sakura con sus palabras.

.

.

.

—Naruto-kun— el rubio apartó la vista del inmenso espacio libre de la escuela para ver a la persona que lo llamaba. Después de la pequeña escena, justo en el descanso, Naruto decidió salir a sentarse bajo la sombra de un árbol para estar solo.

—Oh Hinata, eres tú— ella se movió un poco incómoda en su lugar. No sabía si hacía bien en ir con Naruto. Sakura también necesitaba apoyo después de que su amigo le dijera la cruel realidad. Sasuke no la amaba —¿Quieres sentarte conmigo?

Ella asintió, y lentamente se sentó a su lado. Con al menos quince centímetros de distancia para no sentirse tan nerviosa —Te traje esto, lo compré en la cafetería.

Naruto recibió el ramen instantáneo con alegría, Hinata siempre sabía como animarlo. Nada mejor que un ramen caliente para aliviar a su alma.

—Gracias Hinata.

—Naruto-kun, lamento que Sakura-chan no haya aceptado tu invitación.

—No, está bien. Es normal.

—¿Normal?— ella lo miró absorber algunos fideos por su boca, habló hasta que estos desaparecieron de su vista.

—Sí, las chicas siempre prefieren a Sasuke— Naruto removió un poco su ramen, con el tiempo, se había acostumbrado a eso. Aunque no significaba que dejara de doler —Ya no importa, no habrá alguien que se interese en mí. Ya debería darme cuenta.

—T-te equivocas— Hinata le dió una ligera palmada en el rostro, Naruto pareció despertar de su mal momento —Pronto llegará alguien. Cualquier chica sería feliz con Naruto-kun a su lado.

—Hinata— susurró sorprendido, sus mejillas se llenaron de un intenso rubor.

—Yo lo sería, Naruto-kun.

.

.

.

Exhaló el aire con olor a café que la rodeaba, ya comenzaba a sentir algo de cansancio, y eso que apenas comenzaba su turno. Secó las gotas de sudor que acariciaban su frente y luego se irguió en su lugar. Había un intervalo de quince minutos en donde todos los meseros debían de limpiar las mesas para recibir a los clientes de la tarde-noche, y como en ese momento todavía no llegaban los demás, a Hinata y dos de sus compañeras les tocó hacer todo el trabajo. Al finalizar de acomodar las servilletas y demás utensilios, Hinata observó con cierto orgullo toda la cafetería. Estaba impecable, lista para recibir a los nuevos clientes en cinco minutos, cuando las puertas volvieran a abrirse. A paso lento se dirigió a la cocina para ayudar en lo que se necesitara.

—Buenas tardes— saludó contenta a los cocineros.Choza Akimichi le respondió con entusiasmo mientras le extendía un vaso con agua fría. Justo lo que Hinata necesitaba.

—¡Hinata!— le gritó Karin Uzumaki, una de sus compañeras del trabajo. La chica de hermosa cabellera roja entró a la cocina llamándola. Se miraba con prisa

—¿Qué sucede?

—Es Orochimaru-san, te busca y necesita que vayas con él.

—¿Es algo malo?— preguntó con preocupación. Orochimaru era el dueño de la cafetería, y solamente las llamaba cuando habían hecho algo que requería una reprensión. Como haber llegado tarde o faltar sin avisar.

—Dice que un cliente te está buscando, una persona muy importante.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé, pero Orochimaru-san teme que le hayas ofendido en algo.

—Oh no— Hinata bajó la mirada hasta el suelo, el miedo se instaló rápidamente en ella, de pronto sentía el estómago vacío.

—No te preocupes, seguro que tiene una solución— la intentó animar Karin, Hinata no dijo algo más, sólo caminó para llegar a la oficina de Orochimaru.

Antes de llegar a su destino, le sorprendió ver que Orochimaru estaba afuera de su oficina, esperando en el pasillo. Dos hombres de complexión robusta se encontraban a cada lado del marco de la puerta.

—Hinata, entra a mí oficina.

—Orochimaru-san, ¿Usted no...?

—Parece que tienes un asunto pendiente— le respondió él, sin dejarla terminar la pregunta. No entendía en que se había metido su empleada para que la vinieran a buscar personalmente.

Uno de los hombres de impecable esmoquin le abrió la puerta, Hinata entró en la habitación, aunque su parte racional le decía que no. Reconoció de inmediato la cabellera oscura y despeinada, él le daba la espalda.

—Usted— fue lo primero que dijo, ni siquiera sabía su nombre como para llamarlo.

—Nos volvemos a ver, Hinata.

—No entiendo lo que está pasando, pero si lo he ofendido, lo lamento.

Él habló cuando ella terminó de disculparse, no le dió oportunidad para hacer una reverencia —No estoy aquí para pedirte una disculpa, en realidad, quiero proponerte algo.

—¿Proponerme algo?

Obito asintió —Mi nombre es Obito Uchiha.

Uchiha. Ya entendía porque ese hombre le recordaba a Sasuke, ellos dos eran familia.

—E-es un placer.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios del Uchiha, una sonrisa que no avisaba nada bueno.

—Sé que tienes una hermana, y que ella está enferma— sus ojos perla se abrieron un poco más, ¿Por qué ese desconocido sabía de Hanabi? —Yo puedo ayudarte con su tratamiento.

—¿Cómo?— se atrevió a preguntar.

—Mi esposa Rin tiene una fundación para niños que padecen de leucemia, yo soy una de las tantas personas que realizan donaciones— Obito comenzó a caminar por la oficina, observando la decoración pero sin perder detalle de la hermosa chica que lo acompañaba —Con el tiempo, ser un beneficiado de la fundación se ha vuelto difícil. Algunas personas mentían, por eso ahora son más estrictos respecto al ingreso de nuevos niños. Yo puedo hacer que le den un pase directo a tu hermana. Ustedes no necesitarán hacer ningún papeleo.

—¿Y qué debo hacer?

—Eso es muy sencillo— Obito se acercó por detrás de ella para tomar sus hombros, se acercó lo suficiente para susurrar cerca de su oído —Quiero un hijo.

Hinata se apartó de golpe, asustada por la forma en que le habló —U-usted está casado.

—Sí, pero mi esposa es estéril.

Ella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no sabía exactamente que. Quería decir lo siento por el estado de su esposa, pero también quería huir por aquel sentimiento extraño que le provocaba.

—¿Y quiere que yo sea la madre?

—Exacto, quiero que tú seas la madre de mi heredero.

—¿Me donará esperma?— le preguntó un poco temerosa. Un embarazo es lo que menos quería en ese momento, ella recién comenzaba sus estudios, un bebé la retrasaría. Pero si Hanabi recibiría un buen tratamiento, estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse.

—No, prefiero el método tradicional— su sonrisa ya no le parecía tan linda, era una sonrisa que ocultaba deseos oscuros. Tan oscuros como sus cautivadores ojos.

—Sólo tengo dieciocho años.

—Y yo veintitrés.

—¿Me quitará al bebé?— si en todo caso, su respuesta fuera si, y ella quedará embarazada. No le atraía la idea de no poder ver a su hijo. Ser madre era un regalo, y ella tenía la ilusión de serlo algún día, el día que tuviera su propia familia.

—¿Quieres ser parte de su cuidado?— la chía asintió, aún sin poder verlo —Entonces podrías verlo.

—¿Y puedo seguir con mi trabajo?

—¿Para qué?, Ya no necesitarás pagar el tratamiento de tu hermana.

—Pero necesitaré el dinero, para ayudar con los gastos de mi familia— le dijo. Respiró profundamente y se abrazó a si misma. Tenía miedo, no creía que fuera una decisión correcta para ella, sin embargo, para Hanabi si lo era.

—No, te quiero a mi disposición. Te daré dinero si es lo que quieres.

—N-no podría, usted quiere pagarme por te-tener se-sexo. Me sentiría como una...

—Entiendo— la interrumpió, no quería que ella se llamara a si misma de esa forma tan despreciable. Comprendía que la hacía sentir como una cualquiera —Entonces puedo darte un trabajo en mi oficina. Tendrás un mejor salario y menos horas de trabajo.

—No estoy segura.

—Te daré tres días para pensar tu respuesta, vendré de nuevo en ese lapso de tiempo.

Obito se fue dejándola sola, Orochimaru tuvo que entrar y ofrecerle un té al verla tan pálida. Según lo que le dijo el Uchiha, Hinata no hizo algo malo, incluso le ofreció una suma de dinero por haberle prestado a su empleada. Orochimaru le pidió personalmente a uno de sus trabajadores que acompañara a Hinata a su casa, Obito no le daba muy buen presentimiento.

Hinata, por el contrario, se sentía algo confundida. No quería ser madre todavía, era demasiado jóven. Su tío Hizashi se defraudaría de ella, Neji estaría decepcionado al ver que no había seguido sus consejos respecto a los chicos. Pero Hanabi estaría bien, ella saldría adelante gracias al tratamiento que le darían en la fundación. Es lo único bueno de esa propuesta. Hinata siguió acariciando el rostro de su hermana, mientras ella descansaba en su regazo. Su amor por Hanabi rebasaba los límites, por ella sería capaz de permitirle a Obito usar su cuerpo para darle un hijo. Hinata haría todo para que Hanabi pudiera ser una niña que no necesitaba visitar al doctor constantemente. Con su sacrificio, su hermana sería una niña feliz.

—Acepto— la respuesta que Obito quería escuchar llegó a sus oídos al volver a buscarla.

Ya no había marcha atrás, Hinata sería su amante. La madre de su hijo. Su nueva sumisa.

.

.

.

**_Comentarios: _**

**_Hinatalphard: _**¡Muchas gracias! :3 Es verdad, me parecía más facil dejar a Rin como la primera en ser infiel, (porque no creía capaz a Obito de engañarla). Hinata no sufrirá mucho en el amor, creo. Ahorita a ella le gusta Naruto, pero eso irá cambiando con el tiempo, y los sentimientos de Obito hacia ella también. En la cama, pues veremos que juegos perversos tiene pensados Obito para Hinata xd

**_Djenaba:_** Me alegro por eso, de la pareja creo que en realidad no hay demasiado. Espero que éste capítulo sea de tu agrado, y que no se te complique leerlo debido a estar en un idioma diferente al que hablas :D

_Si fueran tan amables de dejarme un review de verdad que me animarían mucho, y sería un gran apoyo si agregan la historia a favoritos :D también en su lista de alerta para no perderse de las actuaciones ;)_

_Nos leemos en la próxima actualización ️:D_


	4. Capítulo III: Entrega

Capítulo III: Entrega.

Declaimer: Los personajes de Naruto NO son míos, pertenecen a Kshimoto, yo sólo los uso para crear esta historia, sin fines de lucro, con el único objetivo de hacer pasar un buen momento al lector.

Parte I.

—Hinata.

Sus pensamientos no eran del todo claros, sólo divagaciones. No podía dejar de pensar en el trato que había pactado con Obito Uchiha. Recordar su nombre estremeció todo su ser, Obito no era tan lindo de rostro como su primo Neji, sin embargo, tenía una postura que infundía respeto. Y para que negarlo, también le intimida. Aún con eso, Obito le seguía pareciendo atractivo, su mandíbula era fuerte, sus ojos eran tan oscuros que en ocasiones la luz no parecía brillar en ellos. Su mirada tenía tal poder de penetración que ella apenas y conseguía sostenerle la mirada por unos segundos. Era más alto que todos los hombres que conocía, y la gran altura es algo que siempre le había gustado en un chico.

—Hinata.

A su mente llegó nuevamente Naruto. Si bien ellos no tenían una relación,no podía evitar sentir que lo traicionaba al pensar en otro hombre. Tal vez se debía a que le fallaba a esos grandes sentimientos que profesaba por su hiperactivo amigo. Si antes no podía imaginar salir con Naruto, ahora tendría que resignarse. Ella no estaba dispuesta a salir con dos hombres a la vez. Aunque técnicamente, con Obito Uchiha no estaría saliendo.

—Hinata— la voz fuerte de su primo la regresó al presente. Su pequeña familia la observaba fijamente, esperando el saber porque los había reunido a todos en el comedor.

—L-lo siento.

—¿Qué sucede hija?— su tío se dirigió a ella de una forma amable, con una sonrisa en los labios que le dió miedo defraudar. Si llegaba un día con la noticia de un embarazo...

—Tengo una buena noticia.

—¿Si?— la animó a continuar Hanabi, conocía perfectamente a su hermana. Algo le sucedía, pero no estaba completamente segura de que fuera algo bueno. Su sonrisa era opaca.

—Conseguí que una fundación costee los gastos del tratamiento de Hanabi— los tres pares de ojos perla la observaron con gran sorpresa —Es gracias a mi nuevo jefe.

—¿Nuevo jefe?— Neji frunció el ceño, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por su padre. A decir verdad, él estaba por hacer esa misma pregunta.

—Orochimaru-san conoce a un hombre muy importante, es el presidente de la compañía Uchiha— se sentía demasiado nerviosa, era la primera vez que le mentía a su familia. No le gustaba la sensación que eso le provocaba, pero una vez más se recordó que todo era por Hanabi —Obito-san buscaba una asistente, y Orochimaru-san me recomendó a mi debido a mi situación.

—¿Y cuándo planeabas decirnos que tenías un nuevo trabajo?— de nuevo Neji, siendo más rápido que su padre, tomó la palabra.

—Cuando fuera algo seguro.

—¿Y ya lo es?— preguntó en esta ocasión Hizashi. Neji permaneció en silencio, entendiendo que su padre quería ser quien realizaba las preguntas.

Hinata cerró los ojos y asintió repetidamente. La única que no la miraba con desconfianza era Hanabi —Lo es, comienzo a trabajar hoy.

—No entiendo porque tu nuevo jefe tiene que ver con mi tratamiento, Onee-sama.

—Mi nuevo jefe sabe de la situación que tienes porque Orochimaru-san se lo dijo. Y Obito-san le pidió a su esposa que te inscriba en su fundación. La señora Uchiha ayuda a niños con leucemia y otros tipos de cáncer.

—¿Cuándo debemos llevar a Hanabi?

—Pasado mañana, probablemente.

—¿Y por qué estás tan nerviosa?— Hinata bajó la mirada gracias a la última pregunta de su hermana menor. Sabía que no lo hacía con la intención de perjudicarla, pero sin duda no se sentía cómoda al responder a eso. Y no quería que Neji o su tío se dieran cuenta de que mentía.

—Tengo miedo de que mi tío Hizashi y Neji-niisan no acepten mi nuevo trabajo.

—¿Y por qué no deberíamos?— le preguntó su tío con la misma sonrisa amable de siempre.

—Porque son más horas de trabajo— sabía que esa no era la verdadera razón, y mentirle a su familia le hacía sentir un vacío en el estómago —Pero me pagarán más que en mi antiguo trabajo— se apresuró a decir.

—Está bien Hinata, no hay problema— Hizashi se acercó a ella para tocar sus hombros y darle mayor confianza —Siempre y cuando no descuides tus estudios.

—No lo haré, lo prometo.

—No estés nerviosa Hinata, creo que tu nuevo empleo es bueno— Neji también le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, gesto que aumentó la culpabilidad de Hinata —Sólo encárgate de ser muy respetuosa y no defraudar a tu jefe, gracias a él Hanabi tendrá un tratamiento adecuado.

—Hai— respondió, casi en un hilo de voz.

.

.

.

Una gota de sudor rodó por su frente, respiraba con dificultad. No era un buen día para él, podía sentirlo desde el preciso momento en el que se despertó en la madrugada. Ser rechazado por su amiga Sakura era ya una costumbre, pero el día anterior había sido diferente. Sakura lo rechazó de manera definitiva.

_Cualquier chica sería feliz con Naruto-kun a su lado. _

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios de manera inconsciente. Hinata sí que lo había animado con sus palabras, y más con la atención que le había brindado.

—Naruto, se hace tarde— su madre abrió la puerta de su habitación, como era costumbre por la mañanas cuando no bajaba rápido a desayunar.

—Ya voy— con mucho esfuerzo se levantó de la cama, siendo seguido por la mirada de su madre.

—¿Sucede algo malo, Naruto?

—¿Por qué la pregunta?— Kushina lo miraba tan fijamente que Naruto tuvo que mirara hacia otra parte.

—Estás un poco decaído, lo noté cuando regresaste ayer de la escuela.

_Yo lo sería, Naruto-kun._

Él negó y volvió a sonreír —Descuida, Okasan. Ya estoy mejor.

.

.

.

Hinata permanecía viendo por la ventana de un Audi A4 de color gris oscuro, bien podría decirse que estaba sola, aunque fuera sólo unos minutos. El chófer de Obito no hacía ningún ruido, no parecía que estuviera ahí realmente, y su nuevo jefe había pedido que se detuvieron para comprar un café mientras recargaban de combustible al automóvil. La razón por la que iba en el mismo auto del Uchiha era sencilla, él se ofreció a llevarla a su escuela, necesitaba saber la ubicación exacta porque planeaba también recogerla al terminar las clases. Su mente seguía trabajando a gran velocidad, creando miles de escenarios, pensando los motivos por los cuales Obito quería recogerla al finalizar su horario en la universidad. Lo miró salir de la tienda de autoservicio para avanzar al auto, con ese gran porte que desprendía una seguridad increíble, un aura de virilidad lo rodeaba, algo que ella con su poca experiencia con hombres, la atraía por completo. ¿Sería que quería robar su virginidad después de clases?, El miedo y nerviosismo comenzó apoderarse de ella, apretó sus manos y se removió en el asiento. Obito abrió la puerta de la parte trasera y entró, acomodándose a su lado.

—¿De verdad no querías algo?— la pregunta de Obito la tomó desprevenida, hizo que todas sus ideas sobre él y ella se desvanecieran de su mente.

—Estoy bien, gracias.

—Por nada.

El automóvil volvió a su recorrido, integrándose rápidamente en la carretera que llevaba directo a la universidad donde Hinata estudiaba. Obito observaba de reojo a la chica a su lado, sabía bien cuando encontraba a una mujer adecuada para el tipo de experiencias que le gustaban disfrutar. Y Hinata resultaba tan perfecta, cuadraba en su tipo ideal de mujer. Solamente le faltaba ser un poco más grande para no sentirse como si se aprovechara de su inocencia. Aunque, probablemente si lo hacía.

El café que llevaba en las manos fue depositado en el portavasos, estaba esperando el momento justo para poner a prueba a su nueva amante. En el semáforo, cuando se detuvieron, la mano derecha de Obito se posicionó sobre su rodilla. Hinata dió un pequeño salto, sin embargo, no se apartó.

—Desde hoy, habrá algunas reglas.

Su voz era tan profunda y cautivadora, pero a la vez demandante. Con sólo escucharlo Hinata sentía que debía obedecerle en todo, era algo curioso, porque una parte de ella se resistía a caer en la tentación que le provocaba.

—¿Cómo cuáles?

—En el trabajo deberás usar faldas, también vestidos. Es parte del uniforme— asintió una vez, viendo como la mano de Obito seguía sobre ella. Incluso había comenzado a moverse para acariciarla en círculos —Mis otras secretarias ya habían escogido sus uniformes y los colores que usan. Tendrás que hablar con ellas para llegar a un acuerdo. Probablemente deberás vestir como ellas.

—Está bien, no me molesta.

—Abre las piernas— sus ojos perla temblaban al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se llenaban de un intenso rubor. Instintivamente, se giró en dirección al chófer, pero él parecía ajeno a su conversación.

—Obito-san.

—Esa no es la manera correcta de llamarme, Hinata— la Hyūga sentía que su corazón saldría en cualquier momento de su pecho, él quería tocarla ahí, no le importaba si otra persona los escuchaba o veía.

—O-obito-sama, por fa-favor— le suplicó, no quería dejarse llevar por lo que él provocaba en su interior. No cuando había testigos.

—No me gusta tener que repetirme.

A pesar de su lucha interna, terminó por seguir su orden. Sus piernas se separaron ligeramente, lo suficiente para que Obito colara su mano en el interior de sus vaqueros y posteriormente en su ropa interior. Un suspiro que sonaba más a gemido escapó de su boca. Se estaba volviendo loca al sentir como la tocaba.

Esas nuevas sensaciones le encantaban y a pesar de que no lo amaba estaba disfrutando de sus caricias, sus dedos hacían temblar cada espacio de su cuerpo, podía sentir como su zona íntima palpitaba. La mano de Obito siguió abriéndose el paso dentro de sus bragas, explorando con lentitud, casi con cariño.

Hinata sentía como su entrepierna estaba húmeda, llena de sus propios fluidos. Obito al darse cuenta de lo mojada que estaba, le sonrió de una manera triunfante, él posó su mano entera en su sexo. Haciendo movimientos circulares con su palma pegada a Hinata, Obito continuó tocando y profundizando en ella, su mano se resbalaba fácilmente abriendo sus labios y haciéndola gemir de placer. La Hyūga se retorcía en el asiento, movía sus caderas al compás de su mano para acercarla más a ella. Algo dentro de ella estalló, pronto comenzaba a descubrir un deseo nuevo y prohibido. Quería más, quería tenerlo dentro, que sus dedos descubrieran su interior.

Las manos femeninas fueron a parar a su pecho, lo frotaba sobre la blusa en un intento por intensificar su placer. Obito la observaba sorprendido y con una gran sonrisa en los labios, le gustaba lo que ella hacía.

Antes de que Hinata siguiera perdiéndose entre su experiencia al tocarla, las manos de Obito se detuvieron.

—Ya llegamos, ma cherie.

Hinata despertó de su ensoñación al escucharlo, incluso dejó pasar su apodo en francés al comprobar por la ventana que habían llegado. Se avergonzó por haber perdido el control de esa forma, su sonrojo la acompañaba mientras cerraba su pantalón y se colgaba la mochila al hombro.

—Gra-gracias por traerme— murmuró tan bajo que a Obito le costó escucharla.

—De nada— él le abrió la puerta que estaba de su lado, Hinata esperaba a que el Uchiha saliera del auto para salir detrás de él. Pero Obito no se movió —No quiero esperar para tenerte arriba de mí, hazme un favor dándome un adelanto.

—¿Qué dice?

—Pasa delante de mí.

El color rojo de sus mejillas aumentó, causando una gran ternura en Obito. Él no quería presionarla más por el momento, pero tampoco quería bajar del auto, sabía que Sasuke estudiaba ahí y no correría el riesgo de ser visto por su primo. Hinata pasó saliva antes de pasar a Obito para poder salir del auto, el pelinegro le dió una ligera palmada cuando se situó frente a él.

—Quiero que estés lista para mí en unas horas.

Hinata se quedó un momento más en la acera, viendo como el auto se alejaba. Miró hacia abajo con discreción, buscando algún indicio que delatara su estado de excitación. Afortunadamente sólo sus bragas estaban húmedas.

—Hey Hinata— Sakura e Ino se acercaron rápidamente a ella para iniciar un interrogatorio. Naruto, que venía llegando junto a Sasuke, decidió esperar un poco para escuchar lo que las chicas decían.

—Bu-buen día.

—¿Desde cuándo vienen a dejarte a la escuela?— Ino le dió ligeros golpes a sus costillas con su codo. Sus dos amigas abrazaban su cuello mientras intentaba hacerla hablar con sus gestos juguetones.

—¿Quién era el galán que venía contigo?

—¿Ya tienes novio?, Hinata-chan.

—Y-yo— el color rojo volvió a intensificarse en su rostro.

—¡Ah!, Hinata-chan tiene novio.

—Obito— Naruto giró en dirección a su mejor amigo cuando lo escuchó susurrar.

—¿Quién es Obito?— indagó curioso, aunque sin dejar de prestar atención a la conversación de las chicas. Por algún motivo desconocido, le molestaba las insinuaciones de que Hinata tenía novio.

—Es mi primo, es quien vino a dejar a la Hyūga— el Uchiha entrecerró los ojos, viendo con cierta pena a la chica de ojos perla. Ella en realidad no sabía en el problema que se metía al salir con Obito. Seguramente la dejaría en un mes, rompiendo su corazón como le sucedía a sus otras amantes. Todas cometían el error de creer que Obito dejaría a su esposa por ellas. Volvió a sentir pena por la Hyūga, la creía más inteligente.

—Debes estar confundido.

—Conozco muy bien su auto.

—No es nadie, no tengo novio— respondió Hinata, llamando la atención de ambos amigos —Sólo era Neji-niisan y uno de sus amigos, ellos se ofrecieron a llevarme.

—¿Lo ves?— Naruto volvió a dirigirse a su mejor amigo luego de escuchar la declaración de Hinata —Ella no tiene novio, era sólo Neji.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro— fue lo último que dijo Sasuke antes de seguir su camino.

.

.

.

**Lilas:** ¡Gracias!

**Hime:** Espero te guste;)

**Djenaba:** ¡Gracias!, Es verdad, quienes los rodean también influyen, por el momento es secreto pero eso puede cambiar en cualquier momento. Porque algunos ya tienen sospechas, como es el caso de Sasuke. Lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto :(

**Geo Tlalli:** Me alegro mucho: 3 lo siento por la espera :( Obito se volverá loco por ella, te los aseguro;)

**Mangelot Farid:** Ah que cosas xd lamento haber tardado :( espero te guste este capítulo: D

**luned anko89:** ¡Gracias !, Si son pocos todavía: cy lamento mucho hacerlos esperar, pero hoy también voy a publicar un capítulo más: 3

**JackieBar:** Lo siento :( me tarde mucho por tener problemas con la cuenta: 'v por eso publico dos capítulos hoy, el siguiente con lemon;)

_Perdón por la tardanza :c espero les guste el capítulo. Estaba teniendo problemas para entrar a mi cuenta de fanfiction. Si esto vuelve a suceder, también pueden buscar esta historia en wattpad. Tengo el mismo nombre de mi perfil, me encuentro como Inari_nun_

_En el próximo capítulo será por fin la primera entrega entre esta pareja 7u7r_

_Si fueran tan amables de dejarme una reveiw la verdad que me animaría mucho, y sería un gran apoyo si agregan la historia a sus favorits :D también en su lista de alerta para no perderse de las actuaciones ;)_

_Nos leemos en la próxima actualización :D_


	5. Capítulo IV: Entrega

Capítulo IV: Entrega.

_**Declaimer:**__Los personajes de Naruto NO son míos, pertenecen a Kshimoto, yo sólo los uso para crear esta historia, sin fines de lucro, con el único objetivo de hacer pasar un buen momento al lector._

_Parte II._

La ojiperla caminó como de costumbre hasta su casillero, intentando ser más rápida que sus amigas para así ignorar sus constantes réplicas. Observó el horario de sus primeras clases y tomó el libro que había pedido en la biblioteca para estudiar cálculo. Sus pequeños minutos de silencio fueron rotos rápidamente al escuchar a Sakura e Ino, ambas pidiéndole que les dijera quien la había traído. Obviamente ellas dos eran muy inteligentes, y tal vez la conocían mejor que ella misma, a ellas no las podía engañar.

—Hinata-chan, no creerás que lograste convencerme— Ino fue la primera en acercarse nuevamente a ella, Sakura venía unos pasos atrás, pero eso no impidió que se uniera nuevamente al interrogatorio.

—Cierto, eres muy mala cuando se trata de mentir.

—No es nada contra ti, sólo que eres pésima mintiendo— agregó rápidamente su amiga rubia, esperando no haberla ofendido.

Hinata observó bien por el pasillo, necesitaba confirmar que Sasuke y Naruto ya no estaban cerca de ella. Obito y Sasuke eran familia, y no quería arriesgarse a que su compañero de clases descubriera su nuevo romance con Obito. No quería que la viera como la amante de alguien importante, ella sólo quería mantener su perfil bajo de siempre.

—Está bien, tienen razón— ellas la miraron con auténtica sorpresa, no esperaba que Hinata les fuera a dar detalles tan pronto —No era Neji-niisan y su amigo.

—¿Quién es?

La azabache bajó la mirada, tenía que sonar muy tranquila si quería convencer a sus amigas en esa ocasión —¿Recuerdan al cliente del que les hablé?, En mi trabajo anterior en la cafetería.

—¿Se trata de él?— Sakura e Ino se exaltaron notablemente, ambas parecían tener estrellas en los ojos. Tenían unas grandes sonrisas y unas mejillas rosas como las que siempre acompañaban a Hinata.

Su amiga asintió tímidamente, la sonrisa de las chicas frente a ella la contagiaron. Era la primera vez que hablaba de Obito con alguien, y hacerlo provocaba un cosquilleo en su interior.

—Resulta que es un nuevo compañero de mi trabajo con Obito-san, pero mi jefe me pidió que no tuviera relaciones más allá de lo estrictamente laboral en nuestro horario. Es por eso que no puedo decirles su nombre.

—Pero...

Ino tomó el hombro de Sakura y negó con la cabeza, lo mejor sería no presionar a Hinata. Ella les diría más sobre su nuevo romance a su debido tiempo.

—Es de mala suerte revelar el nombre de tu enamorado, ¿Cierto, Hinata-chan?— Ino le guiñó un ojo de manera cómplice, Hinata afirmó con la cabeza en repetidas ocasiones para darle la razón.

Ambas amigas dejaron el tema y siguieron caminando hacia el salón de clases, las tres juntas y riendo de cualquier comentario que dijera Ino. Cada una se acomodó en su asiento al llegar a su lugar. Sakura e Ino en la misma fila, siendo la primera quien estaba detrás de la segunda, y Hinata sentada en la fila de lado junto a Sakura.

Hinata suspiró un poco impaciente, esperaba que ese día no fuera como las clases anteriores, y en esa ocasión un maestro si llegara para dar la clase de cálculo. Llevaba casi tres semanas sin maestro desde que Kurenai había pedido una licencia debido a su embarazo. Cálculo era su asignatura favorita, y de verdad le entristecía que no pudiera ver los temas que tanto le gustaban de la mano de un experto en la materia. Suspiró bajito de nuevo.

—Hinata-chan— la chica salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de Naruto. Su compañero había dejado su asiento al otro lado del salón para ir a sentarse a su lado —¿Cómo estás hoy?

—Naruto-kun— su característico sonrojo se hizo presente al ver los ojos zafiros del rubio —Estoy bien, gracias. ¿Tú cómo estás?

—Muy bien— el rubio también se ruborizó al estar más cerca de ella. Por fin se estaba dando tiempo de apreciar mejor las lindas facciones de su amiga, y admitía que tenía una belleza natural. Algo en ella le llamaba la atención, y tal vez se trataba de la atención que siempre le prestaba.

—Me alegro, Naruto-kun.

—Hinata-chan, estaba pensando, que tal vez tú quieras...

—Buenos días— una voz grave le impidió a Naruto seguir con su petición. Hinata se giró un poco para ver a la persona que había llegado, lo miró de pies a cabeza, deteniéndose en aquel rostro perfecto. Parecía ser una escultura de un dios griego —Mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake— todas las chicas parecían derretirse en sus asientos, sin embargo, Hinata se obligó a serenarse. Ella no podía tener ese tipo de actitudes por un hombre al que recién conocía —A partir de hoy, seré su maestro de cálculo.

La sorpresa la embargó de inmediato por lo dicho, se sentía emocionada al saber que ya tenía un maestro.

—¡Buen día, Kakashi-sensei!— respondieron todos los alumnos en sincronía.

.

.

.

Fueron pocas las veces que Naruto logró hablar con Hinata, aunque sólo intercambiaban algunas palabras. Ino siempre tenía cualquier pretexto para llevarse a su amiga lejos de él. Cada vez que estaba frente a la ojiperla, comenzaba a sentir vergüenza, era tal su grado de nerviosismo que Sasuke tenía que llegar para evitar que hiciera el ridículo. Hinata parecía ajena a eso, se mostraba amable y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

El rubio miró una vez más en la dirección de Hinata e Ino, ambas conversaban debajo de un árbol, cerca de la entrada de la universidad. Sakura hace ya unos minutos que se había retirado, Sasuke había tenido el detalle de llevarla a su casa, (o mejor dicho, Itachi le pidió que lo hiciera cuando pasó en su auto por él). Naruto continuó observando a su amiga, por alguna razón, se sentía bastante extraño al estar cerca de ella. Algo en su interior se removía cuando Hinata le veía con esas tiernas mejillas rojas, el mismo rubio se contagiaba de su rubor si ella sonreía. Le molestaba darse cuenta que Hinata era amable con todos sus compañeros, pensaba que esa actitud era sólo dirigida a él, ya no se sentía tan especial. Hinata lo trataba como lo hacía con sus otros amigos, y eso le daba un poco de tristeza.

Quería acercarse para saber de qué tanto hablaban Hinata e Ino, pero tampoco quería invadir su privacidad. Su madre decía que escuchar la conversación de una chica con otra era un gran delito, las pláticas entre amigas eran sagradas. Por eso prefirió seguir a una distancia considerable, donde las voces de ambas no llegaran a sus oídos.

—¿Por qué quieres que le mienta a Neji?— Ino frunció un poco los labios, le sorprendía el hecho de que Hinata le pidiera decirle una mentira piadosa a su primo. Si Neji se llegaba a enterar de eso, seguro no le iría bien.

—Iré a una cena con el hombre del que les hablé. Es después del trabajo, y le dije a Neji-niisan que haría un trabajo en tu casa.

—Entiendo que quieras ocultarle tu cita a Neji, pero, ¿No puedes decirle que saldrás un poco más tarde del trabajo?— Hinata se mostró indecisa, por ese motivo intentó presionarla más para saber que planeaba —Recuerda que no me gusta mentirle a mi novio, Hinata-chan.

—Probablemente... Probablemente no regresaré a dormir a mi casa. Incluso llevo en mi mochila un cambio para mañana— le confesó sus verdaderos motivos, avergonzada y con el corazón en la mano. Tenía miedo de que Ino la juzgara, ella era una de sus mejores amigas, no podía soportar decepcionarla a ella también.

—Hinata-chan— su voz fue demasiado baja, la verdad es que no esperaba esa confesión —¿Pasarás la noche con él?

La chica asintió, incapaz de poder articular alguna palabra. Sus ojos ardían, producto de las lágrimas que intentaban escapar de sus ojos. Se sobresaltó un poco al sentir su celular vibrando en el bolsillo de su pantalón, fue una verdadera sorpresa ver de quién era la llamada.

—¿Si?— con manos temblorosas sostuvo el celular cerca de su oído, la voz del otro lado hizo vibrar su corazón.

—Mi chófer está por llegar, él te traerá al edificio donde se encuentra la fundación. ¿Tienes contigo los documentos de tu hermana?

—Sí, tengo todo lo que me pidió.

—Perfecto, yo estaré esperándote allá.

—Gra-gracias, Obito-san.

Ino entrecerró los ojos, una idea comenzaba a formarse en su cabeza, una realmente loca.

—¿Estás bien?, Te escuchas un poco decaída.

—L-lo siento, no se preocupe. Me encuentro bien— una sonrisa pequeña se formó en sus labios, su genuina preocupación por ella la conmovió.

—Si algo malo sucede, puedes decirme. Si quieres posponemos la cita para mañana.

—No, no es necesario. Que la cita sea hoy.

—Si eso quieres— Obito dejo salir el aire por sus labios en un suspiro —Te veo en unos minutos, ojos de ángel.

—Hasta pronto, Obito-san.

Hinata guardó nuevamente su celular, sólo que en esta ocasión en su mochila, y no en su bolsillo.

—¿Es él?

—¿Qué?— saltó un poco asustada al verse descubierta por Ino, con el miedo recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel, levantó su mirada hasta posarla en el rostro serio de su amiga.

—Es él con quién pasarás la noche, tienes un romance con tu nuevo jefe— afirmó.

—Yo...

—Dime la verdad, y Sakura y yo te cubriremos.

—Sí, es Obito-san. La persona que me gusta es Obito-san.

—Pero Hinata-chan, ¿Es un hombre mayor?

—Tiene veintitrés años, es sólo cinco años mayor.

Ino terminó por sonreírle un poco, no le preguntaría si era casado, porque sospechaba que lo estaba y Hinata lo sabía. No quería incomodarla o hacerla sentir mal, pero de verdad le preocupaba su amiga. Ino siempre solía ser la que más se interesaba por la vida de sus mejores amigas, Sakura solía decirle chismosa, tal vez lo era, aunque ella prefería ser ese apoyo que todos necesitaban en una amiga.

—¿Sabes que puedes contarme todo lo que te sucede?

—Lo sé, Ino-chan.

.

.

.

—La secretaria dijo que tu hermana debía venir mañana a sus estudios— Hinata iba a lado de Obito, en el asiento del copiloto. A ella le sorprendió ver que no usaba al chófer —¿Quieres que pase por ustedes para llevarlas?

—¡No!— se apresuró a decir, lo que menos quería era levantar sospechas en su familia. Ya de por sí Neji consideraba muy extraña la muestra de amabilidad de Obito, de inscribir a Hanabi en la fundación de su esposa —Alguien irá a llevarla.

—¿Alguien irá a llevarla?— repitió, algo confundido. Según tenía entendido, todos en la casa de Hinata trabajaban, a excepción de su hermana. Aunque si imaginaba que la niña no se quedaba sola todo el tiempo, porque en realidad no podían dejarla sin atención.

—Si, Neji-niisan es quien cuida de Hanabi por las tardes. Él la llevará a sus estudios.

—Aún así, si necesitan algo, no dudes en decírmelo.

Asintió levemente —Gracias.

Cuando se detuvieron en el semáforo, pudo ver que la chica seguía mirándolo fijamente, como deseando decir algo más.

—¿Qué sucede?— le preguntó en un intento por hacerla hablar.

—¿Por qué no nos lleva su chófer?— necesitaba saber eso para saciar su pequeña curiosidad. Pensó que Obito al ser un hombre muy ocupado, no quería perder el tiempo conducido cuando podía estar haciendo otra cosa. Como revisar sus pendientes en su celular, o tocarla justo igual que en la mañana. Al pensar en eso último se sonrojó.

—Me gusta conducir a mí, a Sasori sólo suelo pedirle favores. Como el de llevarte a la fundación, ya que yo no tendría tiempo y llegaríamos tarde— la pequeña boca de Hinata formó una "o" debido a la sorpresa —En realidad, él es parte de la seguridad de mi empresa.

—Entiendo, usted no tiene chófer como había creído.

—Es correcto— el automóvil se detuvo en un edificio con apariencia de consultorio, y Hinata adivinó que se trataba de uno al ver los letreros luminosos —Llegamos.

—¿A dónde?

—Con un médico de mi total confianza— le respondió, intentando ser amable con ella. La verdad, es que hace mucho tiempo había perdido esa actitud, pero Hinata era tan diferente a otras mujeres que creía que se merecía una mejor atención de su parte.

—¿Por qué vamos a un médico?

—Ahora que iniciaremos a tener una relación activa, quiero que estés segura de que no voy a contagiarte algo...

La Hyūga se sonrojó fuertemente —Yo tampoco puedo contagiarle— lo interrumpió.

—Te creo, Hinata.

—¿Me haré estudios?

—No lo sé, eso ya lo dirá el médico. Como también nos aconsejará en la planificación del embarazo.

—¿Cuándo quiere que yo esté embarazada?

—Estamos a pocas semanas de que iniciaste tus clases, ¿Cuándo termina tu semestre?

—A principios de Junio, eso creo.

—Tal vez para abril sería ideal, así no se notaría hasta que tengas que entrar a clases después de vacaciones. Pero, pensaba contratarte profesores particulares, para que no regreses a la universidad hasta que el embarazo haya terminado— Hinata tenía la vista clavada en sus manos, que descansaban en sus rodillas. La idea de que sus compañeros no se dieran cuenta de su embarazo le parecía razonable, y mucho más la parte en qué no perdería clases —¿Estás de acuerdo?

—Sí, es sólo que... No pensé que sería tan pronto.

—Lo siento mucho, de verdad me gustaría esperar más. Entiendo que lo más importante para ti es no tener una responsabilidad de ese tipo— ella lo miró un momento, él parecía sincero cuando le hablaba —Pero mi abuelo me está presionando mucho con ese tema.

—¿Por eso quiere tener un hijo?

—En parte— Obito le proporcionó un ligero apretón a su mano antes de abrir la puerta para salir del auto —Pero no debes preocuparte por ese tema.

Ambos salieron del auto y caminaron por el estacionamiento para llegar al consultorio, Obito la abrazaba por la cintura, y eso de alguna manera la hacía sentir segura. Iba acompañada, no a su suerte.

—Hey Itachi— la ojiperla se sorprendió al ver que Obito abría la puerta sin llamar, incluso la hacía pasar primero. Ella con gran vergüenza siguió su indicación.

—Te he dicho que tienes...— Itachi se quedó mudo por un momento, no esperaba que la mujer de la que Obito le había hablado fuera tan joven —que llamar primero.

—Vamos Itachi, si se trata de mi puedes hacer una excepción— el Uchiha menor le sorprendía que Obito parecía seguir siendo el mismo chico alegre de siempre, y no el hombre frío y calculador en que se había convertido.

—Entonces espera afuera, lo que hablo con mis pacientes es confidencial.

—Estaré en la sala de espera, por si me necesitas— habló Obito. Esta vez dirigiéndose a Hinata, quien asintió tímidamente.

Las preguntas de rutina la incomodaba demasiado, había cosas de las que no hablaba ni siquiera con sus amigas o su hermana, pero al doctor le tenía que contestar con sinceridad. Mordió con impaciencia su labio inferior, apretó más sus rodillas y le pidió a los dioses que eso terminara pronto. Escuchaba la voz del médico a lo lejos, le respondía simplemente por reflejo.

—Creo que sería todo. Le dije los métodos que debe seguir para que el embarazo sea en el mes de Abril, como me lo ha pedido. Pero si después surge una pregunta, puede llamarme si lo desea— le dijo Itachi amablemente mientras le ofrecía una tarjeta con sus datos.

—¿Puedo decirle algo más?

—Dime.

—¿Me puede ayudar a retrasar el embarazo?

—¿No quieres que sea en Abril?

—Obito-san quiere eso, pero a mí me gustaría retrasarlo lo más que se pueda.

—Bueno, te puedo seguir recetando las pastillas anticonceptivas. Pero si Obito no utiliza los preservativos que le indique y las pastillas fallan, se puede presentar un embarazo.

—Lo entiendo.

—Entonces, creo que sería todo por esta cita— Itachi le sonrió con algo de pena, extendiendo la receta con sus indicaciones a la vez que le daba un saludo de despedida.

—¿No se lo dirá a Obito-san?

—Las citas con mis pacientes son confidenciales— le respondió el Uchiha para la tranquilidad de su mente y su sobresaltado corazón.

—Gracias— Hinata hizo una reverencia y luego procedió a salir del consultorio. Obito le pidió que siguiera caminando a la salida, ya que Itachi lo había llamado para retenerlo un momento más. Ella no protestó, no se atrevía a verlo de momento.

—Ella es demasiado joven, Obito— comenzó su primo.

—Dedícate a decirme sólo por lo que te pago— lo cortó tajante.

—Me dijo que tiene un periodo irregular, por eso me es difícil calcular los días con más probabilidad de embarazo— le mintió para cubrir a su paciente —Puede que no quede embarazada en Abril como tú lo quieres.

—Me preocuparé de eso después.

Itachi volvió a quedar solo en la sala de espera, su primo no había volteado hacia atrás después de cruzar la puerta de la entrada.

—Espero que estés haciendo lo correcto, Obito— murmuró a aquel lugar vacío.

.

.

.

La última parada del día fue en un edificio de departamentos, antes ya habían pasado a un restaurante para cenar, un lugar en donde se quedaron a conversar un poco más de tiempo. Hinata había retrasado todo lo posible ese momento, pero entendía que tarde o temprano llegaría.

—Es tuyo— Obito le entregó una llave al salir del auto, ambos caminaban en dirección al edificio gris de ventanas grandes —El departamento es el número quince, en el segundo piso.

—No entiendo.

—Este departamento es tuyo, puedes venir a quedarte aquí siempre que lo desees. No necesariamente debes venir conmigo.

Obito no espero una respuesta de su parte, la tomó de la mano para seguir caminando y no la soltó hasta estar frente a la puerta del departamento. Fue él quien abrió, a Hinata le temblaba demasiado la mano para hacerlo. La siguió guiando hasta la habitación, no se tomó la delicadeza de mostrarle todo el lugar, y ella tampoco lo pidió. Temía hacerle enojar. No sabía que le había dicho exactamente Itachi, pero seguramente no era algo bueno. Obito no tenía el mismo humor que al principio.

Lo que normalmente haría cualquier esposo sería regresar a casa, cenar con su esposa e intentar convivir todo lo que no pudieron en el día. Obito sabía bien que ese era su rol como pareja de Rin, sin embargo, se encontraba en esa habitación, a punto de engañarla una vez más, y también de tomar la virginidad de una chica inocente. Porque podía asegurar que sería el primer hombre en la vida de Hinata, y a partir de ese momento, el único. Lo que cualquier integrante de su familia diría sobre su comportamiento estaba más que claro, todos coincidían en que con gran determinación fue que mejoró para convertirse en alguien admirable. Su esfuerzo en la cuestión académica le dió varios reconocimientos que en su momento llenaron de orgullo a los Uchiha. Otro punto a su favor era su gran sentido de la justicia, era reconocido principalmente por siempre ser honesto y correcto. Pero ahora, su familia solía decir que se había vuelto en el mismo caso perdido que era antes de eso.

Obito ya no era del todo el hombre ejemplar que Shisui e Itachi respetaban tanto, o que Madara reconocía como su digno sucesor.

Tal vez todo su brillante pasado era el motivo principal por el que pensaba tanto en tomar a Hinata. Porque sabía perfectamente que eso estaba mal. Jodidamente mal. Esa chica no se merecía ser la amante de nadie, ella era de las mujeres que podía obtener un esposo en su debido tiempo. En realidad, ninguna mujer merecía ser la otra de un hombre como él. Pero no podía evitarlo, no amaba a Rin, aunque tampoco creía que debía obtener su libertad. Tampoco amaba a Hinata, pero le habría encantado conocerla en otros términos.

Hinata, por su parte, tenía pensamientos encontrados al igual que su acompañante. Una mujer que recibió una educación de parte de un hombre tan conservador como su tío, no estaría en una situación como la suya. Ella era una gran estudiante, estaba en su primer año y poco a poco demostraba su gran valor. Si alguien llegara a descubrirla en esa situación, probablemente creería que no se trataba de ella. Pero Hinata no era buena con los sentimientos, es por eso, que a pesar de sus pensamientos negativos, se dejaba llevar por sus suaves besos y las caricias que estaba repartiendo en sus mejillas.

Un nuevo suspiro de la Hyūga hizo que su poca cordura siguiera perdiéndose lentamente. La atrajo hacia él con poca sutileza, sujetando con ambas manos su cintura y disfrutando del contacto de su suave piel bajo la blusa desordenada. Sus labios dejaron su boca para seguir con su cuello, lamiendo cada centímetro de su exquisita piel hasta verla retorcer. La apretó un poco más hasta que por fin la soltó.

—Puedes darte una ducha antes, si lo deseas— Obito le dió la espalda mientras comenzaba a desabotonar su camisa de manga larga. Necesitaba unos minutos para tranquilizarse, quería hacer de esa noche un comienzo especial para Hinata, no solo sexo para desahogar sus frustraciones.

Hinata corrió de inmediato a la puerta que el Uchiha le señaló con un movimiento de cabeza. No le importó si el agua no estaba tan tibia como acostumbraba, no quería hacer esperar a Obito por mucho tiempo. Y una parte pequeña y silenciosa en su interior le pedía que continuaran con el beso de hace unos momentos, que descubriera hasta donde podía llegar sin quemarse.

Volvió a salir del cuarto de baño con una toalla ajustada a su cuerpo, no cubría demasiado, pero a él no parecía importarle. Se sentó en la cama a la espera del siguiente movimiento de Obito, él se acercó como si se tratara de un cazador a punto de capturar a su presa. Hinata no apartaba la vista de su torso desnudo, las horas de trabajo en el gimnasio se notaban en cada uno de sus músculos, no eran demasiado voluminosos, tenían el tamaño justo para hacer encender su rostro.

—Obito-sama— gimió al sentir un cosquilleo cerca de su zona íntima, él aún no la tocaba, pero sus besos eran suficiente para llenar de calor cada poro de su piel.

Él separó su rostro de la chica para morder su labio, le excitaba que lo llamara de esa forma, se miraba más inocente de lo que era, más tierna. Ya comenzaba a sentir su pantalón más ajustado, la parte masculina de su cuerpo estaba más que lista para entrar en acción. Levantó el rostro para verla, tenía unos deseos inmensos de devorarla que ya no podía contener por más tiempo. Hinata se sintió más caliente bajo esa intensa mirada.

—Obito-sama, por favor— murmuró mientras las manos del contrario tocaban suavemente su pecho, aún por arriba de la toalla.

—¿Quieres que me detenga, ojos de ángel?— subió su mentón para verla directamente a los ojos. Ella le observó con su rostro rojo, negó lentamente y en silencio. Quería que siguiera explorando todo de ella.

Con una valentía desconocida para ella, Hinata paseó sus manos por la piel masculina, delineando su abdomen, pasando por su pecho y jugando con sus pezones como si fuera un juguete nuevo. El Uchiha no se quejó, se limitó a observar como ella decidía examinarlo. Ella aún no se daba cuenta que ese gesto aumentaba el tamaño de su erección.

—¿Me permites?— se estremeció cuando Obito mordió levemente el lóbulo de su oreja y sujetó su toalla con más fuerza. Él necesita verla, no le bastaba con el inicio de sus senos que dejaba ver la toalla desordenada. Ella asintió.

Obito puso una de sus manos en la pierna derecha de Hinata y la subió de forma provocativa por un costado, levantando un poco la toalla que la cubría. Esa misma mano subió hasta su cintura y se detuvo en su pecho, deshaciendo el inicio de la prensa y retirándola por completo. La dejó totalmente desnuda, expuesta y entregada para él. Al igual que lo hizo con ella, Hinata llevó sus manos a su cinturón, con esfuerzo lo retiró al igual que los botones de su pantalón de vestir. Obito dejó caer la toalla al suelo al igual que su pantalón, al ver que Hinata se congelaba viendo su erección, decidió ser él quien terminaba lo que ella empezó. Ambos estaban iguales, y eso hacía sentir menos intimidada a Hinata.

La escuchó suspirar —Es mi primera vez.

—Seré gentil contigo. No quiero lastimarte, ojos de ángel.

Ella lo tomo por las mejillas y lo atrajo de nuevo para darle un beso, esta vez, Obito quiso explorar con su lengua la cavidad de su amante. Ambas lenguas se encontraron, logrando hacer que todo dejara de importar.

Esa noche eran sólo ellos dos.

Obito Uchiha y Hinata Hyūga.

Pronto, unidos en uno solo.

Con lentitud la fue recostando en la cama, ella estando debajo de su cuerpo pero con cuidado de no aplastarla. Una de sus manos tocaba su intimidad con delicadeza y la otra jugaba con su pezón derecho. La chica enredaba sus dedos en el cabello oscuro y alborotado de Obito, estaba tan excitada que no fue consciente del momento en que lo enredó con las piernas para atraerlo más a ella. Ambos sexos se tocaron, un sólo roce les hizo flotar por unos segundos.

Ya estaban cruzando el punto de no retorno.

Al separarse del beso, se vieron a los ojos, sabían lo que estaban a punto de hacer, eran conscientes de que no era correcto, pero no sabían cómo detenerse a esas alturas.

—Eres hermosa— susurró Obito al contemplarla completamente desnuda. Ella se sonrojó ante el comentario —Quiero probarte— dijo, con una expresión de lujuria. La ojiperla sonrió ante la expectativa, y lo dejó hacer. Obito abrió sus piernas y colocó las manos en la parte trasera de sus rodillas, para que ella pudiera apoyar la planta de los pies en la cama.

Estando de esa forma, volvió a sentirse expuesta delante de él. Aún cuando lo notaba tan desesperado por continuar, Obito se acercó despacio, besando primero la cara interna de sus muslos. Llegó a su zona íntima con caricias húmedas, dando delicados besos alrededor de la vulva. Sus gemidos lo motivaron a seguir, tocó su clítoris con la punta de su lengua haciendo temblar de placer a la Hyūga. El movimiento de su lengua se hizo más rápido, sin necesidad de que se lo haya pedido. Entraba dentro de ella y tardaba en salir. Contener sus gemidos era cada vez más difícil.

—¡Obito-sama!— estaba segura de que su grito se escuchó en los otros departamentos, pero en ese momento no le importó. Gimió nuevamente mientras se retorcía de placer y apretaba las sábanas a su lado.

Obito la sintió llegar pronto, siguió jugando con su pequeño botón mientras sus dedos se unían al banquete que estaba devorando. Los paseó por sus labios, empapándolos por completo para poder introducirse en su interior. No fue muy profundo, despacio los movió de dentro hacia afuera, sin dejar de tocarla también con su boca. Hinata volvió a gemir, se apoyó en los codos para verlo un momento, la oscuridad de sus ojos la consumía en un fuego arrasador. Obito esperaba pacientemente, quería verla tocar el cielo.

—Obito-sama— gimió una vez más. No podía dejar de repetir su nombre. No encontraba las palabras adecuadas, quería pedirle más, pero tampoco quería sonar como una pervertida.

Unos segundos más de sus caricias y todo se volvió oscuro por un instante, el calor que crecía en su vientre había llegado al momento culminante. Su primer orgasmo la había invadido junto a un pequeño beso en la boca.

—Obito-sama— él se apartó un momento de ella para verla, fue cuando sus ojos se encontraron, que Hinata se armó de valor —Quiero ser suya— le confesó en voz baja, pedírselo en verdad le costó.

—¿Estás segura?— le preguntó sin dejar su rostro impasible —No hay vuelta atrás, Hinata.

—Sí, quiero ser suya. Aquí, justo ahora— le respondió, aún se escuchaba agitada por su anterior orgasmo.

Obito tomó su mano derecha y después se posicionó cerca de su entrada —¿Lista?

—Sí.

Se estremeció al sentirlo. Primero fue doloroso, su miembro era grande, y se iba abriendo espacio dentro de ella poco a poco. El grito de Hinata avisó que estaba dentro por completo. Las lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos perlas fueron rápidamente retiradas por la mano libre de Obito.

Hinata cerró con fuerza los ojos, su cabeza se inclinó hacia atrás ante la indescriptible sensación que invadió su ser. Ese día, había perdido su virginidad, ese día, sin saberlo, se convirtió en la nueva mujer de Obito Uchiha.

—Te prometo que pasará pronto, no llores— él la miraba con un poco de ternura, era su primera vez y por eso quería ser delicado con ella. Aunque tal vez la siguiente ocasión no sería de esa manera.

De forma lenta, el Uchiha comenzó a moverse. Al principio la molestia persistía, pero cuando Obito rozaba sus pezones con su lengua casi lo olvidaba. Gimió antes de abrazar su cadera con sus piernas. Cada cinco minutos, sus movimientos aumentaban de ritmo e intensidad, era como si esperaba a que se fuera acostumbrando a él con paciencia.

—Hinata...

—Obito-sama.

Sus movimientos eran rápidos, fuertes y un poco dolorosos.

—¡Ah!

Estaba sudando, las pequeñas perlas de agua recorrían su frente al igual que la de su nuevo amante. La cama golpeaba contra la pared al mismo tiempo que las embestidas del Uchiha.

—O-obito-sama— gimió perdidamente, sus mejillas encendidas y su linda voz lo hacían percatarse de lo tierna que se veía. Aún cuando la situación claramente no lo era.

—Dilo— pidió con voz ronca y dura, sin dejar de moverse dentro de ella ni por un segundo.

Hinata tenía la mente en blanco, apenas y podía articular algunas palabras, su orgasmo se sentía tan cerca que no era totalmente consciente como para pensar en una respuesta. Le costaba mantenerse atenta a lo que Obito le decía.

Le dolía, le dolía de forma deliciosa.

—Vamos, ojos de ángel. Quiero que lo digas— volvió a ordenar el Uchiha con sus ojos fijos en ella, sujetando su cintura con su mano libre, marcando el ritmo adecuado para ella.

—Soy suya, Obito-sama— le dijo agitada, no podía resistirse a tanto placer.

—De nuevo— sus labios formaron una sonrisa de superioridad que de cierta forma le pareció atractivo —Quiero que entiendas que me perteneces.

—Soy suya— gimió cuando él la azotó sin ser demasiado brusco —Soy sólo suya, Obito-sama.

—Aún falta algo.

—Por favor, termine den-dentro de mí— le pidió en un tono muy suave. Obito volvió a sonreír.

Hinata arqueó la espalda al sentir como la llenaba con toda su esencia, su orgasmo llegó segundos después que el de Obito. El Uchiha se arrojó a la cama, exhausto por su reciente ejercicio, la acomodó cerca de su pecho y cubrió a ambos con la ligera manta que estaba cerca de las almohadas. Hinata parecía más cansada que él, luchaba por no cerrar los ojos, pero no lo lograba.

—Descansa, ojos de ángel. Mañana será otro día.

.

.

.

_Si fueran tan amables de dejarme un comentario de verdad que me anima mucho, y sería un gran apoyo si agregan la historia a sus favoritos :D también en su lista de alerta para no perderse de las actuaciones;)_

_Nos leemos en la próxima actualización _


	6. Capítulo V: Nada es lo que parece

Capítulo V: Nada es lo que parece.

_**Declaimer:**__Los personajes de Naruto NO son míos, pertenecen a Kshimoto, yo sólo los uso para crear esta historia, sin fines de lucro, con el único objetivo de hacer pasar un buen momento al lector._

Un ruido ensordecedor llenó por completo sus oídos, tanto que incluso pensó que estallarían, molesto por la manera tan brusca de despertar, buscó con su mano el origen del ruido. Al sentirlo apagó rápidamente el aparato. Sus ojos se cerraron un poco al ver a la pantalla del celular.

_3:30 a.m._

Había una llamada perdida de su esposa.

Se alarmó de inmediato al recordar algunos fragmentos de su noche, él no llegó a dormir a casa, por eso su esposa lo llamaba. Giró rápidamente a la derecha para asegurar que no despertó a la chica que lo acompañaba, afortunadamente no era así. Su pequeña Hyūga sólo se removió un poco en el brazo con que la rodeaba. Se deslizó con cuidado de no despertarla y se incorporó. Con el sueño aún atormentando a sus párpados, Obito fue y se dió un baño con agua fría. Necesitaba despejar su mente, y no había nada mejor que el agua fría para despertar por completo.

Salió del cuarto de baño removiendo su cabello, que aún goteaba, iba con una toalla envuelta en su cadera. Se dirigió directamente al clóset de la habitación, donde había dejado algunos trajes por si llegaba a necesitar. Se maldijo mentalmente por no llevar otra ropa que no fuera formal, y se recordó que debía hacerlo. Unos vaqueros y algunas playeras no le ocuparían demasiado espacio.

Se vistió con unos pantalones de traje color gris y una camiseta de manga larga blanca. Buscó a oscuras algunos libros que también había dejado, dónde se encontraban sus notas para la junta que tendría por la mañana con algunos socios. Lo guardó todo en un maletín y se volvió a sentar en la cama, tomó el celular para verificar que no tenía otra llamada.

—¿Obito?

—Espero te encuentres bien— fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir. La verdad, no quería despertarla, no sabía cómo debía manejar la situación, hubiera preferido que Hinata siguiera dormida.

—¿Se va ya?— volteó hacia la chica de hermosos ojos perla, que le hablaba somnolienta.

—Si— se limitó a responderle.

—Pensé... Pensé— se mordió el labio inferior y agachó la cabeza para esconder su sonrojo, consciente de que él no podía verla con claridad.

—¿Pensaste que me quedaría a dormir aquí?

—Sí— admitió en un susurro. Ahora que lo decía en voz alta y no en su mente, se daba cuenta de lo ridículo que se escuchaba —Eso pensé.

—No te equivoques.

—L-lo siento.

—En la mañana pasaré por ti, te llevaré a la escuela— le dió la espalda para ajustar el reloj que se quitó antes de su encuentro, aún así, sentía la mirada de ella. Sabía sin siquiera verla, que la decepción brillaba en sus ojos.

—No es necesario— se abrazó a si misma mientras observaba su espalda, esa que había marcado con sus uñas hace sólo unas horas. Pequeñas gotas se formaron para salir de sus ojos. Se había entregado a un hombre que no la amaba. Perdió la virginidad con un hombre casado. Un hombre que justamente en ese momento, regresaba con su esposa.

—No era una pregunta— guardó el celular en su bolsillo, pero seguía sin atreverse a verla

—Al terminar tus clases, Sasori irá por ti. Te llevará al trabajo.

—¿Quiere decir a este departamento?

Obito por fin se giró una vez más para ver su rostro, Hinata desvió la mirada, ella tampoco quería enfrentar lo que sucedía.

—Este no es tu trabajo, Hinata. No te pagaré por tener sexo conmigo. Ya lo habíamos discutido— entrecerró los ojos, y por su tono de voz, Hinata sabía que él se sintió ofendido —Trabajarás en mi oficina, mañana te diré cuál es tu puesto.

_"Dejar que meta su mano debajo de mi falda"_ pensó para sí misma. Un sentimiento, (hasta el momento desconocido), se formó en su interior. Era una mezcla de enojo y tristeza. Le molestaba que dió todo de ella esa noche, y él simplemente pensó en dejarla. Le entristecía que no esperó para despertar junto a ella al siguiente día.

—De acuerdo.

Obito sonrió y se acercó para besar su frente, algo dentro de él se removió al notar las lágrimas que salían de sus bonitos ojos —Lo siento, no quise ser grosero contigo.

Ella negó en silencio, ambos permanecieron sin moverse por algunos minutos, hasta que Obito decidió levantarse de la cama. Hinata lo detuvo sosteniendo su brazo derecho.

—¿Puede quedarse conmigo la próxima vez?— con el rápido movimiento de la chica, la sábana terminó deslizándose lo suficiente para descubrir sus senos. El Uchiha no lo notó, estaba más perdido en la mirada que ella le daba. Ese par de ojos perla lo contemplaban como él en algún momento esperó que lo hicieran ciertos ojos.

—Sí, es probable.

—Gracias— Hinata lo soltó sin decir más y se cubrió de inmediato.

—Nos vemos mañana, ojos de ángel.

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, sintió un poco de soledad dentro de la gran habitación y miedo por lo que sería de ella en la mañana. Se hundió más en la cama sólo de pensarlo.

.

.

.

Intentó no hacer ruido al abrir la puerta, pero no servía de nada. Rin seguía despierta.

—¿Obito?

No respondió cuando su esposa lo llamó al entrar a la habitación. Ella al parecer lo había estado esperando, sentada en la cama con los brazos cruzados, una playera y unas pantaletas eran la única ropa que llevaba puesta.

—¿Por qué llegas a esta hora?— sus ojos siguieron todos los movimientos de su esposo, desde que dejó su maletín en una mesita y se quitó la camiseta. Estaba consciente de que esa no era la ropa con que salió en el día. También logró ver los arañazos en su espalda gracias a la luz de su lámpara de noche.

—Estaba en una junta, luego salí a festejar mi nuevo negocio a un bar— el Uchiha continuó quitando su pantalón para cambiarlo por uno deportivo, más cómodo para ir a dormir.

—No mientas, Madara llegó preguntando por ti— le molestó el hecho de que su esposo seguía sin verla, parecía no importarle el hecho de que lo estuvo esperando todo ese tiempo —Dijo que te fuiste de la oficina temprano, y no volviste.

—Rin— se frotó el frente, frustrado de no poder llegar sólo a dormir como planeaba. En cambio, tenía que discutir con su esposa —Ya sabes dónde estaba, no sé porque lo preguntas.

—Si lo supiera, no estaría preguntado— era claro que su esposo se había conseguido una nueva amante, lo que significaba que una vez más tenía que demostrarle que no la podía reemplazar. Ella no pensaba renunciar a su esposo cuando solamente hace unos meses lo había recuperado nuevamente —Bien, si no me dirás eso, ¿Puedes decirme con quién estuviste?

—No.

—¿Es Konan otra vez?

—Ya déjame en paz, Rin— se recostó en la cama, dándole la espalda en un intento por terminar esa discusión.

—Obito— tocó con suavidad sus hombros, quiso atraerlo un poco, pero su propósito se vio interrumpido cuando el Uchiha la alejó con brusquedad.

—No quiero estar contigo.

.

.

.

—¡Hey!— su mente seguía trabajando en lo sucedido por la mañana, Obito la había tocado un poco antes de dejar el departamento para ir a la escuela. Tuvo que detenerlo recordándole que llegaría tarde —¡Hinata-chan!

—¿Hum?— Se detuvo en la acera frente a la universidad, recién había bajado del auto y le sorprendió ver a Naruto agitando su mano mientras caminaba hacia ella —¿Naruto-kun?

—¿También llegas tarde, Hinata-chan?

Se sonrojó en contra de su voluntad, como si Naruto pudiera ver dentro de su mente y saber lo que piensa. Negó varias veces para deshacerse de ese temor.

—S-si, tuve un inconveniente— sabía que su amigo algunas veces solía ser muy curioso, y cruzaba los dedos para que esa no fuera la ocasión —¿Tú por qué llegas tarde?

—Bueno, la verdad es que me he quedado dormido— confesó apenado, rascándose la mejilla y mirando hacia otro lugar que no fuera el rostro de Hinata —¿Te vinieron a dejar?

—¿Cómo?— la confusión se apoderó un momento de la Hyūga, luego entendió cuando Naruto señaló el auto detrás de ella.

—Es el mismo auto que te trajo ayer, te miré bajar de el y no se ha ido desde entonces— le explicó aparentando normalidad, eso tan sólo era un pretexto para ver si lograba descubrir más sobre el extraño auto. Quería descubrir si su amigo Sasuke tenía razón.

—Si, Neji-niisan me trajo en el auto de un amigo— se giró un momento para ver el auto, Naruto tenía razón al decir que no se había movido. Le hubiera gustado que los vidrios no estuvieran polarizados, así podría ver si Obito la observaba como presentía —Apuesto a que no se irá hasta que entre a la escuela.

—Entonces no debemos hacerlo esperar— el chico de cautivadores ojos zafiros la atrajó hacia él con su brazo derecho, que permaneció alrededor de sus hombros. Caminó a lado de Naruto, viendo disimuladamente en dirección al auto de Obito.

—¿Crees que nos digan algo por llegar tarde?

—Tal vez, pero si lo hacen, te puedo recompensar— el rubio la miró con una gran sonrisa, misma que no pudo evitar imitar. A veces le sorprendía su falta de preocupación.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí, claro. ¡Iremos por un helado al salir!— ambos siguieron sonriendo, parecían un par de amigos contando una broma. Apunto de hacer una travesura —¿O quieres ir ahora?

—¿Te refieres a faltar a clases?— preguntó genuinamente sorprendida, esa sensación sólo aumentó al verlo asentir con la misma sonrisa astuta —No lo sé, Naruto-kun. Yo nunca he faltado a clases.

—Siempre hay una primera vez— dejó de caminar, pero no soltó a su amiga. Ella se detuvo a su lado —¿Qué dices?, ¿Vienes conmigo?

Mordió su labio inferior, un gesto que se estaba volviendo costumbre, si ya había dejado de ser una chica buena anoche, unas horas más no le harían daño. Tenía derecho a divertirse en compañía de un amigo.

—S-si, iré contigo.

.

.

.

Celos.

No había otra palabra para definir lo que sentía. Esa niña se había atrevido a pasear con otro frente a él. ¿Por qué no detuvo al chico rubio cuando éste la abrazó?, ¿Antes habían compartido más que abrazos?

Resopló totalmente furioso, debía tranquilizarse, Hinata era una chica demasiado inocente, se lo había demostrado. Seguramente sólo se trataba de un amigo con demasiada confianza, no un pretendiente de su Hinata.

No se percató de cuánto tiempo pasó, quizás una o dos horas, lo único que lo alejó de sus pensamientos fueron un par de toques firmes en su puerta.

—Obito-san, es su abuelo— le informó Kurenai, una de sus secretarias.

—Déjalo pasar— le indicó después de aclarar su garganta.

La mujer se retiró, y segundos después apareció Madara Uchiha en su oficina. El hombre se notaba tan serio que podría asustar a cualquiera. Ese semblante de intimidación lo conocía, su abuelo venía para reprenderlo.

—¿Qué necesitas?

—Quiero que dejes a esa esposa que tienes, sabes bien que sólo es un capricho tuyo— comenzó Madara a pedir lo mismo de siempre.

—¿Y qué si lo es?

—No te daré la empresa, no hasta que me des un heredero— le presionó, sabía que era la única forma de hacer que su nieto dejara a la mujer que lo había destrozado. Obito le tenía mucho cariño a la empresa familiar, haría todo con tal de no perderla.

—Sabes bien que Rin no puede tener hijos— le miró con recelo, Madara ni siquiera se inmutó por ello.

—Entonces tendrás que dejarla, porque no quiero a algún niño adoptado. Quiero a un Uchiha.

—Bien, lo tendrás— la seguridad en sus palabras descolocó un poco a Madara, no esperaba esa respuesta de su nieto. Algo tramaba, y se obligó a retomar la compostura con rapidez.

—Tienes un año. Un año para darme pruebas de que serás padre— finalizó con severidad.

Tomó su celular para ver la hora, al notar que su abuelo salía de la oficina, Hinata aún no le llamaba para que pasarán por ella a la escuela, a pesar de que sus clases habían terminado hace quince minutos. Kurenai entró a su oficina cuando le dió el pase, le indicó con un gesto de mano que esperase un momento y realizó una llamada en su celular.

—¿Ya estás lista?— fue directo, no sabía si la visita de su abuelo lo había alterado, pero tenía un presentimiento que no le agradaba.

—S-si— nervios, lo notó apenas escuchó su voz.

—De acuerdo, Sasori pasará por ti.

—¿Puede ve-venir al pa-parque del centro?— frunció el entrecejo, ella sin duda actuaba extraño —Había empezado a caminar— se excusó, pero fue poco creíble. El parque central quedaba muy lejos de la escuela.

—Sí, llegará en unos minutos.

Colgó la llamada, y miró en dirección a su secretaria, que esperaba con paciencia a que terminara de hablar.

—¿Necesita que le hable a Sasori?

—No, saldré yo.

—Pero, Obito-san...

—Debo hacerlo personalmente.

La mujer no entendió, simplemente lo observó mientras él tomaba su teléfono y llaves y salía de la oficina. Se encontraba molesto. Ya sentía pena por la persona que lo había provocado.

.

.

.

_Como pueden ver, Obito tampoco es un santo xd también ha lastimado a Rin con sus engaños. En mi opinión, lo mejor para ambos sería alejarse del otro. Pero eso es algo que con el tiempo irán comprendiendo._

_Si fueran tan amables de dejarme un comentario de verdad que me anima mucho, y sería un gran apoyo si pueden agregar la historia a sus favoritos_ :D _también en su lista de alerta para no perderse de las actuaciones;)_

_Nos leemos en la próxima actualización _


	7. Capítulo VI: Problemas

Capítulo VI: Problemas.

_**Declaimer:**_Los personajes de Naruto NO son míos, pertenecen a Kshimoto, yo sólo los uso para crear esta historia, sin fines de lucro, con el único objetivo de hacer pasar un buen momento al lector.

Naruto dejó de jugar un poco para mirar a su alrededor, ambos chicos tomaron el metro para llegar al centro de la ciudad, sólo tenían que caminar dos cuadras para llegar a su objetivo. El parque de Konoha. Un lugar lleno de encanto y belleza natural, contaba con grandes árboles y distintos tipos de flores. Las favoritas de Hinata eran los girasoles, gusto que adquirió gracias a su primo Neji. Aunque las flores no fueron lo que llamaron su atención en esa ocasión, Naruto y Hinata habían quedado fascinados al ver florecer a los cerezos. Aún incapaz de enfocar bien, esto debido a que la luz del sol pegaba de lleno en sus ojos, Naruto decidió ver unos segundos a su amiga. Ella brillaba de manera única, le gustaba verla feliz, y más saber que probablemente se debía al momento que compartían.

Se conocían desde pequeños, cuando ambos estuvieron el primer año de escuela juntos, además de vivir cerca durante una temporada. Desde entonces se formó una amistad inmediata y duradera, pura considerando la naturaleza de ambos. Hace algunos meses que habían cumplido dieciocho años, los dos eran los más chicos en su grupo de amigos. Siempre permanecían tan cercanos que cualquiera pensaría que se trataba de dos mejores amigos. Sasuke constantemente le decía a Naruto que se le notaba interesado en Hinata de una manera diferente, pero el Uzumaki no lo quería creer, sobre todo porque decía tener sentimientos por Sakura Haruno.

—Señorita Hyūga— Naruto habló captado nuevamente la atención de su amiga, ella al verlo hacer una reverencia comenzó a reír. El ojiazul imitaba a un caballero, como esos de las obras de teatro que presentaban en la secundaria cuando tenían doce —¿Me permite guiarla en este viaje?

—Señor Uzumaki, sería todo un honor— siguió su juego copiando su reverencia, sus movimientos eran tan finos que a Naruto le pareció que realmente era de la realeza. Ella tomó su mano permitiéndole a él guiarla.

—¿Confías en mí?

—Por supuesto.

—Hay un puesto a pocos metros de aquí, venden los barquillos de helado más grandes que hayas visto— le aseguró moviendo su mano libre de un lado a otro, exagerado el tamaño del cono. La sonrisa en el rostro de la ojiperla no desaparecía, estar con Naruto siempre le hacía sentir feliz.

—¿Es ese de allí?— señaló a un pequeño local de madera que se encuentra entre dos árboles de buen tamaño, a su lado había una banca y del otro una lámpara. Estaba al comienzo de la acera que usaban las personas para caminar dentro del parque.

—¡Sí!— exclamó emocionado, incluso sus ojos zafiro brillaron con más intensidad —¡Vamos!— Hinata dejó que la llevara cuando comenzó a correr, era difícil seguirle el paso por completo a su hiperactivo amigo.

—¿Qué le gustaría?— una señora de mayor edad se dirigió a ambos con una sonrisa amable plasmada en sus labios, las arrugas de su rostro por algún motivo le hacían ver adorable.

—Mmm... ¿Me arriesgo a pedir por ti, Hinata-chan?— la miró de reojo para descubrir algún tipo de pista, pero Hinata no miraba hacia el puesto, lo veía a él.

—Adelante.

—Siendo así, quiero dos conos de vainilla. Que sean de los grandes, con chispas de colores y mermelada de fresa— la anciana asintió y se giró para preparar su orden, no tardaría demasiado, Naruto lo sabía bien porque siempre solía llegar a comprar un helado en ese lugar —¿Acerté?

—Sí, yo pediría de vainilla— su celular vibró dentro de su mochila, y pronto se descubrió a sí misma ignorando la llamada para seguir viendo sin interrupciones a Naruto. Había algo en su amigo que no dejaba de gustarle, a pesar de que la noche anterior había iniciado algún tipo de relación con un hombre muy diferente a él. Se sentía confundida, si tuviera que escoger entre alguno de ellos, sinceramente no tendría una respuesta.

—Usted conoce bien a su novia, joven— la señora volvió a dirigirse a ellos cuando terminó el pedido, cada quien tomó su cono al tiempo que Naruto pagaba por ambos. A Hinata le sorprendió el hecho de que el rubio no negara lo que aquella anciana había dicho.

—Sólo suelo prestarle atención— le respondió Naruto a la vendedora, pero sin verla a ella. Sus ojos azules estaban puestos en los perla de Hinata.

—Naruto-kun.

Su celular vibró una vez más, en lo que dedujo era un mensaje. No le prestó atención, ese momento era solamente de Naruto y ella. Y le gustaba, le gustaba estar en una cita con él.

Siguieron caminando un poco más, ambos disfrutando su helado y en silencio. Para Naruto era incómodo puesto que suele ser una persona que habla la mayor parte del tiempo, más cuando se trata de su amiga Hinata, con ella podía hablar de cualquier tema y tener la seguridad de que en verdad lo estaban escuchando. Para Hinata era agradable, ella no necesitaba de hablar siempre para sentirse bien, sinceramente era más amante del silencio, su naturaleza tranquila y pacífica no le exigía ser tan extrovertida.

—¿Y exactamente a dónde vamos?— preguntó Hinata haciendo que el Uzumaki dirigiera su vista a ella. Su sorpresa fue notoria al percatarse de que la chica ya estaba terminando su helado. Él apenas iba por la mitad.

—Aquella banca, me gusta porque está debajo de un cerezo— decidió que era momento de acelerar un poco, quería terminar su cono puesto que Hinata ya lo había hecho.

—¿Sueles venir muy seguido?

—Sí, este lugar es especial— casi se ahogaba antes de responder, intentar comer todo el barquillo de último momento no fue su mejor idea.

—¿Por qué lo es?

—Aquí mis padres me traían cuando era más pequeño, muchos de mis mejores recuerdos son en este lugar— le confesó, sentía una total paz siempre que venía.

Los dos llegaron a la banca que Naruto había señalado anteriormente, ésta daba a la calle, de esa manera lograban ver los carros que pasaban y las personas que caminaban por las banquetas.

—Es bueno tener recuerdos lindos— le dijo la Hyūga, tomando asiento a lado de él.

—Quiero crear nuevos recuerdos, Hinata-chan. Es por eso que te he invitado— la tomó ligeramente de los hombros para obtener su completa atención.

—¿A qué te refieres?— al terminar de hablar le robó un beso. Uno tan rápido e inocente que sólo funcionó para confundir a la ojiperla —Naruto-kun...

—Quiero formar un recuerdo tuyo.

El celular de Hinata volvió a vibrar, esta vez no lo ignoró, necesitaba una excusa para no perderse en los hipnóticos ojos de Naruto. El rubio estaba por protestar, no quería ser interrumpido, ella le murmuró que era importante. Cuando miró el nombre en la pantalla entendió que si lo era, se aterró sólo de pensar que él la estuvo llamando todo ese tiempo y ella lo ignoró.

—¿Ya estás lista?— su voz era fuerte y su tono molesto. Esperaba no ser la razón por la cual tenía ese humor, no lo quería ofender porque eso podía ser malo en el tratamiento de su hermana. Si él quería podía cancelar su inscripción a la fundación, aunque una parte de ella sabía que no sería capaz de hacerlo. Obito no era del todo una mala persona.

—S-si— tener la vista de Naruto todavía en ella le hacía sentir nerviosa. Estaba hablando con su amante justo enfrente del chico que le gustaba. Era tan raro.

—De acuerdo, Sasori pasará por ti— reprimió el suspiro de alivio que quiso salir de su boca. Si Sasori pasaría por ella no habría problema, eso sólo significaba que Obito no la vería junto a Naruto.

—¿Puede ve-venir al pa-parque del centro?— le pidió, la sensación de que estaba haciendo algo malo aún persistía en ella —Había empezado a caminar— fue la primera escusa que se le ocurrió.

—Sí, llegará en unos minutos— Obito colgó para el gran alivio de Hinata. Revisó rápidamente su celular para verificar que no tuviera llamadas perdidas o mensajes de él, pero no había sido el Uchiha quien insistió hace rato. Eran sus amigas Ino y Sakura que le preguntaban porque no fué a la escuela.

—¿Quién era?, Estás pálida— se preocupó rápidamente al verla en ese estado. Lo más probable es que la había metido en problemas. Dios se apiadara de él si Neji llegaba a enterarse de que hizo a Hinata saltarse las clases.

—Es mi nuevo jefe, dice que puede pasar a recogerme para el trabajo— intentó sonreír para mostrarle que no ocurría nada malo.

—Oh, ya veo— esa situación era un poco extraña a su vista, pero prefirió no indagar más en ello para seguir con su conversación anterior —¿Te molesta que te haya besado?

—¿Eh?— guardó de nuevo su celular en la mochila y lo observó, sus mejillas se volvieron rojas en segundos —N-no es eso, Naruto-kun.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?— apretó sus manos inconscientemente, no comprendía el hecho de que su mejor amigo hubiera decidido besarla de forma tan repentina.

—Creo... Creo que me gustas, Hinata-chan— él tomó sus manos, era un intento por tranquilizarse. El contacto de Hinata siempre funcionaba para calmar sus nervios.

—Yo...

—¿No te sientes de la misma manera?

—En realidad, estoy muy confundida— aceptó al fin tras varios minutos de silencio, minutos que hicieron sufrir a Naruto —Hay otra persona.

—¿Él también te ha besado?

Asintió y bajó la mirada. Obito había hecho más que sólo besarla, y era más que obvio que no le diría eso a Naruto. Un rubor cubrió su rostro al pensar en su primera vez.

—Y también me ha invitado a salir. Es difícil, Naruto-kun— seguía sin verlo, no se atrevía a hacerlo. Sentía que Naruto podía descubrir su secreto si lo hacía.

Naruto divagaba entre sí debía o no, la información recibida sin duda fue un golpe duro. No esperaba saber que tendría que pelear por el amor de Hinata, aunque estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Deseaba besarla, era la única manera en que creía que podía demostrarle por completo sus sentimientos. Sería como su primer beso, porque estaba seguro de que jamás había querido besar tanto a alguien como en ese momento le sucedía con Hinata.

Miró llegar al mismo auto de la mañana, del que su amiga bajó para ir a la escuela. Sospechaba que no se trataba de Neji como ella decía, y ahora hasta creía que su amigo Sasuke tenía razón. Su mirada estaba puesta en el vidrio, no se podía ver el interior del auto, pero sospechaba que la persona que estaba dentro si los veía.

Se decidió a hacerlo en ese momento. Empezó como un beso tierno, uno donde apenas y se rozaban la piel suave de sus labios, que tímidamente se mezclaba su aliento, sintiendo su respiración. Su sabor era dulce, tanto que parecía engancharlo con cada segundo. Se tomó su tiempo para recorrer cada milímetro de su boca. Un beso seguido de otro, esta vez más explorador y provocativo, acariciaba sus labios y repartía pequeñas mordidas que hacían temblar a la Hyūga. Las manos femeninas se perdieron en el cabello rubio de Naruto, y las manos contrarias no se detuvieron hasta llegar a su cintura.

Una sensación agradable llegó a su vientre, ese cosquilleo que le hacía sentir culpable. Estaba jugando con fuego. No podía estar pensando en dos personas. No podía compararlos.

—Haré que me escojas a mí— le hizo esa promesa en los segundos que se separaron para tomar aire.

Hinata no logró contestar, el sonido de un claxon le hizo dar un salto del susto. Susto que creció al ver el auto de Obito estacionado frente a ellos. ¿De verdad estaba tan distraída?, ¿Por qué no lo miró antes?

—L-lo siento, tengo que irme.

—Por favor, quédate conmigo, Hinata-chan— tomó su mano para evitar que se fuera.

—Naruto-kun— la azabache escuchó como la puerta del auto se abría y cerraba de golpe, sin embargo, eso aún no la hizo voltear.

—¡Hinata!— se soltó de inmediato de la mano de Naruto al escuchar esa voz a sus espaldas. ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué era Obito quien venía por ella?

—Tengo que irme— no espero respuesta por parte del rubio, simplemente se alejó casi corriendo para llegar a lado de Obito, quien esperaba cerca del Audi.

Naruto dejó de prestarle atención a su amiga para ver al hombre que la llamaba, tenía cierto parecido a Sasuke. Comprendió que estaba viendo a su rival. Era contra él que estaba luchando por el amor de Hinata. El Uzumaki no pensaba darse por vencido, le sostuvo la mirada todo el tiempo.

—Obito-san— susurró —No es lo que parece.

El Uchiha tomó su mentón en cuanto estuvo a unos pasos de ella —Tus labios están rojos e hinchados— los ojos de ella temblaban en espera de su siguiente movimiento —Y no fui yo quien los dejo así.

—Obito...

¿Habría visto el beso con Naruto?, No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí esperando, no sabía que tanto había visto y eso le incomodaba. Aún si no hubiera visto el beso que compartió con su amigo, Obito ya sospechaba lo que hicieron, por eso estaba hablando de esa forma. Algo que no comprendía era su actitud, no parecía molesto, más bien era confusión y algo de decepción. Era como si estuviera en shock, procesando lo que sucedía delante de sus ojos. Se sintió culpable, a pesar de que una parte de ella le decía que no debería. Ellos dos en realidad no eran pareja, ella no tenía porque darle explicaciones.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando Obito tocó su boca, con el dedo pulgar delineó el borde de sus labios, la miraba como si fuera la primera vez que la besara. Su boca estaba entreabierta, quería decir algo pero ninguna palabra salía. Sabía bien que Naruto los veía, tenía incertidumbre por lo que Obito haría. Bastó para el Uchiha con cerrar los ojos para deshacerlo todo y reiniciar, la escogía a ella, entre tantas mujeres que había besado, era la boca de esa pequeña Hyūga la que le provocaba un deseo nuevo. Ella sonrió débilmente, el seguía dibujando sobre sus labios provocando cosquillas en su interior. ¿Era igual que con Naruto o era diferente?, Una pregunta que no podía responder en ese momento.

Se miraron, de cerca, cada vez más cerca. Y por fin, él decide unir sus labios con los de ella, se buscan y se encuentran con movimientos tibios. Obito mordía su labio inferior en ocasiones, deslizaba su lengua intentando profundizar más. Hinata no lo permitió, tocó su cuello para distraerlo, lo acariciaba lentamente y con profundidad. El Uchiha la devoraba, como si su boca estuviera cubierta de la miel más dulce y exquisita. Sentía aún como le mordía cada vez que se detenían para tomar aire, él no quería apartar por completo de ella y la volvía a unir a un beso más provocador. Se trataba de un dolor dulce, porque no le hacía del todo daño.

La sintió temblar bajo sus brazos, lo cual le obligó a separarse de ella para verla un momento. Sollozaba, sus ojos estaban rojos debido a las lágrimas que retenía. De inmediato se afligió, era un tono por actuar como un adolescente celoso, había hecho lo mismo que aquel chico rubio que aún los miraba con sorpresa. Quiso darse golpes contra la pared, ahora Hinata lo vería simplemente como un inmaduro. ¿Dónde había quedado su razón?, ¿Por qué ella le hacía perder la cabeza?, No pensaba claramente si se trataba de Hinata Hyūga.

—¿Por qué lo hizo?— estaba por llorar, ese beso tan sólo confundía más a su corazón, no le gustaba ese sentimiento que crecía en su interior. Giró unos segundos para ver a Naruto, pidiéndole disculpas con su mirada, él no decía nada, permanecía de pie observando.

—Sube al auto— le abrió la puerta para dejarla pasar, ella sujetó con más fuerza su mochila y entró en el asiento que le correspondía sin decir algo más. Obito cerró la puerta y se quedó unos segundos más, aún tenía un deseo intenso de golpear a ese chico por haber besado a Hinata, pero no cometería otro error. Él era un hombre inteligente, no se dejaría llevar por sus emociones. Debía demostrarle a la Hyūga que él no era un niño más, él era Obito Uchiha, alguien maduro sobre todo.

Ambos hombres se miraron por un instante, el primero en perder el interés fue el Uchiha. Naruto se quedó en el parque, con el recuerdo de su beso y muchas preguntas sin respuestas.

El auto hace ya varios minutos que había partido de regreso a la empresa de los Uchiha. La tensión del momento podía cortarse con un cuchillo, Hinata seguía sin verlo e ignoraba cualquier intento de Obito por llamar su atención sin el uso de palabras.

—¿Por qué lo besaste?— le preguntó cuándo el auto se detuvo en un semáforo, ella tenía la vista clavada en su regazo, conteniendo las lágrimas.

—¿Por qué me besó usted?— cerró los ojos para evitar llorar, no quería mostrarse tan débil frente a él —No soy un objeto al que debe asegurar.

—Me comporté como un idiota, lo acepto— reconoció en un suspiro. Movió la palanca de cambios y volvió a prestar su atención al camino —Lo siento. Pero no me gusta compartir, Hinata.

—A mí tampoco me gusta compartir, Obito-san— le respondió de inmediato, y el Uchiha comprendió que se refería al hecho de que él estaba casado. Aunque quisiera no podía culparla, era el menos indicado para reclamarle por culpa de sus celos.

—No has respondido a mi pregunta, ¿Por qué lo besaste?

—Naruto-kun me gusta— Hinata sentía un extraño vacío en el estómago por culpa de la forma tan curiosa en la que transcurrían los hechos de ese día —Siempre me ha gustado. Desde que sólo era una niña y él vivía a tres casas.

Su confesión lo tomó desprevenido, apagó el motor del auto en el momento que se estacionó, sin embargo, aún no bajó —Lo siento. Siempre había dado por hecho que no tenías novio, pareces demasiado tímida, y cuando descubrí que sería tu primera vez... Nunca me puse a pensar que tal vez ya tenías a alguien en tu vida, fui egoísta al sólo ver lo que yo necesitaba.

Hinata por fin lo miró, sorprendida por sus palabras y su disculpa tan sincera —Naruto-kun no es mi novio. Él jamás me había visto como algo más que su amiga.

—Lo lamento mucho, Hinata— tocó sutilmente su mejilla, una caricia tan pura que le hizo olvidar por unos segundos sus conflictos internos —Lamento pensar sólo en mí.

—Obito-san...

—No quiero arruinar tu vida, no quiero obligarte a nada que tú no quieras— ambos se miraban con intensidad, era un momento tan íntimo, Hinata por fin conocía otro lado de Obito Uchiha —No es necesario que sigamos adelante.

—¿Cómo?

—Te dejó ir si es lo que tú deseas. Olvida el trato que tenemos— sus ojos se abrieron un poco más demostrando su asombro. ¿De verdad la estaba liberando?

—Pe-pero, el tratamiento de mi hermana...

—No le quitaría el tratamiento a tu hermana, no soy una persona cruel. Ella puede seguir siendo atendida por la fundación, y tú puedes trabajar y recibir el sueldo del que habíamos hablado— la conmovió, Obito de verdad la dejaría libre para estar con Naruto. Eso es lo que quería, pero aún así existían dudas —Lo único que cambia es el hecho de que tú y yo no tendríamos ningún tipo de relación más allá de lo profesional.

—Yo... No sé qué debo de-decir.

—Piénsalo, puedes darme una respuesta al terminar el trabajo— asintió con la mirada baja, Obito la soltó para salir del auto.

.

.

.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— Naruto tomó su brazo para obligarlo a salir de su casa, el Uchiha lo apartó con brusquedad cuando se alejaron lo suficiente de su hogar —¿Qué diablos te sucede?

—Tenías razón.

Resopló, moviendo algunos de sus cabellos en el proceso —Por si aún no te das cuenta, yo tengo la razón en muchas cosas.

—¿Quieres dejar de ser tan arrogante por una vez en tu vida?— Sasuke cruzó sus brazos, claramente de mal humor. No entendía para nada a que venía la actitud de Naruto.

—Ya dilo, ¿En qué tenía razón esta vez?

—Hinata-chan... Es verdad, Neji no era quien la dejaba por las mañanas como ella decía— apretó sus manos, era tanta la fuerza que usaba que sus nudillos se volvían blancos —Es tu primo

—Hmph— con el monosílabo habitual del Uchiha, Naruto sabía que le estaba prestando atención.

—Es Obito, él la lleva en las mañanas.

—¿Y qué con eso?

Naruto movió sus manos con demasiada rapidez, estaba molesto, y él no se divertía en esa ocasión debido a eso —¿No lo entiendes?, Hinata-chan está saliendo con tu primo.

—Sinceramente, eso no me interesa— le daba pena por la Hyūga, pero eso no quería decir que iba a intervenir en el asunto. Tampoco le diría a Naruto que Obito estaba casado, o como terminaría la pequeña aventura de su amiga.

—A mi si— admitió sin ninguna duda —Me gusta Hinata-chan, no puedo ignorar el hecho de que tu primo está detrás de ella.

—¿De verdad te estás escuchando?— Sasuke rió con ironía ante la confesión de su amigo, el rubio no entendió por completo su reacción —Hace sólo unas semanas decías estar enamorado de Sakura, ¿Ahora quieres que crea que te gusta la Hyūga?— Naruto no dijo nada, Sasuke tenía razón y no podía argumentar nada en contra —¿En serio piensas que va a creer que sólo en unos días te enamoraste de ella?

Permaneció en silencio, ahora toda su furia se había apagado. Odiaba que Sasuke tuviera la razón. Hinata no le creía, fue por ese motivo que permitió que el Uchiha la besara justo frente a él.

.

.

.

Una sonrisa nerviosa la acompañaba en todo el tiempo que Obito usó para presentarle a quiénes serían sus nuevos compañeros de trabajo. Para su gran sorpresa, a dos de ellos ya los conocía, el primero se trataba del novio de su amiga Karin, Suigetsu Hozuki, y la segunda era su antigua maestra de cálculo, Kurenai Yūhi. A ésta última deseaba preguntarle porque trabajaba en esa oficina, siendo que ella pidió su licencia de maternidad en la escuela. Sus otras dos compañeras fueron presentadas como Konan y Tayuya. La primera a diferencia de la segunda si tenía una expresión amable en el rostro.

—Ella es Hinata Hyūga, desde hoy trabajará como mi asistente personal— el Uchiha se dirigió a Suigetsu con la seriedad que siempre mostraba en el trabajo —Eso significa que te ayudará a ti, Suigetsu.

—Vaya, cuando dije que necesitaba un ayudante no pensé que se lo tomaría en serio— murmuró el chico con una sonrisa. Obito se lo había presentado como un estudiante universitario que estaba realizando sus prácticas profesionales en la empresa.

Obito también sonrió un poco, le agradaba el aire despreocupado que siempre acompañaba a Suigetsu —Es todo lo que les quería decir, les encargo que ustedes le informen sobre los uniformes que escogieron.

—De eso me encargo yo— dijo Tayuya.

—Bien. Konan, te necesito en mi oficina— la mujer se levantó de su asiento y siguió a Obito hasta su oficina. Tayuya no apartó la vista de ellos.

—Es un gusto conocerlos— hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—Bueno Hinata, parece que compartiremos escritorio— habló Suigetsu, captando la atención de la Hyūga.

—¿No le molesta?

—Por mí no hay problema, espero que por ti tampoco— ella negó para el alivio del chico, le alegraba saber que su nueva compañera no parecía ser tan especial como otras mujeres.

—Como ya te dijeron, mi nombre es Tayuya. Yo soy la secretaria de Madara-san, mi escritorio es muy cercano al de ustedes, así que puedes llamarme si necesitas algo— le informó la pelirroja sin tener demasiado interés en ella —Nuestro uniforme consiste en una falda de tubo negra y una blusa de vestir blanca, eso lo usamos los lunes y miércoles. En martes y jueves es turno del pantalón de pana beige y la blusa de color rosa palo. El viernes es libre, pero debes procurar que tu vestimenta sea formal. Nosotras no trabajamos en sábado y domingo, pero Suigetsu en ocasiones si, aunque si los mandan a llamar puedes usar la ropa que desees.

—Gracias— Tayuya sólo asintió.

—No esperaba verte aquí, Hinata.

—Yo tampoco, Kurenai-sensei. Pensé que había pedido un descanso.

La mujer simplemente suspiró. Su embarazo de cuatro meses ya era notorio —Mi esposo insistió en que descansara en casa, pero soy una mujer demasiado activa. Él trabaja aquí, por eso me consiguió este trabajo temporal.

—Oh, ¿Entonces regresará a dar clases?— preguntó la ojiperla con verdadero interés. Kurenai siempre le había parecido una buena maestra, era amable y se esforzaba en dar su clase.

—Tal vez, estoy pensando en que será lo mejor para mi bebé— todavía tenía dudas, por el momento pensaba que lo mejor sería renunciar para dedicarse por completo al cuidado de su hijo, pero no quería dejar de trabajar, le gustaba dar clases.

—Lo comprendo.

—No puedo creer que Konan vuelva a lo de antes— murmuró Tayuya con desdén al ver que las mujeres a su lado no hablaban de nuevo.

—Tayuya— le reprendió Kurenai.

—¿Qué?, Aquí todos sabemos la verdad.

—Vamos chicas, no empiecen con chismes— Suigetsu apoyó su barbilla en su mano derecha, él a diferencia de sus compañeras, si estaba sentado en su lugar de trabajo.

—No entiendo— habló Hinata un poco confundida.

—Ah, cierto. Eres la nueva— Tayuya se acercó más a ella, como si quisiera contarle un secreto —Konan es la amante de nuestro querido jefe, así es como ella hace para subir de puesto— las palabras de Tayuya tenían todo el propósito de hacer quedar mal a la mujer de ojos ámbar.

—No estás segura de eso, Tayuya— volvió a reprenderla Kurenai —No debes hablar de Konan de esa manera.

—Es verdad Tayuya, déjalo ya— esta vez fue Suigetsu quien la miró con seriedad, la pelirroja entendió que era momento para guardar silencio.

Hinata no dijo nada, sólo observó la puerta de la oficina de Obito que aún permanecía cerrada. No le gustaban las insinuaciones de Tayuya. El gesto en su rostro era uno que ponía en manifiesto su descontento.

Un sabor amargo se instaló dentro de su boca. Dolía.

.

.

.

Pensaba seguir escribiendo, pero mejor los dejo con el suspenso de saber a quién escogerá Hinata xd

_** : **__Y tienes toda la razón, pronto se irá dando cuenta de que no tiene tanto derecho a celar a Hinata _

_**Angerin: **__¡Gracias!, me alegra saber que te gusta._

Esta historia la tengo publicada también en wattpad, por si notan que tardo en publicar aquí, a veces tengo problemas para iniciar la cesión en fanfiction. La historia tiene el mismo título, y en caso de no encontrarla pueden revisar mi perfil que es Inari_nun

Dejen un review :D

Nos leemos en la próxima actualización 👀


	8. Capítulo VII: Escoger

Capítulo VII: Escoger.

_**Declaimer:**__Los personajes de Naruto NO son míos, pertenecen a Kshimoto, yo sólo los uso para crear esta historia, sin fines de lucro, con el único objetivo de hacer pasar un buen momento al lector._

Cuando se hablaba en la sociedad de Rin y Obito Uchiha, había una conclusión a la que todos solían llegar. No se amaban. Incluso en ocasiones parecía que se odiaban.

Esas conversaciones se repetían en las reuniones familiares de los Uchiha, en los pasillos de su oficina, con sus vecinos. Todos tenían la misma idea en mente, ellos pronto terminarían con un divorcio. Los rumores tan sólo podían especular sobre los motivos que separaron a la pareja. Iban desde la más elaborada como que alguno fue infiel, y las más descabelladas, que decían que alguno de los dos había cambiado sus preferencias. A Rin no solía importarle, estaba acostumbrada a escuchar como murmuran de ella a sus espaldas. Todo cambió cuando una enfermera de su fundación se acercó a mostrarle algunas fotos, en ellas se veía a su esposo junto a una mujer de espalda a la cámara. Su cabello era brillante y de un lindo color, como una noche en la que disfrutabas de un buen vino y la vista de la luna por la ventana, sus curvas daban la impresión de que se trataba de alguien joven, o bien, una persona que se dedicaba a realizar ejercicio con gran dedicación. Tal vez lo que la delataba un poco eran sus jeans ajustados, ella hace unos años dejó de usarlos. Se recordó a si misma que seguía siendo joven, tenía sólo veintitrés, pero reconocía que estaba envejeciendo más pronto de lo que debería. Parecía una mujer de casi treinta. Su trabajo la consumía demasiado.

_"No se trata de Konan..."_

Se quedó observando más las imágenes, la chica que se las había mostrado se las envío a su celular por petición propia. Debía descubrir con quién la engañaba su esposo ahora.

_"Debe ser de mi edad, pero seguro es más llamativa" _se mordió el labio inferior intentando no llorar. Tenía el presentimiento de que esa nueva conquista de Obito sería diferente. En el pasado, cuando él llegaba de haberla engañado, siempre la trataba como si fuera la mejor mujer del mundo. Imagina que su culpa podía más que su rencor, porque terminaba haciéndole el amor con dulzura y no con brusquedad como en otras ocasiones. Esa noche, Obito quiso evadirla al llegar, no le pidió perdón como antes, no le dedicó palabras bonitas de consuelo, tampoco quiso tocarla...

—Si tan sólo pudiera arreglarlo.

.

.

.

Suigetsu estaba sentado frente al escritorio, y ella a su lado, escuchando todo lo que él tenía que decir. Sus explicaciones eran claras y pocas veces surgían dudas, aun así, apuntaba todo en una pequeña libreta para no olvidar lo importante. Como por ejemplo, a Obito no le gustaba recibir visitas de su abuelo de un tiempo para acá, por eso debía evitar a toda costa que Madara Uchiha entrara a la oficina de su jefe sin haberlo alertado antes. Suigetsu decía que podía distraerlo ofreciéndole una taza de café, Madara era amante de las bebidas calientes, y el café era simplemente su favorito. Jamás se negaba. A Obito no le gustaba que le hablaran en horarios fuera de lo laboral, si lo hacía, debía tener una verdadera razón. Que un cliente llamara de última hora para cancelar una cita era una razón válida. Su jefe por ningún motivo debía recibir paquetes en la oficina o en su casa, para eso tenía una dirección especial, que recién había cambiado, Suigetsu dijo que luego se la daría. Tampoco tenían permitido espiar algo acerca de la compra, ellos sólo se limitarían a verificar el trayecto del paquete, si tenía un retraso o si llegaría antes. Las llamadas de su esposa no debían ser atendidas por ninguno de los dos, si ella quería comunicarle algo importante debería llamar al celular de Obito. Esta última era una nueva instrucción según Suigetsu.

—En realidad no es muy difícil, yo me encargaré de lo que pueda significar un problema, y tú de su agenda— no dijo nada porque aún seguía escribiendo, Suigetsu suspiró con una sonrisa. Ya pronto le conseguiría una tableta con otro departamento para ella, así sería más eficiente —¿Lo has comprendido?

—¡Sí!

—Bien, si tienes dudas sólo debes...

Su voz fue interrumpida por el celular de Hinata, que no dejaba de vibrar. Se avergonzó tanto que quiso esconderse en cualquier lugar, sin duda fue mala idea dejar su celular sobre el escritorio.

—¿No piensas responder?— Suigetsu prestó más atención en la pantalla que se iluminaba —Es una videollamada.

—¿P-puedo...?

—Claro, pero será mejor que Obito-san no te vea— el peliblanco miró unos segundos a la puerta de la oficina, seguía cerrada desde que Konan había entrado. Él sabía bien que esos dos solían pasar horas adentro sin siquiera verla la luz del día hasta que terminaba el turno, por eso era poco probable que descubriera a Hinata atendiendo una llamada —No le gusta que usen el celular en el trabajo por motivos personales. Sólo puedes atender llamadas importantes, y debes hacerlo lejos de esta área.

—¿Entonces debo salir?

—¿Eh?, No, no lo creo— le sonrió un poco, algo nervioso al no saber cómo tomaría la situación. Lo último que quería era otra Tayuya en el grupo —Si Konan está con Obito-san, dudo mucho que él quiera salir de la oficina.

Una punzada que no logró identificar borró la buena actitud que estaba recuperando. ¿Qué tanto hacían esos dos?, ¿Por qué no podía escuchar aunque fuera un poco de su conversación?, ¿Obito y Konan estarían...?

—Perderás la llamada— le recordó Suigetsu, atrayendo de nuevo a la realidad a la ojiperla —Tal vez sea importante dado lo insistente que es.

—¡Hinata-chan!— el grito de Ino resonó por el pasillo donde se encontraban los escritorios de sus nuevos compañeros, casi le da un ataque de miedo al ver la mirada asesina de Tayuya. De inmediato bajó el volumen al mínimo posible, aunque la voz de Ino seguía siendo fuerte —Hasta que te dignas a responderme. ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba por ti?, Lo último que me dijiste fue que pasarías la noche...

—¡Ino-chan!— chilló completamente aterrada, cubrió la bocina en un intento por apagar la voz de su amiga —Estoy en el trabajo, ahora no.

—¿Ahora no?— repitió, incrédula por el tono que su amiga usó con ella —¿De verdad me dejarás sin decirme lo que ocurrió?

—Aprovecha el descanso— habló Suigetsu captando su atención, él permanecía escribiendo en su celular, sin tomarle demasiada importancia a la conversación que tenía con su amiga —En unos minutos tendremos media hora para comer.

—¿Comer?, Pero no he traído algo— y como si fuera a propósito, su estómago emitió un ruido para hacerse notar.

—Abajo hay una cafetería para nosotros, pero si quieres más privacidad puedes ir al café que está a una cuadra— sus ojos se encontraron, Suigetsu era demasiado hábil leyendo cada una de sus expresiones, era como si viera dentro de su mente.

—¿Escuchaste eso, Ino-chan?

—Sí, sí— resopló molesta, ese tipo se había metido a su conversación sin ningún derecho —Envíame la ubicación, llegaré enseguida.

—De acuerdo.

.

.

.

Su amiga soltó una carcajada ante su último comentario, tan alegre estaba por el alcohol que consumían que brindó una vez más. Sus copas volvieron a llenarse, un brindis por el amor, un brindis por los problemas, un brindis por el sexo fácil. Así de simple era ser sincero con Konan, fácilmente podía señalarla como una de sus mejores amigas. Tal vez de las únicas.

—Debiste ver su cara cuando le dije que creía estar embarazada— Konan limpió con sutileza las pequeñas gotas que escapaban de sus ojos producto de la risa —Fue realmente divertido.

—Eres detestable— volvió a reír, era prácticamente imposible tomar a Obito en serio cuando intentaba insultarla. El jamás era bueno en eso.

—Ajá— le quitó la copa y la botella de las manos, lo último que quería era tener que batallar a un Obito ebrio —Suficiente de hablar de mí. Dime algo sobre lo que te está molestando, es por eso que me has llamado.

—Konan— comenzó a hablar en un hilo de voz.

—¿Se trata de una mujer?

El suspiro de su amigo le dió la respuesta. Ahora la pregunta era quién. Acarició un poco su hombro en señal de apoyo, en su mirada no había tristeza, sólo culpa.

—¿Le hiciste daño a alguien con uno de tus estúpidos juegos?

—¿Qué?, No— Obito pareció despertar un poco más con su pregunta, parecía algo horrorizado de que Konan pensara eso de él —Por supuesto que no.

Cruzó los brazos, y la pierna derecha sobre la izquierda, se encontraba sentada sobre el escritorio a lado del lugar donde Obito apoyaba los codos. Su falda se subía lo suficiente para ver un poco sus piernas firmes, pero sin llegar a ser vulgar. En otros tiempos, esa vista le habría provocado que no la dejara salir de la oficina, tal vez también la llevaría a algún lugar más privado.

—¿Entonces?— lo insistió a continuar cambiando su mirada dura a una más amigable. Como una hermana realmente preocupada por su hermano menor. Probablemente esa era la relación que siempre habían tenido.

—Estuve con alguien.

—¿Y?, ¿Eso qué tiene de nuevo?— Obito gruñó por lo bajo al verla actuar indiferente de nuevo. Al parecer quién tenía unas copas de más era ella y no él.

—Que fue diferente. Prácticamente la tenía acorralada para que aceptara— reconoció desviando la mirada, eso era algo de lo que no se sentía orgulloso —Pensé que no habría problema, que ella no tenía a nadie. Pero ahora resulta que gusta de alguien más.

—¿Y se acostó contigo para olvidarlo?— arqueó una ceja, si era sincera no estaba comprendiendo bien la situación de su amigo.

—No, ella no es esa clase de mujer. Es muy ingenua y creo que por eso fue fácil manipularla— sintió la intensa mirada de Konan sobre él, sabía que debía preguntarse qué había hecho en esta ocasión —¿Recuerdas que mi abuelo me pidió un heredero?

—Sí, lo hace porque sabe perfectamente que Rin no puede tener hijos.

El Uchiha asintió —Se puede decir que estoy alquilando un vientre, eso era lo único que quería al principio. Pero sabes bien cuando reconozco a una mujer que aceptaría lo que pretendo, y ella es así. Estoy seguro de que podríamos llegar a divertirnos juntos.

—¿Estás completamente seguro?, Recuerda que te confundiste conmigo— Obito frotó su cuello al recordar el dolor que los golpes de Konan le provocaron.

En el pasado, ambos se habían unido más al ser traicionados por sus parejas, tanto que el sexo casual comenzó a ser algo cotidiano. Pronto, Obito dejó salir sus deseos más reprimidos, y aunque al principio fue estimulante intentar algo nuevo, su relación terminó fallando. Konan era fuerte e independiente, no le gustaba obedecer a alguien más. Todo lo contrario a lo que Obito buscaba. Ella era demandante, no una mujer a la que le podían decir que hacer. Obito lamentablemente lo aprendió a la mala.

—Lo estoy.

—¿Cuál es el problema?

—La terminaré lastimando— aseguró, estaba noventa por ciento seguro de que le haría daño de alguna u otra forma —Es demasiado inocente, era su primera vez...

—¿Qué?— ahora la mujer a su lado se mostraba realmente sorprendidas —¿A mi edad y siendo virgen?

Konan dió por hecho que su nueva amante tenía la edad de ambos, y él no sería quien la sacaría de su error. Era mucho mejor que siguiera así.

—Sí.

—Por favor, dime que fuiste gentil y no la asustaste— su mirada era casi suplicante.

—Claro que lo fuí, no soy ningún monstruo— casi grita, pero logró contenerse. No quería que nadie fuera de la oficina escuchara su conversación —Aunque admito que me comporté como un idiota cuando despertó.

—Así eres tú, uno termina acostumbrado— Obito la fulminó con la mirada. Detestaba cuando el alcohol volvía a Konan una mujer sin respeto por los demás.

—No estás ayudando.

—Ya, ya. Lo siento— frotó su sien, cansada de tener que ayudar a otros con sus problemas. Tan sólo pedía un día de descanso, nada más que eso —¿Te molesta saber que ella está enamorada de otro?, ¿Es eso?

—Me puse en su lugar, claramente prefiero a la persona de la que siempre he estado enamorado, pero me quedo con el otro por obligación— la miró directamente a los ojos, necesitaba con urgencia su sinceridad —¿Lo entiendes?

—Sí, no quieres que esté contigo sólo por un contrato. Quieres que ella lo decida— Konan le dedicó una sonrisa. Si lo pensaba detenidamente, Obito estaba siendo amable al pensar en los sentimientos de aquella mujer. Eso era algo que no había hecho antes.

—Sí. Le di la oportunidad de elegir entre él y yo. Estoy dispuesto a sacrificar mis planes por ella— esto último lo dijo con algo de amargura. Le molestaba tener que ser considerado, porque él hace mucho tiempo que no era así —¿Lo ves?, Estoy completamente loco.

—Vaya... El gran Obito Uchiha no es tan bueno teniendo sexo como él pensaba— una vena saltó de su frente demostrando su molestia —Por eso tiene miedo de que lo dejen por otro.

—Konan— le reprendió.

—Sabes que es broma— Konan se acercó más a él —Hiciste lo correcto, Obito. No era una buena idea retener a alguien sólo por tu propio bien. Te terminaría odiando porque le estabas negando la oportunidad de tomar sus propias decisiones.

—Sí, tal vez tienes razón.

—Ella escogerá, y deberás aceptar su decisión. Sea cual sea.

Ambos seguían con la vista puesta en el otro, fue Obito el primero en reaccionar, sonriendo por la imagen que se desarrollaba frente a él. Acercó su dedo para limpiar el resto de sal que había en la comisura de sus labios, fue en ese instante en que Hinata entró sin avisar.

—Obito-san— sentía los latidos de su corazón en los oídos. Él reaccionó retirando sus manos del rostro de su amiga —L-lo siento. No quise in-interrumpir.

—Descuida, no interrumpes nada— Konan le dedicó una sonrisa amable. Entendía porque Obito podría estar interesado en ella, claramente era una mujer hermosa y de gran personalidad. En cambio, Hinata no sentía que tuviera alguna de esas cualidades.

Obito endureció su expresión, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por ninguna de las mujeres presentes —Hinata, debes tocar la puerta antes de entrar.

—Sí, yo... De verdad lo siento.

—No te preocupes— la mujer de linda sonrisa le dió un ligero golpe en el hombro a Obito, él apoyó su barbilla sobre su mano y desvió la vista.

—¿Qué necesitas?— saltó asustada al ver que se dirigía a ella.

—Suigetsu-kun fue a comer, yo también me retiro— pasó saliva fuertemente, por más que lo observaba con sus brillantes ojos perla, él ni siquiera le dedicaba una sola mirada —¿Necesita algo?

—No, puedes irte tranquila.

—Gracias...

La puerta se cerró con un suave click, Konan por fin dejó de prestarle atención a la chica para ver a su amigo. Ella tenía una sonrisa de medio lado, algo sucedía y no podía comprenderlo —¿Está todo bien?

—No, nada está bien.

.

.

.

La tarde había caído sobre la ciudad, con su tono anaranjado que le encantaba. Caminaba por la acera con un rostro cansado, los recuerdos de su día le atormentaban lentamente acabando con su cordura. Elegir. Era demasiado difícil tener que hacerlo.

Pronto llegó a su destino, una cafetería modesta ubicada en una esquina. A su alrededor se encontraban diversas tiendas, por ese motivo no era una sorpresa que tuviera muchos clientes. Empujó la puerta para entrar, buscaba con la mirada a su amiga, quién le avisó hace unos minutos que ya estaba en el lugar. La cabellera de Ino sobresalía sobre las demás, pero fue la forma insistente de mover sus brazos lo que la hizo darse cuenta de su presencia.

—Hola, Hinata-chan— saludó con gran alegría. Ino se tomó la molestia de ordenar un frappé para cada una —También ordené tu emparedado favorito.

En ese momento se percató del platillo que acompañaba a su bebida. Se sintió tan aliviada de poder comer algo después de tantas horas. En la mañana sólo había desayunado, luego escapó con Naruto y lo único que comió fue un helado. Sin duda moría por probar bocado.

—¿Por qué me dijiste que no invitara a Sakura?— Ino fue directa con ella, como siempre solía ser. Hinata bebió un poco del frappé, para pasar por completo el bocado que le dió al emparedado.

—Lo siento, el tema la involucra y no quiero hacerla sentir mal— confesó rápidamente. Pronto volvió a comer de su emparedado, estaba tan hambrienta que creía que esa era la mejor comida del mundo. O al menos de la que había probado.

—¿Por qué la involucra?— arqueó una ceja, confundida por lo que su amiga dijo.

—Esta mañana, no asistí a la escuela porque me fui con Naruto-kun al parque— Ino no logró reprimir su expresión de asombro, jamás imaginó que su inocente amiga rompería las reglas —Me besó, Ino-chan. Actuaba como si yo le gustara.

—¿Y le creíste?— ella también bebió de su frappé. No le gustaba que de un día para otro Naruto pareciera interesado en su amiga. Él siempre decía estar enamorado de Sakura. Si por algún motivo, Naruto quería jugar con Hinata... Negó en silencio, su compañero no era de ese tipo.

—No lo sé. Estoy confundida.

—¿Qué hay de Obito?— dió un respingo, no estaba acostumbrada a que alguien supiera de su secreto. Le daba tanto miedo de que eso llegara a oídos de su familia, los decepcionaría ver que les mentía.

—Obito-san dijo que podía elegir.

—¿Qué?, ¿Te dejará ir tan fácilmente?

—Le dije que me gustaba Naruto-kun, creo que Obito-san no quiere arruinar mi posibilidad con él— sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago. Le pareció una decisión tan noble por parte del Uchiha, ella sabía lo mucho que Obito la necesitaba para tener un hijo, y estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su deseo por ella. Por su felicidad.

Ino suspiró, la pena se adueñó de su expresión en segundos —No quiero lastimarte, Hinata-chan, pero no creo que exista posibilidad con Naruto.

—¿Eh?

—Sólo piénsalo, hace unos días Naruto le pidió una cita a Sakura. Estaba demasiado triste cuando ella lo rechazó definitivamente— estudió con cuidado las reacciones de su amiga, sin duda se encontraba sorprendida —Nadie puede olvidar tan pronto y comenzar a amar a otro. Pienso que él está confundido, y temo que te arrastre con él.

—Entonces, ¿Tú crees que debería seguir con Obito-san?— sus ojos encontraron los de su amiga. En su interior deseaba que Ino dijera que sí.

—Bueno, me parece bien de su parte que quisiera dejarte ir— reconoció frotando su mentón, lo que no le agradaba era el hecho de que probablemente estaba casado —¿Cómo te trató anoche?, ¿Estuvieron juntos?

Hinata estaba asombrada con la actitud de su amiga, realmente pensó que Ino gritaría mientras le hacía distintas preguntas sobre su noche. Eso no sucedió, su amiga permanecía en calma, a la espera de sus respuestas.

—Él... fue gentil— recordar la ruborizó. No sabía cómo describir su encuentro, definitivamente no hubo amor, pero sentía una fuerte atracción y un lazo especial que los había unido.

—¿Te gustó estar con él?— la mirada de su amiga sobre ella era intensa.

Cubrió sus mejillas, cada vez más avergonzada —Me encantó.

Después de seguir charlando un rato, ambas terminaron su pedido, Ino se quejaba de lo llena que se sentía, mientras Hinata pensaba si eres buena idea pedir algo para llevar.

Su celular vibró, no tardó demasiado en contestar. Se trataba de su hermana y su primo, que le escribían para saber cómo le iba en su nuevo trabajo. El mensaje que llegó después la colocó más nerviosa, se trataba de Obito.

_Espérame al terminar el trabajo, te llevaré a casa. _

_Gracias_

_Esperaré tu respuesta._

Bloqueó el celular, y a continuación, fijó su vista en el reloj que colgaba de la pared, por arriba de una columna, sus flechas marcaban unos minutos antes de que su hora de comida acabara. En teoría, ya debería estar de regreso a su puesto de trabajo, se decía a si misma que si caminaba rápido llegaría a tiempo.

Ambas amigas se despidieron, prometiendo seguir en contacto por si algo nuevo surgía. Hinata le envío unos mensajes a su hermana y Neji para hacerles saber que estaba bien, aprovechó y también les contó un poco de su día. A su tío le avisó que no podría llegar a tiempo a preparar la cena, él dijo que no había problema, alguien más se podía encargar de eso.

.

.

.

Eran las ocho de la noche, el turno de su trabajo había terminado a las seis. La mayoría de los empleados se retiraron desde hace tiempo, con ella no quedaba ninguno de sus compañeros. Con excepción de Konan, que seguía dentro de la oficina de Obito. Deseaba irse de ese lugar de inmediato, pero también quería entrar a la oficina de su jefe e interrumpir lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo.

El sonido su celular detuvo el curso que estaban llevando sus pensamientos, de inmediato contestó para que el ruido no siguiera haciendo eco en ese piso tan vacío. Como una nota para el futuro, se recordó que debía poner en vibrador su celular.

—¿Si?

—Hinata, ¿Dónde estás?— se colocó más derecha de lo normal en su propio asiento, era Neji quien le hablaba. Se apresuró a buscar alguna escusa que funcionara para que su primo le permitiera llegar más tarde.

—Sigo en el trabajo, hay al-algunos pendientes— controló su respiración para aparentar calma y no delatarse, también se aseguró de que nadie estuviera cerca de ella, de igual forma prefirió bajar la voz y así evitar ser escuchada por alguien más.

—¿A qué hora terminas?

—N-no lo sé— se mordió el interior de la mejilla, la mentira que estaba por contarle a Neji no era buena, pero era mejor que nada —Mis compañeros quieren dar-darme la bienvenida, me han invitado a un restaurante cerca del trabajo.

Se escuchó un suspiro del otro lado de la línea —¿Y quieres ir?

—Bueno, m-me parecería grosero no ir. El convivio es para celebrar mi llegada.

—Sí, es cierto— admitió después de unos segundos. No quería dejar ir a su prima, pero tampoco podía tratarla como a una niña todo el tiempo. Ella ya tenía edad suficiente para salir a un lugar sin la compañía de su familia —De acuerdo, puedes ir.

—Gracias, Neji-niisan— con su permiso se quitó un peso de encima.

—No llegues tarde, te quiero a la casa antes de las once— estuvo a punto de quejarse, pero su primo volvió a hablar —Antes de las doce, ni un minuto más.

—¡Sí!

—Nos vemos.

—Adiós— al terminar de hablar colgó la llamada, por fin podía sentirse menos nerviosa con respecto a su hora de llegada. Aunque el sentimiento de culpa por mentirle a Neji persistía dentro de ella.

Unas voces provenientes de la oficina llamaron su atención, Obito y Konan por fin salían de ese lugar. La risa femenina resonaba en sus oídos, ella tenía una voz hermosa, y ese no era su mejor virtud, aún había más. Detrás de ella, el Uchiha cerraba con una llave la puerta, por ese motivo, fue Konan la primera en notar su presencia. Hinata seguía sentada en su escritorio, sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho, su vista borrosa le obligó a limpiar con discreción las lágrimas de las que no se percató.

—Cariño— le llamó Konan con dulzura, Obito se dió la vuelta al escuchar que su amiga hablaba con alguien más —¿Qué haces todavía aquí?

—Obito-san... Obito-san me pidió esperar— el Uchiha se sorprendió un poco, hablar con Konan siempre le hacía perder la noción del tiempo. No tenía idea de cuánto llevaba esperando Hinata, pero se sintió realmente culpable, a simple vista parecía que se había olvidado de ella.

—Debiste irte luego de los primeros quince minutos, nuestro jefe suele ser muy impuntual— le dijo Konan, burlándose a propósito de su amigo —Alguien debe hacerle saber lo que se siente.

—Konan— le reprendió Obito con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Lo siento— murmuró la Hyūga, se sentía avergonzada y fuera de lugar.

Obito se acercó a ella con rapidez, y a continuación, se inclinó hacia abajo para quedar a su altura. Su mirada era enigmática, su mano incluso acarició su rodilla sin que Konan pudiera notarlo. Hinata se ruborizó con su cálido contacto.

—Lo siento, no debí hacerte esperar tanto.

Negó un par de veces, seguramente no fue su intención hacerlo, podía darse cuenta de lo sincero que era con su disculpa —Está bien.

—No, no está bien. Permíteme llevarte a casa— se enderezó para volver a su postura inicial, le extendió la mano y ella aceptó con una pequeña sonrisa. Le gustaba cuando se comportaba de esa manera, con tanta educación y no con indiferencia.

—Gracias.

Konan no dijo nada en ese momento, había algo en la escena que se desarrollaba entre esos dos que no lograba descifrar. Necesitaría observarlos unos días más para poder sacar conclusiones.

—Ya es tarde, Konan. ¿Quieres que te llevemos a casa?

—No te preocupes, hoy pasarán por mí.

—Bien, te veo mañana.

—Adiós, Konan-san— se despidió Hinata sin poder verla, Obito ya la llevaba de los hombros, casi arrastrándola hacia el elevador. Ahora de pronto parecía tener prisa.

Y la tenía, no quería seguir bajo la mirada de análisis de su amiga.

—Lamento mucho hacerte esperar— se disculpó nuevamente cuando las puertas del elevador se cerraron, Obito ahora sostenía su mano —¿Quieres ir a cenar?

—Eso creo— si era sincera no le prestó demasiada atención, estaba más concentrada en la unión de sus manos. Era algo íntimo y se sentía tan natural.

—¿Pensaste en tu respuesta?— volvió al presente con esa pregunta, Obito seguía con la vista al frente, viendo su reflejo en las puertas brillantes del elevador —¿O necesitas más tiempo?

—Ya lo pensé, tengo una respuesta— le contestó al tiempo que se abrían las puertas y salían al estacionamiento subterráneo.

Obito encendió las luces de su auto con el llavero que guardaba en su bolsillo, no volvió a hablar hasta que estuvieron dentro del vehículo. En opinión de Hinata, eso era lo mejor, así podían tener más privacidad. Nadie los miraba, tampoco los escuchaban. Eran solamente ellos dos.

—¿Prefieres que el aire acondicionado esté encendido?— no era una noche de calor insoportable, aunque admitía que prefería que dentro del auto estuviera fresco.

—Sí, está bien.

—Puedes decírmelo, no habrá rencores— él seguía sin verla, ya presentía cuál sería su respuesta. No estaba del todo seguro si quería escucharla.

—Antes, hay algunas cosas que quiero saber.

—Dime.

Se acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, luego lo volvió a dejar como antes. Se encontraba sumamente nerviosa, hablar con hombres no siempre fue su mayor fuerte, ni siquiera tenía suficientes conocimientos sobre relaciones amorosas. Lo poco que sabía era gracias a sus amigas, y a los libros que leía.

—¿Usted y Konan-san son pareja?

Obito giró su cuello un poco para poder verla, no esperaba esa pregunta de su parte —No, ella es mi amiga. De mis mejores amigas.

—¿Está siendo sincero conmigo?— se felicitó mentalmente por no estar tartamudeando, en ese momento debía mostrarse firme.

—En el pasado, intentamos ser más que amigos— reconoció un poco incómodo —No funcionó. Ella se ha convertido en una hermana para mí.

Quiso suspirar de alivio. No tenía por qué preocuparse de la presencia de Konan. Reprimió todo intento de hacerle notar que se sentía bien saber la verdad, no quería que él se diera cuenta de que estaba celosa. Ese era un sentimiento terrible que prefería no tener que volver a experimentar.

—¿Y su esposa?, ¿Usted la ama?— esa era la segunda pregunta que tanto había querido hacer.

—No— a Obito no le llevó demasiado tiempo responderle. Su abuelo tenía razón al decirle que sólo era uno de sus caprichos.

—¿Y ella lo ama a usted?— esa era la última pregunta, su última duda.

—Lo dudo mucho— Rin siempre había estado enamorada de Kakashi, y él cometió el error de no reconocerlo. Los separó aunque no fue su intención. La traición lo había cambiado todo, Obito no quería verlos juntos porque seguía creyendo que merecían sufrir por haberlo lastimado.

Deseaba preguntarle el motivo de que siguieran juntos, si ninguno de ellos sentía amor por el otro. No lo hizo, tenía miedo de seguir preguntando y acabar con la paciencia de Obito. Eran preguntas muy personales después de todo.

—Lo elijo a usted— el Uchiha parpadeó lentamente, varias veces sin dejar de mirarla, no creía estar escuchando bien —Elijo a Obito-san.

Obito se quedó observándola en silencio. Ella era preciosa, y de eso no tenía duda. No comprendía porque había decidido escogerlo a él, pero no planeaba quejarse. Con una sonrisa en su rostro, se atrevió a tocar su mejilla, pasando su dedo pulgar por sus suaves labios. Hinata le esperaba con la sonrisa más tímida que pudo haber mostrado, su intenso sonrojo le pedía a gritos que acabara con su tortura y actuara pronto. Con gran determinación, Obito se acercó más a su boca, estando a sólo unos centímetros descubrió lo mucho que había deseado ese momento.

—Haré que no te arrepientas de escogerme a mí. Te lo prometo.

Y la besó, primero con ternura y al final pidiendo más de ella. Su nombre salió de sus labios de manera suave cuando él bajó por su cuello, Obito detuvo sus manos para impedir que lo atrajera de nuevo a sus labios. Exploró un poco más de ella antes de volver a su beso inocente y lleno de sentimientos encontrados.

—¿Ahora iremos a cenar?— le preguntó ella sin apartarse por completo de él.

—No, iremos al departamento— el Uchiha sonrió —Tengo algo planeado para ti.

.

.

.

_Si Hinata escoge a Obito es más por lo que dijo Ino, en este punto de la historia xd porque creo que de haber sido por ella elegía a Naruto._

_También pueden buscar esta historia en wattpad, el título es igual. Tengo el mismo nombre de mi perfil, me encuentro como Inari_nun_

_Si fueran tan amables de dejarme una review la verdad que me animaría mucho, y sería un gran apoyo si agregan la historia a sus favorits :D también en su lista de alerta para no perderse de las actuaciones ;)_

_Nos leemos en la próxima actualización n.n_


	9. Capítulo VIII: Sé mi sumisa

Capítulo VIII: Sé mi sumisa.

_**Declaimer:**_Los personajes de Naruto NO son míos, pertenecen a Kshimoto, yo sólo los uso para crear esta historia, sin fines de lucro, con el único objetivo de hacer pasar un buen momento al lector.

_**Advertencia:**__ este capítulo puede incluir material no apto para personas sensibles. (Sugerencia de violación)._

_Trataba de encontrar lógica a lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero fallaba en eso de manera olímpica. Vió a Madara gritarle a la recepcionista que le regalaba caramelos cada vez que acompañaba a su abuelo a la oficina. Era algo tan inesperado y a la vez aterrador. Los empleados que recién llegaban, preferían seguir su paso que intentar ayudar a aquella pobre empleada. Obito no los culpaba, él mismo no se atrevía a intervenir. Regresó buscando a su abuelo para preguntarle si podían pedir el almuerzo y comer dentro de la oficina, no esperaba encontrarlo tan molesto con su empleada. Le sorprendió cuando Madara tomó el brazo de la joven para después proceder a llevarla a la salida, obviamente la estaba corriendo._

_El pequeño Uchiha se apresuró a seguir a su abuelo en cuanto lo miró caminar de regreso al ascensor. Una gran tensión se sintió en el aire, convirtiéndose en algo insoportable. Lo último que logró ver de la amable recepcionista, fue un par de gruesas lágrimas a través del cristal de los ventanales._

—_¿Qué sucederá con ella?— se atrevió a preguntar Obito, las puertas del elevador estaban cerradas, y no había nadie más con ellos. Tenían privacidad suficiente, lo cual sabía que le agradaba a su abuelo. Aún a su corta edad de diez años, lograba aprender los detalles más importantes en cuestión de la personalidad y gustos de Madara Uchiha._

—_No volveremos a verla— dicho eso, presionó el botón que los llevaría a su piso._

—_¿Por qué?, ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?— había muchas cosas que no lograba comprender cuando se trataba de los adultos, una de ellas era la forma en que los integrantes de su familia se relacionaban y actuaban con otros._

—_Me dijiste que la viste coquetear con el hombre del departamento de contaduría— Obito le dedicó una mirada incrédula. ¿De verdad se trataba de eso?, ¿Quería decir que era su culpa?, Él simplemente quería contarle un hecho que le pareció gracioso. Madara continuó, ignorando la mirada de su nieto —Ella incluso conserva las flores que él le entregó. No sé cómo puede hacer eso sí me tiene a..._

—_¿Es por qué estaba coqueteando con ese señor?— sonó completamente desconcertado. No tenía sentido, los adultos sí que eran muy complicados._

—_No es aceptable que los empleados estén ligando mientras permanecen dentro de la empresa, en horario laboral. Es una falta de profesionalismo— respondió en voz baja, aunque era evidente que aún no estaba tranquilo —No importa si ella no piensa tomar su trabajo en serio. Será muy sencillo encontrarle un reemplazo._

—_Pero... No era algo grave— llevarle la contraria a Madara Uchiha era la peor decisión que se podía tomar, sin embargo, Obito sentía que debía hablar para defender a esa pobre mujer que no tenía culpa de nada._

—_Como el futuro heredero de la empresa, hay demasiadas cosas que debes aprender. Y saber cuándo guardar silencio, es una de ellas— entendió aquella indirecta, así que por su propio bien, prefirió guardar silencio._

Estar dentro de esas cuatro paredes le hacía sentir una total calma, por ese motivo las citas con su psicóloga no representaban una molestia. Al contrario, le agradaba ir, lo ayudaba a quitar el estrés y entenderse un poco mejor. Le tenía la confianza suficiente para decirle los secretos, que incluso los más cercanos a él no sabían.

—Dime Obito— comenzó a hablar una mujer de piel canela y grandes ojos negros. Ella ocupaba uno de los asientos del consultorio, lo observaba mientras el permanecía sentado en el sillón que tenía la vista hacia la ventana —¿Por qué has decidido citar esa parte de tu niñez ahora?

—Me preguntaste cual era mi visión del amor— Obito decidió recostarse un poco más sobre su asiento, quería aparentar estar cómodo con la situación. Claramente no lo estaba, que su psicóloga preguntara por amor le resultaba una pérdida de tiempo.

—¿Entonces...?

—Eso es el amor en mi familia, algo retorcido. Los Uchiha aman con demasiada intensidad, tanta que no soportan perder, eso los transforma— ahora la miraba directamente a los ojos, sabía que era la manera en que podía transmitirle la severidad y verdad que había en sus palabras —Es enfermizo. Somos posesivos, y eso me aterra en ocasiones. No importa si se trata de un amor de pareja o algo fraternal, no hay distinción— la mujer permaneció en silencio, a la espera de que Obito siguiera con su relato. El Uchiha sonrió para sus adentros, ella realmente lo conocía bien, sabía cuándo terminaba de hablar y cuando necesitaba seguir expresándose —Mi abuelo dice que el odio es un sentimiento más fuerte que el amor. Yo pienso que el odio nació para proteger al amor.

—¿Quieres contarme un poco más?, ¿Por qué crees que es enfermizo?

—Hace algunos años, cuando yo tenía quince, mi tío Izuna se enamoró completamente de una mujer. Estoy hablando del hermano menor de mi abuelo— la psicóloga asintió, permitiéndole continuar, el Uchiha frunció un poco el entrecejo, hablar de su tío Izuna era delicado —Ella lo dejó por Tobirama Senju, el hermano menor del mejor amigo de mi abuelo. Mi tío Izuna no lo soportó, asesinó a esa mujer y dejó gravemente herido a Tobirama. Después se quitó la vida.

Si ella se sorprendió por sus palabras no lo demostró, necesitaba mantener la compostura frente a su paciente, siempre era de esa manera.

—Imagino que eso te afectó— ya llegado a ese punto, la mujer necesitaba que Obito terminara de explicar lo que intentaba demostrar.

El Uchiha asintió —Pero no tanto como lo hizo con mi abuelo. Él proclamó su odio hacia su mejor amigo, Hashirama, y su hermano menor. Hubiera intentado atentar contra ellos si mi tío Fugaku no hubiera intervenido.

—Lo entiendo— Obito cerró los ojos un momento y negó despacio, nadie podía entender la manera en que un Uchiha amaba.

—No, no lo comprendes. Mi abuelo ama tanto a su hermano, que era capaz de asesinar a Tobirama Senju. Mi tío amaba demasiado a su esposa, la asesinó al saber que no iba a estar a su lado— Obito se mordió el labio inferior al comprender a dónde se dirigía esa terapia.

—¿Y qué hay de ti, Obito?— desvió la mirada hacia un costado, llegaron al momento que menos le gustaba —Me contaste sobre el gran amor que sientes por tu esposa, o sentías.

—No hay nada que decir sobre eso— respondió de manera tajante, esperando que eso fuera suficiente para hacerla desistir del tema.

—Que tu familia actúe de esa manera, no quiere decir que eso te sucederá a ti también— Obito seguía sin mirarla, tal vez él no hacía alguna locura como Izuna, pero eso no quería decir que fuera una blanca palomita —No has actuado en contra de ella.

—Te equívocas, sé que estoy hiriendo a Rin— admitirlo no era algo que le hiciera sentirse orgulloso. Muchas veces se decía a si mismo que la situación en que se encontraba se debía a su culpa. En el fondo siempre había sabido que Rin no dejaría de amar a Kakashi, tal vez era el destino de ellos estar juntos. Pero no lo sería después de haberse burlado de él.

—¿Y la mujer de la que me hablaste?— todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron uno tras otro, estaba por pronunciar el nombre que no salía de su mente desde hace un tiempo —¿Se llamaba Hinata?— indagó fingiendo tener dudas, sólo con el propósito de provocar que fuera sincero con ella.

—Es complicado. Estoy siendo posesivo con ella cuando aún no somos nada— había tantos detalles que quería decir, pero que prefería guardar como un secreto todavía —Cuando fuimos a una consulta con Itachi, unos hombres no dejaron de verla, a pesar de que yo estaba con ella. Si me contuve fue porque Hinata me lo pidió, y no me gustó eso. No me gustó el hecho de depender de ella para detenerme.

—Podemos trabajar con eso, Obito. Es bueno que aprendas a controlar tu ira por ti mismo.

—Eso no es lo que me preocupa— le confesó, encogiéndose de hombros. La mujer lo analizó unos segundos más antes de hablar nuevamente, para Obito esos segundos eran una eternidad.

—¿Tienes miedo de que no te acepte?— el Uchiha apretó sus manos con frustración, ella había dado justo en el blanco.

—Siento que va a huir cuando se lo diga.

—¿Eso crees?— ella lo seguía viendo con gran detenimiento, examinaba cada expresión y palabra de su paciente sin que él se diera cuenta por completo.

—Konan casi lo hace, y ella es la mujer más fuerte que conozco— reflexionó un poco la situación. Era verdad que la Hyūga aceptó su trato, pero eso no incluía que fuera su próxima sumisa. Necesitaba otra manera de proponerle ese detalle sin llegar a espantarla, como sucedió antes con su amiga —Su carácter me hace saber que es algo natural en ella, pero puede que le dé pánico.

.

.

.

Japón, en el presente.

El auto seguía en movimiento, el ruido que el motor hacía no era capaz de sacarla de sus propios pensamientos. Él había dicho que ya no irían a cenar, que una sorpresa le esperaba en el departamento. Mentiría si decía que no sabía a qué se refería, porque tenía una ligera sospecha. Aun cuando el primer impulso fue el temor, rápidamente la adrenalina lo sustituyó, agudizando sus sentidos. Comenzaba a desear que Obito la tocara, su primera noche la hizo sentir bien, la trató con tanto cuidado que casi sintió como si le tuviera un poco de amor. Se preguntaba cómo sería en esa ocasión, ¿Sería dulce y agradable, o algo rudo?, Su personalidad siempre le hizo creer que sería de la segunda manera. Ignoraba si lo que estaba por ocurrir era bueno o malo, aun así, no dejó espacio para las dudas.

En el momento en que el auto se detuvo, Hinata de inmediato dejó de ver por la ventana para dirigir su mirada a él. Su anhelo de estar nuevamente con Obito estaba por cumplirse, lo cual le impedía hablar demasiado. Decir que se encontraba nerviosa era poco, por eso se sintió aliviada cuando Obito salió del auto y la llevó con él, creando una conversación trivial, ella simplemente se dedicaba a asentir y dar pequeños comentarios si lo creía pertinente. La verdad prefería no hablar, el nudo que se le formaba en la boca del estómago debido a sus preocupaciones no era algo agradable.

Obito se detuvo unos segundos mientras abría la puerta, miraba de reojo a la chica a su lado, que no dejaba de temblar y de pasear sus ojos por cualquier lugar que no fuera cerca de él. Debía admitir que le causaba una ternura difícil de explicar, desde el principio ella le pareció demasiado inocente para un hombre que fuera de la familia Uchiha.

—La próxima vez que estemos aquí, quiero que uses una falda— fue una orden, lo sabía por su tono de voz. Curiosa por la extraña petición, ladeó su cabeza, su expresión claramente pedía una explicación —¿Lo harás?

Quiso preguntar el motivo, pero también tenía un poco de miedo por saber la respuesta. Después de todo, ese campo seguía siendo desconocido para ella. Prefirió seguir el refrán que solía contar su tío, no dejaría que la curiosidad pudiera con ella.

—Eso creo— no solía usar faldas o vestidos, su armario estaba compuesto en su mayoría por jeans de mezclilla y pantalones deportivos. Que le resultaban mucho más cómodos.

Entró ella primero, las luces se fueron encendiendo, revelando un departamento que en su mayoría era de color blanco. Las alfombras rojas resaltaban, y la decoración de tipo moderna terminaban por agradarle. Recorrió con la vista el lugar hasta encontrar la puerta de la habitación en que ellos estuvieron juntos, a lado de ésta estaba la puerta de la otra recamara que poseía el departamento. En total eran dos, el baño, una pequeña sala y una cocina que incluía un comedor de cuatro sillas. Era como los departamentos que solían rentar algunos de sus compañeros para compartir los gastos.

—¿Por qué la puerta de esa habitación es azul marino?— notó ese detalle después de unos segundos, la puerta de la recamara en que ellos pasaron la noche ahora era de otro color. Además, había una gran cantidad de cajas de cartón de diferentes tamaños por el suelo. Algunas abiertas y otras selladas todavía.

Obito le sonrió sin mostrar sus dientes, era como si quisiera parecer lo más inocente y despreocupado que le fuera posible —Sólo decidí decorar un poco.

—Ya veo— se limitó a responder, no sabía que más decir para no dejar morir la conversación. A pesar de que al principio no participaba en ella y ni siquiera quería articular palabra.

El Uchiha se limitaba a verla, era notorio lo nerviosa que estaba la chica, pero también podía descubrir cierto grado de excitación en ella. Continuamente se humedecía los labios, su pecho subía y bajaba, revelando lo agitada que era su respiración en ese momento. Llegado a ese punto, no logró resistirse más, tomó sus hombros con firmeza. Lo siguiente que hizo Hinata fue enfrentarlo cara a cara, en un reflejo —¿Estás dispuesta a realizar todo lo que te pida?

La ojiperla se mordió el labio inferior, ¿Qué si estaba dispuesta?, Esa era una buena pregunta. Ella había decidido seguir el consejo de Ino, las enseñanzas de su tío en cuanto a no fallar a su palabra, estaba dispuesta a darle un hijo a pesar de su corta edad. ¿No podía haber algo más grave que eso, o si?, La respuesta aún no la tenía, y no la conocería si no le contestaba.

—Sí, estoy dispuesta.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios del hombre frente a ella, y antes de poder pensar en algo claro, él tomó su cuello por detrás de la cabeza, acariciando la parte trasera de sus orejas con los pulgares. El beso arrasó con todo su ser, sus labios se movían suaves y ardientes sobre los suyos, se sentía como si una antorcha dentro de su cuerpo hubiera sido encendida. Su cuerpo vibraba con cada caricia de su boca y sus dedos traviesos. Ella tembló con el anhelo de tocarlo, necesitaba que él la llevara de nuevo a la habitación, como su primera vez. Obito detuvo sus manos cuando ella intentó tocar su rostro, se alejó sólo unos milímetros de su boca para mirarla a los ojos.

—No me toques, Hinata. Está prohibido— recargó su frente sobre la suya, sus palabras la lograron descolocar —Por favor— le pidió en un susurro, su aliento cálido acariciaba sus labios. Sintió como subía sus muñecas por arriba de la cabeza, no las sujetaba con demasiada fuerza, solamente la suficiente para impedirle huir. La fue empujando con delicadeza hasta que su espalda chocó contra una columna.

Antes de poder pensar en una respuesta para él, Obito encontró su boca en un segundo beso que hizo latir aún más rápido a su corazón. La tomó desprevenida, sin embargo, no dudó en corresponder a su muestra de afecto. La besaba con una pasión que no creía ser capaz de manejar, con tanta urgencia que en ocasiones le perdía el ritmo. Ese era el pago que su inexperiencia le estaba dando. Hinata se distraía al pensar en lo guapo que se veía, con traje, sin camisa, sin ropa... Sus mejillas aumentaron de color al tiempo que el detenía ese beso con lentitud, casi como si no quisiera separarse de ella.

—Desnúdate para mí, ojos de ángel— dió un pequeño salto al escucharlo, su tono no dejaba lugar a dudas. Ahí, en ese departamento, todavía sin llegar a la habitación, Hinata se debatía entre obedecer o pedirle que primero se resguardaran en la privacidad de su recamara.

Estaban cerca de la sala, en el pasillo que daba hacia la puerta azul, hizo a un lado sus dudas e inició quitando su blusa. Sin quitarle la mirada de encima, Obito seguía todos los movimientos de sus pequeñas manos, desde como tiraron del botón de su pantalón hasta en la manera en que lo deslizó de sus piernas. Se movía de forma torpe y descuidada, pero para Obito era un espectáculo digno de admiración. El Uchiha sonrió de lado al notar que ella no pensaba seguir, su mirada era tan fuerte que Hinata en automático prosiguió a quitarse el sujetador. No creía que fuera justo que él siguiera vestido, eso la avergonzaba mucho más. Dudó varios minutos para quitarse sus bragas, era lo único que le evitaba estar totalmente expuesta a Obito, un intenso rubor se extendió por su rostro en el momento en que el Uchiha tomó sus manos. Ella aún no soltaba su ropa interior, Obito se la quitó de las manos ante su sorprendida mirada.

—Un regalo para mí— fue la explicación que le dió antes de guardar sus bragas en el bolsillo de su saco de vestir. Su voz tan sensual terminó por derretir a la Hyūga.

—¿Me devolverá mi ropa interior?

Su sonrisa no desaparecía del todo, era como si jugara con ella, sabía algo que la ojiperla ignoraba —Yo creo que no— él se acercó nuevamente a ella, comenzó a tocar suavemente su entrada, apenas rozando su interior. Hinata temblaba y gemía débilmente, por lo que Obito entendió que le estaba gustando.

Le dió la vuelta, pegando su espalda a su torso bien formado, aunque Obito aún vestía con su camisa de etiqueta, ella podía sentir sus músculos definidos. Se detuvo así como inició, de forma sorpresiva, colocó sus dedos sobre su boca. A Hinata le sorprendió el hecho de que su cuerpo reaccionara por sí mismo, pasando su lengua por los mismos dedos que la habían tocado. Seguía sonrojada, sabían a sexo, tenían su sabor. Él le impidió tocarlo, tomando sus manos y dejándolas juntas por detrás de su espalda, aunque no era como si Hinata hubiera intentado acercarse al Uchiha.

—Sólo estoy aquí para darte placer, querida muñeca de porcelana— fue acariciando sus senos, estirando con suavidad sus pezones, frotando con más intensidad sólo si la escuchaba gemir de la misma manera.

—Obito-sama— no lo entendía del todo, cada vez que le hacía algo diferente su cuerpo lo disfrutaba más. La expectativa la emocionaba sin ser completamente consciente de ello.

Obito sabía que ella quería tocarlo, podía ver en su rostro que lo estaba deseando, por ese mismo motivo le dió la vuelta. Si no lo hacía a tiempo, era probable que terminara cediendo a ella, y no era de esa manera en que él jugaba. Creyó saber lo que su acompañante experimentaba, ella había esperado a que él la siguiera tocando hasta llegar al orgasmo, por eso cuando se alejó de su zona íntima, un gemido de reproche escapó de sus labios. En ese momento estaba loco de deseo, debía hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no llevarla al sofá y follarla sin compasión, hasta terminar agotados. Quería hacerlo durar. Era demasiado evidente que ella seguía nerviosa, lo que no sabía era el motivo. La azabache podría estar pensando en cuál sería su siguiente movimiento, o tal vez era la situación que se volvía demasiado para ella. Tener a esa linda ojiperla en el departamento, desnuda y esperando a que le dijera lo que tenía que hacer era sumamente erótico. Era mejor que cualquier fantasía que hubiera imaginado. Una situación cargada de tensión sexual, que Obito se encargaría de disolver para que ambos pudieran disfrutar.

—Cierra los ojos, no quiero que los abras a menos que yo lo indique— le ordenó con voz autoritaria, Hinata obedeció en silencio, eso de no poder ver aumentaba sus expectativas. No sabía demasiado sobre sexo, el poco conocimiento que tenía era gracias a los libros románticos que leía, donde en ocasiones había escenas para mayores de dieciocho. Aunque eso era totalmente diferente a lo que estaba viviendo.

Escuchó el ruido de la puerta al abrirse y luego al cerrarse rápidamente, supuso que esos pocos pasos que dieron los hicieron estar dentro de las cuatro paredes de la recamara principal. Le permitió guiarla por aquel espacio, Hinata sentía el frío suelo de madera por dónde caminaban sus pies, aquello no duró demasiado, Obito la recostó en la cama. El aún no subía, y aunque Hinata sentía curiosidad por saber que esperaba, no abrió sus ojos, mejor se dedicó a acomodarse sobre el colchón. El siguiente ruido que llamó su atención, fue el de la ropa de su amante al caer al suelo, también notaba como removía objetos, imaginó que buscaba algo dentro de alguna de las cajas de mudanza. Recordó rápidamente que Itachi le había dado la instrucción de que su pareja debía usar preservativos, ya que durante esas semanas no pretendían que ella quedara embarazada. Tal vez era eso lo que Obito tanto quería encontrar.

—Hinata— sintió como el colchón se hundía bajo el peso de otro cuerpo, él se estaba acercando a ella —¿Confías en mí?

No quería dudar, no ahora que su nivel de excitación estaba rebasando el límite —Sí, confío en Obito-sama— eso fue suficiente para que el Uchiha tomara sus muñecas nuevamente, en esta ocasión, usó unas esposas para atrapar su mano izquierda.

—De acuerdo, tu palabra de seguridad es "efímero"— ella afirmó moviendo su cabeza, aunque algo confundida por lo que eso significaba —Si dices tu palabra segura, créeme que me detendré.

—Está bien— agradecía que él le explicaba para que funcionaba esa palabra, lo que seguía sin comprender era porque la necesitaban.

—Descuida, no te haré nada malo— la tranquilizó, mientras pasaba la cadena corta de las esposas por detrás de una de las barras de la cabecera, su muñeca derecha fue la última en ser esposada. Hinata intentó mover sus manos, pero le fue imposible alejarlas de la cabecera.

—¿Obito?

—A partir de este momento, será mejor que no abras los ojos. Pase lo que pase. Hasta que yo lo ordene— verla allí, tan indefensa, tan sedienta de él, le provocó un nivel de ternura que lo llevó a besarla. Fue preciso y duró poco —¿Lo has entendido?— ella asintió sin decir una palabra —No quiero tener que castigarla, señorita Hyūga. Se supone que estamos aquí para recompensar tu buena elección— mientras hablaba se dedicaba a acariciar sus más que generosos senos, apretando sus pezones y jugando con ellos. Era un verdadero placer disfrutar así de Hinata, tan entregada a él, dispuesta a recibir placer y a la vez darlo.

Hinata gemía bajito, sentía la fría lengua del Uchiha rozar su piel más sensible, estremeciendo más todo su cuerpo, si eso era posible. Necesitaba abrir los ojos por instinto, aunque terminaba cerrándolos con fuerza, apretando sus manos en un intento por no desobedecer a su petición. Lo siguiente que sintió fue algo hecho con piel, como un trozo de tela que se deslizaba por su cuerpo, la azotó con ese objeto en su pierna derecha, por debajo de sus glúteos. Pasó saliva al comprender que ese sería su castigo, no había dolido. Luego de quedar satisfecho con esa parte de su anatomía, Obito arremetió contra sus labios, desesperado por continuar con el siguiente paso de su encuentro.

—O-obito-sama— gimió al sentir que se separaba de su boca lentamente. Otra vez sentía en su cuerpo unos sentimientos extraños que no le era posible controlar. El Uchiha tomó sus caderas, alzando su cuerpo lo suficiente para permitirle acomodarse cerca de su entrada.

Dejó la fusta que había utilizado para acariciarla sobre la cama, lejos de ellos dos.

—Grita para mí, Hinata. Te ves tan provocadora cuando lo haces— sus oscuros ojos destellaban pasión y deseo. Con su mano comenzó a frotar su miembro por la entrada de la chica, aún sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Simuló embestirla sin soltar sus caderas. Hinata arqueó la espalda, maravillada con la fricción de sus sexos.

Obito paseó su lengua una vez más por su cuerpo, recorría su cuello despertando escalofríos acompañados de una especie de electricidad que la llevaban al borde de la locura. Los roces de su cuerpo no le permitían pensar con claridad, ni siquiera respirar tranquila. Tomó sus mejillas antes de darle un beso húmedo cargado de distintos sentimientos, callando así por unos segundos los gemidos de la Hyūga. Hinata sabía lo que venía a continuación, hasta ese momento comprendió lo mucho que lo estaba esperando.

—¡Obito-sama!

—Tienes un sabor exquisito— Hinata apretó sus manos, ruborizándose inmediatamente. Fue después de esas palabras que Obito entró en su cálido interior, causando un grito lleno de placer por parte de ella.

La azotó con su mano derecha, lo cual la hizo gritar más fuerte por el ligero dolor que sintió. Sin perder el tiempo, Obito comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, sus manos no se despegaban de las caderas de la chica. En dónde comenzaron a formarse unas marcas rojas. Sus manos estaban quedando dibujadas en su blanca piel. Hinata seguía gimiendo sin poder controlar su voz. Se avergonzó sólo de pensar que algún vecino la estuviera escuchando en ese momento.

—¿Te gusta de esta manera?— con cada una de sus embestidas, su mente se ponía en blanco. En ese momento no tenía oportunidad de pensar en algo que no fuera él, en Obito poseyendo su cuerpo.

—S-sí— el miembro del Uchiha entraba y salía de ella rápidamente con movimientos tan profundos que la enloquecían. Se perdía entre tantas caricias y placer, lo que llevaba esperando desde que salieron del estacionamiento de su empresa. Aprovechando la posición, Obito dejó las caderas femeninas para pasar una vez más a su pecho, alternaba entre uno y otro, provocando sonoros gemidos por parte de la joven.

—Más fuerte, ojos de ángel. No tengas miedo de que alguien te escuche— le animó, empezando a moverse con mayor velocidad, profundizando sus embestidas. Hinata gimió sin temor, cegada por ese momento de placer.

Observar el rostro excitando de Hinata era simplemente maravilloso. Ver sus mejillas rojas, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, su boca entreabierta de donde escapaban audibles suspiros. Ella era una verdadera obra de arte que valía la pena enmarcar.

No dejó de penetrarla, esta vez con menor brusquedad, buscando satisfacerla a ella y no así mismo. Sabía que Hinata buscaba darle placer, así que él la pensaba recompensar de una buena manera. Gruñó al sentir el golpe de sus cuerpos, al ver la manera tan sensual en que su miembro entraba una y otra vez dentro de la ojiperla. Era fantástico. Estiró uno de sus pezones, mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba su espalda baja. Todo sin dejar de moverse frenéticamente. El interior de Hinata estaba poniéndose cada vez más húmedo y estrecho, su momento culminante estaba cerca al igual que el de su acompañante. Hinata llegó primero a su orgasmo, con un fuerte gemido que llenó toda la habitación. Ese mismo grito fue el que hizo que Obito la acompañara con su propio clímax, derramando su esencia en el preservativo que luego se encargaría de desechar.

Obito se quedó quieto un momento, viendo cómo las expresiones de su rostro iban cambiando poco a poco. Sonrió extasiado, tratando de grabar en su memoria cada detalle de sus lindas facciones.

—Abre tus ojos— le indicó luego de liberar sus manos, Hinata frotó sus muñecas al mismo tiempo que se iba acostumbrando a la poca luz de la habitación.

Se quedó perpleja al notar que la recamara estaba muy diferente a como recordaba, dentro de ella habían más de esas cajas de cartón, látigos y varas de diferentes tamaños. Juguetes extraños, antifaces, vendas. Y muchas cuerdas, desde algunas gruesas hasta otras delgadas y cortas. Sus ojos temblaron ante lo que estaba descubriendo, ¿Obito era algún tipo pervertido?, ¿De los que disfrutaban del dolor y esas cosas?, Había escuchado por parte de Temari sobre esa clase de personas, siendo que ella era la que más experiencia tenía de su grupo de amigas. No creyó que esos fueran los gustos de Obito, en ese lugar había objetos que ni siquiera reconocía. ¿Para que necesitaba todo eso?, ¿Por qué tantas cuerdas?

El tiempo dejó de avanzar durante varios minutos, Obito no decía nada, colocándola más nerviosa. Decir que estaba impactada podría ser poco, se incorporó sobre el colchón con algo de dificultad, resintiendo la mirada de preocupación por parte del Uchiha sobre ella. Trataba de recuperar el aliento, por unos segundos no le fue posible respirar, sentía que todo sucedía en cámara lenta. Pudo ver detrás de Obito la puerta de la habitación, que estaba pintada de azul marino por dentro también, las paredes seguían siendo blancas, las persianas de la única ventana permanecían cerradas. A su lado, Obito frotaba sus muñecas, buscando cualquier indicio de que la hubiera lastimado, pero ella estaba bien, no había marcas en sus muñecas. Finalmente la miró a los ojos de nuevo, esperando alguna palabra por parte de ella.

—¿Es alguna clase de pervertido, Obito-san?— le preguntó sin dejar de lado su timidez. El Uchiha no logró evitar el pequeño rubor que cubrió sus mejillas, ella era tan inocente, tan adorable.

Rió ligeramente, era la última reacción que esperaba de Hinata —No soy un pervertido, simplemente hay algo que quiero proponerte.

—Dígame— le observó con sus bonitos ojos, ya no temblaba tanto, pero la seguía notando un poco cohibida. Ver todos esos objetos fue demasiado sorpresivo para la Hyūga, ningún libro que hubiera leído trataba un tema parecido, no sabía que sucedía y eso le inquietaba.

—Quiero que seas mi sumisa— escuchó perfectamente su frase, pero algo dentro de ella había desconectado. Sabía muy poco sobre esa palabra, por no decir que sus conocimientos eran prácticamente nulos —Tu forma de ser, tu personalidad... Llevamos poco de conocernos, aunque creo que es algo que no te molestaría— seguía hablando y ella intentaba encontrar sentido a todo lo que decía. Sumisa, ¿Qué significaba realmente?

—¿Eso quiere decir...?— pasó saliva discretamente, tratando de acabar con el nudo que se formaba en su garganta —¿Quiere decir que le gustaría golpearme?— Temari era una amiga que tenía gracias a su puesto como presidente de su clase, la chica rubia era a su vez la representante de los alumnos de noveno semestre, ella era como la mayor autoridad entre sus compañeros. En ocasiones se reunían para discutir actividades escolares y otras cosas. Fue ella quién le llegó a contar sobre un novio de fetiches extraños, ¿Obito era como ese sujeto?

—No— negó rápidamente, sosteniendo sus manos con una ternura que desconoció en él —La sumisión no implica masoquismo, son dos conceptos distintos. Lo que yo deseo es verte cediendo el control a mí, que te pueda ordenar algo y tú no dudes demasiado. El masoquismo tiene que ver con el gusto por el dolor— dejó de hablar por un momento, en lo que tomaba aire para aclarar sus ideas y poder continuar —Personalmente, no me interesa lastimar. Veo esto como un juego, una fantasía en la que busco tu placer y el mío.

—No entiendo, ¿Qué es una sumisa?— Obito se frotó el cuello en un gesto de nerviosismo, ella definitivamente era más inocente de lo que creía, necesitaría explicarle sin perder algún detalle.

—Gran parte del placer de una sumisa viene de complacer a su amo. Su emoción es realizar lo que él le pide. Pero eso no significa que yo solamente pensaré en mí, parte de mi trabajo es complacerte a ti, a mí sólo me gusta que me des el control— aún no entendía del todo, pero al menos ya no estaba en blanco. Comenzaba formarse un concepto propio de lo que significa ser una sumisa, la pregunta era si estaba dispuesta a serlo —También debemos establecer límites, nunca haremos algo que tú no quieras. Por ejemplo, a mí no me gustaría hacer algo que sea ilegal, nada con dolor extremo o que pueda ser riesgoso para alguno de los dos— la ojiperla asintió, eso de los límites le parecía una buena idea.

—Yo tampoco quiero algo con dolor— admitió bajando la mirada, el dolor es algo que no le gustaba, no estaba dispuesta a tolerarlo. Si terminaba llorando cuando se cortaba con una hoja de papel, no quería imaginar lo que sucedería si jugaban con algo que implicara lastimar alguna parte de su cuerpo.

—También quiero aclarar que hay respeto entre nosotros, esto es como un juego, y jamás voy a pretender hacer algo que falte a ese respeto que te tengo— con eso también estaba de acuerdo, el respeto y la confianza era algo que apreciaba demasiado.

—¿Qué le gusta a usted de este juego?— pretendía descubrir porque era de esa manera, él decía que le gustaba tener el control sobre ella, pero no lo sentía de esa manera cuando estaban fuera de ese departamento. Él no la obligaba a realizar algo que no quisiera, aunque si lo pensaba, tal vez si era un poco controlador. No todo el tiempo, eso sí debía admitirlo.

—¿A mí?— ella asintió. Obito pensó detenidamente su respuesta, nadie le había preguntado lo que a él le gustaba, que Hinata lo hiciera no le molestó. Al contrario —Me gustan mucho las cuerdas, tener atada a mi pareja. Ellas depositan su confianza en mí, eso me agrada.

—¿Han habido más aparte de mí?— cubrió sus labios después de que la pregunta saliera de su boca, no fue su intención hacerlo, era sólo un pensamiento que llegó a ella después de escuchar lo último que le confesó.

Asintió sin dejar de verla —Siete. Tú serías la octava— saber que no era la primera le molestaba un poco, pero también le aliviaba de cierta manera. Eso quería decir que él ya tenía experiencia en esa práctica, sería menos probable que le hiciera daño.

—Cuando estábamos juntos, cuando usted... Dijo algo sobre una palabra de seguridad— jugó con sus dedos índices, viendo la manera en que empujaba uno contra otro, como si eso fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

—Eso es lo más importante— le acarició sus piernas que seguían desnudas, no buscaba seducirla nuevamente, sólo distraerse un poco a sí mismo —Funciona para que me digas cuándo debo detenerme, no importa la razón. Yo escogí "efímero", pero también podemos usar el semáforo. Eso es algo muy común. Cuando digas rojo, yo me detendré al instante. Por ningún motivo aceptes algo que te disguste, yo no me molestaré por no realizarlo, si eso te incomoda.

—Lo comprendo.

—¿Y?, ¿Aceptarías ser mi sumisa?— Hinata se salvó de responderle en ese instante, su celular comenzó a sonar desde la sala avisando de una llamada entrante, lo había dejado allá desde que llegaron. Completamente abandonado.

—¿No le molesta si...?

—No, adelante. Contesta tu celular— la interrumpió, no hizo falta más palabras, Hinata salió de la cama en dirección a la sala. Quería correr, pero sus piernas seguían temblando demasiado.

Tomó la llamada, sus pasos la llevaron de regreso a la habitación, donde Obito ya comenzaba a guardar las esposas dentro de un estante. Se sentó en la cama, intentando saber porque Sakura no le hablaba, pensó en colgar imaginando que fue una llamada accidental, y antes de que lo hiciera su amiga habló.

—Hinata-chan— murmuró entre sollozos, la preocupación se hizo evidente en la Hyūga.

—¿Sakura-chan?, ¿Qué sucede?— Obito se acercó a ella al verla alterada, se situó a su lado, rodeando sus hombros en muestra de apoyo. Para hacerle ver a Hinata que estaba con ella.

—No quiero causar molestias, Hinata-chan— su voz se veía interrumpida por su propio llanto, no entendía que sucedía, pero debía ser algo sumamente grave. Sakura era una de sus amigas con más carácter, era fuerte y difícilmente se dejaba intimidar por los acontecimientos en su contra —No quiero regresar a casa, no quiero que mis padres me vean de esta manera.

—¿Quieres quedarte en mi casa?— le ofreció amablemente, sonaba como una madre realmente preocupada por su hija, lo cual enterneció al Uchiha a su lado. Sin duda podía ver lo buena persona que era ella, no merecía haberse cruzado en su camino.

—Perdón, se lo habría pedido a Ino, pero ella dijo que sus padres no estaban pasando por un buen momento esta noche— en verdad que no quería molestar a su amiga, ella sabía perfectamente que la familia de Hinata tal vez no podría recibirla, ellos no tenían una casa demasiado grande. Incluso la ojiperla les había contado que compartía habitación con su hermana Hanabi, sin embargo, ya no tenía a quien más pedir ayuda.

—No te preocupes, Sakura-chan. Puedes quedarte conmigo— le consoló saber que podría estar en otro lugar que no fuera su casa, ahora solo tendría que enviarles un mensaje de texto a sus padres para avisar que estaba haciendo un proyecto con Hinata, y se quedaría a pasar la noche con ella —¿Quieres que vaya a buscarte?, ¿En dónde estás?

—¡No! — su negativa tan apresurada le desconcertó, se escuchaba tan desesperada y eso sólo preocupaba más a la Hyūga —Yo iré a tu casa. Te veré allá.

Colgó la llamada, para la total confusión de Hinata. Su amiga ni siquiera le había contado el motivo que la tenía en ese estado. Le dejó un mal sabor de boca, tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando Obito la cubrió con su saco de vestir. Seguía sin verlo, sin articular palabra, él intentó llamar su atención apretando ligeramente su rodilla.

—¿Quieres tomar un baño antes de que te lleve a casa?— ella no le dirigió la mirada, tenía la vista en ningún punto fijo, completamente perdida.

—No, Neji-niisan lo notaría. Entonces se daría cuenta de que no fui a cenar como le dije— reconoció que era cierto, tal vez llevarla a casa luego de tomar una ducha no representaba la mejor opción, su familia se preguntaría en donde había estado.

—¿Quién es Sakura?— Hinata se removió en su lugar, no esperaba que Obito hubiera estado prestando atención a su conversación. No se sentía del todo bien después de hablar con su amiga, es como si en verdad no hubiera podido ayudarla en nada.

—Es mi amiga, ella no quiere regresar a casa esta noche— inició su relato, sin estar segura de sí era una buena opción o no. Admitía que Obito en ocasiones le inspiraba confianza, pero no sabía si para contarle esa clase de temas —La esperaré en mi casa, se quedará conmigo.

—También puedes decirle que se quede aquí— la ojiperla se sorprendió por lo que dijo, él se limitó a sonreír transmitiendo tranquilidad a su ser. Era probable que a Hanabi no le gustaría compartir la habitación con alguien más, y ahora tenía una segunda elección —Y podemos pasar por ella en mi auto, si eso quieres.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, te dije que el departamento es tuyo. Puedes invitar a tus amigas— Hinata lo abrazó sin pensarlo, feliz de que decidiera ayudarla. Obito trataba de organizar sus pensamientos, ella no parecía consciente de que seguían desnudos, y esa posición sencillamente no favorecía a que su cuerpo no reaccionara a sus ardientes deseos.

—Vamos, llama a tu amiga en lo que me vuelvo a vestir— la separó con delicadeza de su cuerpo, procurando no ser demasiado brusco. Si lo hacía es porque no quería terminar con ella en la cama nuevamente.

Obito cerró con llave la habitación que utilizaba para estar con Hinata antes de irse, no se arriesgaría a que la amiga de la ojiperla abriera esa recamara ni por curiosidad.

.

.

.

—_Si vistes de esa manera es porque quieres llamar la atención, querías que alguien te tocara como lo haré yo— su sonrisa era retorcida, algo que no entendía, no lo conocía lo suficiente pero siempre se le miraba con una actitud amable hacia los demás._

—_¿Cómo di-dijiste?— preguntó la temblorosa chica, con la esperanza de haber escuchado mal sus palabras._

Sakura agitaba su cabeza de un lado a otro, como si con ese movimiento pudiera borrar los horribles recuerdos del reciente encuentro. Se observó a si misma, tenía el cuerpo lleno de moretones, su ropa estaba rasgada, revelando un poco más de su suave piel. Además de las marcas de sus manos en sus muslos, también tenía marcas de mordiscos por su cuello y otras partes que comenzó a cubrir con su blusa. Hinata no podía verla de esa manera, ella se asustaría demasiado, y ya suficientes preocupaciones tenía con su hermana para darle otra carga. Limpió sus lágrimas con sus manos, entonces fue consciente de los moretones en sus muñecas, lo que indicaba que había sido sujetada de forma violenta.

—_Ayuda, por favor— había pedido en medio de su incontrolable llanto, en lugar de conseguir lastima por parte de su agresor, lo único que obtuvo fue otro golpe más que se sumaría su lista de moretones._

—_¿Acaso quieres que te vean así?— cubrió su boca con su fuerte mano, impidiendo que siguiera llamando al velador que siempre rondaba por ese sector de la facultad —¿Quieres que vean lo mucho que estás disfrutando?_

Ella apretó sus manos con fuerza, sintiendo pánico y negándose a aceptar lo que era obvio. Ese chico le hizo daño, la tomó sin su consentimiento, había abusado de ella. Era tan evidente y aún así se negaba a aceptarlo, no podía ser posible. ¿Por qué a ella?

Ese día había quedado de reunirse con Sasuke en la biblioteca de la universidad, por la tarde para poder estudiar sobre los temas que ella no comprendía bien, y en los que su compañero era un experto. A pesar de que la hora la indicó él, por ser cuando podía ir a su encuentro, Sasuke la dejó plantada. Le envió un mensaje por la noche, diciendo que lamentaba no asistir, en ese momento se molestó con él por no acordarse más temprano de ella. Ahora lo culpaba por hacerla estar en ese lugar, en la hora equivocada. Sakura le insistió mucho al velador para que le permitiera quedarse unas horas más, argumentando que su compañero se había retrasado, apiadándose de ella, finalmente aceptó. Inclusive le indicó que mientras ella seguía estudiando, él iría a cenar en la sala de profesores, le dio la llave para cerrar la biblioteca y dejarla en la entrada si llegaba a irse antes de que el regresara. No contaba con el hecho de que alguien llegaría a la biblioteca durante el tiempo que el velador se encontraba lejos. Nadie pudo escuchar sus gritos y suplicas.

—_¿Logras ver esa cámara de allí?— Sakura siguió la dirección de su mirada, justo donde una gran lente permanecía entre algunos libros —Estoy grabando nuestro encuentro, ahora tengo tantas fotografías de ti, mostrándote como una cualquiera. Ahora eres mía, y será mejor que no me hagas enojar. No quieres que estas fotos terminen en otras manos, ¿Verdad?_

Comenzó a temblar de rabia, lo odiaba, odiaba a ese chico por hacerle eso. Aún más grande que su odio, estaba su temor. Él ahora podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella. No terminaba de procesar sus palabras, mucho menos sus acciones.

—_No entiendo porque lloras tanto, pasamos un buen rato— le dijo al final, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Después prosiguió a seguir ordenando su ropa, mientras a ella la dejaba sobre una mesa abandonada._

La expresión de Sakura seguía siendo de completo terror, abrazaba sus piernas mientras más lágrimas se deslizaban por sus ojos —Él...— su voz bajaba de volumen, como si temiera que alguien pudiera escucharla —Él me...— cerró sus ojos, sus manos se aferraban a la mochila que le habían quitado para luego lanzarla. Ella estaba sentada en el suelo, temblando con fuerza, su rostro era una combinación de dolor y horror —Él me... Él me...— no logró terminar la oración, cubrió su rostro y sollozó sin contenerse.

El sonido de su celular la hizo moverse de su lugar, a tientas buscó entre su mochila, lo había vuelto a guardar luego de llamar a sus amigas. Ir a su casa no era una opción.

—Sakura-chan, dime dónde estás. Iré por ti— quiso negarse, decir que ella podía llegar sola a casa, pero no lo hizo. No tenía la fuerza suficiente para moverse.

—En la biblioteca de la facultad— fue su corta respuesta, esperando que fuera suficiente para que Hinata no hiciera más preguntas.

—Llegaré en unos minutos.

—Por favor, Hinata-chan, no vengas tú sola.

Sakura salió de aquel horrible lugar, dejó la llave debajo del tapete de la puerta y regresó el saludo del velador que recién regresaba, él aún estaba a una distancia retirada de ella. En términos generales, se sentía devastada, ¿Qué era lo que sucedía con ella?

Se esforzó por sonreír, para no dar la impresión de estar pasando por un mal momento, sin embargo, el resultado era totalmente contrario a su propósito. La chica recordó de nuevo lo sucedido, limpió las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos al ver el auto que se acercaba. Lo reconoció como el vehículo que traía a Hinata por las mañanas, lo observó con detenimiento para verificar que lo fuera.

—¡Sakura-chan!— Hinata de inmediato bajó del auto al vislumbrar a su amiga sobre la banqueta que daba a la calle principal de la universidad, se miraba tan perdida y lastimada.

Obito bajó del auto enseguida de su acompañante, la amiga de Hinata no estaba en muy buen estado. Parecía que hubieran intentado asaltarla, o peor aún... Esperaba que no se tratara del segundo escenario. La cubrió con su saco, como lo había hecho antes con Hinata, la pelirosa le agradeció débilmente y se acomodó mejor aquella prenda. De esa manera cubría todas las marcas que ese chico dejó en ella.

La ojiperla decidió subirse en el asiento trasero del auto, junto a su amiga para hablar sobre lo que le sucedió. La tensión del momento se sentía dentro, el silencio no natural que permanecía no le hacía sentir menos incómoda. Notó que el hombre que acompañaba a Hinata movía sus labios en dirección a la azabache, le dedicó una última mirada antes de regresar su vista al frente y encender el auto. Su amiga tocó su hombro con cuidado, preguntando sin necesidad de hablar si estaba bien.

—Descuida, Hinata-chan, sólo es una tontería sin importancia— intentó reír simulando que no ocurría nada, su voz fue bajando hasta que su sonrisa se apagó —Fue Sasuke-kun, me dejó plantada una vez más.

El Uchiha en el auto apretó más el volante, su primo se reuniría con esa chica, ¿Eso quería decir que él era el culpable de su estado físico?, Suspiró para deshacerse de esa idea. Ella había dicho que su primo no apareció, y no consideraba a Sasuke un hombre capaz de lastimar a una mujer, él vivía maravillado por su madre. Y aunque no parecía, respetaba mucho a las chicas.

—Hum— miró a su amiga, no la convencía su versión, pero tampoco quería presionarla. Tal vez por la mañana podría estar más tranquila, y hablarían con honestidad —Lo siento, aún no te he presentado a mi jefe— señaló con su mano derecha al hombre que continuaba conduciendo por las calles iluminadas de la ciudad —Su nombre es Obito Uchiha.

Sakura palideció, había culpado a Sasuke de su estado, sin ser consciente de que un familiar suyo estaba a su lado. Debió esperar a que Hinata le dijera quien era él antes de hablar.

—Es un placer— Obito la miró por el espejo retrovisor, Sakura sólo atinó a asentir en silencio. Se hundió más en el asiento, permitiendo que Hinata la abrazara a modo de consolación.

La Haruno tomó todo el aire que le fue posible, tratando con desesperación de reunir valor para disculparse por decir aquella mentira. Pero antes de lograrlo, el auto se detuvo en un edificio de departamentos, vió a Obito salir y rodear el vehículo para abrirles la puerta. Hinata le tendió la mano a Sakura con una sonrisa.

—Mi apartamento es el número quince, en el segundo piso— parpadeó confundida ante su confesión, ¿Departamento?, ¿Desde cuándo Hinata tenía un departamento?, Ella había creído que irían a su casa.

—¿Tienes un departamento?— preguntó Sakura en voz baja, dándole la espalda al hombre y centrando su atención en Hinata.

—Bueno— respondió dudando de cuáles serían sus siguientes palabras —Estuve ahorrado, quería un poco de independencia y privacidad. Sólo no le comentes nada a mi familia, ellos aún no lo saben— su amiga afirmó para gran alivio de Hinata, ella procedió a tomar su mano para guiarla al edificio. Se encargaría de dejarla dentro de su departamento, y de pedirle que no intentara abrir la puerta azul marino, ella podía usar la habitación de al lado si quería.

Sakura se resistió a ser llevada por Hinata, antes quería devolver el saco de vestir que Obito amablemente le prestó. El Uchiha negó al ver lo que intentaba hacer, argumentando que Hinata se lo podía entregar después.

—Hay un poco de ropa en mi habitación, no somos la misma talla pero seguro algo te queda.

—¿Mañana nos podemos ir juntas a la escuela?

—¡Sí!

Obito esperó recargado en el auto, mientras ellas seguían caminando y desapareciendo de su vista, su voz también se iba perdiendo. Luego del silencio y la confusión inicial, ya le era posible pensar en la escena que se desarrolló hace unos momentos. Alguien había lastimado a esa pobre chica, alguien tan cruel como para dejar desgarrada su ropa y unas marcas de sus dientes sobre su piel. No estaba seguro de si había cumplido con su objetivo o no, pero sospechaba que lo logró.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Hinata volviera a con él, según le informó, Sakura decidió estar sola. No quería compañía ni siquiera de ella que era su amiga. Eso la desconcertó, pero no fue capaz de ir en contra de las súplicas de la pelirosa.

—Ella estaba mintiendo.

—Lo sé— le contestó Hinata, viendo por última vez la ventana de su departamento.

.

.

Regresó a su casa unos minutos antes de la hora que le indicó Neji, dejó sus zapatos en la entrada y caminó por el pasillo. Confiaba en no encontrarse con su primo, lo cual no fue posible, él la esperaba en la entrada de su habitación.

—Me alegra que esté en casa, Hinata-sama— la chica suspiró rendida, su primo era demasiado respetuoso con ella, y eso parecía que no cambiaría.

—A mí también, Neji-niisan— el Hyūga no dejó de mirarla con cuidado, posaba su mirada de arriba a abajo en busca de algún indicio de que algo andaba mal. Tal vez todo estaba en orden, y su prima decidió no tomar alcohol como se lo pedía siempre que salía de casa.

—¿Por qué tiene olor a perfume de hombre?— movía su nariz con delicadeza, como un pequeño conejo que respiraba el aire limpio del campo.

—Había un hombre en nuestro grupo, todas mis compañeras terminaron de la misma manera— trató de no delatarse con su tono de voz o sus movimientos nerviosos —Olvidé mencionar que tengo un chico como compañero. Su nombre es Suigetsu.

—Está bien, no hay problema— Neji le permitió retirarse a su habitación, y ella no argumentó nada más antes de salir corriendo a su puerta.

Se deslizó por la pared hasta llegar al suelo, afortunadamente Neji no se percató de su secreto, de lo que en verdad temía.

Ella no llevaba sus bragas.

.

.

_**Notas de la autora:**_

•_Me fue un poco difícil escribir la parte en donde abusan de Sakura, es una situación que detesto :c aunque sirve para presentar al nuevo villano. Atentos, que él también terminará haciéndole daño a Hinata, pero no de la misma manera que a Sakura._

•_Por el momento su identidad es secreta, y aún falta para que se revele. ¿Podrán descubrir de quién se trata?, Pista, sí pertenece al anime de Naruto. Además, su cabello es del mismo tono que nuestro querido Neji._

•_Algo divertido que comento por si no lo notaron xd Sakura tiene el saco donde Obito guardó la ropa interior de Hinata _

_También pueden buscar esta historia en wattpad, el título es igual. Tengo el mismo nombre de mi perfil, me encuentro como Inari_nun_

_Si fueran tan amables de dejarme una review la verdad que me animaría mucho, y sería un gran apoyo si agregan la historia a sus favoritos :D también en su lista de alerta para no perderse de las actuaciones ;)_

_Nos leemos en la próxima actualización n.n_

.

.

.


	10. Capítulo IX: Acepto

Capítulo IX: Acepto.

_**Declaimer:**_Los personajes de Naruto NO son míos, pertenecen a Kshimoto, yo sólo los uso para crear esta historia, sin fines de lucro, con el único objetivo de hacer pasar un buen momento al lector.

La vida de una mujer tan ocupada como lo es Rin, no conocía de estabilidad. En ocasiones pasaba largas noches trabajando en su fundación, otras atendiendo pacientes en el hospital que trabajaba. Hoy era diferente, ese día había vuelto temprano con la idea de cenar con su esposo, pero terminó compartiendo un espacio en el comedor con Madara Uchiha. Desde hace meses que a su casa no la podía considerar como propia, tampoco ajena. Se sentía en medio de dos líneas que chocaban, tirando una de la otra para ver quien se la llevaba. Unas noches compartía escenarios tan familiares con aquellos dos hombres, y al día siguiente la trataban como si todo lo anterior no hubiera sucedido. Por parte de Madara, podía sentir todo el rencor que él no se molestaba en disimular, Obito solamente se disculpaba y le pedía que no prestara atención a su abuelo. No es como si realmente hiciera algo para detener esa mala relación que mantenían.

En la entrada de su gran habitación, su esposo se detuvo al verla todavía despierta, era evidente que no esperaba tener que enfrentarla y darle explicaciones del porqué de su llegada a esa hora. Sin esperar a que ella dijera una palabra, Obito tomó asiento a la orilla de la cama, frotaba su cuello para disipar la tensión que sentía desde que dejó a la amiga de Hinata en el departamento. Rin se acercó a él con sigilo, lo ayudaba a quitarse la corbata al mismo tiempo que usaba sus manos para reemplazar las de Obito.

El Uchiha se dejó hacer, estaba demasiado exhausto como para querer apartarla en ese momento. Obito y Rin se miraron el uno al otro durante algunos segundos que parecieron eternos, ella con desconfianza y él con una expresión indescifrable.

—¿Dónde estabas?— un suspiro escapó de los labios de su esposo luego de esa pregunta, no estaba del todo segura de sí se debía a lo que dijo o a que encontró la parte de su cuello en que se acumulaba toda su frustración.

—Ahora no, Rin. Por favor— pidió suavemente, dejándose envolver por las delicadas y habilidosas manos de su mujer, ella en verdad sabía cómo masajear de forma relajante, no se detuvo hasta llegar a su espalda. En esa sección optó por subir un poco de intensidad sus movimientos.

—Sólo quiero saber— lo siguiente que quitó fue su camisa, ya tenía suficiente de tocarlo por debajo de la ropa. Quería ver su ancha espalda, aunque fuera con la poca luz que le regalaba su lámpara de noche.

—Estaba con Sasuke, atacaron a una de sus compañeras— Rin apartó sus manos de él cuando escuchó lo que dijo, en serio debía creer que ella era una ingenua como para creer eso.

—Dime la verdad— murmuró sin moverse de su lugar, no se atrevía a tocarlo, no cuando era muy probable que estaba mintiendo.

—Te estoy diciendo la verdad, llama a Sasuke si no me crees— su tono de voz aumentó ligeramente, Rin se vio en aprietos al no poder elegir entre aceptar lo que decía o verificar si era verdad. Obito tenía claro que se arriesgaba al hacer eso, pero también conocía o suficiente a su esposa como para saber que ella no llamaría. Rin no era del tipo de persona que involucraba a otros en sus problemas.

—Está bien, está bien. Te creo— volvió a tocar su espalda, ahora que lograba sentir su fría piel, se percató de que los rasguños de la noche pasada aun no desaparecían, sin embargo, tampoco había nuevas marcas. Tal vez Obito decía la verdad, y él estaba con Sasuke en lugar de con su amante —¿Por qué tú y no Itachi?

—No estoy seguro, creo que me llamó a mí porque Itachi estaba ocupado— ni su esposo estaba muy seguro de lo que decía, por lo que comprendió que Obito no conocía los motivos que llevaron a Sasuke a recurrir a él. Al menos eso era lo que quería creer.

—¿Su compañera está bien?— indagó curiosa, atreviéndose a ir más allá para llegar al fondo de todo. Lo notaba sincero en momentos, pero también muy triste. No le gustaba el hecho de no conocer con exactitud lo que le sucedía a su esposo.

—No lo sé, ella dice eso, pero— la idea de que hubieran abusado de una chica le hervía la sangre, empero, toda esa molestia terminó convirtiéndose en frustración y tristeza al no poder hacer algo más por ella. Seguía creyendo que no fue buena idea dejarla sola, no importaba si era lo que ella quería. Se sentía como un tonto al no acudir con las autoridades, y ahora la culpa le estaba pesando —Rin, creo que abusaron de ella.

La castaña cubrió su boca para ahogar su voz, ahora era un poco más notorio el motivo por el que Obito se encontraba tan frustrado —Ay, Obito. Lo siento mucho.

—No sé si fue lo correcto dejarla sola en casa, pero ella no quiso ir a otro lugar— Rin lo envolvió en sus brazos, fue un gesto tan amable de ella que no le importó pensar en otra cosa. No le interesaba lo mucho que le hizo sufrir Rin en el pasado, en ese momento, no existía más que una persona dándole apoyo a otra.

—No es algo en lo que tú pudieras intervenir— besó con mucho cariño su sien, haciéndole saber que no se apartaría de su lado. Obito le agradecía en silencio la preocupación que mostraba por él. Si lo pensaba bien, ellos dos eran más amigos que una verdadera pareja.

—Lo sé.

—Tal vez… Tal vez no es momento para hablar del tema— comenzó a hablar nuevamente tras varios minutos de silencio, acariciando su cabello mientras se acomodaba mejor a su lado —Escuche como tu abuelo te grito esta mañana. Yo quería desayunar contigo, pero termine escuchando parte de su conversación por accidente.

Obito se tensó al oírla, esa mañana su abuelo le dio uno de sus famosos discursos —¿Qué tanto lograste escuchar?

—No demasiado— admitió un poco avergonzada, espiar detrás de las puertas jamás fue su estilo —Antes no había querido pensar en adoptar, pero ahora que me encuentro mejor emocionalmente, creo que es buena idea— su tono tan entusiasmado logró traer culpabilidad en el corazón del Uchiha.

—El hijo que mi abuelo me pide debe llevar mi sangre— tomó su barbilla para depositar un suave beso en su frente —No tienes porque preocuparte por ese tema— Rin le creyó a sus palabras, pensando que probablemente Obito ya estaba pensando en cómo solucionar todo.

Obito tan sólo pudo suspirar, cansado de la situación con su abuelo. Sabía perfectamente porque Madara le pedía un heredero, era una forma en que le obligaba a separarse de Rin, y él no quería darle el placer de mostrarse derrotado. Su abuelo lo hacía porque no quería para Obito el mismo destino que su hermano Izuna.

.

.

.

El sonido de alguien pronunciando su voz le hizo despertar, se encontraba un poco desubicada al no reconocer su habitación. Lo último que recordaba era que tomó una ducha y se vistió con su pijama, para luego envolverse en la seguridad de sus sabanas de color lavanda. Toda la noche se la paso enviando mensajes a Ino y otros de sus compañeros, quería ver si lograba descubrir algún indicio que le explicara lo que sucedía con su amiga Sakura. Incluso le pidió a Naruto el número de Sasuke, quien no se alegró mucho con la idea de que Naruto estuviera dando sus datos a otros.

Parpadeó repetidamente, tratando de ver algo a su alrededor, todo era demasiado oscuro para su propio gusto. Y aun no encontraba a su hermana, pensaba que era ella la persona que la despertó con tanta insistencia. Justo en el momento en que intentó incorporarse, sus manos atadas a los extremos de su cama la hicieron regresar a su posición inicial. La suave luz de luna que entraba desde su ventana, le permitió ver a quien creyó en un principio que era su Hanabi. Sintió una sensación extraña en su pie derecho, que le hizo contraer sus piernas. Algo frío la recorría, su textura era desconocida por ella, era como si una serie de tiras de papel la tocaran al mismo tiempo. Sólo que estaba segura de que no era papel, era algo fabricado con cuero. Su vista no se detuvo hasta llegar a lo que causaba esa sensación, encontrándose con un hombre que empuñaba un objeto desconocido, mismo con el cual la acariciaba con ternura los dedos de sus pies.

—Es un flogger— le respondió la pregunta que rondaba por su mente con una voz profunda y seductora, lo que en verdad le asustaba era el hecho de que no podía ver a esa persona —Este es un látigo de excelente calidad, tiene un acabado suave para no dañar tu piel— cada vez que una palabra salía de su boca, se percataba de que era como si dos personas estuvieran hablando —Empuñadura de metal para un control perfecto, con una longitud de setenta centímetros y más de treinta correas— pasó saliva al comprender que esa voz pertenecía a Obito y a Naruto.

—¿Qué están… qué están haciendo aquí?— preguntó en un susurro, si cualquiera de su familia despertaba y la miraba en esa situación, nada bueno sucedería. Se alarmó al recordar que su hermana dormía en la cama de a lado, esos dos sin duda se habían vuelto locos, no existía otra explicación.

Obito se limitó a observarla con una sonrisa extremadamente peligrosa, Naruto, por el contrario, se acomodó cerca de ella, permitiéndole usar sus piernas a manera de almohada. Su amigo acariciaba sus cabellos y le susurraba palabras lindas. Comprendió que Obito y Naruto eran como las caras de una moneda, uno totalmente diferente al otro.

—Hinata— su nombre salió al mismo tiempo de sus labios, la pobre chica no sabía a quién debía mirar primero. Obito, con gran precisión, fue subiendo con el mismo flogger que acarició sus pies, tocando sus piernas y deteniéndose antes de pasar más allá de sus muslos —Hinata, te moveré justo ahora— logró ver sólo por unos segundos la sonrisa de Naruto, el rubio le quitó las cuerdas que la amarraban a la cama y le dio la vuelta, dejándola a completa disposición de Obito.

Unos labios tibios se posaron sobre su espalda, mientras unas manos trémulas retiraban su cabello con delicadeza, provocándole un escalofrío muy agradable. Sus rodillas estaban flexionadas sobre la cama, y su mejilla puesta ahora sobre las sábanas, terminaban por hacer más vergonzosa esa posición.

—Alto, por favor. Mi familia despertará— pidió despacio, obedeciendo a la voz de la razón dentro de su cabeza. Alguien tenía que ser consciente de que ese no era el lugar para hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Aunque, en el fondo no podía mentirse a sí misma, anhelaba con tanta urgencia un encuentro con ellos dos, que el solo pensarlo le causó un intenso rubor en sus mejillas. ¿Desde cuándo esas ideas tan pervertidas llenaban su cabeza?

Se ayudó de sus manos para levantar su rostro, encontrando la mirada azul de Naruto a escasos centímetros de ella. Tocaba su rostro de forma lenta, delineando con sus dedos el contorno de su mejilla. Su miedo a ser descubierta seguía creciendo, sin embargo, su deseo de que ellos llegaran hasta donde tenían que llegar, podía más con su autocontrol.

Se sobresaltó al experimentar un nuevo contacto, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, el Uchiha la había dado un azote con el flogger, enrojeciendo su blanca piel y causando un gran ruido. Sería imposible que su familia no hubiera escuchado eso.

—Obito…— musitó una preocupada Hinata, temerosa por el contacto pero ansiando sentirlo una vez más.

—Aquí no es Obito, Hinata-chan— le informó Naruto, ahora su sonrisa no era tan brillante como antes, se mostraba un tanto misterioso.

—¿Quién eres?— la Hyūga intentó girar su rostro para ver a Obito, que quedó detrás de ella, pero Naruto tomó sus mejillas y la obligó a seguir con la vista al frente.

—Soy tu amo— y dicha esa frase, otro azote impactó su cuerpo. Gimió en voz baja, extrañamente, podía disfrutar de esa nueva huella que dejaba en ella. Su amigo depositó un suave beso en su frente, que sirvió para confundirla aún más.

Un grito más fuerte que el anterior escapó de sus labios al sentirse invadida, fue lento y preciso. Todo dentro de ella era un caos completo, quería disfrutar de lo que le provocaba Obito al estar dentro de ella, pero seguía temiendo ser descubierta.

—No te olvides de mí, Hinata-chan— no se percató del momento en que Naruto decidió unirse a su dulce tortura, no le fue posible responder o contradecir, simplemente comenzó a probar un poco de él.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió con un chillido que llenó sus oídos, Hinata abrió lentamente los ojos, mirando entre pestañeos hacia todos lados, tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz. Una mezcla de decepción y vergüenza se instaló en ella. Ese era por mucho el sueño más sorprendente que había tenido. Sobre todo inapropiado. ¿Por qué soñaba en un encuentro con dos hombres?

—¡Onee-sama!— sus ojos perla se encontraron con unos idénticos a los suyos, su hermana estaba sentada en su cama, la veía fijamente. Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír ante la vista que Hanabi le regalaba, una niña de trece años con el cabello castaño tan alborotado, que bien podría decirse que apenas había despertado.

—Buen día, Hanabi— se incorporó con un poco de dificultad, los recuerdos de su sueño continuaban persiguiendo su mente, haciéndola sentir como una pervertida.

—Estás agitada, Onee-sama— le dijo Hanabi con una actitud que aparentaba tranquilidad, aunque Hinata la conocía lo suficiente para ver que ella sabía algo —¿Quién es Obito?— preguntó casual.

—¡¿Eh!? — un gran sonrojo se extendió por su rostro, la nueva novedad de que hablaba dormida no le gustaba para nada. ¿Qué tanto había escuchado su hermana menor?, ¿Era algo de lo que debía preocuparse?

—E-es mi nuevo jefe— evadió la intensa mirada de Hanabi, quien no quitaba esa sonrisa pícara de sus labios.

—Tienes sueños muy calientes con tu jefe, ¿Verdad?

—¡Hanabi!— la azabache le lanzó una almohada para alejarla, la niña regresó a su propia cama, riendo de la cara que tenía ahora su pobre hermana —Esa n-no es la manera en que debería hablar una niña de tu edad.

—¿En qué mundo vives, Onee-sama?, Las niñas de mi edad ya no juegan con muñecas— su hermana mayor suspiró en señal de rendición, era verdad que Hanabi crecía demasiado rápido para su gusto. Estaba segura de que incluso tenía mayor conocimiento sobre la vida amorosa que ella, no importaba si era menor por cinco años. Y ni hablar de compararla con Neji, su hermana sabía mucho más de cómo relacionarse con otras personas de su edad que su primo. En pocas palabras, Hanabi era una persona muy sociable, y ellos no tanto.

—Supongo que no, pero no debes referirte de esa manera a tu mayor— la castaña levantó los hombros, fingiendo que perdía el interés en aquella conversación. En realidad no quería presionar demasiado a su hermana, entendía cuáles eran sus límites, ella no hablaría sobre el hecho de que probablemente había tenido un sueño erótico.

—Está bien— terminó por aceptar la pequeña ojiperla, tal vez si se le pasó un poco la mano con su hermana a hacer esa pregunta. Conocía bien lo tímida que solía ser Hinata.

—¿Ya es tarde para ir a la escuela?— Hinata se alejó definitivamente de su cama para ponerse de pie, necesita comenzar a buscar su ropa para ir a la escuela. Quería escoger algo lindo pero no muy llamativo. Por fin era viernes, tenía la ilusión de salir con sus amigas antes de regresar a casa, o tal vez con Obito. Su característico rubor volvió a sus mejillas, ahora que lo pensaba, le agradaba la idea de salir con él.

—No precisamente, aún tenemos tiempo de sobra— le aseguró Hanabi, logrando tranquilizar a la azabache, quien comenzó a buscar sus cosas con más calma.

—¿Cómo te fue ayer en tu cita?— indagó la mayor de las hermanas, pretendiendo que la castaña se abriera un poco con ella y le contara sobre su día en la fundación. Hanabi no solía hablar mucho respecto al tema, siempre actuaba como si no existiera ninguna enfermedad, aunque últimamente la notaba alegre cuando volvía de sus citas.

—Pensé que no me agradaría, pero me equivoqué— le dijo con una gran sonrisa formada en sus labios, genuinamente feliz de hablar sobre su día con ella. Al principio, Hanabi no estaba demasiado convencida de asistir a un lugar donde tendría que tratar con más niños en condiciones parecidas a ella, o que las enfermeras la vieran con pena como siempre sucedía cuando iba al hospital. Eso no sucedió en el nuevo edificio al que asistió —Hay muchas actividades en que nosotros podemos participar, son como un club. Yo decidí inscribirme en el de juegos de mesa, en el club musical y también en el artístico. Quiero aprender a pintar como lo haces tú, Onee-sama.

Hinata respiró profundamente antes de hablar, debía tranquilizarse para que su voz no se quebrara delante de su hermana. Le encantaba verla así de emocionada por realizar actividades dentro de la fundación, en compañía de otros niños —Espero ver pronto alguna pintura tuya, podríamos colgarla en la sala.

—¿Por qué ya no pintas, Onee-sama?— la niña siguió el ejemplo de su hermana, comenzando a buscar ella también el uniforme que utilizaba obligatoriamente en su escuela.

—Bueno— carraspeó, intentando buscar las palabras ideales para expresar su idea —Hace tiempo que no puedo conseguir suficiente dinero para los materiales— el semblante de Hanabi entristeció, ella entendía que su enfermedad era costosa para su familia y ahora que tenían los gastos de la carrera universitaria de su hermana, no les quedaba el dinero suficiente para complacer algunos lujos. Ellos apenas tenían lo suficiente para cumplir todas las necesidades de la quincena.

—Le diré a mi maestro de arte que me dé material para trabajar en casa, de esa manera tú puedes pintar conmigo también— no permitió que la melancolía se adueñara de ella por mucho tiempo, Hanabi Hyūga era una chica fuerte que no se dejaba intimidar fácilmente, ese momento no sería la excepción.

—Me fascinaría pintar junto a ti, Hanabi.

Las dos hermanas continuaron con su rutina habitual, que consistía en una furiosa Hanabi apurando a su primo para que saliera de la ducha. Hinata ese día decidió utilizar un short de mezclilla azul, llegaba a mitad de sus muslos y se sostenía con un cinturón negro. Su blusa blanca era sin mangas, demasiado ajustada para lo que le gustaba utilizar. Antes de entrar a la universidad, en su antigua escuela, necesitaba usar el uniforme escolar todos los días, algo que no disfrutas realmente. Ahora que podía llevar su ropa normal, gracias a que la universidad no pedía una vestimenta especial, extrañaba los días de colegio. Era difícil decidir qué atuendo usaría cada día.

Se miró al espejo mientras cepillaba su cabello húmedo, siempre prefería dejarlo secar de manera natural que usar la secadora. Creía que de esa manera ayudaba con el ahorro de energía eléctrica dentro de su casa. Optó por no usar maquillaje, eso debido a la sencilla razón de que no sabía cómo pintarse, lo único que utilizó ese día fue un poco de lip gloss para hacer brillar aún más sus labios. Ese era el consejo que Sakura e Ino le habían dado desde que las conoció, y hasta el momento debía aceptar que le gustaba como se veía.

Bajó las escaleras seguida de una muy apurada Hanabi, que no dejaba de hablar sobre lo mucho que tardaba Neji tomando un baño, y lo desesperante que era para ella tener que esperarlo. El desayuno para la menor de las Hyūga fue de fruta con yogurt y granola, estaba dentro de un pequeño recipiente que bien podía llevar arriba de su autobús escolar. Hinata no quiso comer algo antes de irse, recién se había cepillado los dientes y no tenía apetito cuando su boca todavía sentía el sabor a menta.

—¿Buscas la mermelada de durazno?— preguntó Hanabi al fin, luego de ver a su hermana remover tantas cosas en la cocina.

—Sí— admitió un tanto avergonzada. Llevaba algunos días conservando aquel frasco de mermelada que ella misma preparó con la receta de su madre. Lo hizo especialmente para Obito, quería entregárselo ahora que él vendría por ella en su auto.

—¿Cuál es tu receta?— Hinata dejó de buscar entre los muebles de la cocina y giró sobre sus pies para encarar a su hermana. Todavía tenía una cuchara de madera en su mano, que no soltó incluso cuando se recargó un poco sobre la mesa para dirigirse a Hanabi.

—Todo depende de qué tanta fruta quieras utilizar, normalmente yo uso aproximadamente seiscientos gramos de azúcar por dos kilos de durazno. También puedes agregar el jugo de un limón— el que su hermana tuviera verdadero interés en saber la receta de la mermelada le hizo sentir bien, ahora el secreto de su madre pasaba también a su hermana —Lo primero que debes hacer es colocar los duraznos en agua caliente, pero sólo unos segundos. Eso nos ayudará a retirar la cáscara de manera más fácil.

—Hum— Hanabi anotaba las instrucciones de su hermana en una pequeña libreta, Hinata había estado tan concentrada en relatar su receta, que no se percató del momento en que comenzó a hacerlo.

—Después cortas la fruta en trozos grandes y quitas el hueso. Seguirás cortando en trozos más pequeños mientras colocas todo el durazno en una cazuela— la castaña asentía a todas las instrucciones, permitiéndole a su hermana continuar luego de retomar aire. Era la primera vez que Hanabi la veía hablar tan rápido y sin tartamudear —Es aquí cuando agregas el azúcar, si lo quieres el jugo de limón también. Aunque a veces omito el limón.

—¿Qué más?

—Revuelve todo y deja reposar mínimo una hora— la mayor de las hermanas movía la cuchara de madera de un lado a otro, causando una pequeña risa en la más pequeña —Tienes que cocinar a fuego medio, moviendo en algunas ocasiones hasta que comience a hervir. Después, es necesario que siga estando al fuego por una hora más, removiendo la mezcla con más frecuencia.

—No parece tan difícil— Hinata asintió con una gran sonrisa.

—Cuando pasen los sesenta minutos, la mermelada ahora estará más espesa. Será ese momento en que la vamos a retirar del fuego, y dejaremos que se enfríe— Hanabi agitó su pluma al ver que no escribía bien, al ver que no estaba funcionando, decidió cambiarla por otra pluma de su bolso —Y eso sería todo, si ya está fría la puedes servir o guardar en un frasco como normalmente lo hago.

—Gracias, Onee-sama— su hermana mayor le sonrió dulcemente antes de seguir buscando.

—Me pregunto dónde la habré dejado.

—Creo que ya sé dónde está— Hinata se incorporó rápidamente al escuchar a su hermana, quien señalaba hacia la barra de la cocina, lugar en que su primo Neji intentaba abrir el frasco de mermelada.

— Neji-niisan, no— Hinata golpeó la mano de su primo con la cuchara de madera que aún sostenía, él la miró sorprendido por su repentina acción. Hanabi solamente se dedicaba a reír discretamente a costillas del Hyūga.

—Hinata-sama...— la chica prácticamente le arrebató el frasco de vidrio, que era adornado por un lindo moño rojo.

—Es un regalo, Neji-niisan. No puedes comerlo— Hinata abrazaba el tarro como si fuera lo más preciado en su vida, causando más confusión en el pobre Neji.

—Lo siento, Hinata-sama.

—Se hace tarde, Onee-sama— Hanabi salvó a Neji de la mirada acusadora de Hinata, tomando la mano de esta última para llevarla a la salida.

—Esperen, voy con ustedes— fue lo último que dijo Neji, siguiendo a sus primas al mismo tiempo que tomaba su maletín.

En realidad sus caminos eran opuestos, pero a Neji le gustaba acompañar a sus primas hasta la salida de la casa, así podía verlas cuando ellas caminaban hasta perderse de su vista. Hinata y Hanabi tomaban un transporte diferente, la menor de las hermanas Hyūga esperaba al camión exclusivo de su escuela, que solía llegar temprano por todos los niños que requerían del servicio. Hinata luego de ver partir a su hermana, caminaba hasta la estación para tomar el metro que la dejaría a unas cuadras de su escuela. Al menos eso es lo que hacía antes de que Obito decidiera llevarla todas las mañanas. En un principio se había negado cuando lo ofreció, pero terminó cediendo al verlo como una manera de viajar con mayor seguridad. A veces era Sasori quien la acompañaba, y con eso descubrió a un nuevo amigo, lo cual fue difícil debido a que ninguno de los dos solía hablar mucho.

Miró nuevamente el frasco que tenía en las manos, las dudas sobre si a Obito le gustaría el regalo comenzaron a invadir su mente una tras otra. Él era un hombre muy diferente a ella, sus gustos probablemente serían más exóticos y de precios que ella no podría ni imaginar. Una prueba de ello podía ser lo sucedido la noche anterior, ahora resultaba que el sexo que ella conocía era muy diferente al que Obito disfrutaba. Se preguntó si aquello le agradaría, porque la idea de intentarlo no le parecía tan desquiciada.

Por todos los cielos, se estaba convirtiendo en una pervertida.

—Yo creo que le gustará— sólo entonces la ojiperla echó un vistazo a su hermana, ella no la miraba directamente, se encontraba más ocupada viendo por la calle, justo al lugar donde su autobús se acercaba.

—Hanabi...

—Es para un chico— aseguró sin necesidad de pensar mucho en ello, lo imaginaba por lo mucho que su hermana salía de casa. No era solamente el trabajo como si tío se lo hacía creer, Hinata seguramente tenía citas con algún chico, por eso siempre regresaba con una sonrisa de enamorada que no la abandonaba por horas —¿Cierto?

—Sí— no hubo tiempo para más palabras, el autobús que llevaría a Hanabi se detuvo frente a ellas para recoger a su hermana. Lo último que vió de ella fue como se despidió con su mano para luego subir y ocupar su lugar.

Obito le envió un mensaje después de esa corta conversación con su hermana, le avisaba que llegaría por ella en unos minutos. Terminando de guardar su celular, Hinata notó que un hombre de actitud extraña la observaba. Pensó en sostenerle la mirada para demostrarle que no se sentía intimidada, pero prefirió ver hacia otro lado con la intención de evitar un enfrentamiento. Porque presentía que algo malo sucedía con esa persona, tal vez se debía a la botella de alcohol que tiró al suelo, o su manera de caminar tan torpe. Ese hombre estaba tomado. Hinata intuyó que la situación se podía tornar mala a partir de ese momento, y lamentablemente acertó.

—Oye linda, ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo?— se abrazó a ella de forma sorpresiva, lo cual provocó que Hinata se levantara de su asiento de inmediato. Quiso soltarse de él, pero seguía sosteniendo su muñeca con insistencia. Si Hinata no hubiera tenido con ella el frasco de vidrio, no dudaría en defenderse de ese hombre con un método menos amable.

—Será mejor que se vaya, mi novio está por llegar— le advirtió, creyendo que sería suficiente para causar temor en el contrario. Su idea no fue muy efectiva, ese sujeto no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, era posible que en su estado no tuviera miedo a las consecuencias —Y es muy celoso.

—¿Entonces tienes novio, linda?— sus ojos tenían un brillo para nada agradable. El hombre también se incorporó, situándose a unos pasos de ella, pero así como lo hizo, rápidamente cayó al suelo.

— Aléjate de ella, bastardo— se sorprendió al ver a Obito, también se alegró al comprender que ya no estaba sola en compañía de aquel desagradable sujeto. El golpe que le dió al hombre que aún no se levantaba del suelo, fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para reventar su labio, del cual salía sangre que él mismo se encargó de limpiar con la manga de su camisa.

—Ni siquiera es tan bonita— el Uchiha estaba a punto de darle otro golpe, pero Hinata tomó su brazo, tratando de detenerlo.

—Él no vale la pena, Obito-san— la miró rápidamente, confirmando para gran alivio que ella no tenía ningún daño. Se asustó demasiado al llegar y descubrir que un hombre la molestaba, si alguien fue capaz de dañar a una de sus amigas dentro de las instalaciones de la universidad, le hacía comprender que las personas en ningún lugar estarían por completo seguras.

Sin decir algo más o dirigirle la mirada a aquel hombre, Obito tomó la mano de Hinata para llevarla al auto. Le fue casi imposible resistirse a darle una paliza cuando escuchó sus gritos llenos de insultos, empero, prefería no dar un espectáculo de ese tipo frente a Hinata. Lo último que deseaba era asustarla. El silencio entre ellos fue roto cuando Hinata decidió encender la radio del coche, misma a la que Obito le bajó el volumen para poder hablar con la chica sin demasiadas interrupciones.

—¿Por qué no permites que te recoja en tu casa?— la ojiperla se mordió el labio inferior, buscando algún pretexto que pudiera darle para explicar su decisión —Eso evitaría este tipo de inconvenientes.

Terminó por aceptar en un suspiro que lo mejor sería decirle la verdad. No había nada mejor que la sinceridad —No quiero que mi familia se percate de lo cercanos que nos estamos volviendo. Además, necesito acompañar a mi hermana a que tome su autobús— su mirada tan intensa obligó a la Hyūga a dirigir su tímida expresión a él.

—Me preocupo por ti— terminada esa oración, Hinata abrazó más hacia sí misma el frasco en sus manos. Sus ojos estaban llenos de sinceridad, Obito decía la verdad, se preocupaba por ella.

—Se lo juro, puedo cuidarme sola— le dijo la chica con una pequeña sonrisa, algo parecido a la emoción se reflejaba en su lindo rostro.

—Pero…

—¿Puede confiar en mí?— la pregunta fue lanzada antes de que pudiera analizar mejor sus palabras, aunque ahora que lo decía en voz alta, no se arrepentía de hacerlo. Era necesario saberlo.

Obito meditó un poco su respuesta. Para su sorpresa, no desconfiaba de Hinata, pero le molestaba de sobremanera las personas con malas intenciones que intentaban aprovecharse de ella. Hinata era demasiado inocente para un mundo tan perverso.

—Me es difícil confiar en las personas— susurró con un tono tan bajo y a la vez lleno de dolor.

—¿Puede intentarlo?, Yo he decidido confiar en usted— Hinata acarició una de sus manos, aprovechando que por el momento, Obito no decidía encender el auto.

—De acuerdo, lo intentaré.

—¡Gracias!— el Uchiha observó con curiosidad el frasco que sostenía la chica, con todos los acontecimientos de esa mañana, no lo había notado.

—¿Para qué es?— la azabache siguió la dirección en que miraba Obito, encontrándose con su frasco de tapadera blanca, la felicidad se apoderó de ella al comprender que había llegado el momento de entregarle el regalo.

—Cuando nos hicimos esos estudios, con Itachi-san…— comenzó a relatar un tanto nerviosa, el tema de su cita con Itachi no era de sus favoritos —Logré ver su fecha de nacimiento. Usted cumplió años en febrero, en ese entonces no nos conocíamos, pero yo quise hacerle este obsequio para celebrarlo ahora— le extendió el tarro de mermelada, el cual Obito no tardó demasiado en aceptar.

—Gracias— se encontraba un poco confundido al recibir un regalo de cumpleaños por parte de Hinata —¿Por qué mermelada?

—Bueno, preparar mermelada de durazno es muy especial para mí, mi madre me dejó su receta especial— con esa declaración le dio a entender que su madre ya no estaba con ella, prefirió cambiar el rumbo de la conversación para no hacerla sentir triste.

—¿Así que es de durazno?— una sonrisa coqueta se formó en sus labios, ahora Hinata no tenía la seguridad de responderle.

—Sí— admitió cohibida,

—Entonces, sí que será inevitable no pensar en ti al degustarla— una de sus manos inició un pequeño y excitante toque sobre su boca, provocando que un gemido suave escapara de ella —Tus labios son tan similares a un melocotón. Es como si cada vez que veo uno, me fuera posible tocar tu boca.

—Por favor, piense en mí cuando lo haga— se atrevió a llevar una mano hasta su mejilla, sus ojos brillantes hacían vibrar el corazón de Obito. Su abuelo solía decir que los ojos eran la puerta que te permitía ver a través de las personas, y él casi podía asegurar que todo lo lindo que veía en ella era una nueva oportunidad.

—¿Quieres probar ahora?— abrió el frasco sin despegarse mucho de ella, con su dedo índice tomó un poco de la mermelada para degustar él mismo. Luego volvió a introducir su dedo en la deliciosa mezcla, ofreciéndole a Hinata —Es delicioso— sólo fue capaz de asentir, las palabras morían en su boca antes de pronunciarlas.

Retiró la mano con que aún tocaba su mejilla, fue sólo unos centímetros. Por un momento olvidó lo que Obito le había pedido la noche anterior —¿Puedo tocarlo?

—¿Eh?— el momento que Hinata comenzaba a sentir un tanto erótico se esfumó, ahora la confusión se apoderaba de su acompañante —Sí, puedes hacerlo. ¿Por qué no?

—Ayer usted dijo que tenía prohibido tocarlo— las mejillas de la ojiperla se ruborizaron tenuemente, ella parecía muy entretenida en ver el frasco que Obito ahora estaba cerrando.

—Ah, sobre eso— Obito tuvo que contener un suspiro, eso sin duda le sucedía por no ser más directo con ella —Sólo es una regla, que utilizaremos mientras estamos juntos de otra manera. Fuera de nuestro juego, tú puedes tocarme si lo deseas— levantó su rostro para que ella lo enfrentara con aquella mirada que tanto le encantaba.

La Hyūga titubeó un instante, pero rápidamente retomó su compostura y se armó de valor —¿Cómo tomar su mano o darle un abrazo?— que ella quisiera tener su consentimiento para acciones que le parecían tan sencillas, le causó una ternura difícil de explicar.

—Sí, tienes permitido hacerlo— tomó la mano que Hinata alejó de él y la acercó de nuevo a su mejilla, eso con el fin de enfatizar su argumento.

—¿Y por qué cuando estamos juntos no?— indagó con curiosidad, esa forma de ser de Obito le traía muchas preguntas.

—Es parte de las reglas que seguiremos— el Uchiha se encogió de hombros, sin tener ganas de hablar mucho sobre ese punto, había algo más importante de lo que quería hablar —Tampoco debes mirarme a los ojos, a menos que te lo pida. Nada de contradecirme, no hablar sin permiso, a menos que sea para decir tu palabra de seguridad. Otras reglas se pueden ir dando solas.

—Es un poco extraño— se sintió avergonzada en ese momento, sin embargo, no deshizo su contacto hacia Obito.

—Y…— se percató de que ahora Hinata se mostraba un poco más cohibida —¿Aceptarías ser mi sumisa?

Asintió un tanto insegura.

—Puedo intentarlo.

.

.

.

Justo en ese momento, lo último que quería hacer era encender su celular, pero fue necesario. De alguna manera debía ponerse en contacto con Hinata, quien le llamó para informarle que pasaría recogerla muy pronto. Escuchar la voz de su amiga le trajo un recuerdo de la noche anterior, no estaba del todo segura de la relación que tenía con el familiar de Sasuke, pero le pareció muy extraño descubrir una prenda muy íntima dentro del bolsillo de aquel saco de vestir que le prestaron. Era mucho más fácil pensar en respuestas a esa pregunta que en lo sucedido en la biblioteca. Entre sus mensajes tenía una gran cantidad de Ino preguntándole si se encontraba bien, de Naruto deseando que se mejore pronto y de Sasuke pidiendo disculpas nuevamente por no asistir. Nada de eso importó al ver el mensaje de un número desconocido, su mal presentimiento se volvió realidad en cuestión de segundos. Su agresor contaba con su número de celular, y en ese instante la estaba amenazando para que no dijera a nadie lo que pasó entre ellos, también le pedía que se reuniera con él al momento en que llegara a la universidad. Apagó su celular y lo guardó en el fondo de su mochila, queriendo así desaparecer cualquier indicio que le hiciera recordar. Esa mañana también se esforzó por usar ropa para nada reveladora, afortunadamente Hinata tenía algunos de los suéteres extra grande que compraba para ocultarse.

—Ya voy— el timbre en la entrada le hizo creer que junta había llegado, rápidamente tomó su mochila y se encaminó a abrir la puerta. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a una mujer de cabello rubio y cuerpo voluptuoso. Un lindo y pequeño tatuaje adornaba su frente —B-buen...

—¿Podrías bajar la voz?

—¿¡Qué!?— una vena resaltaba en la frente de aquella hermosa mujer, era muy evidente lo molesta que estaba.

—Tú y tu novio hacen demasiado ruido, los puedo escuchar y vivo a un departamento de ustedes— prácticamente le gritaba, y lo único que logró con eso fue encender la poca paciencia de la Haruno.

—¡No es mi problema!— dejó de hablar cuando la rubia le dió un golpe al cuadro que colgaba de la pared del pasillo, provocando que todos los trozos de cristal cayeran al suelo.

—No quiero tener que repetirlo.

Por precaución, Sakura esperó a que se alejara lo suficiente de ella para poder alzar la voz —¡Espero que los gritos no la dejen dormir!

Debido a lo fuerte que Tsunade cerró la puerta, más cuadros se cayeron al suelo. Sakura que quedó furiosa por la actitud de la mujer, era más fácil manejar su ira que la tristeza.

—¿Sakura-chan?— la chica reaccionó al ver a su amiga a pocos pasos de ella, con rapidez tomó su mano y la introdujo en el departamento, sin dejar espacio para quejas. No esperaría a que aquella mujer decidiera dar la vuelta para atacar nuevamente.

—Hinata-chan, esa mujer acaba de venir a quejarse de tus gritos— no era molestia lo que notaba en su voz o actitud, más bien era una mezcla de curiosidad y picardía.

—¿Mis gritos?— su rostro enrojeció al escuchar la confesión de su amiga, un poco más y echaría humo por las orejas.

—No intentes mentirme, porque encontré tus bragas en el saco de Obito-san— fue necesario tomar los hombros de Hinata y sacudirla un poco para evitarle un desmayo, tal vez fue demasiado rápida con su amiga, la pobre parecía estar por colapsar.

—Y-yo...

—¿Así que ustedes dos…?— su mirada se volvió más brillante, y su sonrisa muy alarmante.

—Sa-sakura-chan— murmuró débilmente, encogiéndose cada vez más en su propio lugar.

—¿También te gusta Naruto?— esa pregunta la tomó por sorpresa. No fue capaz de contestar, porque ni ella misma sabía la respuesta. Ella siempre tuvo sentimientos por su amigo, pero ahora que Obito llegó para confundir a su corazón, todo era muy diferente. Creía estar enamorada de ambos, ¿Acaso era posible?

—N-no es momento para hablar sobre mí— se armó de valor para evadir las preguntas de su amiga, había cosas mucho más importantes para ella que sus problemas amorosos —Quiero saber qué sucedió contigo anoche. La verdad.

—Hinata— la voz le falló un momento, aunque entendía que no lograría engañar a la Hyūga con la excusa de la noche anterior, tenía la esperanza de que ella no hiciera más preguntas —Encontré a unos chicos de un grado superior fumando y haciendo cosas que no deberían en la biblioteca. Obviamente me amenazaron para que no los delate.

—Dime quienes son, tal vez yo pueda…

—No— la interrumpió con dureza —No quiero que te involucres en esto.

.

.

.

El viento que entraba por la ventana sopló con fuerza sobre ella, alejándola de todos sus pensamientos, que iban principalmente dirigidos a su amiga Sakura. Se recordó una vez más que estaba en el auto de Obito, que decidió acompañarla a comprar sus nuevos uniformes al salir de sus clases. Le agradaba la idea de salir con él, casi parecía una verdadera cita, aunque resultara que sólo comprarían ropa en un centro comercial. Con gran esfuerzo aceptó la mano que el Uchiha le ofrecía para salir del auto y caminó a su lado, obligándola a prestar atención a su alrededor en lugar de seguir divagando.

—Yo también te tengo un presente para ti hoy, señorita Hyūga— por su manera de dirigirse a ella, no estaba segura de sí se trataba de algo bueno o malo, aun así lo siguió sin protestar.

Continuó caminando, no podía asegurar con certeza por cuanto tiempo habían paseado por los pasillos de aquel inmenso lugar. Quiso resistirse al ver a la tienda que Obito quería visitar, esa en la que ni en sus más locos sueños ella podría entrar, le harían falta algunas quincenas para poder comprar algún traje a la medida como los que vendían allí. No le fue posible darse la vuelta para huir, Obito fue más rápido que su momento de duda.

—Obito-san…— la tienda era demasiado grande, y las luces muy brillantes. Por unos segundos, a Hinata le fue difícil hablar.

—Permite que te ayude a escoger— se separó de ella solamente para iniciar una búsqueda dentro de las blusas de vestir, impidiendo que Hinata hiciera alguna protesta.

La joven prefirió imitarlo y ver entre los trajes que pedirle que se fueran, tal vez Obito podía tomarlo como una grosería de su parte, y en particular esa idea no le agradó. Revisar los precios de la ropa fue un gran error, sus manos se apartaron como si se tratara de fuego, pagar tal cantidad por una simple falda sería una locura. Si ese era el regalo del que hablaba Obito, no lo aceptaría.

—Obito-san, no pienso comprar esto. Es demasiado— la chica bajó la mirada, la volvió a subir y dejó la ropa en su lugar. Demostrando con ese gesto su determinación a buscar otro tipo de tienda.

—¿Es eso lo que te preocupa?— por fin agradecía que ella se sincerara con él, desde que habían llegado la notaba muy cohibida —No debería, suelen hacer descuentos a mi familia por ser clientes frecuentes— mintió descaradamente, pero ella no pareció darse cuenta de ello. Probablemente era mejor de esa manera, de otra forma Hinata jamás aceptaría —Si te hace sentir más cómoda, me puedes devolver el dinero en pagos fáciles.

—Sí, eso me agrada más— con aquella idea en mente, Hinata volvió a buscar entre la ropa algo de su talla, también aceptó lo que Obito le entregaba.

—Los probadores se encuentran allá— señaló con su dedo índice hacia uno de los rincones de la tienda, Hinata habría preguntado a un dependiente sino estuvieran tan ocupados —Te acompañaré.

Llevaba sólo dos faldas y una blusa, por ahora no le interesaba comprar todo lo que necesitaba en aquella tienda, era mejor seguir buscando algo más económico y que se adapte a su presupuesto. Se quitó su blusa sin ningún problema, quedando con su sujetador de encaje color gris, con mucho cuidado comenzó a reiterar la blusa del gancho para poder probarla. La ropa cayó de sus manos al ver la silueta de Obito por el espejo, justo detrás de ella. El Uchiha ahogó su grito de sorpresa cubriendo su boca con una de sus manos. Su dedo índice sobre sus labios le indicó que debía guardar silencio

—¿Qué hace aquí?— Hinata levantó la blusa que había caído al suelo en cuanto él la soltó. Pensó que su tono acusatorio sería suficiente para indicarle que debía irse del probador, claramente no lo fue, Obito sólo pareció acomodarse mejor.

—Te comenté que tenía un regalo para ti— se hincó frente a ella, deslizando sus dedos con extrema delicadeza sobre la piel desnuda de su abdomen. Besó aquella zona, repartiendo pequeñas mordidas al mismo tiempo que retiraba el botón del short que vestía de su lugar.

Le fue imposible no gemir en voz baja, cada vez que su lengua cálida y húmeda la tocaba, todo su ser se estremecía de placer. Algo en su interior la empujaba a pedir más de aquel encuentro, a pesar de saber que no era el mejor lugar. Su ropa terminó cayendo al suelo, al igual que sus bragas, sus pies descalzos fueron retrocediendo lentamente hasta llevarla a tocar a la pared. Su espalda se arqueó al sentir sus labios presionando levemente su pequeño botón.

—Obito-san, aquí no…

Él no dejaba de verla con sus ojos oscuros, invadidos por la pasión. De nuevo Hinata sintió esa sensación indescriptible en el vientre.

Su respiración era agitada, su pecho subía y bajaba con cada toque dulce del Uchiha en su entrada. Y ahí todo comenzó, un fuerte deseo por continuar se apoderó de ambos, siguió besándola despacio, luego con más habilidad. El calor que crecía en su interior estaba saliendo en forma de pequeños suspiros que empañaron los vidrios del probador. Terminó sentándose en el banco donde dejó su blusa, sus piernas temblaban, por eso le resultaba imposible seguir de pie. Obito, mirándola fijamente, llevo una de sus manos a pasear por otras partes de su cuerpo. Rozaba sus piernas, su cintura, su espalda, no se detuvo hasta llegar a sus senos. Hinata gimió una vez más al sentir el contacto sobre su sujetador, sus dedos deteniéndose por mayor tiempo en la tela que escondía sus pezones a la vista. Volvió a deslizar su lengua por lugares que no imaginaba antes, continuando con su sensual masaje. Con todo eso, no resistió el no poder tocarlo, enredó sus dedos entre sus suaves cabellos, atrayéndolo hacia ella.

—Eres hermosa— fue un susurro cargado de deseos que ella no quería complacer en el probador de una tienda de ropa, había lugares mucho más apropiados.

—Por favor— quería que terminara con lo que intentaba hacer, porque ella no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para detenerlo.

Sentía cosquillas cada vez que se acercaba nuevamente a su zona íntima, dando delicados besos alrededor de la vulva, por momentos rozando sus labios con su lengua. Los gemidos que le robaba y que ella intentaba detener con sus manos, servían para motivarlo. Casi desfallece cuando la punta de su lengua volvió a tocar su clítoris, sus movimientos crecían en rapidez y firmeza. Sus dedos entraban en su interior y tardaban en salir, exploraban con cuidado dentro de ella, haciendo más difícil su trabajo de no gritar presa del placer.

Se detuvo por completo antes de que llegara al orgasmo, dejándola empapada y lista para su siguiente movimiento. Se alejó de ella lo suficiente, ayudándola a ponerse en pie, ella seguía demasiado sensible, era necesario apoyarse en él o la pared para no caer.

Obito la contemplaba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, satisfecho de haber probado un poco de su deliciosa ojiperla. Con gran esfuerzo tuvo que separarse de ella para buscar en el interior del bolsillo de su saco una caja negra, debía tener alrededor de diez centímetros por cada lado, no demasiado llamativa y lo suficientemente discreta.

—Debido a que me quedé con sus bragas la noche anterior, señorita Hyūga— enrojeció sólo de recordarlo. Su amiga Sakura le entregó el saco de vestir en que se encontraba su ropa interior a Obito cuando pasaron a recogerla, ella no logró recuperarla —Me tomé el detalle de comprar otra, especialmente para ti— tomó la caja que le ofrecía, encontrando en su interior unas bragas de color negro. Al retirarlas de su lugar, se percató del extraño dispositivo que tenía incluido su nueva ropa.

—¿Qué es esto?— presentía que la respuesta no sería muy inocente.

—Te ayudaré— con paciencia se acercó a ella nuevamente, evadiendo su pregunta y colocando el dispositivo en el lugar correcto. Hinata lo sentía un poco incómodo, no estaba acostumbrada a tener algo tocando su zona íntima, por no decir que era la primera vez que le sucedía algo similar.

—¿Obito-san?— lo llamó al ver que él planeaba irse sin darle otra explicación.

—Regresa cuando hayas encontrado la vestimenta que buscas— el Uchiha sonrió otra vez, provocando que algo dentro de Hinata se encogiera.

Estando sola en el probador, decidió darse prisa al medirse las faldas y la blusa. Toda esa escena con Obito la había retrasado tanto, que seguramente las empleadas deberían estar por sacarla. Primero se asomó para verificar que el lugar seguía vacío, y para su buena suerte así fue, no dudó en correr por el pasillo en busca de un lugar alejado de los probadores. A Obito lo miró cerca de ella, buscando entre los estantes de ropa otra blusa para ella. Parecía tan normal en su manera de actuar, que le seguía sorprendiendo que hace solo unos minutos hubiera tenido un encuentro con ella.

Una de las empleadas que la había atendido agitó su mano en su dirección, Hinata se acercó a ella para evitar estar con Obito tan pronto. La mujer amablemente aceptó la ropa que la Hyūga le extendía.

—¿Necesita ver la ropa en otra talla?

Hinata pareció dudar unos segundos antes de hablar —La falda está bien, pero me gustaría buscar la blusa en una talla más chica— tan sólo terminó aquella oración, y algo en su ropa interior comenzó a vibrar. Colocó una mano sobre su boca, impidiendo que un diminuto gemido escapara de ella. Su cuerpo reaccionó involuntariamente, con ligeros espasmos en los músculos de sus piernas.

—¿Está todo bien, señorita?

Buscó con la mirada a Obito, quien la veía divertido mientras movía de un lado a otro un pequeño control. Con eso le daba a entender lo que estaba sucediendo. Se alejó de la empleada diciéndole que la disculpara un momento, sin esperar alguna respuesta por parte de ella. El Uchiha había dejado de hacer su travesura al verla avanzar hacia él.

—¿Usted hizo eso?— le preguntó, empujando levemente su pecho, en un acto del que no fue consciente. Se sentía demasiado avergonzada.

—Ahora me dirás que no te gustó— su vergüenza creció al descubrir que no se trataba de eso, a ella si le había agradado la sensación de estarse escondiendo. Porque solamente ellos dos sabían a lo que jugaban, y el peligro de llegar a ser descubiertos le excitaba.

—N-no quise de-decir, y-yo…

—No hay necesidad de preocuparse. Si no te ha gustado, aún tengo otro regalo para ti— la chica tomó aire con fuerza por la revelación de Obito. No estaba segura de sí podría aguantar otro regalo igual de pervertido que ese.

Sin duda sería un día muy largo.

.

.

.

Algo que le gustaba mucho de su nuevo trabajo eran las pocas horas en que se presentaba en la oficina, su entrada era a las dos de la tarde y la salida oficial a las seis. A eso también debía agregar el hecho de que la paga era mayor que en su anterior trabajo. Los viernes, Obito le permitía retirarse una hora antes para ayudar a su tío con otras labores.

Su familia había conservado hasta la actualidad uno de los dojo más tradicionales de la ciudad, en el practicaban meditación, además de las artes marciales. Desde pequeña, a Hinata se le instruyó en esas enseñanzas, al igual que a su primo Neji, Hanabi no tenía permitido involucrarse mucho debido a su enfermedad, pero eso no impedía que asistiera a dar sus mejores ánimos. En el dojo trabajaba los viernes por la tarde noche, y en sábado y domingo por una jornada más larga. Ahora que por fin cumplía con el requisito de la mayoría de edad, su tío decidió ascenderla a instructora, justo como lo era Neji,

Lo único con que no contaba es con que su mejor amigo decidiera asistir ese viernes al dojo, queriéndose inscribir para recibir clases directamente de ella. Ese día no hacía más que darle sorpresas.

—Toma esto, Naruto-kun— le extendió una botella de agua, su amigo se estaba esforzando con gran entusiasmo. Y eso que apenas estaba iniciando con los calentamientos.

—¡Muchas gracias, Hinata-chan!— su gran sonrisa logró contagiar a la ojiperla de su felicidad.

.

.

.

Notas de la autora:

\- Tal vez puedan encontrarse con algunos errores ortográficos, pero en cuanto tenga algo más de tiempo me pondré a corregirlos.

\- Sakura no dirá nada sobre su agresor por miedo, pero las personas a su alrededor podrán ir notando lo que sucede. Por el momento no se revelará su nombre, me falta pensar bien en qué momento y de qué manera. Una pista que puedo darles es que en el anime no fue un personaje demasiado importante para la trama.

\- ¿Qué me dicen del trío en el sueño de Hinata?, Estaba pensando llevarlo un poco más allá, pero al final por cuestión del destino no lo hice xd

\- Les acabo de dar mi receta de mermelada en esta historia xd cuídenla mucho y asegúrense de regalarla a alguien que lo merezca ;) o también pueden intentar prepararla si tienen tiempo libre, en lo personal a mí me gusta mucho con una rebanada de pan tostado. Lo del jugo de limón no suelo usarlo, pero ya es a su gusto :D

\- Sobre la ropa interior con vibrador, les cuento que son reales jaja por si de casualidad no lo sabían. Como yo que me enteré hace poco de su existencia.

. . .

_**esther82**__**:**_ No es Kiba, descuida :,) un poco tarde la actualización, pero al fin está aquí.

Si fueran tan amables de dejarme un review la verdad que me animaría mucho, y sería un gran apoyo si agregan la historia a sus favoritos :D también en su lista de alerta para no perderse de las actualizaciones ;)

Nos leemos en la próxima actualización n.n

.

.

.


	11. Capítulo X: Obito y Madara

Capítulo X: Obito y Madara.

_**Declaimer:**_Los personajes de Naruto NO son míos, pertenecen a Kshimoto, yo sólo los uso para crear esta historia, sin fines de lucro, con el único objetivo de hacer pasar un buen momento al lector.

_Momentos antes._

_Viernes por la tarde, compañía Uchiha._

La sonrisa que Hinata tenía al llegar junto a Obito se esfumó en cuestión de segundos al ver la preocupación reflejada en el rostro de su compañero Suigetsu. Comenzó a analizar un poco mejor su entorno, encontrando que Kurenai y Tayuya parecían estar en el mismo estado que el novio de su amiga Karin. Obito aún no notaba que sus empleados esperaban su llegada con temor, seguía más concentrado en el frasco de mermelada en sus manos, que Hinata le hubiera dado obsequio como ese le resultó sumamente adorable. Con una de sus manos buscó entre los bolsillos de su pantalón de vestir el control remoto que encendía las bragas de su acompañante, pensó que sería muy divertido jugar con el desde la comodidad de su oficina, sólo lamentaba el hecho de no poder llegar a verla si ella estaba compartiendo el escritorio con Suigetsu. Aunque de eso se trataba el juego, Hinata debía aparentar ante otros que no sucedía nada.

—Obito-san— lo llamó Suigetsu con cautela, deteniendo los pensamientos del Uchiha y atrayendo a la realidad. Fue en ese preciso momento que se percató de que sus empleados estaban reunidos en el mismo lugar, como esperando a que él hiciera su aparición para darles una sentencia —Hay algo que necesito informarle— arqueó una ceja ante esa última frase, no tenía un buen presentimiento.

—Dime que sucede, y sé directo— le sorprendía el hecho de que la actitud de Obito podía cambiar tan drásticamente. Hace sólo unos segundos era un hombre feliz de haberse divertido con ella en el centro comercial, ahora simplemente demostraba una seriedad que le causaba temor a todos los presentes.

—Sucede que...— no encontraba las palabras correctas para hablar, ¿Cómo explicarle que por un error suyo probablemente estaba en problemas con Madara Uchiha?, todos en la empresa sabían que últimamente ellos dos tenían fuertes discusiones. Ser la causa de una futura disputa entre Madara y Obito le podría costar su trabajo —Olvidé avisarle de la reunión que tendría con la constructora de Minato Namikaze, su cita era hace media hora...— por un momento, Suigetsu creía haber visto que los ojos oscuros de su jefe se volvían rojos —Como usted no se encontraba en su oficina y no respondía a su celular, Madara-san decidió atender personalmente a Minato-san.

—¿Por qué demonios olvidaste decirme de esa cita?— la mano de Obito golpeó uno de los escritorios, el ruido fue tan fuerte que todos dieron un pequeño salto. Decir que estaba furioso era poco, y Suigetsu lo entendía perfectamente, ya tenía poco más de un año a su servicio. El peliblanco detuvo la expresión de horror y conservó la compostura, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo para defenderse, Obito habló de nuevo —Será mejor que tengas una verdadera razón para olvidar informarme de una reunión tan importante.

—Esta semana tenía demasiados exámenes y la verdad yo...

—Te quiero lejos de mi vista— el Uchiha volvió a golpear el escritorio, interrumpiendo lo que su asistente intentaba explicar. Comenzó a pasearse por el lugar, como un método para tranquilizar su molestia que no estaba funcionando. Justo en ese momento, su desprecio hacia Suigetsu era tan grande —Te dije que estás...

—Fue mi culpa— una suave voz le hizo detenerse, su mirada fue directamente hacia aquella joven que le volvía loco —Soy yo quien se encarga de su agenda, olvidé informarle de su cita. No es culpa de Suigetsu-kun.

—Hinata— susurró el joven, impresionado de que ella quisiera salvarlo. Aún no se conocían demasiado como para arriesgarse de esa manera por el otro, aunque ese era un detalle que jamás olvidaría —No es necesario que tú...

—Señorita Hyūga— la primera vez que Obito Uchiha había posado su mirada sobre ella, sucedió en una cafetería, en aquel entonces le sonrió y toda su vida cambió. Fue como si un depredador quisiera acercarse a su presa, y en esa comparación ella era la que terminaría capturada. Ahora se sentía de esa misma manera, estaba segura de que salvar a Suigetsu traería consecuencias —A mi oficina, de inmediato. Discutiremos sobre su castigo en este preciso momento— asintió tímidamente, la curiosidad por saber qué tipo de reprimenda le daría le angustiaba. Tal vez Obito le bajaría su sueldo —Y tú, ordena al comedor que guarden este frasco y me lo entreguen antes de salir. Y espero que no le suceda nada malo, no tientes a tu suerte, porque se puede agotar— se dirigió por última vez a Suigetsu, al mismo tiempo que le hacía entrega del tarro de mermelada.

Resignada a recibir su destino, Hinata Hyūga caminó detrás de Obito Uchiha, ante la atenta mirada de todos sus compañeros de trabajo que no se atrevían a interceder por ella. Suigetsu deseaba poder ayudarle, pero si le descubría y Obito se enteraba de que le había mentido, probablemente la metería en más problemas. Eso era lo último que quería. Fue al cerrarse la puerta de la oficina que todos sintieron que el aire volvía a sus pulmones, era como si en ese tiempo hubieran contenido la respiración, y tal vez si lo hicieron. La que no dejaba de observar con gran detalle lo sucedido era Konan, ella conocía lo suficientemente bien a Obito, y ya tenía algunas semanas comportándose de maravilla. Hasta que se presentó ese inconveniente demostró una de sus facetas que menos le gustaban, Obito había tenido uno de sus ataques de ira. Lo que le sorprendía es que bastó con que Obito viera a esa joven para que todo dentro de su mirada se transformara en calma y tranquilidad.

—Pobre chica, Obito-san la va a destrozar— comentó Tayuya a nadie en concreto, solamente decía algo con lo que todos estaban de acuerdo. La pobre Hinata sería con quién Obito iba a desquitar su frustración. Aunque Konan dudaba en qué manera lo haría, si la chica de ojos perla no terminaba siendo despedida, casi podría jurar que había encontrado a la nueva conquista de su amigo. Y ahora que lo pensaba, tenía sentido que la hubiera llevado a la empresa para que ocupara un puesto que no era necesario.

Apartando un poco los ojos de él, Hinata trato de detener todos los pensamientos indebidos que recorrían su mente, provocando ligeros escalofríos en su cuerpo. Distraerse con la vista de la oficina era lo mejor por el momento, al igual que la mayoría de las paredes u muebles en todo el edificio, el negro, gris y blanco eran los colores predominantes. Las grandes ventanas dejarían ver un increíble paisaje de la ciudad si Obito no las tuviera cubiertas por una fina tela. Fue consciente de que se encontraba a solas con él en su oficina, siempre se encontraban por los pasillos o incluso en esa habitación, pero hasta el momento siempre en compañía de otras personas. Verlo caminar hasta su escritorio, de alguna manera no logró asustarla, incluso cuando el Uchiha la invitó a acercarse más.

—¿Te gusta desafiarme?— tomó sin delicadeza su muñeca, justo al estar a unos pasos de llegar hasta él. Sin previo aviso la sentó sobre su regazo, desabrochando el botón de su short de mezclilla y bajando el cierre. Soltó un pequeño gemido en el momento que decidió deslizarse por debajo de sus bragas, esas mismas que recién le había comprado como parte de un juego entre ellos dos.

—¿Desafiarlo?— preguntó Hinata mirando a Obito con preocupación. Su intención en ningún momento fue desafiarlo, simplemente quería proteger a su nuevo compañero, aunque no entendía muy bien el motivo que la impulsó a hacerlo. Tal vez se debía a su naturaleza noble, ella siempre buscaba defender a los demás sí estaba en sus manos el poder ayudar.

—Esa confesión falsa, mentiste para salvar a Suigetsu, porque sabes perfectamente que no me es posible hacerte algo a ti— que dijera que no le haría nada le hizo sentir cierto alivio, y también le provocó un sentimiento difícil de explicar. Obito había confesado abiertamente que no se atrevería a hacerle daño, y ella quiso creer que se refería al inicio de su extraña relación y no solamente al trabajo. Él, por otro lado, seguía observando los lindos gestos de placer que reflejaba su rostro cada que la tocaba en algún punto sensible.

—N-no es eso, y-yo sólo... Mmm— era difícil concentrarse en una respuesta que fuera satisfactoria para su jefe, y sumado a eso que su mano traviesa siguiera explorando en su intimidad, no ayudaba demasiado —También te-tengo culpa, ¡Ah!, yo m-me encargo de su agenda...

—Tal parece que es necesario mostrarte que no puedes desafiarme a mí, ojos de ángel— se mordió el labio inferior para no gritar presa del placer, si él seguía frotando de esa manera su clítoris, sería una verdadera odisea evitar que sus compañeros de trabajo escucharan sus gemidos. Sin ser plenamente consciente, movió sus caderas en busca de más contacto, lo anhelaba tanto que le causaba miedo. ¿En qué clase de mujer la convertía Óbito Uchiha?, Una pregunta más alarmante que la anterior la invadió, ¿Es que ella siempre fue así y Obito sólo fue el detonante?

—Pe-pero, O-obito-san...— su dedo medio y anular se abrieron paso en su interior, fue tan fácil para él hacerlo, que Hinata comprendió que toda esa situación le estaba excitando.

—La desobediencia no es tolerada, debe ser castigada— y como si quisiera probar su punto, Obito la penetró con más fuerza, ahogando su grito con un beso fugaz y demandante. El cuerpo de Hinata reaccionó involuntariamente, arqueando su espalda hacia él y endureciendo sus pezones —No es la primera vez que lo haces, Hinata.

—N-no es así— si esa era la manera en que Obito le llamaría la atención, no le molestaría repetir sus acciones con tal de recibir el mismo trato. Su forma de tocarla era maravillosa, sentía que se volvía adicta y eso la alertaba. Estaba muy cerca de tocar el fuego.

—¿Recuerdas el día que besaste a tu amigo, Hinata?— la velocidad disminuyó, el Uchiha la acarició despacio, y aún en contra de lo que pensó que sucedería, la excitación se apoderó de cada poro de su piel. Su nariz le hizo cosquillas en el cuello cuando se acercó para aspirar su aroma y depositar un suave beso. La mano que no ocupaba para explorar dentro de sus bragas, la utilizó para acariciar la curva de sus hombros, se coló debajo de su blusa y no se detuvo hasta evadir a su sujetador. El contacto con el inicio de sus senos terminó de encenderla, Obito se entretuvo con ellos, escogió uno de sus pezones para apretarlo, consiguiendo robar un gemido de su parte.

—Sí— admitió avergonzada, la mano que jugaba con su pecho, descendió a su abdomen. Trazó figuras por su piel, deteniéndose para dibujar pequeños círculos alrededor de su ombligo. Le fascinaban todas y cada una de sus caricias, cuando sus dedos tiraron suavemente de su clítoris, cuando salieron de su cálido interior sólo para volver a hundirse en su centro.

—Si en ese entonces hubieras sido mi sumisa, te habría dado un buen castigo— el Uchiha tocó con sus dedos la piel sensible de sus labios, retirándolos para probar de ellos, una muestra de que todo ese juego estaba resultando de maravilla para la chica. Aunque la ojiperla no era la única que disfrutaba, y lo comprobó al sentir algo duro debajo de sus piernas. Obito también estaba emocionado con esa situación.

—¿Castigo?— creía estar entendiendo el rumbo de la conversación, Obito quería castigarla, a eso se refería cuando dijo aquella frase antes de entrar a la oficina. Se preguntó de qué manera sería, o si en ese momento ya le estaba aplicando un correctivo.

—Existen reglas que por ningún motivo debes desobedecer. El incumplimiento a esas reglas, me hará aplicar un castigo de mi preferencia para ti— se sentía en la luna, era verdaderamente una tortura tener que concentrarse en lo que le decía. Su cabeza se movió hacia atrás en el momento que Obito volvió a jugar con ese botoncito que la encendía —Es la manera en que te convertiré en una chica obediente— de nuevo invadió su interior, sus dedos resbalaron demasiado bien. Los sentía llegar hasta el límite permitido, un gemido escapó de sus labios, lo cual la asustó de sobremanera. Sus compañeros estaban a sólo unos metros de distancia, alguno podría escucharla. Como nada sucedía, pensó que Obito seguiría dándole el placer que tanto buscaba —Así como existen las recompensas, también los castigos— y así terminó, alejó su mano de sus bragas para luego acomodar su ropa de nuevo. La dejó tan cerca de tocar el cielo, fue inevitable no mostrar un gesto de reproche.

—¿Qué clase de castigo?— indagó con un tono más serio, a Obito le parecía que se estaba quejando por no permitirle llegar a su momento máximo. La ojiperla llevó una de sus manos a su corazón, intentando tranquilizar a su agitado corazón.

—Para ser sincero, no tienes idea de lo mucho que deseo azotar ese lindo trasero— dió un salto, asustada por tal declaración. Lo que por la mañana había sido un sueño, podría volverse realidad en cierta parte. Se imaginó la gran mano de Obito Uchiha marcada en su blanca piel, o tal vez uno de los objetos que logró ver en el departamento y de los que luego buscó en internet. Darse cuenta de que en lugar de asustarla, le agradaba esa idea, le confirmó que estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Ella jamás había tenido antes ese tipo de pensamientos, y eso de ir descubriendo poco a poco sus gustos en cuanto al sexo, era interesante e intimidante. La mirada fija del pelinegro sobre ella no ayudaba mucho a sentirse menos nerviosa, era claro que el disfrutaba de verla así, dudando pero dispuesta a aceptar lo que él quisiera.

—¿Y-y puedo enmendar mi error?— la pregunta de Hinata descolocó un poco a Obito. Esa fue la primera vez que Hinata quiso tener iniciativa con una idea extrañamente peligrosa. Ella muy pocas veces intentó algo como lo que pasaba por su mente en ese momento, sus pocos conocimientos eran gracias a las anécdotas que Ino o Temari solían contarle, además de al primer chico con quién decidió poner en práctica las lecciones de sus amigas. Sin dudar podía decir que sería todo un reto volver realidad su fantasía, una fantasía que si Obito le permitía cumplir, probablemente los metería en problemas más tarde.

—Explícate— le pidió suavemente, en verdad le interesaba lo que ella tenía que decir. Hinata Hyūga había capturado por completo su atención.

—No creo que deba castigarme en la oficina, alguien podría escucharnos— comenzó un poco temerosa, no sabía bien cómo abordar el tema. No quería mostrarse como una persona que solamente pensaba en sexo, porque creía que Obito la vería de esa manera si se lo decía.

—¿Y qué harás para compensar el hecho de que me has desafiado?— gracias a su tono y su forma tan peculiar de mirarla, Hinata no estaba segura de quién desafiaba a quién. Claramente la incitaba a decir lo que pensaba, y ahora que debía hablar en voz alta, la vergüenza se apoderó de ella.

—Y-yo, n-no lo sé...

—Tengo tantas ideas cruzando por mi mente en este segundo— si Hinata no sería la que hablaría, entonces Obito lo haría. Probablemente de esa forma ella tomaría confianza para contarle sus planes —Quisiera comprarte un lindo conjunto de lencería y eaposarte a mi cama— la recorrió con sus oscuros ojos, Hinata sentía que la desnudaba con esa ardiente mirada —Me encantaría hacerte leer los próximos eventos de mi agenda para evitar un error de nuevo, mientras disfruto de tu hipnotízate sabor— sus manos le dieron un ligero toque a su monte de Venus, aún sobre la ropa le hacía sentirse tan bien —Follarte sobre mi escritorio hasta que entiendas que no te debes involucrar cuando tengo una discusión con mis empleados— imaginarse a sí misma tendida sobre el escritorio, recibiendo todo lo que Obito era capaz de darle, hizo crecer su grado de excitación —O ver cómo me devoras por debajo del escritorio— sus ojos se abrieron un poco más debido a su última opción, el Uchiha deslizó uno de sus dedos por la comisura de sus labios —Si, señorita Hyūga, muero por correrme en esa pequeña boca.

—Puedo hacerlo, p-puedo in-intentar la última opción— Obito no sería el primero con quién intentaba el sexo oral, pero esperaba hacerlo igual de bien que con aquel chico que casi fue su novio.

—Eres simplemente fascinante— la separó de su regazo para tenerla de frente a él, necesitaba ver su linda cara y comprobar que había acertado en descubrir lo que ella quería —¿Te gustaría tenerme dentro de tu boca?, ¿Eso es lo que has estado buscando desde el principio?— su cara de asombro y sus labios temblando le dieron la respuesta.

—Y-yo...

—De acuerdo, ojos de ángel, permitiré que esos lindos labios recompensen tu mal comportamiento— sus ojos recorrieron nuevamente el cuerpo de la mujer de cabellera azabache, causando que su piel respondiera a su mirada y sus pezones se volvieran rígidos. De pronto era como si su acompañante estuviera hambriento, y necesitaba de ella para saciarse. Una diminuta sonrisa se formó en los labios de Hinata, justo ahora descubría, que hasta el momento, le gustaba cada faceta que Obito le mostraba. El hombre agradable y un poco amable, el hombre celoso, el hombre que no quería lastimarla, el hombre que la defendía ante los demás, el hombre que tenía el control de la situación.

Con ayuda del Uchiha apoyó sus rodillas en el suelo, él seguía sentado en su gran y elegante silla. El inicio del escritorio quedaba por arriba de su cabeza, es como si Obito la estuviera escondiendo de alguien que no estaba presente en la oficina. La ojiperla levantó la mirada hacia el perfecto rostro de su amante mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Buscaba algún gesto o indicación de que podía iniciar, y lo recibió cuando Obito asintió para su gran alegría y curiosidad. Desabrochó su cinturón negro y bajó la bragueta de su fino pantalón. Para su fortuna, él le ayudó a retirar su miembro de su ropa interior, al ver que ella se quedaba congelada debido a su erección. Antes no se había puesto a pensar en que Obito tenía buen tamaño, y ahora lo notaba claramente, incluso parecía crecer un poco más a medida que su excitación también lo hacía.

Empezó a acariciarlo suavemente con movimientos un poco torpes, a Obito le daba ternura ver cómo ella se esforzaba por cumplir con su objetivo. Hinata no podía apartar sus ojos de aquella parte de la anatomía masculina, Obito ya le había dado placer en algunas ocasiones y ahora quería ser ella la que lo intentara. Lo rodeó con sus manos y de forma lenta inició un recorrido de arriba hacia abajo. Obito gemía en voz baja, motivando a la chica a seguir con ese pequeño juego entre ambos. Al ver como una gota se acumulaba en la punta de su miembro, Hinata no logró resistirse más a ese deseo que le pedía probarlo. Inclinó su cabeza y absorbió un poco de su masculinidad, creando un ruido erótico que hizo a Obito desplazar su cabeza hacia atrás. Fascinado con la sensación de la boca de Hinata rodeando su miembro. Era difícil para la joven abarcarlo por completo, pero eso no impidió que quisiera intentarlo. No le importó ni siquiera el daño que podía hacerse con la bragueta en su mejilla o el miedo de ahogarse con semejante erección cerca de tocar su garganta.

Teniéndolo por fin en el fondo de su cálido interior, Obito decidió colocar su mano sobre su cabeza, ella se permitió ser guiada por él. Que sin duda tenía el conocimiento para no permitirle intentar hacer más de lo que le estaba permitido. Hinata siguió succionando parte de esa sensibilidad que provocaba gruñidos de parte del Uchiha, sin retirar un centímetro más de él, queriendo abarcar todo hasta llegar más adentro. Cuando al final sintió que lo había logrado, que por unos minutos llegaba y se quedaba en la base, lo escuchó gemir con más fuerza. Se retiró la mitad de su miembro y luego volvió a capturarlo, repitió ese ejercicio al mismo tiempo que su lengua buscaba tocarlo aún adentro de su boca.

—Será mejor que me expliques el motivo de tu impuntualidad— la voz autoritaria acompañada del ruido de una puerta al abrirse alertó a Obito, quien de inmediato se acomodó un poco mejor y se inclinó sobre el escritorio con la intención de que no vieran a la chica debajo de el. Detrás de Madara venía Kurenai pidiendo disculpas, pero rápidamente Obito le pidió que los dejara solos.

—Mi asistente ol-olvidó, mmm— Hinata tomó nuevamente su miembro y lo introdujo en su boca, el sabor exquisito de Obito le parecía adictivo —L-la fecha— Madara no lograba entender el extraño comportamiento de su nieto, él nunca tartamudeaba. También estaba el hecho de que se encontraba sonrojado y con pequeñas gotas de sudor cubriendo su frente.

—¿Te encuentras bien?— asintió a la pregunta de su abuelo, aunque eso no estuviera cerca de la verdad. Su cabeza miraba hacia abajo, queriendo que Hinata se detuviera ahora que su abuelo estaba tan cerca.

—Detente— pidió en tono bajo, quería verse intimidante pero en realidad se notaba su súplica.

—Tranquilo— pensó para sí misma la Hyūga. Ella seguía disfrutando del tamaño y sabor de Obito, le encantaba que llegara a su garganta porque es cuando más lo sentía estremecerse. Lo retiró de su boca y pasó su lengua por todo su largo, desde el principio hasta el final. Era increíble poder tener el control, ahora entendía porque a Obito le gustaba tanto.

Madara seguía de pie frente a Obito, buscando algún indicio que le indicara el motivo del comportamiento de su nieto, el aire acondicionado estaba funcionando de maravilla, por lo que no debía estar tan sonrojado. Fue cuando su vista bajó al suelo que se encontró con un par de sandalias de mujer debajo del escritorio de Obito. En ese momento la situación se volvió demasiado obvia.

—Hablaremos más tarde, ahora no tengo tiempo— le dijo su abuelo al tiempo que caminaba a la salida, Obito ni siquiera intentó detenerlo, tampoco le prestó la suficiente atención. Estaba más ocupado sintiendo que la pequeña boca de la Hyūga lo llevaba al límite.

Al salir de la oficina la realidad lo invadió, Rin nunca visitaba a Obito dentro de la empresa, lo que quería decir que su nieto había encontrado una nueva amante dentro de la misma compañía. La curiosidad por saber quién era la mujer misteriosa era muy grande, se preguntaba si ella era la responsable de que Obito se mostrara tan feliz.

—¿Sucede algo, Madara-san?— la voz de su secretaria Tayuya lo alejó de sus pensamientos, sólo entonces fue consciente de que ya casi llegaba a su propia oficina.

—¿Quién es la mujer que está en la oficina con Obito?— fue directo a lo único que le importaba, esperando que ella si estuviera enterada de algo respecto a aquella persona.

—¿Hinata?— Madara asintió, así que ese era su nombre —Ella es la asistente de Obito-san.

—¿Por qué tiene dos asistentes?— así que Obito ahora tomaba la decisión de contratar a su amante como una empleada para poder tenerla cerca todo el día. Probablemente ayudándole a quitarse el estrés como demostraba hace unos instantes.

—Suigetsu se encarga de la contabilidad y de crear estrategias de ayuda para Obito-san, Hinata de organizar sus reuniones en la agenda— le informó un tanto insegura, no quería meter a Hinata en problemas ahora que eran sus primeros días en el trabajo.

—¿Su nombre completo?

—Hinata Hyūga— respondió rápidamente.

—Encárgate de decirle que la quiero presente en mi oficina en cuanto termine de hablar con Obito— el Uchiha volvió la vista al celular que recién sacaba del bolsillo de su pantalón, buscaba con urgencia el contacto de quién le podía ayudar a obtener más respuestas.

—¡Sí, señor!

Obito sintió una contracción en su abdomen, reprimir sus propios suspiros era una verdadera tortura, y se encargaría de devolverle el favor a su traviesa ojiperla. Movió un poco su silla para que a Hinata le fuera posible salir de su escondite, ver cómo los labios de la joven cubrían su miembro casi le hace llegar a su límite. Era un vista demasiado erótica, más que la de los libros que su antiguo amigo Kakashi solía leer, y de los que Gai y él mismo sólo llegaron a ver algunas páginas cuando eran más jóvenes. Hinata volvía a subir y bajar delante de él, se sentía increíble el tenerlo a su disposición, moría por ver la cara de Obito cuando lo hiciera llegar al clímax. Su mano siguió guiando el ritmo que deseaba, cada vez un poco más rápido, era un aviso de que pronto terminaría ese encuentro.

—Hinata— el Uchiha recogió su cabello, ahora con ambas manos, reteniendo todo en una especie de coleta improvisada —Voy a terminar— le avisó con tiempo, los ojos de ella se dirigieron a los perdidos de Obito. Su cara de satisfacción logró emocionar a la Hyūga, lo estaba logrando, estaba haciendo a Obito disfrutar de su límite.

La joven incluso utilizó sus senos para rodear el miembro de Obito, tocando la punta con su cálida lengua. Él comenzó a gemir, Hinata notó los espasmos que su miembro tenía dentro de su boca. Sólo hicieron falta unos segundos para que una explosión de semen entrara directo a su garganta. Hinata no hizo un ademán de querer escupirlo, en cambio, dejó su glande dentro de su boca para seguir bebiendo de él. Lograba mantener su semilla dentro de su boca al mismo tiempo que jugaba con su masculinidad, disfrutando del nuevo sabor y desapareciendo poco a poco todo rastro de semen. Se encargó de dejarlo todo limpio, aunque la erección de su amante aún no desaparecía por completo. Seguía listo y brillante.

—¿Lo he complacido?— preguntó inocentemente, tanto que para Obito parecía que se burlaba de él. Era muy obvio que lo había dejado más que satisfecho. Pero no tenía la intención de detener su juego por el momento.

—Eres más difícil de educar de lo que creí que sería, señorita Hyūga— antes de poder preguntarle a qué se refería, el Uchiha se levantó de su asiento y le ayudó a ponerse de pie —No dejaste de hacerme el mejor sexo oral de mi vida cuando te lo ordené— estaba tan feliz de que él dijera que había sido el mejor, que no le importó el saber que se encontraba un tanto molesto. Ella, una chica inexperta, consiguió satisfacer a su nuevo amo —No obedecer mis órdenes es lo peor que puedes hacer. Lo siento, ojos de ángel, pero no has logrado evitar tu castigo— le dió la vuelta a su cuerpo, impidiéndole poder seguir viendo el lindo gesto que mostraba luego de un orgasmo.

—Obito-sama...

—Ahora eres mi sumisa, me perteneces por completo— se dejó llevar por sus suaves y grandes manos, le permitió quitarle cada una de las prendas que la cubrían — Encárgate de ponerle el seguro a la puerta— le ordenó con un tono autoritario, Hinata caminó desnuda por la oficina hasta llegar a la puerta, que se encargó de cerrar bien para no volver a ser interrumpidos. Cuando giró para regresar a su lado, descubrió que Obito también se estaba desvistiendo, poder observar su cuerpo la cautivó durante varios minutos. Obito le parecía una obra de arte hecha realidad.

—Listo— le indicó un poco temerosa, recordándose a sí misma las reglas del juego, Hinata no se atrevió a verlo directamente a los ojos.

El Uchiha encendió una pequeña bocina que tenía sobre una de las sillas del lugar, la música era clásica y lo suficientemente fuerte para acallar los ruidos lascivos que harían sus cuerpos. Aunque no podría asegurar que también los de sus incontrolables gemidos.

—Regresa aquí— lo obedeció sin oponer resistencia, una parte de ella estaba dispuesta a aceptar cualquier castigo de su parte —Ahora, cuando te atrevas a desobedecer, puedo follarte hasta que me supliques por tu clímax— cerró los ojos al sentir la mano de Obito tocando la piel sensible de sus labios.

—Mmm...

—Promete que serás una buena chica, o te voy a negar tu orgasmo nuevamente— un ligero suspiró salió de su boca al sentir que su miembro rozaba su entrada. Lo quería, deseaba tanto tenerlo dentro de ella —Un castigo no es para que lo disfrutes, Hinata.

Gimió ante sus palabras —Seré una chica buena, Obito-sama— le prometió mientras empujaba sus caderas hacia él, buscando su tan anhelado contacto.

—¿Te gusta cuando te hablo de esta manera, ojos de ángel?, Porque estás muy mojada acá abajo— Hinata se encontraba tan perdida entre sus palabras y sus ardientes caricias, que no le importaba lo que Obito podía llegar a hacerle a su cuerpo, tan sólo quería sentirlo una vez más.

—Por fa-favor, necesito de Obito-sama— toda esa caliente situación solamente funcionaba para hacer crecer su excitación. Se sentía una pervertida, pero es en lo que creía que Obito la estaba transformando.

—Sabía que terminarías suplicando, es parte de ti— fue besando desde la parte baja de su espalda, subiendo de manera provocadora por su columna, sin detenerse hasta llegar a su cuello y luego pasando el espacio a su hombro. Se encargó de dejarle una marca roja en esa zona, quería que si alguien llegaba a descubrirla se diera cuenta de que Hinata ya tenía una relación.

—Obito...

—No tengo un preservativo conmigo hoy, ¿Eso te molesta?— sabía que si decía que si, Obito no la tomaría. Él seguía las instrucciones de su ginecólogo estrictamente, además de que nunca la obligaba a hacer algo que ella no quería.

—No importa, puedo tomar la píldora— se apresuró a responder, lo único que quería es que no la hiciera esperar más tiempo.

—Siendo de esa manera, escucha atentamente lo que harás, porque no pienso repetirlo— Obito buscó entre la ropa que había dejado sobre el respaldo de su silla, encontrando una de sus corbatas favoritas —Acércate al escritorio. Separa bien esas lindas piernas, ahora te debes inclinar sobre el— lo hizo, siguió todas sus instrucciones al pie de la letra. Sus antebrazos estaban apoyados sobre la madera del escritorio, y sus piernas separadas a una distancia agradable para ella. No era la primera vez que recibía un castigo físico, cuando tenía doce años, su tío la hizo realizar una serie de sentadillas y abdominales, acompañada de su primo Neji. Todo porque ninguno conocía las respuestas a sus preguntas sobre la historia de la familia. Aunque con Obito obviamente era diferente —No tienes permitido doblar las rodillas, pase lo que pase. Cada vez que lo hagas, significará un azote de mi fusta— gimió al sentir que acariciaba sus piernas y se detenía en sus glúteos —¿Lo has entendido?— asintió débilmente, los dedos Obito acariciando su centro casi le roban un gemido.

—Pero...— quiso pedirle que subiera el volumen de su bocina, no quería correr el riesgo de ser escuchada, pero Obito fue más rápido que ella.

—Muerde esto— ahora tenía la corbata de Obito dentro de su boca, lo cual le permitía reprimir sus propios gemidos y gritos. En verdad estaba agradecida por ese detalle —Como no podrás hablar, tu nuevo código de seguridad es otro— casi olvidaba que debían tener una palabra de seguridad, pero afortunadamente el Uchiha lo tenía siempre presente. Nunca dejaba de ver por su comodidad o bienestar, y eso le encantaba —Golpea el escritorio tres veces si necesitas que me detenga.

Obito comenzó a deslizarse por su cuerpo, de forma seductora, con toda la paciencia requerida para disfrutar de cada centímetro de la blanca piel de la joven. Hinata movía sus caderas a su ritmo, buscando que sus cuerpos se encontraran para formar uno solo. Tomando su cintura, el pelinegro contempló el hermoso cuerpo de Hinata, la chica que en verdad estaba dispuesta a seguir lo que él quisiera, la mujer que lo cautivó con sus hermosos ojos, la persona que lentamente se robaba su corazón. Ese que se había encargado de cubrir con una serie de muros, que la Hyūga había derrumbado en tan sólo unas semanas.

Un gruñido escapó de su garganta al rozar nuevamente su entrada, necesitaba todo de la azabache, unir su cuerpo al de la ojiperla, estar dentro de ella y marcar lo que ahora creía suyo. Sin poder resistir un segundo más, Obito alineó su miembro cerca de ella y entró de una sola estocada. La corbata ahogó el grito de placer de Hinata, quién aguantó los espasmos de su cuerpo y no dobló sus rodillas. Apretó con fuerza sus manos al sentir que el Uchiha comenzaba a moverse, golpeando su interior con una determinación increíble. Él levantó su mano derecha y tomó el cabello de la Hyūga, tirando de el hacia atrás en un intento por acercarla más. Hinata se sintió de maravilla, cada embestida le hacía tocar un poco del cielo, sus pezones incluso se volvían más duros con cada empujón de las caderas de su amante. Obito miró hacia abajo, dónde sus cuerpos se sincronizaban en una danza exquisitamente erótica. Miraba su miembro entrar y salir del interior de Hinata, quién se estremecía solamente para él. No podía sentirse más afortunado al saber que era el único hombre que la había disfrutado de esa manera. Jamás le interesó que una de sus parejas fuera virgen, pero ahora comprendía porque era algo tan especial para una mujer, porque un hombre se sentía tan halagado de que lo escogieran para entregarle tan preciado tesoro.

Quería darle un orgasmo mayor que otros, hacerle ver que si obedecía la recompensa sería magnífica. Le encantaba verla luchar por no doblar sus piernas ante el placer que la invadía, todo porque él se lo había pedido. Dejó de estirar su cabello y se fue contra su clítoris, que movió en círculos con ayuda de su pulgar. Ella mordía con más fuerza la corbata debido a que disfrutaba demasiado cuando la frotaba de esa manera. Obito humedecía sus dedos y volvía a tocar los puntos más sensibles de su cuerpo, deleitando a Hinata con sus hábiles movimientos.

La ojiperla retiró la corbata de su boca, para sorpresa de Obito. Pensó que tal vez Hinata le pediría que se detuviera, y no pudo estar más equivocado —Más fuerte— murmuró contra el escritorio. Obito sintió que el interior de su amante lo envolvía con más fuerza.

—Repite eso, Hinata.

—Más fuerte— le pidió en una súplica que encendió más a Obito.

—¿Por qué?

—Por favor, O-obito-sama.

Era difícil negarse a esa linda voz, por ese motivo Obito ni siquiera dudó en cumplir su petición. La embistió con más fuerza, encontrando fascinantes los ruidos que hacían sus cuerpos al chocar uno contra otro. Apretó su cadera con una mano y siguió frotando su botón rosa, Hinata de nuevo se colocó la corbata en la boca para no gemir en voz alta con la llegada de su clímax. Cada músculo en el cuerpo de la Hyūga se tensó al sentir que Obito llenaba su interior, su orgasmo acompañó al del Uchiha de una manera arrasadora. A Obito no le importó que las piernas de Hinata se movieron en contra de su voluntad, lo dejó pasar por ese día. Ambos se quedaron inmóviles durante unos minutos, perdidos en la tranquilidad y felicidad que desbordaba a sus cuerpos.

Fue Obito quien comenzó a vestirla, con mucho cuidado y sin dejar su gran sonrisa. Hinata estaba feliz de sentir como sus manos la recorrían una vez más, lo único que era capaz es de imitar su sonrisa, porque las palabras sin duda no querían salir de su boca. Cuando terminó con ella, fue el turno de que él se diera la vuelta para vestirse también, Hinata lo observó antes de decidir devolverle el favor. Se acercó para ajustar su cinturón negro y abotonar su camisa de vestir, con la corbata debió ponerse de puntillas, de esa manera conseguía estar a su altura. Sus ojos demostraban una complicidad que para ambos resultó muy agradable, sólo ellos dos sabían lo que sucedió ese día en la oficina de Obito Uchiha.

—Convertiste esta corbata en mi favorita— le habló con un tono juguetón al ver que terminaba de colocarla en su lugar. Hinata se sonrojó fuertemente, aquella prenda estaba un poco mojada por culpa de su saliva, tal vez sería mejor si Obito lo la utilizaba por unas horas —¿Puedes revisar mi celular antes de irte?

Hinata giró un poco su rostro, el celular de Obito seguía en el mismo lugar que lo dejó —¿Puedo hacerlo?

—No tengo nada que esconder— su sinceridad le hizo sentir cosquillas, Obito en verdad comenzaba a confiar en ella, tanto como para pedirle algo así —Quiero que me informes sobre mi historial de llamadas y mis últimos mensajes. Necesito saber si Suigetsu decía la verdad— Hinata asintió, con un ligero salto bajó del escritorio para ir en busca del celular de su jefe. Mientras ella hacía eso, Obito buscaba entre los cajones de su escritorio, esperando encontrar el segundo regalo que le había prometido a la Hyūga.

Apenas y encendió el celular, un mensaje pidiendo la contraseña le impidió seguir adelante —¿Cuál es su contraseña?— volvió su vista a Obito, que seguía removiendo dentro de los cajones, al parecer sin encontrar lo que tanto buscaba.

—Diez, cero, dos— le respondió de forma inmediata, Hinata intentó no sonreír, Obito usaba su fecha de cumpleaños como contraseña. Lo primero que llamó su atención al poder desbloquear el celular, fue el fondo de pantalla, sus ojos se abrieron un poco más de lo normal.

Lo primero que llamó su atención al poder desbloquear el celular, fue el fondo de pantalla, sus ojos se abrieron un poco más de lo normal

Era ella, no entendía en que momento Obito le había tomado una foto, pero ahora esa imagen la usaba como el fondo de su celular. No pudo evitar las lágrimas de felicidad que lentamente se acumularon en sus lindos ojos, Obito se asustó al verla llorar. ¿Hinata había visto algo malo en su celular?, ¿Quizá algún mensaje de su esposa?

—¿Por qué lloras?— Hinata regresó con él, intentando limpiar las pequeñas gotas que se escapaban de sus ojos perla.

—¿Cuándo me ha tomado esta foto?— Hinata le mostró la pantalla del celular, dónde desde hace unos días una imagen de ella ocupaba su fondo. Había olvidado ese detalle.

—Una tarde, estabas en tu escritorio y yo...— se avergonzó más con cada palabra, sus mejillas incluso subían de color. Hinata se conmovió al verlo, era muy adorable. Por primera vez se mostraba tímido y nervioso con ella.

Para aliviar su estado de completo caos interior, Hinata se limitó a besar su mejilla derecha, causando aún más calor en el rostro de su acompañante —Gracias— Obito se quedó sin palabras, y Hinata disfrutó ser ella la que provocó esos sentimientos en él. Continuó con el que era su propósito inicialmente, y para gran fortuna de Suigetsu, el celular si registraba una gran cantidad de llamadas perdidas a nombre de él.

—Entonces tenía razón— murmuró en cuanto Hinata le mostró la pantalla, casi suspirando, se resignó a que la situación también era en parte su culpa. Debió atender su celular en cuanto sintió la gran cantidad de vibraciones.

—¿Qué es eso?— señaló a la cajita rectangular que Obito tenía en sus manos, luego de dejar el teléfono en el bolsillo de su amante. El Uchiha la tomó por sorpresa cuando sujetó su cintura y la elevó para al final sentarla sobre el escritorio.

—Tu segundo regalo— abrió la caja dorada para encontrarse en su interior con un collar —Es discreto, por lo que solamente nosotros conoceremos su significado— aquel regalo era una pequeña cadena con un aro en el centro —Es de plata, con esto es oficial que aceptas ser mi sumisa. No te lo deberás quitar— con una tímida sonrisa, Hinata asintió para permitirle acomodar el collar en su cuello. No le apretaba y tampoco le quedaba muy flojo, tenía el tamaño justo para hacerla sentir bien con el —Ahora eres mía, Hinata.

—¿Y usted?— tomó sus mejillas para obligarlo a ver directamente a sus ojos, dispuesta a no permitirse dudar en ese momento —¿Obito-san es mío?— las manos del pelinegro ahora estaban a los costados de sus piernas, inclinándose ligeramente hacia ella.

—Completamente tuyo— una sonrisa un tanto perversa se reflejó en sus labios, Hinata sintió que su corazón daba un brinco al comprender que decía la verdad. Así como ella le pertenecía, Obito también era suyo. Algo en su interior comenzó a moverse, como una pluma que se frotaba con delicadeza. Sus bragas volvieron a mojarse con esas dos palabras.

Escapar de Obito luego de esa última conversación no fue tan sencillo, sino fuera porque ella insistió en que estaban tardando demasiado tiempo encerrados, seguramente Obito la habría poseído una vez más. Aunque quisiera no podía culparlo, porque ella también disfrutaba de estar con él, de todas las formas posibles. La música la había apagado antes de que ella saliera de su oficina, luego de un par de besos de despedida que hicieron reflexionar un poco a Hinata. Después de lo acontecido, no se sentía que Obito le hubiera dado una reprimenda muy dura. Probablemente se debía a que con los entrenamientos de su tío Hizashi, ya estaba acostumbrada a los castigos físicos. Se preguntó si los siguientes serían diferentes, y su interés por querer experimentar la asustó un poco.

—¿Estás bien, Hinata?— Suigetsu fue el primero en acercarse rápidamente a ella, justo en ese instante la ojiperla se percató de que sus compañeros estaban reunidos cerca de su escritorio —Oh no, Obito-san te hizo llorar— la abrazó torpemente al notar que los ojos de su compañera se encontraban ligeramente rojos.

—Es-estoy bien, Obito-san sólo me descontó un día. Es gracias a que revisó su celular y tenía las llamadas perdidas de las que hablaste— agradeció que Suigetsu la tenía abrazada, de esa manera nadie podía ver claramente su rostro, y descubrir que estaba mintiendo.

—Déjame pagarte ese día que perdiste por mi culpa— Suigetsu se separó de ella cuando Tayuya lo obligó a soltar a la chica, que a su vista parecía un poco asfixiada debido al color rosa de sus mejillas.

—¿¡Eh!?, N-no es ne-necesario— habló de inmediato, queriendo que Suigetsu se olvidara de esa idea. Aunque al ver que pensaba contradecirla, decidió agregar algo más —Mejor, Suigetsu-kun puede pagar mi almuerzo hoy.

—¡Por supuesto!— aceptó sonriendo.

—Me alegro de que no te haya despedido, Hinata— está vez fue Tayuya quien se dirigió a ella —Pero ahora es Madara-san quien desea hablar contigo.

La chica suspiró cansada, ese día no terminaba jamás. Con un saludo de despedida muy apresurado, Hinata se alejó de sus compañeros para enfrentar al abuelo de Obito. El collar que bailaba en el cuello de la joven azabache fue en lo único en que Konan se concentró desde que la miró salir de la oficina. Nadie más había notado que era un accesorio que no tenía puesto antes de llegar con Obito.

.

.

.

—Necesito que investigues a una mujer por mí— la voz de Madara quedaba encerrada dentro de las paredes de su oficina, al otro lado de la línea, uno de sus nietos lo atendía con paciencia.

—Dime su nombre— pidió suavemente, frotando su sien en un gesto de fastidio. Su familia en ocasiones olvidaba que a él no le interesaba buscar información sobre posibles parejas. Shisui en ocasiones se sentía utilizado, sólo faltaba que su padre también le pidiera investigar a la mujer de quien estaba interesado.

—Hinata Hyūga.

El Uchiha menor dejó de escribir en su pequeña libreta —¿Esto tiene que ver con Obito?

—¿Cómo lo...?

—¿Cómo lo sé?— interrumpió a su pregunta, consiguiendo hacer enfadar a Madara por no permitirle terminar. Los jóvenes con el tiempo tenían menor respeto por sus mayores —Bueno, resulta que Obito me pidió investigar a esa chica. Y no creo que tú también quieras cortejarla, es demasiado pequeña para ti.

—No seas irrespetuoso, mejor dime de una vez lo que sabes de ella— le exigió, dejando atrás su intención de pedir las cosas con tacto y delicadeza. Al diablo con los modales, él necesitaba respuestas urgentes.

—Es una joven que proviene de una familia de clase media, sus padres murieron a una temprana edad y desde entonces su tío se hace cargo de ella. Tiene un primo mayor por dos años, y una hermana menor de trece, quien padece de leucemia. La edad de Hinata es de dieciocho años— Shisui había comenzado a buscar el informe sobre su investigación dentro de su computadora de escritorio, dónde rápidamente encontró la información que anteriormente recolectó para su primo —Estudia en la Universidad de Arquitectura de Konoha, hasta el momento sus maestros dan buenas referencias sobre ella. Trabaja desde los dieciséis años. Nunca ha sido arrestada o tiene multas por algún mal comportamiento. Su tío es dueño de un Dojo, en el que ella está comenzando a entrenar a niños y jóvenes de su edad. Para resumirlo un poco, es una chica muy centrada en su familia y estudios.

—¿De verdad es tan agradable como lo dices?, ¿Jamás ha hecho algo malo en su vida?— entendía un poco porque era una chica tan tranquila, ella tan sólo tenía dieciocho años, demasiado joven y sin experiencia. No entendía porque Obito se involucraba con una mujer menor que él por cinco años.

—Bueno, en realidad— la voz de Shisui se escuchó un poco nerviosa del otro lado del teléfono —Esto es algo que no le comenté a Obito, por lo que debes guardar discreción.

—De acuerdo— accedió.

—Hinata participaba en carreras clandestinas a los dieciséis, acompañada siempre de su primo— la nueva información le causó curiosidad —No es posible comprobarle nada, pero luego de unos meses en esas competencias, Yahiko y Nagato la rescataron de meterse en problemas. La tuvieron como su corredora estrella dentro de su pista por algún tiempo.

—¿Es ahí donde la conoció Obito?, ¿Por sus amigos?— preguntó, creyendo saber lo que sucedía. Obito solía asistir a las competencias que organizaban sus amigos de Akatsuki, dónde Yahiko organizaba carreras entre los mejores conductores de la ciudad. Él incluso en algunas ocasiones llegó a asistir a uno de esos eventos, debido a que su amigo Hashirama disfrutaba mucho de ver esa clase de competencias. Seguramente su nieto la había visto correr, y se había encaprichado con la linda jovencita.

—No lo creo, Obito dijo que la conoció de su trabajo anterior en una cafetería. Al parecer nunca coincidieron en la pista— Madara sonrió un poco, la información de Shisui indicaba que el destino ya les había negado conocerse un par de años atrás.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Es lo más importante que debes saber de ella— el Uchiha suspiró al escuchar a su abuelo darle las gracias, estaba seguro de que le colgaría la llamada —Obito ya no es un niño. No necesitas estar controlando cada uno de sus movimientos.

—Sólo quiero separarlo de su esposa, no me gustaría que se repita lo sucedido con Izuna— su sonrisa anterior se volvió aún más grande —Creo que la señorita Hyūga y yo nos podremos entender muy bien.

—¿Quieres que deje a Rin por esa joven?— en ocasiones le asustaban los planes tan apresurados de Madara Uchiha, sólo los dioses sabían qué clase de ideas locas pasaban por la mente de su abuelo.

—¿Sabías que Obito regresó a sus terapias?, Estoy casi seguro de que es por ella— Shisui estuvo a punto de decir algo más, pero su abuelo terminó la llamada argumentando que alguien tocaba su puerta.

—Adelante— indicó con su fuerte, (y en ocasiones temible), tono de voz. La silueta de su secretaria apareció en el marco de la puerta.

—Hinata Hyūga está aquí, como lo ordenó— con un gesto de su dedo índice le indicó que la hiciera pasar, Tayuya se movió unos centímetros para darle acceso a la oficina de su jefe. Hinata pasó saliva, con los nervios a flor de piel, era la primera vez que miraba al imponente Madara Uchiha.

—Gracias, puedes retirarte— Tayuya asintió y cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando en aquella oficina a una nerviosa Hinata y un contento Madara.

—No creo que sea necesario presentarme, y tampoco que me des a conocer tu nombre. Yo lo sé todo sobre ti— Madara buscó en el primer cajón de su escritorio, de dónde obtuvo un gran álbum de fotografías —Acércate, quiero mostrarte algo.

Hinata obedeció a su extraña petición, no se sentía en condiciones de negarse a nada de lo que podía llegar a pedir el Uchiha —¿Puedo saber por qué me ha citado?

—Me gustaría que mires estas fotografías— el abuelo de Obito buscaba entre el álbum, (donde había muchas fotos de su familia), se detuvo justo en la sección que era dedicada a uno de sus nietos. Justo del que Hinata se sentía tan atraída —¿Quieres llevarte una?, No tendrás la oportunidad nuevamente de tener una fotografía de Obito cuando era un niño— Hinata seguía distraída observando las imágenes que Madara le presentaba. Obito era un niño muy tierno, su rostro infantil le causaba una gran ternura.

—¿Por qué?— se atrevió a preguntar.

—Me enteré de la relación que tienes con mi nieto— Hinata quiso decir algo, pero le fue imposible decir algo coherente. En ese momento, su expresión era muy similar a un pez fuera del agua —Tú tienes mi completo apoyo para que Obito se aleje de su esposa, siempre y cuando no lastimes a mi familia. Créeme que no me quieres tener de enemigo— asintió tímidamente. ¿Contaba con su apoyo?, La Hyūga hasta el momento no se había planteado la idea de conseguir que Obito le pidiera el divorcio a su esposa por ella, ¿Eso era realmente lo que quería?

—Le prometo, que no voy a lastimar a Obito-san.

—Perfecto— le dió unas pequeñas palmadas a su espalda antes de continuar revisando el álbum, Hinata sonreía con cada imágen de un pequeño Obito —¿Ya decidiste?

—Me encantaría tener esta fotografía— la ojiperla esperaba como una niña a la que le darían un regalo, estaba ansiosa viendo cómo Madara retiraba la imágen para entregársela.

—Buena elección.

Hinata tomó en sus manos la foto que desde ese momento acompañaría en su cartera a los otros retratos que tenía de su familia. Si Obito tenía una fotografía de ella en su celular, era justo que también pudiera tener una de él en su cartera.

Si Obito tenía una fotografía de ella en su celular, era justo que también pudiera tener una de él en su cartera

.

.

.

_Presente._

_Viernes por la noche._

_Dojo de los Hyūga._

Aprender lo básico en un arte que requería de tanta disciplina no era muy fácil para un chico como Naruto, que constantemente necesitaba seguir haciendo algo nuevo, no los mismos ejercicios de rutina que Hinata le asignaba amablemente. Pero Naruto no quería quejarse tanto, después de todo, originalmente Neji sería su instructor. Si Hinata era ahora su nueva maestra sólo se debía a lo mucho que insistió al tío de su mejor amiga. En ocasiones, su don de ser muy persistente deba sus frutos, en pocos minutos consiguió desesperar a Hizashi Hyūga, uno de los hombres más pacientes que conocía.

—Hinata-chan, no creas que esto no es interesante— su amiga se alejó unos momentos de los niños a los que instruía para prestarle atención, Naruto incluso sintió envidia de Konohamaru y sus amigos, ellos parecían ir más adelantados que él. Eso debido a que llevaban entrenando en el Dojo por un mayor tiempo —Es sólo que me gustaría hacer algo del siguiente nivel.

Un fuerte golpe en su brazo derecho le hizo mirar con gran sorpresa a Hinata, ella se había movido tan rápido que no fue capaz de verla hasta sentir el dolor de su patada —En el momento que puedas esquivarme, te llevaré al siguiente nivel.

—Eso dolió, Hinata-chan— se quejó al mismo tiempo que frotaba la zona afectada. Su amiga sin duda era demasiado buena, ahora le emocionaba más poder aprender a su lado.

—¿De verdad te duele demasiado?— Hinata comenzó a revisar su brazo con genuina preocupación, el Uzumaki no hizo nada por evitar su contacto, al contrario, se acercó un poco más a ella.

—Creo que deberás aplicarme alguna pomada, Hinata-chan— la joven asintió sin dejar su expresión de remordimiento, tal vez debió usar menos fuerza en su ataque. Naruto la siguió al ver que comenzaba a alejarse de él, sus pies abandonaron el centro del Dojo para ir hacia las puertas de los vestidores. Hinata estaba en busca de algún objeto guardado en su bolso.

—Aquí está— la ojiperla le mostró una de las pomadas que ella misma fabricaba, siguiendo siempre la receta de sus ancestros y modificando sólo algunas veces lo ingredientes —Con esto te sentirás mejor, Naruto-kun— gracias a que llevaba puesta una playera sin mangas, fue sencillo para su compañera aplicarle el remedio a su dolor. Ambos chicos tenían las mejillas con un fuerte rubor, Naruto porque la chica que le gustaba lo tocaba, y Hinata por estar tan cerca del rubio que seguía acelerando a su corazón.

—No había notado tu collar, Hinata-chan. Es muy lindo— murmuró Naruto, tratando de acabar con sus propios nervios. El color en el rostro de Hinata aumentó, si su amigo conociera el significado de ese collar, seguramente no diría lo mismo.

—Gracias, Naruto-kun.

—Naruto necesito que me ayudes a llevar algunas cajas— su primo Neji llegó a interrumpir la escena que se desarrollaba entre los dos, Hinata entendió que por su tono y la mirada en sus ojos, lo había hecho intencionalmente. Neji podía ser verdaderamente celoso y sobreprotector, y lo peor es que era consciente de ello y sin embargo no quería cambiarlo.

—Cuenta conmigo— el Uzumaki levantó su pulgar con una gran sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, era un poco inocente como para comprender que Neji lo único que buscaba era no dejarlo a solas con su adorada prima.

—¿Viene con nosotros, Hinata-sama?— Naruto ya estaba a lado de Neji, quien ahora miraba a su prima, esperando que decidiera acompañarlos. Tampoco es como si le interesara estar solo con Naruto, él no deseaba escucharlo hablar por horas ese día.

—En un momento los alcanzo— los chicos se alejaron dejándola sola, sentada en una banca y con la mochila que no quiso dejar en casa esa tarde. Necesitaba encontrar las pastillas que su ginecólogo le había recetado, cuando pasó a su casa para buscar su ropa de entrenamiento no las encontró en el cajón que siempre las guardaba. Le asustaba un poco no tomarla, porque justamente ese día debía hacerlo según la receta. La cajita no apareció por ningún lugar de su mochila, lo que la hizo suspirar rendida.

Tal vez podía tomarla otro día.

.

.

.

_Un mes después._

_Universidad de Konoha._

El examen de la materia que impartía Kakashi Hatake estaba pronto a presentarse, por ese mismo motivo, Sakura no dejaba de estudiar en compañía de sus amigas dentro de la biblioteca de la facultad. Lamentablemente para la joven de ojos jade, Ino no asistiría a su sesión de estudios es día debido a un cita con su novio Neji, y Hinata estaba un poco retrasada en la hora acordada. A Sakura no le gustaba tener que estar sola en ese gran edificio, no desde el incidente que ocurrió dentro. Precisamente a esa hora la cantidad de alumnos y personal era prácticamente de cero, por eso necesitaba con urgencia que Hinata decidiera hacer su aparición.

—Sakura-chan— la voz detrás de ella erizó su piel, todo su cuerpo estaba demasiado tenso. Su miedo simplemente parecía hacer crecer la diversión del chico a sus espaldas —Por fin estamos solos de nuevo…

De inmediato se levantó de su asiento, tomando sus cosas para huir de él. Su compañero fue más rápido, en segundos ya tenía aprisionada su muñeca, sus ojos fríos consiguieron hacer temblar a la chica —Por favor, n-no me hagas daño. Prometo que no le contaré a nadie.

—Nunca dije que podías marcharte, será mejor que te disculpes por intentar irte sin saludarme.

—Suéltame— le exigió, comenzando un forcejeo que no sentía que ganaría.

—Te dije que eres mía.

—Mi alumna ha dicho que la sueltes— la sonrisa burlona de su agresor se borró cuando su profesor de cálculo apareció. El alivio llenó cada centímetro de su ser al descubrir que estaba a salvo, al menos por ahora.

—No hay porque exaltarnos, Kakashi-sensei— de forma sutil se alejó de ella, dándole pequeñas palmadas a su hombro, como intentando demostrar que no sucedía nada.

Kakashi no se retiró del lugar hasta que no lo vió marchar, incluso se quedó cerca de ella cuando Hinata llegó para estudiar junto a su amiga. Desde hace unos días notaba que Sakura se mostraba cohibida a lado de ese chico de grado superior, y estaba dispuesto a encontrar el motivo.

.

.

.

Esa misma tarde, Hinata bajaba del auto de su profesor Kakashi Hatake para dirigirse a una pequeña cafetería ubicada cerca de la universidad. Después de terminar sus clases, Kakashi le había pedido que asistieran a comer para poder preguntarle algunas cosas acerca del grupo, Hinata sabía que era su deber en ocasiones mantener al tanto a sus profesores de la situación con sus compañeros, ya que ella era la presidenta de su clase. Aún recordaba que fue muy sorprendente haberle ganado por un voto a su compañero Sasuke, tomando en cuenta el gran grupo de fanáticas que poseía el Uchiha. El voto que la hizo ganar fue el de su mejor amigo, y es por ese motivo que Sasuke se molestó con Naruto por alrededor de una semana. Solía ignorarlo cada que se acercaba a él, al menos hasta que el Uzumaki decidió pedirle perdón. Sasuke era muy orgulloso, y perder ante ella por culpa de Naruto lo había enfadado de sobre manera.

—Me alegra que hayas decidido acompañarme, Hinata-chan— ella regresó al presente cuando escuchó la voz del peliplata, quien retiraba una silla de una mesa para invitarla a tomar asiento. Hinata no dudó en agradecerle —En realidad sólo te he citado porque tengo curiosidad por una de tus compañeras.

—¿Quién?— preguntó realmente interesada en la conversación. Kakashi primero ordenó un té para ambos antes de seguir hablando, la mesera los atendía rápidamente con tal de seguir viendo al perfecto hombre que tenía por cliente.

—Sakura Haruno, tengo sospechas de que está sufriendo de acoso por parte de uno de sus compañeros— Hinata no logró agradecer a la mesera cuando ella les entregó su taza de té, estaba más preocupada por las palabras de su profesor que por poder parecer grosera.

—¿Sakura-chan?— la culpabilidad la invadió bruscamente, por no prestar la suficiente atención a su amiga, era probable que alguien la estuviera haciendo sufrir. Bebió todo el contenido de su té en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, si el líquido se encontraba caliente no lo notó.

—No es nada seguro, sólo quiero que la vigiles y me informes si te percatas de alguna irregularidad— Hinata asintió en varias ocasiones, no necesitaban pedirle que cuidara de sus amigas, ella con gusto podría hacerlo.

—Lo entiendo.

—¿Necesitas irte ya?, Me comentaste que debías ir a trabajar en media hora— la chica se sonrojó ligeramente, no le gustaría que su profesor pensara que ella se quería escapar en la primera oportunidad —Puedo llevarte, no es un inconveniente para mí.

—N-no hace falta, alguien me recoge— se apresuró a decir, no quería aprovecharse de la amabilidad de Kakashi. Además de que Obito ya le había enviado un mensaje diciendo que esperaba afuera de la cafetería.

—Yo invito hoy— le dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa al notar que ella estaba buscando dinero en su cartera, su mirada no dejaba lugar para contradicciones, por eso Hinata no se atrevió a negarse.

—De acuerdo. Nos vemos mañana, Kakashi-sensei— Hinata tomó su cartera y celular para regresarlas a su maletín, sentía algo de prisa porque no le gustaba hacer esperar a Obito.

—Adiós, Hinata-chan. Nos vemos en clase— se despidió de ella con un gesto de su mano, que ella correspondió sonriendo.

Su mirada la siguió a través de la ventana cuando ella abandonó el lugar, la persona con quién se reunió en el estacionamiento y la forma tan afectuosa de saludarse le causó un pequeño estado de shock. Era Obito, después de tanto tiempo volvía a ver a su mejor amigo. No podía poner en duda el hecho de que entre ellos dos existía una relación, era claro gracias al beso que Obito robó de los labios de su alumna antes de que subiera al auto.

Una sonrisa se reflejó debajo de su máscara. Kakashi Hatake por fin sabía cómo acercarse a Obito Uchiha nuevamente.

.

.

.

_Notas de la autora: _

• _Puede contener errores ortográficos._

• _Tenía una pregunta, ¿Les están gustando los capítulos largos o los prefieren cortos?_

• _¿Se esperaban que Hinata participara en carreras?, ¿Verdad que los tomé por sorpresa? __xd__ El motivo es que ella necesitaba el dinero para el tratamiento de Hanabi, y Neji pues la ayudaba a participar sin que su padre los descubra. Eso lo veremos más adelante. _

• _Akatsuki aquí es un grupo de amigos que decidieron invertir para crear fuentes de entretenimiento, como en el caso de la pista de carreras. Los integrantes se respetan._

• _Por ahí se descubre que Naruto no es el único amor de Hinata a parte de Obito. El amor del pasado de Hinata es nada más y nada menos que Shikamaru. Puede que llegue a escribir sobre ese tema en otros capítulos._

• _Hinata ya tiene la aprobación de Madara y está en la vista de Konan, ellos también son muy importantes para la trama._

• _En ocasiones mi mente vuela demasiado xd por eso sí creen que las escenas eróticas son muy intensas o al contrario quieren que permanezcan así, (o suban de nivel 7u7), pueden decirme. Esto lo comento por los menores que puedan llegar a leer la historia jaja Igual considero que no soy muy explícita (?), aunque puedo estar equivocada._

• _Ya moría por introducir a Kakashi nuevamente, porque juega un papel importante dentro de la historia. ¿Se imaginan lo que está planeando?_

• _Los momentos con Naruto han sido cortos, pero creo que en los próximos capítulos pueden ser más significativos. Falta que nuestro querido rubio revele porque está enamorado de Hinata, esto es desde su infancia y no hasta ahora ;)_

Y como final quería contarles que hice un edit de la Obito y Hinata, pero no sé de qué manera le puedo hacer para que ustedes lo vean :c En Wattpad si lo publiqué junto con el capítulo, pero aquí es diferente :l

…

_**fictionInador: **_Lo del saco me causaba gracia xd

Jajaja gracias xd soy buena persona ;)

Sobre el trío pues, si fue cosa del destino xd sucede que estaba escribiendo cuando era día de lluvia, al final se apagó mi computadora y no se guardó todo el documento que llevaba, F por mí. Por más que lo escribía de nuevo no me gustaba como quedaba. Tal vez porque me sentía frustrada. Pero puede que lo vuelva a intentar escribir 7u7

No había pensado sobre un combate con Neji, pero la idea me agrada, si me gustaría agregar eso a la historia :D ¡Saludos!

_**michaelis aro: **_¡Hola!, Me alegra mucho que te guste, espero este capítulo también sea de tu agrado :D

Si fueran tan amables de dejarme un review la verdad que me animaría mucho, y sería un gran apoyo si agregan la historia a sus favoritos :D también en su lista de alerta para no perderse de las actualizaciones ;)

Nos leemos en la próxima actualización n.n


	12. Capítulo XI: Sospechas

Capítulo XI: Sospechas.

_**Declaimer:**_Los personajes de Naruto NO son míos, pertenecen a Kshimoto, yo sólo los uso para crear esta historia, sin fines de lucro, con el único objetivo de hacer pasar un buen momento al lector.

_Casa de los Hyūga._

Gran parte de la ropa de sus cajones estaba desordenada, había blusas sobre la cama y suéteres en el suelo. Decir que se encontraba desesperada era poco, desde hace un mes que no lograba dar con el paradero de sus pastillas, y aunque no siguió teniendo relaciones sin protección con Obito, el no haber tomado su píldora aquel día de su encuentro en la oficina la mantenía en un estado de nerviosismo. Eso sumado al hecho de que su periodo llevaba retrasado algunos días, no pintaba a favor de la Hyūga. Se llevó sus manos a su vientre, mirando en el espejo frente a ella lo pálido que se notaba su rostro. Estando ahí, sentada sobre el suelo y con mil ideas pasando por su mente, sin darle un descanso a su agitada imaginación, Hinata sintió unas increíbles náuseas. No se sentía preparada para ser madre, y aún con todos sus temores, un pequeño sentimiento de felicidad iba creciendo dentro de su corazón. Hinata Hyūga esperando un hijo. Un hijo de Obito y ella. Sabía de antemano lo contento que estaría Obito, y pensar en su sonrisa la hacía sonrojar. Por otro lado, la parte negativa de la situación le murmuraba al oído que era una descuidada. Su tío sufriría el peor deshonor que alguna vez traería a la familia, Hizashi era demasiado conservador como para aceptar un niño con su edad y más por el motivo de ser fuera de matrimonio. Neji estaría furioso con el hombre que se había atrevido a manchar la pureza de su linda prima. Hanabi probablemente no la juzgaría de mala manera, después de todo era una niña. Sus amigos y compañeros de clases la señalarían, incluso la gente que no la conocía lo haría.

—Onee-sama— el llamado de su hermana la alejó del rumbo oscuro que estaban llevando sus pensamientos, la castaña recién había entrado a la habitación, y darse cuenta de que Hinata parecía tan perdida la preocupó de sobremanera —¿Te encuentras bien?

La ojiperla asintió, pasándose el nudo que se formaba en su garganta para poder hablar con Hanabi. No se mostraría débil ante ella, su hermanita tenía suficientes problemas como para cargar también con los de ella —E-es sólo que... No encuentro unas pastillas.

—¡Ah, es eso!— Hanabi le dedicó una sonrisa amable, que rápidamente cambió a una más coqueta al dirigirse a su propio guardarropa. La mayor de las Hyūga casi se desmaya al ver que su hermana menor retiraba la caja de pastillas anticonceptivas de un espacio entre sus blusas de verano.

Tomó entre sus manos la caja, prácticamente arrebatándole a Hanabi el objeto que la exhibía. Ahora su hermana conocía su secreto, porque era evidente que a ella no podría engañarla, Hanabi era demasiado inteligente para su mala suerte —Hanabi, ¿Qué haces con...?

—No es lo que piensas, Onee-sama— se apresuró a decir en busca de defenderse, la mirada de Hinata era de total desconfianza, y Hanabi no podía culparla por sentirse de esa manera. Ella jamás habría hurtado algo tan personal de Hinata sino fuera por un bien mayor —Neji-niisan dice que estás saliendo con un chico, porque Naruto le preguntó si sabía tu relación con uno de los primos de Sasuke de quién no dió nombre— el semblante de Hinata ahora era de total confusión, ¿Qué tenían que ver Neji y Naruto con el hecho de que Hanabi tenía sus pastillas? —Sé lo que te estás preguntando, pero créeme que tiene sentido. Neji-niisan quería ver si encontraba en tu maletín alguna carta, lo escuché cuando se lo dijo a Naruto, por eso decidí guardar tus pastillas. Neji-niisan explotaría si descubre que has dejado de ser virgen.

—Hanabi... ¿Cómo sabes de...?— se detuvo antes de terminar su pregunta, entendía que su hermanita se diera cuenta de que existía una persona por la cual se sentía atraída, pero de eso a descubrir que tenía relaciones con él era muy diferente. Ni su tío o Neji lo habían descubierto aún, y eso que ellos solían vigilar constantemente sus pasos.

—Hace un tiempo, Kabuto-san me pidió que te entregara las pastillas que olvidaste en su farmacia— la menor comenzó a relatar su versión de lo sucedido, recordando que Kabuto era quien en ocasiones les conseguía los medicamentos que Hanabi necesitaba —Yo había llegado a comprar un medicamento para el resfriado de nuestro tío, pero al final me terminé llevando también una caja de pastillas anticonceptivas que tú pagaste. No soy una tonta como para no saber en qué pensabas utilizarlas— le guiñó con su ojo derecho, provocando un intenso rubor en Hinata —No te dije nada, y dejé tus pastillas en tu maletín— ahora recordaba lo que decía su hermana, en alguna ocasión cuando estaba surtiendo una receta de Hanabi, aprovechó para comprar también sus pastillas. En su momento las creyó pérdidas porque no las encontraba por ninguna parte, aunque al día siguiente aparecieron en el maletín que llevaba a la escuela.

—No es lo que piensas, Hanabi— intentó crear rápidamente una excusa convincente, además de intentar normalizar su respiración y el tono de su voz —Son el medicamento que me ha recetado mi ginecólogo para regularizar mi periodo. Es sólo con ese fin que las estoy tomando.

Hanabi quiso decir algo más, pero no encontraba una razón para que su hermana estuviera mintiendo, Hinata no solía ser esa clase de persona. Y realmente parecía decir las verdad —¿Desde cuándo visitas a un ginecólogo?, ¿Está todo bien, Onee-sama?

—Sí, no debes preocuparte— volvió a guardar la caja de pastillas en el interior de su maletín, ahora un poco más segura de haber engañado a su hermana menor —Es sólo que últimamente mi periodo se volvió un poco irregular. Sakura-chan e Ino-chan me dijeron que sería buena idea acudir con un ginecólogo, incluso me acompañaron.

—Oh, entiendo— murmuró con un gran alivio recorriendo su cuerpo, saber que Hinata estaba en buena condición de salud le quitaba una preocupación de encima —¿Mi tío y Neji-niisan lo saben?

—No, prefiero que se mantenga de esa forma para no asustarlos. ¿Me harías el favor de guardar mi secreto?— Hinata tomó mucho aire, y cuándo lo soltó, tuvo la sensación de que mentirle a Hanabi sólo retrasaba más lo inevitable. Aunque por el momento, no descargaría todas sus preocupaciones con su pequeña hermana.

—No te preocupes, Onee-sama— Hanabi se inclinó un poco para ayudar a Hinata a recoger todo el desorden que había causado, una gran sonrisa se reflejó en su rostro, misma que la mayor no tardó en imitar. Por la sonrisa de Hanabi, Hinata estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa, inclusive bajar al Inframundo y caminar todo el trayecto de regreso —Tu secreto está seguro conmigo.

.

.

.

_Universidad de Konoha._

Las voces de diferentes alumnos se hacían notar entre las aulas y pasillos de las instalaciones de la universidad, mostrando desde muy temprano el entusiasmo de algunos y las inquietudes de otros. Normalmente Naruto solía llegar tarde a clases, pero como venía haciendo hace un tiempo, se esforzaba arduamente para completar su rutina matutina y llegar como los primeros a su salón. Eso con la intención de ganar el asiento detrás de su Hinata y a lado de su mejor amigo, Sasuke. Contra este último era prácticamente imposible competir, Naruto no conocía su secreto para estar tan temprano en el aula. En ocasiones aprovechaba la situación para burlarse de él diciendo que seguramente llegaba junto al encargado de abrir los salones.

Sasuke, al contrario de su compañero, llevaba varios minutos tratando de entender lo sucedido con una de sus compañeras, jamás había visto a Sakura actuar de manera tan extraña. Parecía que el hecho de estar a su lado le causaba miedo o repulsión, y Sasuke Uchiha no estaba acostumbrado a recibir ese trato.

—_Sakura— la chica dejó de prestar atención a su celular para encarar al azabache —Naruto quiere saber si te unirás a nosotros para estudiar hoy en la tarde— eso no era del todo cierto, pero tampoco quería decir que quien la invitaba era él. Aunque ya hubiera pasado alrededor de un mes desde que la dejó plantada en la biblioteca, seguía sintiendo un poco de culpa por no ayudarla a estudiar cómo habían quedado._

_Tomó la mano de su amiga al ver que no le prestaba la suficiente atención, se mostraba un tanto ausente y perdida, y con ese gesto quiso atraer su mirada a él. Sin que Sasuke fuera consciente, un par de ojos fríos miraban aquella escena, tan fijamente que Sakura sintió que debía hacer algo para evitar su molestia —¡Aléjate de mí!— lo apartó con un golpe, causando que Sasuke abriera más sus ojos por su repentina acción —No quiero que te acerques, ni siquiera me hables._

_Fue cuando ella se alejó en busca de sus amigas, que Sasuke logró ver la sonrisa de burla del capitán del equipo de baloncesto. Aunque no estaba seguro de porque motivo lo miraba de esa manera._

—¡Sasuke!— Naruto recurrió a gritar en el oído de su compañero al percatarse de que se encontraba demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos. Ya lo había llamado en varias ocasiones sin tener respuesta, hasta agitó su mano derecha frente a su rostro, nuevamente sin obtener una sola reacción de su parte —¿Tú sabes quién le ha dejado esta flor a Hinata-chan?

Sasuke apartó la cara de su mejor amigo con brusquedad, no soportaba a Naruto cuando invadía su espacio personal —No vuelvas a gritar de esa manera, idiota.

—¡Hey!, No me digas idiota, eras tú el que no respondía— se defendió el rubio mientras regresaba a su lugar, sin dejar de ver el girasol que descansaba en el pupitre que pertenecía a su compañera.

—Eso estaba cuando yo llegue, no tengo idea de quién es el responsable— respondió a su pregunta anterior con su típico mal humor, en ese momento no tenía la paciencia para lidiar con un Naruto celoso. Maldijo el momento en que su amigo descubrió tan tarde sus sentimientos hacia Hinata, también la hora en que a Obito se le ocurrió comenzar a salir con su compañera. ¿Acaso ambos idiotas no podían dejar de competir por una chica?

—Mira tiene una nota— como ya era costumbre en su amigo, Naruto no le dió importancia a la molestia de Sasuke, estaba acostumbrado a vivir con ello. Siguió observando un poco más el detalle que tuvieron con Hinata, intentando averiguar si se trataba de algo hecho por Obito o si una nueva competencia había surgido —¿Ya la leíste, Sasuke?

—No haría algo tan estúpido— esperaba que con eso fuera suficiente para dar por terminada la conversación, además de darle a entender que no era una buena idea espiar lo que pertenecía a otros. Si ese era un regalo de Obito, no quería que Naruto se llevara la desilusión de saber lo que Hinata Hyūga era para su primo. No le gustaría que se repitiera lo que alguna vez sucedió con él.

—Pero tal vez la nota dice quien la envió— continuó hablando el joven de ojos zafiro, intentando convencer a su amigo de ver en el interior de la nota. Él no acostumbraba a revisar pertenencias ajenas, pero la curiosidad lo estaba comiendo vivo.

—No me interesa, Naruto.

—A mi si, Sasuke— el rubio se inclinó sobre su asiento, queriendo alcanzar la nota debajo de la flor dedicada a Hinata.

—¡Ohayô!— el saludo de Hinata al entrar por la puerta del salón, causó que Naruto apartara sus manos del asiento de la chica y las llevara detrás de su cabeza, que frotaba con insistencia por culpa del miedo de ser casi descubierto. El detalle pasó por alto para la joven Hyūga, pero no lo hizo para Sakura. La pelirosa miró de manera acusadora a su amigo.

—Hinata-chan...

—¡Oh, Hinata-chan!— Sakura tomó a su amiga del brazo para llevarla rápidamente a sus asientos, la joven apenas y logró seguirle el ritmo al entusiasmo de la Haruno —Mira, un enamorado te ha dejado una flor.

—¿A mí?— Hinata observó el girasol adornado por papel celofán y un listón rojo, debajo de él descansaba una nota que no se atrevió a tomar —Seguramente alguien se habrá equivocado.

—No lo sabrás si no lees la nota— quiso replicar, decir cualquier cosa, sin embargo, su amiga tenía toda la razón. Terminó por abrir la pequeña nota y procedió a leer su contenido, la única que estaba en posición de ver lo que decía aparte de ella era Sakura. Aunque ella prefirió no invadir la privacidad de la ojiperla.

_Para Hinata Hyūga:_

_Eres tan bella como cualquier flor, pero tu brillo es igual de único y especial que el de un girasol._

La Hyūga seguía confundida, la nota no decía quien la enviaba, y no existía otro rastro que diera evidencia de la persona que le regalaba aquella linda flor. Ella jamás conoció algún pretendiente suyo en su escuela, estuvo tentada a preguntar a sus compañeros si sabían algo, y fue Sakura la que se adelantó a hacerlo. Hinata le agradecía en silencio, aún estaba un poco nerviosa por ser el centro de atención de todos los alumnos que también ingresaban al salón de clases. Una situación que realmente detestaba.

—¿Fuiste tú quien dejó la flor, Naruto?— para Sakura no pasaban desapercibidas las miradas llenas de anhelo que su amigo solía darle a Hinata. Lamentablemente para el Uzumaki, Hinata ahora tenía un pretendiente que sabía jugar muy bien sus cartas, y avanzaba más rápido de lo que su compañero podría imaginar.

—No...— murmuró al tiempo que desviaba la vista y cruzaba sus brazos. Le molestaba no ser la persona que causaba el sonrojo en las mejillas de Hinata, y la sola idea de que se tratara de Obito u otra persona detrás de su mejor amiga, le provocaba un deseo intenso de robarla en ese mismo instante y alejarla de todos.

De pronto, como si algo hiciera click dentro de su mente, Hinata imaginó a Obito enviando una flor hasta su salón de clases sólo para hacerla sonreír. Definitivamente tenía que ser él, no podía pensar en alguien más que quisiera darle un detalle tan lindo como ese. Acarició con cariño los delicados pétalos de la flor, imaginando por momentos que era Obito a quien tocaba con sus suaves dedos. Poco a poco se iba ganando su cariño, no todo entre ellos era sexo como en un principio. Existían ocasiones en que el Uchiha la invitaba a cenar después del trabajo, o que compartía con ella algunos momentos felices de su infancia si se lo preguntaba. La confianza iba creciendo, no apresuradamente, pero si de manera natural y plena. Era posible comparar con la corriente tranquila de un río, o con el tiempo en que tardaban en caer las flores de los cerezos cuando llegaba su época.

—Hinata-chan, seguro que hoy es tu día de suerte. Yo también te traía un regalo por ayudarme a estudiar— ese no era solamente el único motivo, también se sentía agradecida porque su amiga constantemente le ofrecía su apoyo como en aquella situación que la marcó, y hasta el momento buscaba no dejarla sola por mucho tiempo. Aunque algunas veces no se lograba escapar de su agresor y volvía a sufrir, confiaba en que Hinata hacía su tortura un poco menos terrible. De su maletín retiró una bolsa de papel sellada, que contenía todavía el logo de la tienda donde compró el obsequio —Es una falda. No pude evitar pensar que era para ti en cuanto la miré.

—¡Gracias!— la ojiperla tomó en sus manos el regalo de su amiga, demasiado feliz de que ella tuviera un detalle tan lindo hacia su persona. Se sentía culpable de aún no descubrir a la persona que la molestaba, y aún con ese chico rondando a su alrededor, Sakura seguía sonriendo y pensando en ella. A veces simplemente admiraba lo fuerte que llegaba a ser.

Antes de que Naruto también quisiera adelantar el regalo que tenía para ella, que consistía en dos ramen instantáneos que prepararía en el almuerzo, una cabellera plateada apareció en el marco de la puerta. Naruto se sentía un poco desplazado al ver que otras personas también decidieron tener un buen detalle con su amiga, y no estaba disponible a quedarse atrás de ellos. Hinata no logró enviar un mensaje a Obito para agradecer por el girasol, Kakashi la llamaba y no consideró correcto hacerlo esperar.

—Hinata-chan, necesito hablar contigo un momento— la joven asintió ante las palabras de su maestro, dejó la flor en su lugar y guardó el regalo de Sakura en su maletín. A su amiga la abrazó con cariño, y de Naruto y Sasuke se despidió con una corta reverencia.

En el pasillo se encontraron con el profesor que daría la primera clase de Hinata, un hombre de cabello castaño llamada Yamato, con quién Kakashi solía compartir almuerzos muy agradables. Sólo hicieron falta algunas palabras por parte de ambos adultos, y rápidamente Yamato le concedió el permiso de faltar a su clase. Eso sí prometía conseguir los apuntes y ponerse al corriente si tenían una nueva actividad.

La Hyūga siguió a Kakashi por los pasillos de la facultad, iba tan distraída con sus propios pensamientos, que no se percató del momento en que habían llegado a una pequeña oficina. No era demasiado grande, pero tenía el suficiente espacio para acomodar todo lo esencial. Un escritorio y unos estantes llenos de libros fueron lo que más llamó su atención, comprendió que ese era el cubículo de su profesor. En algunas clases Kakashi les había contado donde encontrarlo, si ellos querían algunas horas extras de estudios, podían solicitarlo y acudir a ese mismo lugar. Su profesor la invitó a pasar, aunque el primero en entrar a la oficina fue él, quien recogió rápidamente un libro de pasta verde y lo guardó lejos de su vista. Hinata no sabía de qué se trataba, pero imaginó que era algo que avergonzaba a Kakashi. Era un poco obvio tras ver su estado.

—Adelante, puedes tomar asiento— la joven obedeció, sin dejar de observar todo a su alrededor —Te he citado porque hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

La sonrisa detrás de la máscara de su profesor había pasado de ser un tanto forzada y apenada, a una más despreocupada —¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

—¿Puedes decirme quién es Obito Uchiha?— el peliplata recargó su mejilla sobre su mano derecha, inclinando ligeramente su rostro. Se había sentado del otro extremo del escritorio, y acercado lo suficiente para colocar sus brazos en la madera del mueble. No quería darle más vueltas al asunto, prefería ser directo con ella.

Un ligero ataque de hipo le impidió mencionar el nombre de su amante. No sé sentía de esa manera cuando hablaba de Obito con otras personas, pero el que su profesor preguntara por el Uchiha le causaba cierto miedo —¿Por qué me lo pregunta?

—Bueno, resulta que un hombre ha venido esta mañana. Cuando sólo el personal administrativo estaba iniciando sus labores— inició su explicación con paciencia. Su amigo le daba la mejor oportunidad para preguntar por él y su relación con Hinata directamente a la joven de ojos perla —Él pagó tu colegiatura de un año. Causó un poco de curiosidad entre los empleados, por no tener el mismo apellido de tu familia, pero Obito dijo ser tu tutor.

—N-no es mi tutor, es mí... Es mi je-jefe— bajó la mirada, no podía aguantar por mucho tiempo el tener el par de ojos analizadores de Kakashi Hatake sobre ella.

—¿Solamente tu jefe?— su intención no era incomodar a la chica, o faltarle al respeto, empero, esperaba por lo menos que ella fuera un poco más sincera. Hinata continuaba sin verlo, por lo que Kakashi comenzó a buscar en su celular algo que le pudiera ayudar a ganar la confianza de su alumna. Por lo menos para hablar más abiertamente sobre su antiguo mejor amigo.

—Sí, a Obito-san le gusta ayudar— susurró nerviosa, no sabía porque Obito pagaba su colegiatura si sabía muy bien que ella tenía una beca. ¿Ahora qué haría con el dinero que recibió?, ¿Y si en su escuela pensaban que ella ya no necesitaba del apoyo? —Por ese motivo lo hizo.

—Lo entiendo, Obito es una buena persona— Hinata por fin se atrevió a verlo luego de esa declaración, ¿Eso quería decir que lo conocía?, Kakashi por su parte seguía viendo algunas viejas fotografías en su celular —Él y yo antes éramos compañeros.

—¿Lo conoce?— preguntó genuinamente interesada. Jamás por su cabeza pasó la idea de que su profesor fuera amigo de Obito. Tal vez se debía a que el Uchiha nunca lo mencionaba. El peliplata le mostró una foto en su celular, dónde se apreciaba a cuatro chicos, para su gran sorpresa reconocía a tres. Incluyendo al hombre de cejas pobladas, era el fisioterapeuta que entrenaba en el Dojo de su familia y ayudaba a algunos con sus lesiones. Quién diría que ellos tres habían sido compañeros en algún momento de su vida.

—Por supuesto, ellos eran mis mejores amigos— Kakashi retiró el celular de la vista de Hinata, que se sintió un poco intrigada por la nostalgia con que su profesor hablaba y miraba la fotografía. Probablemente extrañaba aquella época en donde las únicas preocupaciones eran las de sus próximos exámenes.

—¿Eran?— la vista de Hinata fue un poco más allá del lugar donde estaba sentado Kakashi. Justo arriba de uno de los libreros, había algunos marcos con diferentes fotografías. La imagen que llamó su atención fue una en especial, dónde se apreciaba a Obito, Kakashi y una chica más, los tres con grandes abrigos que los protegían de la nieve. No conocía a la mujer que los acompañaba, y sus intenciones de preguntar por ella se vieron interrumpidas con la llegada de una persona más a la oficina.

—Hinata-chan, ven y almuerza conmigo— las dos personas dentro de aquel espacio vieron en dirección a Naruto, que esperaba en la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La chica deseó en ese momento que su amigo no fuera tan imprudente, había perdido la oportunidad de preguntar a Kakashi sobre su relación con Obito y aquella chica de lindos ojos.

El peliplata le hizo un ademán con la mano para invitarla a retirarse, lo cual Naruto aprovechó para tomar su muñeca y llevarla en dirección al patio de la universidad, no sin antes despedirse ambos de su profesor. Hinata ahora tenía más preguntas que respuestas, y no sabía si hablar de ello con Obito sería lo correcto. Kakashi dijo que eran amigos, en tiempo pasado, y era eso lo que la detenía a buscar contestación a sus dudas. ¿Y si tocaba un tema sensible y terminaba haciendo sentir incómodo a Obito?, Eso era lo último que necesitaba ahora que su relación iba creciendo paulatinamente.

—Iruka-sensei se sentía mal y ha tenido que retirarse, por eso nuestra hora de almuerzo será más larga— Naruto habló nuevamente, llamando su atención y alejando todas esas ideas de su agitada mente —Yo he traído unos ramen para nosotros, ya hasta los preparé— justo en ese instante notó que Naruto llevaba en su mano libre dos vasitos de ramen, que no tenía idea de cómo lograba sostener. Además, su mochila colgaba de uno de sus hombros, y el girasol de la mañana iba debajo de su brazo. De inmediato se apresuró a ayudarle para que no siguiera cargando con todo el solo.

—Naruto-kun, debiste esperarme. Así te habría ayudado— se sentía culpable de que su amigo hubiera estado preparando su almuerzo mientras ella simplemente conversaba con su profesor. Pero tampoco es como si Naruto se quejara por eso.

—No te preocupes, Hinata-chan. Quería hacerte hoy el almuerzo, los últimos días te he visto muy pálida— no sabía el motivo por el que su amiga tenía ese estado de constantes mareos, y la única solución factible que consideraba era la que Sasuke le había dado. Hinata estaba igual de estresada que ellos debido a los exámenes que presentarían en una semana. La idea de ayudarla a distraerse un poco le parecía bien, de esa manera Hinata volvería a tener su aura de alegría que siempre la rodeaba.

—No es nada de qué preocuparse, descuida— le aseguró con una tímida sonrisa. Ese día por fin pasaría a recoger los resultados de los análisis que le pidió a su ginecólogo, Itachi desde la mañana le avisó que estaban listos, y por el momento no tenía otras citas que atender. Lo que quería decir que le era posible asistir en cualquier horario.

—¿Sobre qué conversaban Kakashi-sensei y tú?, Creo que estaba algo nostálgico— ambos caminaban a lado del otro, y nuevamente Naruto atraía su completa atención con sus palabras llenas de preocupación.

—Kakashi-sensei está angustiado por nuestros resultados en los próximos exámenes, debido a que a algunos no les fue bien en el primer parcial— mentirle a su mejor amigo no le dejaba un sensación agradable, empero, no le parecía correcto decirle lo que su profesor le había confesado. Eso sería involucrar a Obito en la conversación, y Hinata sabia cuanto detestaba Naruto a su jefe.

—Es verdad, por eso necesitamos esforzarnos más— la gran sonrisa de Naruto hizo ruborizar a la joven, quien a pesar de todo no terminaba a acostumbrarse a su repentinos acercamientos. Volviendo a tomar su muñeca, el Uzumaki la llevó hasta el patio, donde decidió sentarse bajo el árbol en que hace tiempo compartió el mismo almuerzo con Hinata.

—¡Gracias por la comida!— Hinata junto sus manos y realizó una pequeña reverencia, su amigo no tardo en imitarla.

El par de chicos disfrutaban de la comida en silencio, principalmente Naruto, al tratarse de su platillo favorito. Eran pocas los momentos en que el rubio hacía bromas para ver reír a su compañera, como en ese momento que algunos fideos escurrían de su boca y fingía ser un pulpo.

Hinata se sentía bien a lado de Naruto, no tan nerviosa como otras veces, pero si verdaderamente feliz. Estaría mintiendo si decía que todavía no dejaba de amarlo por completo, pero eso pensaba que era por todos los años que había estado guardando tan puros sentimientos hacia él. Le gustaba, y sin embargo, no encontraba la misma atracción o conexión que con Obito. Era algo muy difícil de entender, y Hinata no quería distraerse demasiado en ello por ahora.

Las risas de ambos jóvenes se detuvieron de pronto, cuando Hinata dejó el vaso de Ramen en el suelo y cubrió su boca. Un repentino ataque de asco le quería provocar que devolviera el estómago, lo que la obligó a levantarse rápidamente y correr al baño más cercano. Naruto se levantó detrás de ella, completamente asustado. De inmediato arrojó lo que restaba del Ramen de sus vasos en un contenedor, y recogió sus maletines y el girasol que le regalaron a la Hyūga. Su amiga le llevaba cierta ventaja, pero en realidad fue sencillo para él darle alcance.

Sucediendo al mismo tiempo, Hinata entró a los baños para damas, encerrándose en el primero disponible para dejar salir todo el contenido de su estómago. Eso de los mareos y ascos era horrible, no entendía porque le sucedía eso a ella, y esperaba que esa etapa pasara pronto. En el lugar también se encontraba Temari, lavando sus manos y acomodando su cabello, la rubia se acercaba a la puerta al ver correr a Hinata de esa manera.

—¡Hinata-chan!— por la puerta apareció Naruto, para gran sorpresa de Temari, que no dudo en dirigirse a él de manera poco amable.

—¡Este es el baño de mujeres, idiota!— la rubia lo tomó del brazo, dispuesta a sacarlo a patadas si era necesario. Sabía que Naruto no solía ser muy inteligente, pero eso a ser tan tonto como para entrar a un espacio exclusivo de damas era otra cosa.

Los gritos y empujones se detuvieron al escuchar algunos golpes en la puerta donde estaba encerrada Hinata —Naruto-kun… ¿Ti-tienes mi maletín?

—Sí— asintió varias veces, y luego se recriminó por hacerlo. Hinata ni siquiera podía verlo —¿Necesitas algo?

—La falda que me regaló Sakura-chan— murmuró apenada, su accidente terminó ensuciando un poco su pantalón de mezclilla. Salir de esa manera no le pareció una opción.

—Claro, enseguida— Naruto removió entre las cosas de su compañera para encontrar la bolsa de papel que había visto a Sakura entregarle esa mañana. Temari se la arrebató de las manos al percatarse de que el mismo pensaba hacerle entrega del objeto.

—Aquí está, Hinata— la ojiperla tomó la bolsa que su compañera le daba por arriba de la puerta, ella ya había comenzado a quitarse sus pantalones para reemplazarlos con la falda. Era de un bonito color salmón, no pasaba de sus rodillas pero tampoco era demasiado corta.

Salió del pequeño espacio para encontrarse con dos pares de ojos, ambos mirándola con preocupación. Temari envió a Naruto a esperar afuera, permitiendo que a la Hyūga cepillarse sus dientes con lo que siempre cargaba en su maletín. Al final fue acompañada por sus amigos a la enfermería, y aunque le hicieron entrega de una pastilla que ayudaría a controlar el vómito o el dolor de estómago, Hinata no la tomó al revisar las instrucciones y ver que las embarazadas no podían consumir el medicamento.

.

.

.

Fue necesario pedirle a sus profesores que le permitieran retirarse antes, usando el pretexto de que seguía sintiéndose mal. Lo único que buscaba era salir lo más pronto posible para reunirse con Obito, contarle sobre sus sospechas y que juntos fueran al consultorio de Itachi por sus resultados. Con los síntomas que cada vez aumentaban de frecuencia, a Hinata la idea de estar estar embarazada le parecía más creíble. Incluso aunque a manera de broma, Temari se lo había sugerido para hacerla reír mientras esperaban en la enfermería, obviamente debió forzar una sonrisa y una pequeña risa. La broma no le hacía para nada gracia. ¿Qué pensaría su familia cuando lo descubrieran?

—Hinata-chan— guardó su celular dónde miraba los mensajes de Obito, girando su cuerpo un poco para ver a la persona que pronunciaba su nombre. De nuevo Kakashi hacía acto de presencia frente a la azabache, e igual que la primera vez, Hinata no sabía que buscaba de ella.

—Kakashi-sensei— lo saludó educadamente, sin encontrar algo más que pudiera decir. El peliplata se limitó a verla durante unos minutos, analizando la situación antes de responder a su saludo con una sonrisa.

—Me enteré de que estás enferma, espero te mejores pronto— ella no dudó en agradecerle, Kakashi le parecía una persona que de verdad se preocupaba por sus alumnos. Y lo admiró por aquella cualidad de su persona. Antes de que la Hyūga siguiera pensando sobre los aspectos positivos de su profesor, Kakashi notó la flor que llevaba en las manos —Lindo girasol.

—Gracias— un tierno sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, la joven continuó acariciando los pétalos de la flor que Obito le había obsequiado. Era la mujer más feliz del mundo, aunque fuera con ese detalle que para algunos parecería poco. Es que con ella no hacían falta demasiados lujos, su tío le había enseñado desde pequeños a ser personas humildes y no codiciosas.

—Tal vez...

—Aléjate de Hinata, Kakashi— la sorpresa la invadió cuando Obito apareció detrás de ella, rodeando sus hombros en un abrazo posesivo. Buscando de esa manera demostrarle a su antiguo amigo que la ojiperla le pertenecía. Hinata lo observó de reojo, el rubor de antes aumentó en cuestión de segundos. Obito no era de las personas que demostraba su afecto en público, todo porque no quería causarle problemas con su familia si alguien llegaba a verlos.

—Hola Obito, también me da gusto verte— intentó bromear, rascando su cuello en el proceso. Al ver la mirada furiosa de Obito entendió que no era momento para jugar.

—Obito-san...

—Escúchame bien, Kakashi— el Uchiha se alejó de la chica sólo para encarar al peliplata, usando su dedo índice para empujar su pecho —No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a ella, no permitiré que la apartes de mi lado— la distancia entre ellos cada vez era más corta, Hinata temía tanto que Obito iniciara una pelea que ya pensaba la manera correcta de intervenir —¿Me has entendido?, Maldito hijo de...

—¡Obito-san!— Hinata se interpuso entre ambos hombres, con delicadeza tomó las mejillas del Uchiha y comenzó a acariciar su piel con pequeños círculos. Necesitó estar de esa manera por varios minutos, viéndolo directamente a los ojos y sonriendo débilmente. La rabia que invadía a Obito fue bajando poco a poco, lo menos que deseaba era ver a Hinata asustada.

—La próxima vez no habrán palabras, Kakashi— con esa última advertencia, Obito entrelazó sus dedos con los de Hinata para retirarse del lugar. Caminando con pasos grandes y rápidos, Hinata debía esforzarse por seguir su ritmo.

El peliplata los observó partir, la forma en que Hinata había logrado controlar a Obito le pareció increíble, su amigo siempre contó con un mal humor característico de su familia. Ver a una chica tímida y tranquila, calmando al Uchiha en cuestión de minutos, fue algo que admiró de la joven azabache —De verdad te gusta, ¿No es así, Obito?

La forma tan rápida en que Obito conducía, le hizo pensar que probablemente seguía enfadado. Entendía que era un hombre celoso y posesivo, pero tener esa actitud con su profesor. No lo entendía, y por más que rebuscaba en su mente no encontraba una razón válida para su extraño actuar. Sus intenciones de decir algo terminaban en fracaso, la verdad es que no sabía que palabras utilizar para iniciar una conversación con Obito. En ocasiones, le parecía un hombre complicado, demasiado frío y orgulloso. Por lo que si ella estaba mal, Obito tardaría algunos días en volver a hablarle, y ella no quería eso. No ahora que necesitaba saber si sus sospechas de embarazo eran ciertas. Y como si una bombilla se encendiera, Hinata creyó que eso era justo lo que debía confesar. Sólo así Obito lograría tranquilizarse por completo.

—Obito-san...

—¿Quién te ha obsequiado el girasol?— la idea de que Kakashi se hubiera atrevido a acercarse a la joven ojiperla le hervía la sangre, si resultaba ser cierto lo que imaginaba, se encargaría de golpear a Kakashi en cuanto volviera a verlo. Nadie más que él podían regalarle una flor a Hinata, nadie más que él podía estar con ella. Esa chica le pertenecía, no pensaba permitir que su antiguo amigo le robara lo que era suyo otra vez.

—¿¡Eh!?, Pues... Usted— la sonrisa tierna e inocente de la Hyūga casi le hace rodar los ojos, era obvio que de haberle regalado esa flor, no estaría realizando esa pregunta. Intentó contener su ira, contando hasta diez y regulando su respiración. No deseaba desquitar con Hinata su enojo por volver a ver a Kakashi.

—No lo hice. Si me apetece regalarte algo, me encargaría de hacerlo personalmente— fue el turno de Hinata para demostrar su confusión, Obito prefería estar molesto porque fuera tan despreocupada, pero en realidad, le encantaba la expresión que tenía en ese momento. Con sus finos labios fruncidos, viendo la flor, como si con eso pudiera descubrir quién la enviaba.

—Entonces, no sé quién la envía. La nota no decía nada— un pequeño toque de desilusión se posó sobre ella, lo que había creído en un inicio que era un regalo de Obito, se convirtió en algo por lo que probablemente discutirían. Aunque los celos del Uchiha a veces eran adorables a su parecer, en otras eran terriblemente estresantes.

—¿Nota?— el Uchiha se estacionó cerca de un callejón, recibiendo algunos reclamos por parte de otros conductores, al no respetar los señalamientos. Se giró para ver a la chica a su lado, y cuando logró descubrir la nota en sus manos, no dudó en arrebatarla de su posesión. La arrugó al terminar de leer su contenido, quien se había atrevido a hacerle un regalo a su Hinata, podía darse por muerto si llegaba a descubrirlo —Será mejor que tires esa flor, la necesito fuera de mi vista. Ahora mismo.

—Pero... No m-me gustaría botar u-una flor tan bonita— susurró cohibida, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no soltarse a llorar. Esa era la segunda ocasión en que Obito le gritaba, la primera fue al estar con Naruto, y al igual que en ese entonces, no le gustaba para nada.

—Te he dicho que no me gusta que me desafíen, Hinata. Es una orden— quiso tocar su mentón para obligarla a verlo, pero lo único que consiguió fue un rechazo de su parte, lo cual consiguió aumentar su mal humor. Salió del auto sólo para abrirle la puerta, Hinata ni siquiera lo miró, lo dejó solo en lo que buscaba algún contenedor de basura.

Quería llorar, destestaba tener que tirar una flor tan bonita por culpa de un capricho de Obito. Y también le entristecía que la tratara de esa forma. Se detuvo de pronto, al notar a una pareja de ancianos sentados en una banca, la mujer se había alejado un poco para alimentar a las aves, y fue en ese instante que Hinata encontró una nueva oportunidad. Se forzó a sonreír y se acercó al anciano que seguía sentado en la banca, observando a su esposa decir palabras bonitas para los pájaros que se acercaban a ella.

—Es para su esposa— Hinata le extendió el girasol al anciano, él observó un poco curioso la flor y a la chica de exóticos ojos.

—¿Cómo?

—Mi novio la compró para mi, pero dice que pueden tenerla— ella señaló con su dedo en dirección a Obito. La sonrisa de la joven terminó por contagiar al anciano, Hinata se sintió feliz de ver lo emocionado que se encontraba debido a su detalle.

—¿En serio?

—¡Sí!— el hombre tomó la flor que la chica amablemente le regalaba, aún con el cansancio en sus piernas, se levantó de su asiento para agradecerle con una reverencia.

El señor de avanzada edad le dedicó una gran sonrisa a Obito también, extendiendo su mano y moviendola de un lado a otro a manera de saludo. El Uchiha correspondió rápidamente, si existían personas a las que no se podía resistir, esos eran los ancianos. Se limitó a ver cómo aquella pareja se demostraba su amor con ese regalo, seguramente fue repentino pero muy lindo para la mujer, que lloraba y abrazaba a su esposo.

Hinata regresó con Obito, dispuesta a ignorarlo de momento y subir al auto nuevamente. Su plan se vió interrumpido cuando el Uchiha a rodeó con sus brazos, temblando por alguna extraña razón que Hinata no conocía. La culpa estrujó a su corazón, Hinata realmente decía la verdad, a ella no le gustaría tirar una flor. Ahora podía imaginar el motivo, aquel lindo girasol no tenía culpa de nada. Comprendió que era un verdadero idiota por obligarle a realizar algo que no quería.

—Lo siento— fueron las dos palabras que logró pronunciar, el nudo que se formaba en su garganta le impedía hablar de manera correcta. ¿Por qué siempre terminaba lastimando a esa pobre chica?

—Obito-san— continuó abrazada a él, escuchando los latidos de su corazón y sintiendo como su cuerpo lentamente volvía a la normalidad. Ese hombre algún día la volvería loca por sus constantes cambios.

—Sube al auto conmigo, por favor— asintió una vez, todavía sin separarse de sus fuertes brazos. Le gustaba estar de esa manera, sentirse protegida de cualquier circunstancia por Obito. Su tío en alguna ocasión le dijo, que las personas que amabas son las que te podían dañar más que otras. Justo ahora comprendía el significado de sus palabras, así como Obito la hacía llegar a la luna en ocasiones, en otras le causaba un sufrimiento por su falta de confianza para con ella.

De nuevo en el auto, ambos permanecieron en silencio durante algunos minutos, eso hasta que Obito la tomó para pasarla a su propio asiento. Hinata se dejó guiar, con una diminuta sonrisa y los nervios a flor de piel. Se sentó sobre su regazo, con sus piernas a los costados de Obito, su falda se había subido lo suficiente para sentir que lo rozaba. Hinata volvió a tomar ambas mejillas del Uchiha, mientras él hacía lo propio y colocaba las suyas en la cintura de la joven. Los ojos tan brillantes de Hinata le provocaron una paz difícil de explicar, lo cual en momentos seguía aumentando su culpabilidad.

—No hay nadie más que Obito-san— le aseguró sonriendo, sin dejar de verlo por ningún motivo. Su corazón latía con fuerza, tanta que llegaba a creer en la posibilidad de que escapara de su pecho para unirse en un singular danza con los propios latidos de ella. Le creía, porque no conocía otra mujer tan pura como ella, y le encantaba ser quién la corrompía en ciertos aspectos.

Se apresuró a inclinarse sobre la joven, invadiendo su boca de manera suave y delicada. Con movimientos dulces que por instantes hacían jadear a Hinata, quien seguía perpleja por su cambio tan agradable. Ella cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar por aquel hormigueo que la recorría sin descanso, provocando distintas sensaciones en su cuerpo. Pronto experimentó algo que le encantaba cuando estaba con Obito, lo que sucedía que provocaba alguna especie de estallido dentro de su pecho, que terminaba acelerando, a su ya de por si, loco corazón. Los labios de Obito se movían despacio sobre los suyos, como una caricia llena de ternura con la que pretendía disculparse por su anterior comportamiento. Se separaron un poco, pero no por completo, sus frentes seguían unidas al tiempo que sus alimentos continuaban bailando juntos.

—Me gusta Obito-san. No hay otra persona que quiera ver— no mentía, era cierto que sus sentimientos por Naruto aún no desaparecían, pero era Obito quien la hacía sentir de una manera diferente. Como cuando intentó salir con Shikamaru, y su amor por Naruto se iba volviendo débil al pasar más tiempo con el chico de coleta —No me apartaré de su lado, a menos que sea usted quién me lo pida.

—Hinata... Lamento haber actuado de esa forma, no me gusta lastimarte porque no lo mereces— murmuró cerrando sus ojos, odiaba el hecho de que todavía no controlaba sus ataques de ira, pero odiaba más que fuera ella la que sufriera las consecuencias. Una persona que no estaba bien consigo misma no debía tener una relación, lo entendía porque podía terminar hiriendo a la otra parte, sin embargo él era un tanto egoísta.

—Kakashi-sensei solamente es mi profesor— Obito contuvo su mal genio, ahora tenía que soportar el que amigo viera a Hinata porque no había de otra —Obito-san es quien acelera mi corazón— colocó una de las manos del pelinegro sobre su pecho, lugar donde era posible sentir su acelerado pulso. Era una manera de demostrar su punto, que funcionó para por fin traer paz a Obito.

—Que manera tan agradable de provocarme, señorita Hyūga— la sonrisa de Obito fue lo último que logró ver, antes de que él decidiera besarla nuevamente. Esta vez era diferente, Hinata lo sentía por la manera tan posesiva en que la tocaba. Deslizando sus manos por su espalda y alejándose de sus labios para atacar su cuello. Fue inevitable no suspirar de placer, pidiéndole en silencio más de esas ardientes caricias.

—Quiero estar con Obito-san, por favor— lo escuchó gemir cerca de su oído gracias a su petición, su lengua acarició sutilmente el lóbulo de su oreja. Era una tortura tenerlo tan cerca, pero a la vez no poder obtener lo que deseaba. Su erección rozando la fina tela de sus bragas fue lo que detonó todo —Por favor, se lo suplico. Obito-sama, tómeme.

Sin poder oponerse, Obito subió la blusa de Hinata junto a su sujetador, lo necesario para poder acceder a sus senos. Se abalanzó de inmediato a ellos, proporcionando un suave masaje a uno y tocando con su lengua el pequeño botón rosado del otro. Eso sumado al trabajo manual sobre su zona íntima, terminaron por enloquecer a la Hyūga, quien arqueó su espalda sólo para él. Lo quería en ese momento, sin importar que sucediera después. Una de las manos de Obito se alejó por unos segundos para encender el aire acondicionado del auto, y luego volver a su labor de entregarla al placer. Ella misma comenzaba a sentir su humedad, dispuesta a recibir todo de Obito.

—Justo ahora, no necesitas suplicar. Soy yo quien está muriendo por tomarte en este preciso instante— se alejó de nuevo para buscar en su cartera, al ver que estaba a punto de sacar un preservativo de su billetera, Hinata lo detuvo con sus manos. Sus acciones lo descolocaron, no lograba comprender el motivo por el cual Hinata le impedía algo normal entre ellos.

—No es necesario... No es necesario porque yo...— Hinata le quitó la cartera y la dejó sobre el otro asiento, reuniendo todo el valor para lograr confesar lo que tanto estaba guardando —Creo estar embarazada— cerró los ojos, esperando la reacción de Obito. Era muy posible que estuviera feliz, aunque existía cierto miedo que le susurraba que estaría molesto. Por no ser como lo habían planeado.

—¿De verdad?, ¿Lo dices en serio?— tomó sus brazos, agitando un poco su cuerpo en un intento por obligarla a enfrentarlo. Hinata asintió, con sus tiernos ojos puestos en los casi llorosos de Obito. El Uchiha se abrazó a su cuerpo, como si ella fuera lo más preciado, lo más importante de su vida —Debe ser difícil comprenderlo, pero no tienes idea de lo feliz que me hace esta noticia.

—Son sospechas, porque he tenido algunos síntomas. Hoy debemos pasar por los resultados de mis análisis con Itachi-san— Obito respondió con un corto "Por supuesto", aún sin soltarla de sus brazos. La Hyūga se percató de algunas gotas de agua que caían sobre sus hombros, lo que causó un salto a su corazón. El Uchiha lloraba de felicidad por esa noticia, y ella se encontraba emocionada de ser la responsable de su felicidad.

—Gracias...

—Obito-san.

Obito recuperó la compostura, limpiando cualquier rastro de lágrimas y sonriendo de manera sincera. A ojiperla seguía sin dejar de verlo, completamente atraída por sus facciones después de la noticia, y la forma en que todos sus miedos se iban olvidó por unos minutos —No eres consciente de lo feliz que me haces, por ese motivo es necesario recompensarte, ojos de ángel. Te lo demostraré en este momento— asintió para hacerle saber que entendía todo lo que le decía. El Uchiha desabrochó el cinturón de su pantalón, Hinata miraba con gran atención como es que se bajaba la bragueta y libera su miembro de la prisión que representaba su ropa interior. Se mordió los labios de sólo imaginar a Obito tomando el control de su cuerpo, le fascinaba tenerlo dentro de ella —¿Te sientes preparada?— le preguntó antes de cualquier movimiento. Si Hinata estaba embarazada, no quería correr el riesgo de lastimarla.

—Sí— ella se atrevió a tocar su miembro, le sorprendía que no lograba cerrar su mano por completo a su alrededor.

—No sea impaciente, señorita Hyūga. Le recuerdo que no tiene permitido tocarme sin mi consentimiento, no me obligue a recordarle las reglas con ayuda de un castigo— apartó sus manos y siguió con la mirada baja, a Obito le hacía sonreír su actitud, era como una pequeña esperando por un dulce, alguien ansiosa por ver su película favorita. El Uchiha hizo a un lado la tela de sus bragas y frotó su miembro sobre su entrada, buscando averiguar si ella estaba lista para recibirlo, con su mano derecha guió a su palpitante erección directo a lo que aliviaría su dolor. Primero introduciendo la punta, luego todo su miembro de manera lenta, demasiado despacio para la chica que estaba desesperada por tenerlo.

Una gran sonrisa se formó en sus labios al sentirlo abrirse paso, al principio como una gran presión. El gemido involuntario de su nombre escapó desde lo más profundo de su garganta, su cuerpo estaba verdaderamente entusiasmado por unirse al fin con Obito. Justo en ese momento, en un encuentro tan íntimo y estando tan cerca uno del otro, la Hyūga se permitió perderse en los cautivadores ojos oscuros de su amante. Parecían arder tanto que tenía miedo de ser consumida por todos sus deseos.

—¡Obito-sama!— el primer empujón la obligó a cerrar los ojos, completamente deleitada con el contacto entre ellos.

Todas las intenciones de seguir penetrando a su hermosa ojiperla, se vieron interrumpidas con algunos toques en la ventana del auto. Ambos que quedaron inmóviles, Hinata abriendo sus ojos con gran susto y Obito maldiciendo a quien le arruinaba ese perfecto momento. La persona afuera del auto volvió a tocar la ventana, Obito comenzó a quitarse su saco para envolver a Hinata con la prenda. La azabache se escondió en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro de Obito, esperando que la persona no lograra verla de ninguna manera. El Uchiha bajó un poco el vidrio, y al ver que se trataba de un oficial, continuó haciendo descender la ventana. Al menos lo suficiente para permitirle al oficial ver su rostro.

—¿Sucede algo, oficial?— indagó él de mal humor, buscando por todos los cielos evitar rodar los ojos. Mentiría si dijera que no quería ser grosero y correrlo con algunas palabras, pero probablemente aquel hombre solamente hacía su trabajo, y lo último que necesitaba era crear un problema. Mucho menos quería bajar del auto, eso sólo terminaría exhibiendo tanto a Hinata como a él.

—Bueno— murmuró sin muchas ganas —¿Piensa estar aquí más tiempo?, Sucede que tiene las luces traseras encendidas— el Uchiha observó el tablero del auto, comprobando que lo dicho por el oficial era verdad. De inmediato apagó las luces, agradeciendo rápidamente al hombre por su preocupación. Obito pensó que eso sería todo, y lastimosamente se equivocó, el oficial dirigió una mirada curiosa a la joven sentada sobre su regazo —¿La señorita se encuentra bien?— Hinata se estremeció en los brazos de Obito al comprender que la atención era dirigida a ella.

—Mi esposa está un poco mareada, por eso nos hemos detenido. La llevaré al doctor porque está muy caliente— le explicó mientras fingía tocar su frente. Hinata enrojeció por el doble sentido de sus palabras, Obito buscaba provocarla, y lo estaba consiguiendo —Tiene un poco de calentura, sólo estoy esperando a que recuperé la compostura para continuar nuestro camino— la mano de Obtuvo acariciaba con delicadeza su cabello, abrazándola más hacia su cuerpo en un gesto de protección y preocupación.

El oficial asintió a sus palabras —Espero que su esposa mejore pronto.

—Gracias— apenas aquel hombre se dió la vuelta, Obito subió por completo el vidrio. Odiaba ser interrumpido si estaba con Hinata, el oficial tenía suerte de no haberlo encontrado casi al borde de su clímax. Si interrumpía ese momento no habría dudado en desquitar toda su ira contra él.

—Obito-sama...— sin permitirle seguir pensando en cualquier otra cosa, Obito comenzó a moverse poco a poco en su interior. Sujetándose de sus caderas para no dejarle todo el trabajo a ella. No le fue posible evitar un pequeño grito cargado de placer, sin embargo, luchó por no cerrar los ojos. Deseaba poder verlo, tan concentrado y perdido en su unión.

—Tus manos arriba, tocando el techo— antes de que el Uchiha se dejara llevar por tan increíble sensación, se permitió disfrutar de la obediencia de su amante. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se reflejó en su rostro, Hinata levantó sus manos hasta colocarlas en el techo del auto, eso sin dejar de mover sus caderas para él.

—¡Ah!, ¡Obito-sama!— él se movía dentro de ella una vez tras otra, subiendo la intensidad de sus movimientos cada cierto tiempo. Con su dedo índice y medio, se encargó de frotar uno de sus pezones, deslizando su cálida lengua en el otro, con el propósito de no dejar sin atención a ninguno. Se estremeció fascinada de la sensación que provocaba todo el conjunto de sus caricias.

Al parecer a Obito le gustaba jugar con su pecho, lo dedujo debido a que su forma de moverse iba aumentando de ritmo e intensidad. Ambos se unían en algo completamente maravilloso, más allá de lo que alguno de ellos hubiera experimentado. Hinata se imaginó a si misma acariciando los hombros del Uchiha, su cuello, su espalda, todo lo que sus delicadas manos pudieran tocar de él. Apuesto a que ella lo haría gemir más fuerte si se lo permitía, cómo aquella ocasión en donde le permitió complacerlo dentro de su oficina. Sintió un nuevo poder que le encantaría poner a prueba una vez más.

—Hinata...— lo escuchó gemir claramente, a tiempo que le daba una embestida más fuerte que las anteriores. La mano que atendía uno de sus pezones, se alejó en dirección al pequeño botón que siempre le volvía loca. La velocidad fue en aumento, Obito estaba yendo más allá en la manera de demostrar cuanto la deseaba.

—Me gusta, Obito-sama... M-me gus-gusta sentirlo— sus ojos la miraban profundamente, Hinata le mostraba solamente a él una de sus facetas favorita. En donde la joven confesaba sus deseos más sensuales.

Sonrió orgulloso, porque sabía perfectamente que él era el único hombre que lograba tenerla de esa manera, tan dispuesta a todo. Con una mano en su cintura la siguió guiando, subiendo y bajando sobre su miembro. Sus senos brincaban al compás de sus movimientos, haciendo casi imposible que el Uchiha despegara su vista de ellos. Un cosquilleo agradable se instaló en su zona íntima, sobre todo cada vez que Obito frotaba su clítoris con suavidad. Sentía su límite cerca, mirándolo para no perder ninguno de sus gestos.

—¿Te gusta de esta forma?— le preguntó conteniendo un gemido, ella era simplemente la mujer más exquisita. Una maravilla en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Todo el calor entre ellos terminó empañando los vidrios, Obito se abrazó a su cintura para aumentar su ritmo una vez más. Hinata se inclinó un poco hacia él, de esa manera sus endurecidos pezones rozaban el pecho caliente de su amante. Estaban por terminar, lo presentía debido a lo excitada que se sentía en ese instante.

—¡Sí, así!, ¡Ah, O-obito-sama!— gritó, sin importar que alguien pudiera escucharla. Todo su calor se disipó en un fantástico y relajante orgasmo.

—Mírame— le exigió.

—Soy suya, Obito-sama... Solamente suya— le confesó tiernamente, esperando que con eso consiguiera demostrarle lo mucho que le gustaba.

—¡Hinata!— gimió extasiado. La chica se dejó caer sobre el torso de su amado, con una sonrisa que no desaparecía. Obito había terminado en su interior, acompañándola en su tan esperado orgasmo.

Se quedaron sin moverse por algunos minutos, con Obito todavía dentro de ella. Fue muy difícil separarse de la linda ojiperla para volver a acomodar sus ropas y regresarla a su asiento. Sino fuera porque debían pasar por los resultados de sus análisis al consultorio de Itachi, Obito habría tomado a la Hyūga de nuevo. Hinata se quedó con su saco, era increíble poder usar la ropa de Obito luego de estar con él. Los dos permanecían en silencio, esperando a que sus cuerpos volvieran a la normalidad. Obito había entendido la radio, y ahora buscaba en el GPS del celular la ubicación del consultorio de Itachi.

—¿Puedo conducir?— la pregunta de la chica a su lado lo tomó por sorpresa, de todos los comentarios posibles, ese era el último que imaginaba de su parte. Ella le miraba tímidamente, pidiendo al cielo no haber rebasado el límite de confianza entre Obito y ella.

—¿Sabes conducir?— ella asintió muy animada, tanto que para Obito fue muy lindo verla así —Cada ocasión que estamos juntos, me es posible aprender algo nuevo de ti, ojos de ángel— la ojiperla ahora jugaba con sus dedos índices, chocando uno contra otro. Eso era una señal de que se encontraba demasiado nerviosa. Manejar el auto de Obito era algo que había querido hacer desde el momento en que lo miró por dentro, le recordó un poco a los automóviles de carreras que Yahiko y Nagato le prestaron en antiguas competencias.

—Neji-niisan me enseñó a conducir, pero fue gracias a Shikamaru-kun que aprendí trucos increíbles— a su antiguo amor, lo conoció gracias a su primo. El papá de Shikamaru tenía un pequeño taller en donde Neji llevaba el auto que antes pertenecía a la familia a reparación —Si hay algo en lo que soy mejor que Neji-niisan, eso sin duda es en el manejo de un auto— se sentía orgullosa de si misma, ser buena en algo que le apasionaba en gran manera le parecía maravilloso.

—Es fantástico, Hinata— acarició su rodilla derecha, por ser la más cercana a él. Hinata respondió a su gesto con una sonrisa aún más brillante —¿Cuánto tiempo consideras que tardas en llegar al consultorio de Itachi?

—¿Cuánto tiempo marca el GPS?

Obito le dió un vistazo a su celular antes de contestar —Quince minutos.

—Yo puedo hacerlo en la mitad de tiempo— aseguró con gran determinación. Era la primera vez que Obito la miraba de esa manera, y le gustó mucho.

—¿Siete minutos y medio?— la Hyūga mordió su labio, afirmó con la cabeza antes de que cualquier circunstancia le hiciera dudar —Me fascina verte así, tan segura de ti— sus palabras causaron un rubor en la joven, que no contaba con una respuesta de ese tipo.

—Obito-san...

—Lo ideal es que baje del auto ahora, de esa manera es posible que ocupes mi lugar— sin perder más el tiempo, Obito abrió la puerta del auto para salir, Hinata no esperó a que abriera la de su lado, cambió de asiento ahí adentro. El Uchiha le sorprendió su entusiasmo, pero prefirió callar para no terminar con ese momento.

Hinata ajustó su cinturón de seguridad y antes de comenzar a manejar, lanzó su celular en dirección al pelinegro, quien lo atrapó en el aire —Puede medir mi tiempo, estoy segura de que soy capaz de hacer menos de siete minutos.

—¿Estás preparada?— cuando ella hizo sonar el motor, Obito entendió que debía dejar correr el tiempo. A la Hyūga no le importó nada más en ese instante, solamente eran el camino y ella.

.

.

.

Hinata había superado sus expectativas, ella realmente sabía cómo conducir y desenvolverse en la ciudad. Tomaba atajos de los que ni él mismo conocía su existencia. Su tiempo fue de poco más de seis minutos, mejorando el tiempo que fijó como meta en un principio. Entre felicitaciones por su gran desempeño y sobrinos por parte de la ojiperla, ambos terminaron entrando al consultorio de Itachi, que ya los esperaba desde que Obito le envío un mensaje. Para el menor de los Uchiha fue una verdadera sorpresa ver a su primo tan feliz a lado de la joven, creyó que el motivo podría ser ese análisis del que estaban por saber su resultado.

—¿Les gustaría que sea yo quien vea el resultado?— la pareja asintió repetidamente, lo que causó la risa de ambos por actuar de la misma manera. Itachi suspiró antes de abrir el sobre que ya tenía en sus manos, omitió algunos detalles para ir directamente a lo que le importaba.

—¿Qué dice, Itachi?— pidió saber Obito, con notable urgencia en su voz.

—Lo siento, Obito. Es negativo— la desilusión que cubrió el semblante del Uchiha entristeció a Hinata, jamás lo había visto así. Le dolió tener que hacerlo pasar por esa situación, pero es que ella casi juraba estar embarazada.

—Pero...— murmuró sin ánimos, sin saber que debía hacer o decir para mejorar el estado emocional de Obito.

—Hinata-san, usted me habló de algunos síntomas, y ahora con este resultado puedo imaginar que se trata de otra cosa— aunque Hinata buscaba la atención de su amante, Obito simplemente parecía estar ido, como si en verdad no estuviera en esa habitación —¿Se ha alimentado bien últimamente?

—Bueno yo... E-en realidad no— admitió avergonzada. ¿Y si por no cuidar su alimentación tenía todos esos mareos?, ¿Había emocionado a Obito para nada?

—¿Algo la está estresando?

—Tengo exámenes muy importantes que presentar, debido al trabajo y el dojo me es un poco complicado estudiar correctamente— Hinata miró de reojo a Obito, que apretaba sus rodillas con fuerza e intentaba contenerse.

—El estrés se presenta de diferentes formas. Algunos pueden comer demasiado, otros no se alimentan bien, incluso podemos llegar a provocarnos malestares como la colitis y...— Obito no esperó a que Itachi terminara su discurso, salió del consultorio sin atreverse a ver a ninguno de los presentes.

—Obito-san— lo llamó a pesar de que se había marchado, le causaba una gran tristeza saber que lo lastimó con esa falsa alarma. Probablemente hubiera sido mejor si se lo comunicaba sólo hasta estar completamente segura.

—Puede ir con él, Hinata-san.

No hizo falta más palabra, ella abandonó el consultorio en busca de encontrarse con Obito. El Uchiha peanexia recargado en su auto, con un cigarrillo en mano que apagó al percatarse de que Hinata llegaba a su lado. No dijo nada durante varios minutos, se limitó a abrazarlo en silencio y permitirle llorar sobre su hombro. El hombre que frío que tenía el control sobre todo, se estaba mostrando vulnerable ante ella, algo por lo cual Hinata no pensaba dejarlo solo. Presentía que en ese instante, Obito necesitaba de ella más de lo que estaba dispuesto a aceptar.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué quiere ser padre?— sabía que era uno de los deseos de Obito, y el que su abuelo le pidiera tanto un heredero solamente aceleraba los planes que el tenía para el futuro. Lo que no comprendía era la razón que lo llevaba a anhelar tanto un bebé.

—Cuando era un niño, todos mis compañeros de clases hablaban sobre sus padres. Incluso era fácil para mí percatarme de como jugaban con ellos— Obito hablaba y Hinata acariciaba su espalda, queriendo demostrar su completo apoyo hacia él —No me malinterpretes, agradezco mucho el amor de mi abuelo, de mis tíos que en todo momento estaban al pendiente de mí. Aunque naturalmente, no era lo mismo— en ese sentido lo entendía, por más que ella amaba a su tío, siempre extrañaba a su padre —Una persona me dijo que al ser un adulto, yo sería bendecido con el regalo de la paternidad. Lo creí, me aferré al deseo de que al carecer, me sería posible tener todos esos momentos que a mí me fueron negados, los tendría con mi hijo.

—¿Podemos intentarlo desde ahora?, Ya no quiero tomar la píldora— estaba aterrada, pero una parte de ella quería más consolar a Obito que preocuparse por un embarazo. Después de todo, ese era el trato entre ellos, y si algo le había enseñado su tío, es a cumplir con su palabra.

—Esos no eran los planes— le recordó con cierto toque de amargura.

—No importa, es mi voluntad tener a nuestro hijo— la palabra nuestro hizo eco en su mente. Se abrazó más al pequeño cuerpo de Hinata, ella representaba toda la esperanza que tenía en el mundo que siempre le daba la espalda.

.

.

.

_**Notas de la autora: **_

• Puede contener errores ortográficos.

• ¿Los engañé con la falsa alarma? xd

• Este capítulo lo dividí en dos partes, para que no quedara tan largo. La siguiente la publico en unos minutos.

• Lo de tomar pastillas para regularizar el periodo, es una idea que tomé porque eso le han recetado a dos de mis amigas. En sí no sé en qué más consiste el tratamiento. Lo comento porque bueno, esto sólo es ficción y no quiero dar mensajes incorrectos.

• Quien le ha regalado el girasol a Hinata es Kakashi. Lo que pretendía es como llamar la atención de su amigo, ya sea por las buenas, o en este caso, una mala manera.

• Por cierto, algo que creo no había hablado, es que Obito no tiene las cicatrices de su rostro. De momento.

• Seguimos viendo más del Obito posesivo, pero poco a poco él irá entendiendo que su actitud no está bien.

• He estado escuchando mucho una canción últimamente, fue con la que me inspiré para este capítulo. Su nombre es Stand by your man de Carla Bruni. Aparece en un dorama que recién terminé, "Something in the rain", se los recomiendo si aún no lo han visto.

• También les comento, que puedo tardar un poco más en actualizar. Eso debido a unos problemas familiares.

.

.

.

_**JackieBar: **__Me alegro que te guste :D _

_Creo que a muchos les agradan más los capítulos largos, me incluyo xd _

_Bueno, en ocasiones me gusta salir un poco de la rutina. Por eso decidí elegir a Neji como pareja de Ino en lugar de Shikamaru. _

_La inspiración no me deja por el momento n.n_

_**FictionInador: **__¡Gracias!_

_Bueno, Kakashi hará todo lo posible por conseguir reunirse con Obito._

_Tal vez pueda hacerlo nuevamente ;) Me imagino, por el momento Hinata "intentará" quedar embarazada. Aunque en realidad seguirá tomando sus pastillas. _

_Que bien saber qué piensas eso, es que me gusta también darle algo de desarrollo a la historia y no que se convierta solamente en sexo escrito xd y si tienes razón, creo que si tengo algunos capítulos más para hacerlos disfrutar un poco. _

_No pasa nada, ¡Saludos!_

_Por ahora no tengo pensado dejar morir la historia :'D_

_**Ambarinski: **__Es verdad, no me quejaría si tuviera un profesor como él. Me verían más entusiasmada por las clases xd_

_Te daré una pequeña pista sobre el agresor de Sakura, en el anime, no pertenece a Konoha. _

_Con este capítulo se resuelve esa duda, Hanabi las escondió para proteger a su hermana, sólo que olvidó devolverlas jajaja _


	13. Capítulo XII: Sospechas (Parte II)

_**Declaimer:**_Los personajes de Naruto NO son míos, pertenecen a Kshimoto, yo sólo los uso para crear esta historia, sin fines de lucro, con el único objetivo de hacer pasar un buen momento al lector.

_Parte II._

_Unos días más tarde._

_Departamento de Hinata._

El pasillo en donde se encontraba su departamento, era iluminado por lámparas que colgaban del techo. Todo parecía muy tranquilo, tal vez demasiado si lo pensaba bien. En realidad no conocía a ninguno de sus vecinos, a excepción de la mujer de cabello rubio que discutió con su amiga Sakura, y de la que no volvió a saber después. Aunque Hinata consideraba que era mejor de esa forma, ella no se sentía capaz de enfrentarla como lo había hecho la chica de ojos jade. Si existía algo que caracterizaba a la joven Hyūga, eso era su naturaleza pacífica, ella siempre buscaba evitar los conflictos y no discutir con otros. Inclusive, sólo utilizaba las enseñanzas de su tío en artes marciales, para defenderse si no quedaba otra opción. Y como Hinata no pretendía tener problemas futuros con sus vecinos, le pidió a Obito ayuda con el tema. El Uchiha le prometió que mandaría a colocar lana de roca en la habitación, eso con la intención de aislar cualquier tipo de ruido que ellos provocaran, lo que significó algunas semanas sin poder estar juntos en su espacio privado. Fue necesario abstenerse, o incluso usar la oficina de Obito como el nuevo lugar de sus sesiones de sexo.

Justo ahora, regresaban al departamento que era testigo de todos sus encuentros con Obito, desde el primero hasta los que iban subiendo de intensidad. De manera lenta Hinata iba descubriendo los diferentes juegos en que su amante era un experto, mismos a los que comenzaba a tomarles gusto, sobretodo porque terminaban haciéndola llegar al límite. Jamás había pensado antes en el sexo, solamente un poco cuando salía con Shikamaru, empero, su antiguo amor era un poco perezoso como para querer dar el siguiente paso. Por ser demasiado problemático, y ella no lo quiso ni imaginar, debido a su timidez. Con Obito era todo lo contrario, él deseaba permitirle a su cuerpo experimentar con situaciones que ni en sus sueños más locos hubiera imaginado. Preguntando un poco al Uchiha, motivada por la curiosidad de saber para que servían todos los objetos que guardaban en el departamento, se enteró del significado de algunas nuevas palabras. Actividades que Obito le dijo, no haría con ella hasta creerla preparada.

Una de ellas era el Bondage, una práctica en la que su amante planeaba atarla. Podía ser sólo una parte de su cuerpo, o más si ella estaba dispuesta a experimentar.

Lo segunda que llamaba su atención, era que Obito había hablado sobre tener su cuerpo suspendido en el aire, con ayuda de algunas cuerdas que prometió no iban a lastimar su piel.

A la conclusión que logró llegar, es que a Obito Uchiha le gustaba tenerla inmovilizada. Y a ella no le era desagradable la idea de dejarlo a cargo.

—Hinata— de nuevo al presente, se recordó que no era tiempo para divagar tanto dentro de su mente. Obito estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta, impidiéndole el paso y hablando para conseguir su atención. La Hyūga no pudo evitar sonrojarse, preguntándose cuanto llevaba el pelinegro llamándola.

—Obito-sama... ¿Me dejará pasar?— indagó al notar que él no se apartaba de la puerta. Los lindos labios de la ojiperla formaron una línea recta, sentía curiosidad por saber el motivo de tenerla fuera del departamento. ¿Se trataba de una venganza por no contestarle más rápido?

—Me parece que ha olvidado una de nuestras reglas, señorita Hyūga. ¿Es necesario que se lo recuerde?— la sonrisa del Uchiha tenía cierto tinte de picardía, lo cual aumentó los nervios de a pobre jóven. Ella parpadeó unos segundos, confundida por sus palabras, que la hicieron buscar entre sus recuerdos.

—Yo...

—Solamente tienes permitido usar faldas o vestidos cuando estés aquí— bajó la mirada para ver el atuendo que llevaba hoy, no le hacía falta la falda, por eso mismo no entendía su negativa —Y nada de bragas en el departamento— su rostro enrojeció hasta niveles inhumanos, como si se tratara de un personaje de caricatura que había sufrido una gran vergüenza. Debía ser una broma, ¿Cierto?

—Pero...— no le fue posible terminar su oración, todo era demasiado para ella en ese momento. ¿En serio quería que se quitara la ropa interior antes de entrar al departamento?, ¿Ahí en el pasillo?

—Si yo estuviera en tu lugar, ojos de ángel, lo haría en este preciso momento. Ahora que no hay nadie— la mirada oscura de su amante se tornó más perversa, realmente disfrutaba de jugar con ella. Y aunque Hinata quisiera negarlo, le excitaba la situación —No me gustaría tener la mala suerte de que algún vecino decida salir— tomó aire con fuerza hasta llenar sus pulmones, queriendo también armarse de valor. Miró en todas las direcciones, buscando no encontrar a ninguna persona en el pasillo. Con lentitud deslizó sus manos por debajo de su falda, al tiempo que se inclinaba ligeramente y tiraba de la fina tela hacia abajo. Aquella prenda tan íntima fue cayendo por sus piernas, al estar en sus tobillos, fue cuando decidió tomarlas con su mano una vez más. De inmediato se la entregó a Obito, deseando al cielo que la hiciera desaparecer —¿Ya estabas tan mojada?, ¿Tanto me deseas?— la ropa interior de la Hyūga le hizo sonreír una vez más, la chica seguía usando algunas veces estampados de flores u osos. Creía que aún conservaba cierto lado infantil, y eso por algún motivo le causaba demasiada ternura.

—Obito-sama— murmuró casi en una súplica.

—Dilo en voz alta, permíteme escucharlo de esa provocadora boca que tienes— la incitaba con ayuda de su peculiar tono de voz, aquel que utilizaba cuando pretendía ser todo un caballero y a la vez imponer su voluntad. Hinata disfrutaba de ese lado de su pareja, que solía jugar en repetidas ocasiones para desafiar la conducta que normalmente mostraba. Ella antes no se habría atrevido a entregarle su ropa interior a un chico, ni siquiera con Naruto se imaginaba haciendo eso.

—Sí, lo deseo. Todo mi ser desea a Obito-sama— le confesó en voz baja, mirando hacia sus pies en lugar del hombre de porte elegante frente a ella. No resistiría más tiempo, su corazón estaba muy acelerado por culpa del susto que le provocaba el poder ser descubiertos. El Uchiha tomó su mano derecha y la guió por el interior del departamento, cerrando la puerta detrás de él, y acariciando algunas veces sus hombros.

Antes de entrar a la habitación donde Obito y ella solían tener sexo, su amante comenzó a desvestirla con un increíble tacto y delicadeza. Hinata temblaba, pero no de miedo, se estremecía porque era Obito quien paseaba sus dedos por su piel desnuda y caliente. Todo lo que le quitaba, lo doblaba y al final lo dejaba sobre uno de los sofás de la pequeña sala, desde su blusa beige a su falda morada. También colocó las bragas que prácticamente le obligó a entregarle en el pasillo, junto a su otra ropa. Ella era la única en estar desnuda, lo cual sin duda le hacía sentir intimidada. Como si Obito pudiera leer sus pensamientos, inició su labor de retirarse su propia ropa. Lo primero fueron su saco y su corbata, y lo siguiente el cinturón negro de su pantalón de vestir. La camiseta gris que portaba en esa ocasión, solamente le desabrochó los primeros botones, además de los que se encontraban en sus muñecas, donde recorrió esa tela hasta dejarla a la altura de sus codos.

La chica se vió descubierta por Obito, no tardó más de cinco segundos en desviar la vista al suelo. No se atrevió a verlo de nuevo, ni cuando el Uchiha tiró ligeramente de su collar que la comprometía como suya —Tienes un cuerpo muy bonito, me atrevería a decir que eres la mujer más hermosa que he conocido— sus mejillas adquirieron un intenso rubor. Esas situaciones eran las que más le encantaban, cuando Obito no paraba de llenarla de halagos o cumplidos. Que alguien más notara la belleza de la que a veces no se sentía tan segura, le hacía sentir mejor consigo misma —Este día haremos algo especial. Espero que lo disfrutes tanto como yo, ojos de ángel.

Él la llevó en brazos hasta la habitación, acariciando sus cabellos para apartarlos de su impecable rostro. Una vez allí, Obito continuó repartiendo besos por todas las mejillas rojas de su linda ojiperla y la suave piel de su cuello. Sus pies descalzos tocaron el frío suelo al momento en que Obito la bajó de sus brazos para cerrar la puerta de su habitación. Con sólo darse la vuelta volvió a besarla, impidiéndole ver que tanto había cambiado la habitación, o si podía encontrar el objeto que usarían para la nueva sesión. Gimió bajito ante el toque suave de sus manos en su espalda baja, él no paraba de besarla, y si lo hacía únicamente era para besar otra parte de su cuerpo que no fueran sus labios. Pronto llegó a su pecho, se entretuvo un tiempo con los pezones que se endurecían al tocarlos, le encantaba su color y la forma en que ella se mordía los labios cada que los acariciaba. No importaba que ya los hubiera visto en otras ocasiones, siempre volvía hacia ellos porque notaba lo mucho que Hinata disfrutaba y a él le parecía maravilloso oírla gemir. Aunque deseaba con todo su corazón acercar sus manos a Obito, deslizar sus dedos por su oscuro cabello, la Hyūga se forzó a no hacerlo. Mantuvo sus brazos a los costados de su cuerpo, permitiendo que el Uchiha pasara de esa parte de su anatomía a su abdomen, lugar donde besó con cariño la piel alrededor de su ombligo.

—¡Ah!— su lengua paseó por esa zona, dejando un rastro de saliva que de sólo imaginar hacía temblar ligeramente sus piernas. Le gustaba mucho casa vez que Obito la tocaba, era como si estuviera pensando también en su placer, en su bienestar, en no lastimarla cada vez que ella decidía entregarle su cuerpo. Se sentía segura y por ese mismo motivo siempre le permitía hacer lo que quisiera.

—Mira este objeto que tengo aquí, ¿No sientes curiosidad por saber cómo lo usaremos?— el Uchiha tomó sus hombros para darle la vuelta, lo que encontró fue una especie de cruz de madera, con dos muñequeras de cuero incluidas en sus extremos. Pensar en la manera en que Obito lo utilizaría en ella, logró excitarla en lugar de asustarla. Es que en serio se estaba convirtiendo en una pervertida.

—Obito-sama, ¿Qué piensa hacer conmigo?— tenía al Uchiha detrás de ella, tan cerca de su espalda que podía sentir como depositaba su barbilla sobre su cabeza. Sentir sus brazos rodeando los propios le provocó un escalofrío, era normal sentir un poco de miedo por lo que sucedería, o probablemente sólo estaba ansiosa por la expectativa.

—¿Qué pienso?— repitió su pregunta con un toque de reflexión —Planeó follarte hasta dejarte exhausta— le confesó cerca del oído, tanto que todo su cuerpo fue recorrido por una ardiente sensación al percibir su cálido aliento —Ahora acompáñame.

La guió por los pocos centímetros que la separaban de aquella cruz, que se encontraba relativamente cerca de la pared de la habitación, lo cual le permitía imaginar que de esa manera no podría caerse. Dejó que Obito ajustara las muñequeras alrededor de sus manos, no le apretaba pero tampoco era posible liberarse por su cuenta. Sus brazos estaban extendidos en la parte horizontal de la cruz, la madera no raspaba o molestaba al contacto con su piel, al contrario de lo que creyó, era suave. Sus pies seguían tocando el suelo, pero debido a lo caliente que sentía a su cuerpo, le parecía que todo lo que tocaba se volvía más frío de lo que en realidad era.

Obito se hincó frente a ella, bajando lentamente mientras acariciaba con sus dedos los costados de su cuerpo. Lo hacía tan despacio que parecía una verdadera tortura. Cuando al fin llegó a la zona deseada, inició a trazar círculos por la piel que disfrutaba su contacto. Anteriormente, la Hyūga solía utilizar cera para depilar esa área, aunque algunas veces terminaba irritada. Obito le propuso un día llevarla a un lugar donde hacían depilación láser, y a pesar de que ella dudó mucho por el temor de ser vista por otras personas, aceptó para evitar que su piel se tornara roja cada que usaba la cera. Su amante incluso decidió pagar todos los costos. Justo ahora agradecía ese detalle, gracias a eso nada le impedía sentir por completo los dedos de Obito jugando con ella.

Sus manos ahora fueron hacia sus rodillas —Abre las piernas— obedeció sin protestar, el Uchiha empujaba ligeramente sus piernas, una alejada de la otra. No demasiado para incomodar, solamente lo suficiente, haciendo posible que él fuera besando la cara interna de sus muslos. Subiendo centímetro a centímetro con demasiada dedicación.

Cada minuto que pasaba se sentía más mojada, aunque le era imposible no detener sus suspiros, todavía se encontraba muy nerviosa. Lo que le gustaba de Obito, es que él jamás mostraba dudas en nada de lo que hacía, él sabía perfectamente que movimientos poner en práctica con ella para llevarla al límite. No había encuentro con él en que no terminara tocando el cielo con sus propias manos.

—Me gusta— le dijo ella en medio de esa situación tan provocadora, Obito comprendía que no se refería a la forma en que la estaba tocando, ella hablaba de él. Hinata eligió ese lugar para confesarle lo que sentía respecto a su persona.

Durante algunos minutos le fue imposible hablar, tampoco se atrevió a verla a los ojos, se dedicó a seguir acariciando la zona íntima de la chica. Desde el principio sólo quiso verla como a una más de las mujeres con quién disfrutaba algunas semanas, porque tenía un rostro bonito y un cuerpo que atraía más de una mirada, después como a la candidata para darle un hijo, aprovechando que estaría teniendo sexo con la linda mujer de ojos perla. Conforme avanzaron los meses, fue prácticamente inevitable negar que ella llamaba su atención de una manera diferente. No solamente se trataba de un cuerpo atractivo, ella era más que eso. Hinata representaba sonrisas tímidas, mejillas sonrojadas, palabras amables, miradas de anhelo, detalles significativos. Ella era su nueva oportunidad —También me gusta, señorita Hyūga.

Los labios de ella temblaron, tanto por la respuesta a su confesión como por el instante en que el Uchiha acarició con su húmeda lengua su vulva. Sus labios ya no estaban sobre sus piernas, pero sin duda era mucho mejor que atendiera a su zona íntima que le pedía con desesperación un poco de su atención. Obito disfrutó de su sabor, de la forma en que su cuerpo se estremecía gracias al placer que él le causaba. Sus gemidos cada vez más largos, sumado al incremento de su respiración le indicaba que estaba siguiendo un buen camino. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con los dulces ojos de ella, luchando por no cerrarse para poder contemplar como él devoraba toda su intimidad.

Algunas veces escuchó a otros hablar sobre el sexo, pero nada se comparaba con vivirlo por experiencia propia. Lo que Obito le mostraba era mejor que todo lo que había imaginado.

Su corazón latía con fuerza, al tiempo que cierta parte de su anatomía seguía palpitando. Obito utilizó sus dedos para comenzar a frotarla, no fue tan suave como en otras ocasiones, y ella no se quejó. Necesitaba con urgencia que la hiciera acabar, tener ese estallido de placer que podría liberar el nudo que se formaba en su estómago e iba creciendo con cada toque. Movió sus dedos en círculos, dibujando distintas figuras que la hacían temblar, con el pulgar sobre su clítoris recibió el mismo trato.

—¡Obito-sama!

Su mano se deslizaba por toda la humedad de la joven, quien arqueó la espalda sobre la madera que le servía de respaldo. Empezó a respirar aún más fuerte, los dedos de Obito entraban con facilidad, consiguiendo que por momentos perdiera la razón. Fue en unos segundos, cuando él acarició si clítoris, que todo su ser se liberó en un maravilloso orgasmo. Cerró los ojos y gimió su nombre con fuerza, casi tenía miedo de lastimar su garganta. El Uchiha aún no se alejaba de ella, mientras los espasmos de su clímax provocaban que su cuerpo se moviera involuntariamente y luego regresara a un estado de completa relajación. Los dedos de su amante terminaron llenos de su esencia, lo que la avergonzó fue ver como él desaparecía cualquier rastro introduciendo uno por uno a su boca.

—Fuste una chica muy buena, ¿Quieres que llevemos esto a la siguiente fase?— asintió, queriendo no verse demasiado ansiosa. Era una adicta a él, lo deseaba con tanto intensidad que su cuerpo quemaba. No necesitaba de más juegos previos, ella estaba completamente preparada para recibirlo en su interior.

Obito se giró sobre sus pies, dándole la espalda, ella contempló en silencio como la camisa iba abandonando su cuerpo. El pantalón y la ropa interior no tardaron en seguirle, caminó por la habitación con el objetivo de dejar todo sobre la cama. Hinata pensó que después de eso iría a su encuentro, pero en lugar de hacerlo, el Uchiha buscaba entre una caja. El aparato extraño que llevaba en sus manos era desconocido, no se atrevió a preguntar qué era por vergüenza a parecer muy inocente a su vista.

Sin soltar aquel objeto, Obito tomó las dos piernas de la joven, justo por la parte superior de sus muslos, casi llegando a sus glúteos. Hinata enredó sus piernas en su cadera, lo que pareció agradarle a Obito. Con mucho cuidado la fue llenando con toda su erección, fue necesario detenerse a la mitad para permitirle acostumbrarse, antes de por fin entregarle todo de una sola estocada. Hinata seguía sintiéndose muy sensible por su anterior orgasmo, creía que con tenerlo dentro de ella sería suficiente para llevarla al clímax por segunda ocasión.

Con aquella barra comenzó a frotar alrededor de sus pezones, usando la primera velocidad para que ella fuera experimentando poco a poco. Intercambiando su boca por el vibrador de vez en cuando. Aún no comenzaba a moverse y la joven ya se sentía cerca de su límite. No conocía el nombre del objeto con que Obito estaba jugando, pero ya comenzaba a apreciarlo.

—Obito-sama... Por favor...

Él inició sus movimientos, en un intenso vaivén que la hacía gemir en voz alta, pidiendo por más. El miembro del Uchiha salía casi a la mitad y luego volvía a entrar con fuerza, como si estuviera clavándose en su interior. Ahora el vibrador lo utilizó para atender su zona íntima, lo aterciopelado de la textura y sus distintas velocidades estaban enloqueciendo de placer a la Hyūga.

El interior cálido y estrecho de la joven casi lo hace terminar, había pasado un buen tiempo intentando contenerse, pero es que era una verdadera odisea hacerlo. Más si contaba con que Hinata siempre se miraba divina, aunque no fuera su intención excitarlo, ella y su inocencia podían lograrlo. Volvió a salir casi por completo, para luego ir entrando lentamente, la pobre ojiperla se estremecía cada que un placer indescriptible recorría a su cuerpo. Al verla tan indefensa y feliz gracias a él, fue imposible para Obito resistirse a ella, así que se acercó a su rostro y disfruto de los labios de su linda amante.

—Me gusta… ¡Ah!... Obito-sama m-me gusta mucho— le repitió una vez más, mientras aún se sentía consciente y le era posible hablar con claridad.

Con una sonrisa plasmada en su cara, y las mejillas ligeramente rojas, Obito incrementó la fuerza con que empujaba sus caderas —Me gustas, ojos de ángel. Incluso más de lo que puedas imaginar.

La Hyūga casi lloraba de la emoción, por fin Obito le confesaba que sentía más que sólo deseo por ella, aunque fuera un poco más. No decía como tal que la quería, pero al menos ahora creía que estaba cerca de poder escuchar un te quiero de sus labios. Con algún tiempo, probablemente lograría un te amo. De nuevo la penetró de manera suave, con exquisitas y desquiciantes embestidas que provocaban gemidos y suspiros desde lo más profundo de su ser. Obito fue aumentando la velocidad de sus movimientos, permitiéndole a Hinata ir rozando un poco de su clímax.

Si existía la posibilidad de morir de placer, podría asegurar que Obito Uchiha algún día lo conseguiría con ella. Pues siempre la hacía sentirse completamente realizada.

Siguieron por un largo tiempo, llenando la habitación de sus propios gemidos y los ruidos que hacían sus cuerpos al chocar uno contra otro, pronto el Uchiha subió al siguiente nivel su ritmo. Hinata ya se sentía llegar, por lo que imaginó que Obito también estaba por culminar. Los gritos que provocaba en la chica erizaban los vellos de su piel, fue por eso mismo que él decidió arrojar el vibrador a la cama para poder tomar con ambas manos los muslos de la azabache. El primero de ellos en llegar a su límite fue Obito, quien terminó en el húmedo interior de Hinata, llenándola por completo con su esencia.

Hinata tardo unos minutos más que él. El orgasmo que atravesó al pequeño cuerpo de la ojiperla fue uno de los más intensos y arrolladores de su vida. Su espalda se arqueó sobre la madera detrás de ella, fuertes espasmos continuaron recorriendo cada musculo y terminación nerviosa. Durante algunos minutos perdió la razón, su mente en blanco le impedía pensar en el lugar donde estaba, solamente le importaba seguir a lado de Obito.

El Uchiha tenía su frente unida a la de ella, ambos respiraban por la boca, al tiempo que sus latidos iban disminuyendo poco a poco.

—Me gustas, Hinata.

.

.

.

_Compañía Uchiha._

Obito y Hinata esperaban dentro del auto, su pequeño momento de besos debió ser interrumpido, puesto que la hora de llegada a la oficina se estaba retrasando demasiado. El Uchiha nuevamente tenía un compromiso al que no podía faltar, y seguir de esa manera con la joven solamente lograría que quisiera huir a su departamento para volverla suya como tantas otras veces.

La ojiperla organizaba un poco los cabellos que se pegaban a su rostro, también intentó pensar en otras cosas para bajar el intenso rubor de sus mejillas. Temía verse demasiado obvia a sus compañeros de trabajo, ella no era como Obito, quien podía actuar indiferente ante otros a pesar de haber estado en un momento tan íntimo hace poco.

Tocó la puerta, dispuesta a salir del auto de una vez, empero, Obito rodeó su muñeca con su mano derecha para impedírselo. La Hyūga giró su cuello unos centímetros, lo primero que observó fue dos bentō, uno ligeramente más pequeño que el otro.

—No entiendo— murmuró mientras tomaba en sus manos los recipientes que Obito le extendía. Los abrió con el fin de ver su contenido, motivada principalmente por su curiosidad. El primero tenía una porción de arroz y pollo con verduras, el segundo eran distintas frutas cortadas en cuadros de diferentes tamaños.

—Le hablaste a Itachi acerca de que no te estabas alimentando correctamente, es por ese motivo que preparé esto para ti— ella se quedó sin palabras por unos segundos, tratando de comprender la situación que se desarrollaba entre ellos. Obito le había preparado comida, un detalle que la hizo sentir muy feliz y nerviosa.

—¿Usted lo preparó?

—Por supuesto, ¿Qué tiene de malo que un hombre le cocine a la mujer que le gusta?— le ofendió un poco que ella pudiera pensar que no era capaz de cocinar, sin embargo, lo único que consiguió con su actitud fue una risa por parte de la joven.

—No se trata de eso, no sabía que Obito-san cocinaba— acarició con cariño ambos bentō, los dos guardaban la comida que el Uchiha elaboró solamente para ella.

—Puedes agregar la cocina a mi lista de cualidades— Hinata se atrevió a tomar sus mejillas para depositar un beso rápido sobre sus labios, su momento de valentía fue correspondido por un Obito muy contento.

Sucediendo casi en el mismo lugar, pero con una diferencia de minutos, dos hombres caminaban por el estacionamiento con rumbo a la entrada de aquel grande edificio que pertenecía a la familia Uchiha. Uno mayor que el otro, y uno claramente sin demasiado entusiasmo por estar allí.

—¿Es necesario que esté yo aquí?— preguntó un aburrido Naruto. No pretendía ser grosero con su padre, pero prefería tomar ese tiempo para prepararse, hoy era viernes y tenía una cita con su adorada Hinata. Bueno, técnicamente era una sesión de entrenamiento, pero prefería llamarlo cita.

—Algún día tú también trabajarás en nuestra constructora, Naruto. Debes conocer a los clientes con quienes solemos firmar contratos— le explicaba Minato con gran paciencia. Entendía porque su hijo estaba tan ansioso por irse, pero él tenía que comprender que reemplazar sus responsabilidades por una cita no era lo correcto. Además de que en realidad no tardarían demasiado.

Naruto mantenía un semblante de mal humor poco usual en él, desde que miró la palabra Uchiha en el gran edificio al que entraron, el pensamiento de que podría encontrarse con el primo idiota de Sasuke no salía de su cabeza. Mientras subían por el elevador, su pie no dejaba de golpear el suelo con inasistencia, lo que no pasó desapercibido por su padre. Antes de que Minato preguntara el porqué de su extraña actitud, las puertas se abrieron, dándoles la bienvenida a un piso de decoración sumamente elegante.

—Buenas tardes, Obito-san los espera— la pequeña mujer frente a ellos los saludó con una corta y educada reverencia. Tanto para Naruto como para Hinata fue una sorpresa encontrarse en ese lugar.

—Hinata-chan…

—Es un placer, Hinata-san. ¿Podemos pasar a la oficina de Obito?— Minato intervino rápidamente, impidiendo que Naruto dijera algo más. Ellos no se podían dar el lujo de iniciar una conversación con la joven y hacer esperar a un cliente. Cuando ella asintió como respuesta a su pregunta, Minato tomó el brazo de su hijo para llevarlo con él a la oficina.

Hinata les miró partir con preocupación, con las manos cerradas frente a su pecho. Presentía que nada bueno sucedería de aquella reunión.

Dentro de la oficina, Obito Uchiha esperaba mientras revisaba algunos documentos que Kurenai le había traído, solamente faltaba su autorización para dar inicio con esos nuevos proyectos. Levantó la vista al escuchar a Minato Namikaze hablar, lo único que lo descoloco fue ver al chico que lo acompañaba. ¿Cómo fue que no lo miró antes?, el amigo de Hinata era muy parecido a Minato.

Naruto no podía estar en mejor estado que su rival, saber que Hinata trabajaba para ese hombre le dejaba un sabor amargo. Ahora entendía de qué lugar se conocían, y sentía celos de saber que el Uchiha la podía ver todos los mismos días que él.

—Le presento a mi hijo, Naruto…

—Tú— interrumpió el rubio, sus ojos parecían querer asesinar al hombre que saludaba a su padre con tanta naturalidad.

—¿Ya se conocen?— indagó Minato, confundido y un tanto asustado por el comportamiento de Naruto. No era posible que él estuviera por arruinar su primera visita a un cliente.

—Se puede decir, que tenemos un gusto en común— contestó Obito con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Rápidamente tomó asiento, al igual que lo hacía uno de sus invitados —Un gusto muy hermoso.

—¡Idiota!

—¡Naruto!— Minato elevó la voz, como muy pocas veces lo había hecho con su hijo. No pensaba tolerar que su hijo tuviera esa clase de comportamiento para con una persona con la que siempre conseguía contratos para nuevas construcciones —Me estás deshonrando.

—Otōsan…

—Espera afuera— le ordenó sin atreverse a verlo, Naruto obedeció no sin antes dedicarle una mirada molesta al Uchiha. Que parecía estar burlándose de él por no saber controlar sus emociones, y por tanto, ser reprendido delante de otros.

Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no azotar la puerta al salir, no le daría el gusto a ese hombre de seguir viendo como su padre le llamaba la atención. Se sorprendió al ver a Hinata esperando muy cerca de la oficina, creyó ver un ligero toque de desilusión en sus ojos, y el pensar que ella lo esperaba a él terminó por aumentar su mal humor. De inmediato tomó la mano de la Hyūga, para hablar con ella lejos de las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros de trabajo. Ella no opuso resistencia, sin embargo, no se mostraba precisamente muy cómoda al estar con él.

—Naruto-kun...

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?— trató de no actuar bruscamente, no le gustaría desquitar su frustración con su amiga, aunque fuera precisamente ella la causa de todos los problemas en su mente llena de caos.

—¿Decirte qué?— lo miraba directamente a los ojos, queriendo descubrir a través de su mirada la razón que había alterado tanto a su mejor amigo. Pocas veces Naruto se molestaba, y esos casos especiales solían ser sólo culpa de Sasuke. Lo que ella no comprendía es que su amigo simplemente estaba celoso.

—Que trabajas para él— señaló con su mano hacia la oficina de Obito, Hinata bajó la mano de Naruto y buscó entre sus compañeros, para verificar que no hubieran llamado la atención de alguno. Afortunadamente todos parecían ajenos a ellos, cada uno inmerso en sus labores diarias.

—No era fundamental que yo te dijera donde trabajo, Naruto-kun. Tampoco quienes son mis compañeros o mi jefe— su intento de parecer dura no funcionó, terminaba hablando con timidez y consiguiendo no intimidar ni un poco al rubio. Suspiró tan bajo, que Naruto temió haberle hecho daño con sus reclamos. Hinata era una chica un tanto sensible, era fácil lastimarla.

—Pero, Hinata-chan... ¿Él te está acosando?— cambió por completo su tono de voz, ahora se mostraba genuinamente preocupado por ella. De sólo pensar que el Uchiha estuviera abusando de su poder para salir con su amiga le enfadaba, porque no encontraba otra razón de que ellos estuvieran juntos.

—¿Acosando?— repitió, completamente desconcertada por esa idea tan loca de su amigo.

—Si te presiona para salir con él por ser tu jefe, no dudes en decírmelo. Yo puedo pedirle a Otōsan que te consiga un nuevo trabajo— tomó sus manos con delicadeza, queriendo consolarla por algo que jamás había sucedido.

—Obito-san no me acosa, él no sería capaz de hacerlo— Hinata apartó sus manos de él, le molestaba que Naruto hiciera esas conclusiones tan horribles de la persona que le gustaba.

—Naruto— la voz de su padre detuvo su conversión con la joven azabache, al rubio no le quedó de otra que reunirse con Minato al ver que lo llamaba con una señal de su mano —Deja de interrumpir a Hinata en su trabajo, nos vamos— la chica sintió cierto alivio al saberlo, de esa forma Naruto tendría tiempo de pensar las cosas mejor.

—Alto, Otōsan. Quiero disculparme con Obito-san antes de irme— los ojos de la Hyūga se abrieron de golpe, le imploró al cielo que Minato no permitiera esa petición de su hijo. Obito y Naruto solos en una habitación. Nada bueno podría salir de eso.

—Que sea rápido, no causes problemas— le advirtió Minato, sin estar completamente convencido de las intenciones de su hijo. No sabía porque de pronto Naruto se comportaba tan poco profesional con una persona que apenas y conocía.

Los labios de Hinata temblaban, Naruto había tocado a la puerta y Obito concedió el pase. Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era seguir pidiendo a todos los dioses que esos dos no terminaran golpeándose entre ellos.

Obito frotó el puente de su nariz, después de tantas horas frente al computador, sus ojos ya requerían de un descanso. Tal vez sería necesario llamar a Hinata y pedirle que usara su linda boca para aliviar todo su estrés. Su pequeña muñeca de porcelana resultaba una experta cuando se trataba de ese tema.

Dejó de lado a sus pensamientos para encarar a la persona que había entrado a su oficina. Ver a Naruto provocó que rodara los ojos con fastidio —¿Tú de nuevo?

—Quiero que se aleje de Hinata-chan— exigió repentinamente, a Obito le fue inevitable burlarse con una sonrisa por su idiotez de querer intimidarlo a él.

—¿Disculpa?— recargó su barbilla sobre su mano derecha, divirtiéndose con la escena montada por aquel chico que más bien actuaba como niño.

—Ella me ama.

Esas tres palabras lograron encender la rabia del Uchiha, quien golpeó el escritorio con fuerza. Naruto pretendió no haberse asustado —Escúchame bien, dame una sola razón, y me olvidaré que eres menor que yo— Obito se levantó de su asiento, haciendo notar que era más alto que el chico de ojos azules —Voy a destrozar esa sonrisa para luego correrte de mi empresa con al menos un hueso roto.

—Ella me ama, desde que somos niños Hinata-chan ha estado enamorada de mi— le confesó sin dejar de ver los oscuros ojos de su rival de amor. Esperaba que con eso fuera suficiente para hacerle entender que el amor que Hinata le tenía era más fuerte que lo que podía sentir por él —No me puede olvidar de la noche a la mañana, usted solamente la confunde.

—¿Estás tan seguro?, ¿Te consideras tan buen amigo de Hinata como para que ella te confiese que tipo de relación mantiene conmigo?— la sorpresa se reflejó en el rostro de Naruto, sabía que probablemente ellos dos salían, pero jamás imaginó que ya estuvieran en una relación —Oh, déjame adivinar, seguramente ella no ha querido lastimar tu frágil ego— negó una y otra vez en su interior, todo lo que ese hombre decía eran sólo mentiras —Lastima que yo sí quiero hacerlo.

—¿De qué está hablando?, ¿Qué le hizo a Hinata-chan?— no estaba seguro de querer saber la respuesta, pero esas preguntas escaparon de su boca casi por sí solas.

—Más de lo que tu corta imaginación podría crear.

—¡Ya no hable!— apretó sus manos, se sentía impotente por no ser capaz de callar al Uchiha. Prácticamente le estaba restregando en la cara que había tenido sexo con su mejor amiga.

—No, ahora tú serás quién disfrute de lo que diré— Naruto quiso huir, pero como si se tratara de una broma, sus pies se negaban a moverse de su lugar —¿Conoces los lugares de su cuerpo donde le gusta que le depositen un beso?, ¿Sabes del pequeño lunar que se encuentra por debajo de su seno derecho o de la marca de nacimiento en su espalda?— cerraba los ojos pero lo único que conseguía era proyectar una imagen de Hinata junto a Obito Uchiha. Su inocente Hinata siendo tocada por otro hombre que no era él —¿No te ha hablado sobre las ocasiones en que casi lastima su garganta por gritar tan fuerte gracias a mi?

—Le dije que se detenga— murmuró con amargura.

—¿No te gusta escuchar que has perdido contra mi?— se burló una vez más del chico, y aunque una parte de él creía que debía detenerse, otra más grande disfrutaba de indicarle cuál era su lugar. Nadie podía venir frente a él y reclamar a Hinata, ella le pertenecía.

—Yo aún no he perdido contra usted, le juro que es cuestión de tiempo para que Hinata regrese conmigo— respiró profundamente, reuniendo todo el valor posible para mirarlo a la cara —Y yo nunca retiro mi palabra.

—Desaparece de mi vista antes de que termines con mí paciencia— le gritó con molestia, sino fuera porque Hinata había entrado a la habitación junto con Minato, Obito le habría lanzado lo primero que encontrara.

.

.

.

_Dos semanas después._

_Dojo de los Hyūga._

Ahora que sabía que su embarazo era una falsa alarma, Hinata sentía más confianza para seguir entrenando en el dojo. La parte positiva de entrenar a niños desde los seis años, era que podía ir conociendo un poco de la forma en que se comportaban. Algunas veces los niños le contaban sobre su escuela, le pedían consejos en sus tareas y ella gustosa aceptaba ayudar. Su hermana menor cierto día le dijo que ella sería una buena madre, y Hinata se emocionó con la idea de que Obito podría pensar lo mismo.

Uno de los niños más disciplinados que entrenaba, era Konohamru Sarutobi, que solía competir repetidamente contra Naruto para demostrar quién era el mejor. Hinata los dejaba practicar juntos por ser divertido, pero en más de una ocasión fue necesario separarlos, debido a que sus fuertes peleas terminaban asustando a los niños más pequeños.

La Hyūga se había alejado un momento del área de entrenamiento, iba en busca de una botella de agua en su maleta deportiva. Aprovechó el momento para revisar las notificaciones de su celular, encontrando una llamada perdida de Obito. Como ella no respondía, el Uchiha le dejó un mensaje pidiendo regresar la llamada. Ella no tardó demasiado en hacerlo, si Obito la llamaba sabiendo que estaba entrenando en el dojo, quería decir que la buscaba para algo importante.

—Obito-san— él no tardó demasiado en responder, era como si hubiera estado esperando por ella.

—Hinata, ha surgido un viaje de negocios al que es necesario que asista— ella se encontraba sentada en una banca de madera, balanceaba sus pies al frente y atrás para distraerse un poco —Me gustaría que me acompañes.

—¿Qué?, ¿Yo?

—Claro, le recuerdo que es mí asistente, señorita Hyūga. Nadie se atrevería a dudar de nosotros— la manera en que hablaba delataba complicidad, lo que hizo sonreír a la joven —Es probable que sólo estemos en Tokio durante el fin de semana, sin embargo, también existe la posibilidad de que se extienda a unls días más— le agradaba la idea de viajar a Tokio, más si era con Obito. Pero no se podía dar el lujo de dejar su responsabilidad en el dojo. No era capaz de abandonarlo a Neji y a él, tampoco de alejarse tanto tiempo de Hanabi.

—Obito-san, me encantaría viajar con usted...— el Uchiha presentía que había un "pero" en camino, la melancolía en su voz la ponía en evidencia —Aunque en este momento no es posible.

—¿Por qué?

—Tengo que ayudar con el dojo, además de iniciar un nuevo proyecto en equipo está semana para una clase importante— entre más decía que no, sus corazón le gritaba que se arrepintiera y le dijera sí. Un viaje con Obito, como si ellos fueran una pareja real. La idea provocaba cosquillas en su interior.

—Lo entiendo, no debes preocuparte— de tenerlo enfrente, seguro Obito estaría acariciando su cabello y hablándole al oído —Pasaré en unos minutos al parque cerca del dojo de tu familia. Me iré en unas horas, me gustaría despedirme de ti antes de que lo haga.

—Lo estaré esperando.

Salió con el pretexto de que iría a tomar un poco de aire, él único que se atrevió a seguirla fue Naruto. Le dolió ver a su amiga subiendo al auto que ya conocía muy bien, tardando varios minutos en salir. Aún con esa escena pasando frente a sus ojos, no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente. Dejaría a Hinata hablar con el Uchiha, luego la enfrentaría para confesarle de una vez sus sentimientos.

.

.

.

_Notas de la autora:_

• Puede contener algunos errores ortográficos.

• Bueno, como me gustaría recibir su ayuda con un tema a futuro, les preguntaré que nombre les gustaría para el bebé de Obito y Hinata. (Al que le falta mucho para aparecer). Les aviso que será una niña ;) pero todavía sigo pensando en sí que sean mellizos o no. ¿A ustedes que les gustaría?

• Obito y Hinata por fin se confiesan que se gustan, aunque eso es sólo el principio para poder llegar a algo más profundo.

• Naruto le declara la guerra a Obito, ¿Ustedes qué opinan?

• Un adelanto que les puedo dar del próximo capítulo, es que tratará de Hinata extrañando a Obito, y sus amigas queriendo aconsejar para hacer que él la extrañe también 7u7

• Fue un capítulo un poco más corto que los anteriores, por ser sólo como complemento del anterior.

• Contesto cualquier duda y acepto sugerencias.

_Si fueran tan amables de dejarme un review la verdad que me animaría mucho, y sería un gran apoyo si agregan la historia a sus favoritos :D también en su lista de alerta para no perderse de las actualizaciones ;)_

_Nos leemos en la próxima actualización n.n_


	14. Capítulo XIII: Entre el bien y el mal

Capítulo XIII: Entre el bien y el mal.

_**Declaimer:**_Los personajes de Naruto NO son míos, pertenecen a Kshimoto, yo sólo los uso para crear esta historia, sin fines de lucro, con el único objetivo de hacer pasar un buen momento al lector.

_Momentos antes. _

_Dojo de los Hyūga._

A pesar del contratiempo que representó acompañar a su padre, y de todos los problemas que eso ocasionó, Naruto llegaba a tiempo a su sesión de entrenamiento en el dojo de los Hyūga. Inclusive más temprano de la hora acordada, razón por la cual Hizashi lo felicitó. A la vista del tío de Hinata, Naruto daba un buen desempeño, se esforzaba más que los demás. Anteriormente Naruto asistía a un dojo, donde con gran determinación obtuvo el cinturón de color azul. Aunque según el padre de Neji, Naruto necesitaba demostrar los primeros meses que en verdad merecía ese título, además de mostrar que seguía estando en forma. El Uzumaki no era una persona que se rendía fácilmente, por ese motivo recibió el cinturón que merecía, y estaba a unas semanas de lograr subir de nivel.

El chico ahora contaba con un traje blanco, sujetado por una cinta azul a la altura de su cintura. Sus pies estaban cubiertos por algunas vendas, al igual que sus manos, sus brazos eran lo que justamente protegía en ese instante. A lo lejos observó a su mejor amiga, ella saludaba a los niños que recién entraban al dojo y los enviaba a vestirse en las duchas, sonrió con el pensamiento de que Hinata se miraba muy linda cuidando de los menores. En algún momento la ojiperla se percató de que Naruto la veía demasiado, y después de que pasara la vergüenza, ella le saludó moviendo su mano. El Uzumaki correspondió un tanto nervioso, no esperaba ser descubierto por su mejor amiga mientras la espiaba.

—¿Te ha gustado el frasco de mermelada?— la voz de Hanabi, la hermana menor de Hinata, provocó que Naruto dejara de ver a su amiga. La castaña recién aparecía, sentándose a su lado y dirigiéndose a él con demasiado atrevimiento. Naruto se había acostumbrado a la forma de ser de Hanabi, pero todavía no lo hacía por completo, aún se sentía un poco intimidado cuando ella era demasiado directa.

—¿A qué te refieres?— susurró él hacia la menor, preguntándose mentalmente si Hinata lograría escucharlos. Estaban a unos metros de ella, y si él podía oír lo que ella les indicaba a los niños, existía la probabilidad de que su amiga también se percatara de la conversación con su hermana.

—¿A qué será?— Hanabi le dió ligeros toques a la cabeza del rubio, su sonrisa burlona hizo que Naruto la viera con fingido rencor —Me refiero al frasco de mermelada que te entregó Onee-sama, vamos no me mires con esa cara. No es la primera vez que lo hace— en vista de que la confusión seguía adornando la expresión de Naruto, Hanabi comprendió que cometió un error —A menos que no seas... Olvídalo, creo que Neji-niisan me está llamando.

—Espera— Naruto tomó el brazo de Hanabi, impidiéndole irse para mala suerte de la Hyūga —Dime de que estás hablando— ella evitó a toda costa los ojos azules de Naruto, pero la gran firmeza de su mirada la obligó a ceder.

—Lo siento, me confundí— terminó volviendo a sentarse a lado de Naruto, implorando al cielo que su hermana no se diera cuenta de que hablaban de ella —Pensé que fuiste tú a quien Onee-sama le preparó un frasco de mermelada.

—¿Qué tiene de importante ese frasco?— Hanabi estiró la ropa de Naruto para tenerlo a su altura, no le importaba la diferencia de edad, no le temía a nada. Naruto, por otra parte, se aseguró de que no llamaban la atención de otras personas.

—Es muy importante, Neji-niisan te lo dijo una vez. Onee-sama solamente le regala mermelada de su receta especial a las personas que son realmente valiosas para ella— a la mente de Naruto llegó un pequeño recuerdo, acompañado de la voz de Neji que parecía murmurar cerca de su oído. "Hinata-sama no te entregó esto únicamente porque seas su amigo". Esas fueron las palabras que Neji le dijo antes de que dejara de ver a Hinata, justo cuando ella le entregó un tarro de mermelada de durazno antes de que él se mudara junto a su familia. En ese entonces pensó que Hinata lo consideraba más que un vecino, ella lo apreciaba por ser su mejor amigo.

—¿Sabes a quién le regaló el frasco?— la chica lo soltó de pronto, no le gustaba el rumbo que tomaba la conversación. Ahora sólo le quedaba una opción de quién podría ser la persona que tenía aquel postre, pero decirle a Naruto traería como consecuencia lastimar al amigo de su hermana. Y también pensaba que estaba siendo muy entrometida.

—Eso creo...

—Dímelo, Hanabi-chan. Por favor— le suplicó al tiempo que sujetaba sus brazos. La niña mordió sus labios al ver la urgencia con que Naruto le hablaba.

—Primero debes soltarme— le ordenó, su tío ya había mirado en su dirección, buscando alguna explicación del comportamiento de ambos. Naruto obedeció, queriendo controlar sus impulsos, también fue consciente de que recibía la vigilancia de Hizashi y Neji —Hay un hombre con quién Onee-sama trabaja, creo que le gusta, aunque no sé si es correspondida. Ella incluso sueña con él, dice cosas muy vergonzosas y...— se detuvo por unos segundos, Naruto no parecía muy feliz al recibir la nueva información —Pero también suele solar contigo, ¿Sabes?, No todo está perdido para ti— se apresuró a decir, esperando que con eso el rubio dejara de lado su tristeza.

—¿Es Obito?— los ojos zafiro de Naruto y los perla de Hanabi se encontraron, necesitaba saber que ella era sincera con él. A Naruto no le gustaban las mentiras.

—¿¡Eh!?, Sí, ese es su nombre— ella levantó una de sus cejas, intrigada debido a que Naruto parecía conocer más de su hermana mayor —¿Cómo sabes?— no era justo, a ella le costó mucho que Hinata le confesara que gustaba de su jefe. ¿Por qué Naruto ya estaba enterado de ese detalle?

El rubio giró un poco el rostro para evitar a Hanabi, en su campo de visión apareció su mejor amiga atendiendo una llamada. Ella se mostraba feliz al hablar con la persona del otro lado del teléfono —Los miré, Obito la besó frente a mí— apretó sus manos, ese Uchiha lo desesperaba igual o en mayor cantidad que el mismo Sasuke. Era un creído que proclamaba a su mejor amiga como suya, lo cual le irritaba en más de una manera.

—¿Qué?, ¿Ellos se besaron?— es que su hermana no perdía el tiempo, ella apenas y conocía del enamoramiento de Hinata por su jefe. Sin duda la mayor tenía muchas respuestas que darle, entre hermanas no deberían existir secretos.

—Necesito irme— le dijo al ver a Hinata hablando con Hizashi Hyūga, para después salir del dojo. Hanabi sostuvo su mano antes de que él se levantara de su asiento.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?— gritó en voz baja una preocupada Hanabi, no quería que Naruto le hiciera una escena a su hermana. Eso la delataría a ella. Naruto Uzumaki se podía dar por muerto si llegaba a causarle problemas con Hinata.

—¿Qué no es obvio?, Voy a seguir a Hinata— exclamó el rubio mientras trataba de soltarse de Hanabi para ir detrás de su mejor amiga.

—No es justo, ¿Por qué siempre le haces esto?— se volvió para enfrentar a Hanabi, la niña una vez más se miró segura en lugar de intimidada.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?— preguntó confundido, ignoraba el motivo que causaba la repentina molestia de la castaña.

—Si Onee-sama se muestra interesada en alguien más, te nace el amor por ella— sus palabras lo descolocaron, no alcanzaba a comprender porque de pronto Hanabi lo atacaba de esa manera. Tal vez nunca fueron tan buenos amigos, pero ella jamás usaba ese tono de voz con él.

—Eso no es verdad— deshizo el agarre de la Hyūga, la fuerza que empleó lo obligó a dar unos pasos hacia atrás al soltarse de la mano de la menor. Neji seguía observando desde la distancia, la actitud que su prima tenía con Naruto no le agradaba para nada, quiso intervenir, empero, fue detenido rápidamente por su padre. Ese era un asunto personal de ambos chicos.

—Claro que lo es, cuando ella salía con Shikamaru, dejaste de hablarle porque sentías celos— abrió un poco más sus ojos, era cierto que dejó de escribirle cartas a Hinata cuando se enteró de su relación con su amigo. En aquel entonces se negaba a aceptar que tenía sentimientos de tipo romántico por Hinata —Shikamaru lo entendió, por eso se alejó de mi hermana, porque consideraba que era mejor si los tres seguían permaneciendo como buenos amigos. ¿Sabes el daño que le provocó a Hinata su decisión?— lo que Hanabi permaneció guardando por tanto tiempo, por fin salió en una explosión que fue directamente en contra de Naruto Uzumaki. El chico no tenía idea de que Shikamaru se apartó de Hinata por su culpa, y ahora que Hanabi le recriminaba se sentía muy culpable —Tú no estás enamorado de mi hermana, eres como esos niños que desprecian su patineta favorita, pero en cuanto su madre la regala a sus primos, vuelven a pedir la patineta— en ese instante, Hanabi ya no era capaz de controlar sus palabras —¡Eres un egoísta!

—Por supuesto que no, yo no soy así— aseguró, contagiado del mal humor de la castaña. Él podía actuar un poco torpe, pero un egoísta nunca había sido. Al contrario, buscaba ayudar a todo el que lo necesitaba. Hanabi simplemente desquitaba su molestia con él, y Naruto no creía merecerlo.

La dejó antes de que la discusión siguiera subiendo de nivel, ya bastante ventaja le llevaba Hinata, y si por estar perdiendo el tiempo en una pelea sin sentido le había perdido la pista, su frustración sería descargada con su compañero de entrenamiento. Que como de costumbre solía ser Konohamru. Al dar la vuelta en una esquina la encontró a unos metros de distancia, permanecía de pie en la banqueta, con el celular en mano atendiendo una llamada.

Le era posible escuchar un poco de la conversación, aunque eso no quería decir que entendía de lo que estaban hablando. Podía asegurar que no era Obito la persona que le llamaba, porque su mejor amiga lo había nombrado Suigetsu. Se preguntaba de quién se trataba ese chico, debido a que él no conocía a algún amigo de Hinata con ese nombre.

—Es triste que no irás con nosotros, no tendré quien me mantenga despierto durante el camino— comentaba con humor Suigetsu —Aunque, pensándolo bien, sólo debo llamar a Karin. Espero no te ofendas, Hinata, pero Karin habla más que tú.

Suigetsu hablando de su novia le causó una gran risa, la relación de esos dos era extraña y a la vez cómica —No me ofende.

—Es un alivio— el chico suspiró del otro lado de la línea. Él conocía mejor que nadie lo agresivas que llegaban a ser las mujeres por lo que consideraban un insulto para ellas.

—Saluda a Karin de mi parte.

—¡Claro!

—¿No estás molesto por no ir contigo, Suigetsu-kun?— Hinata, sonriente al saber que su compañero de trabajo parecía no estar enfadado con ella, le hizo esa pregunta para confirmar sus sospechas.

—Claro que no, eso significa que tendré una habitación para mi solo— lo que le agradaba mucho de Suigetsu, es que siempre buscaba el lado amable de las cosas. Hasta el momento, no lo miró triste, tal vez preocupado, pero nunca deprimido.

—Lamento no poder acompañarlos, esta semana me han surgido demasiados pendientes. Además de que mi médico aconsejó no estresarme por el trabajo— Suigetsu insistió en que no debía preocuparse, él conocía que aparte del trabajo en la oficina, Hinata entrenaba a niños en un Dojo los fines de semana. En ocasiones admiraba que su compañera no se rendía.

—Descuida, lo entiendo— insistió él una vez más, esperando conseguir que Hinata le creyera —En la empresa, Madara-san estará a cargo. No hay demasiado que hacer, te dejé algunas notas para preparar los próximos eventos a los que Obito-san necesita asistir. Además de que especifiqué en los documentos para las juntas con su familia las correcciones que deberás hacer— la chica se sintió aliviada al escucharlo, Suigetsu era tan profesional al igual que Obito. Ambos tenían todo preparado para que la empresa continuara en su ausencia —No es nada del otro mundo, será sencillo para ti. Por ahora estarás a las órdenes directas de Madara-san, no le hagas esperar demasiado y todo saldrá bien.

—Gracias por tus consejos— al notar que en verdad se preocupaba por ella, Hinata no pudo hacer más que sentirse conmovida.

—Tengo que irme, se me hace tarde para preparar mi maleta— le dijo al percatarse de la hora.

—¡Adiós!, ¡Buena suerte!— la llamada se cortó con un último "Hasta luego" de su compañero. Guardó su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón deportivo, y hasta ese instante fue consciente de que llevaba el uniforme del Dojo a su encuentro con Obito.

Por unos segundos la idea de regresar a cambiarse le pareció tentadora, sin embargo, no le gustaría perder más tiempo. Al final tomó la decisión de continuar vestida de esa forma, el auto del Uchiha se había detenido cerca del parque, causando que ella ya no quisiera volver al Dojo. Goleó sus mejillas en un intento por reunir todo el valor posible, antes de correr a ver al hombre que le gustaba.

Obito no miró la necesidad de llamar a la Hyūga, sólo hizo falta girar hacia la ventana para descubrir a una linda chica avanzando en su dirección. Ella se detuvo en el cruce, y después de mirar a ambos lados, continuó caminando los pasos que le faltaban para llegar a él. El Uchiha desactivó los seguros del auto, así la joven logró entrar rápidamente al asiento del copiloto.

La ojiperla se acercó a su rostro, logrando hacer sonrojar a Obito por la repentina invasión a su espacio personal, ella respiró hondo antes de tomar ambas mejillas de su amante y unir sus labios en un cálido roce. El corazón de la chica latía con fuerza, lo sentía tan pesado que por segundos era como tenerlo cerca de su garganta. La boca de Obito tenía un sabor a menta, o probablemente yerbabuena, con eso en mente Hinata se dió a la tarea de seguir degustando sus labios para descubrir la respuesta correcta. Al principio el juego entre ellos fue suave, con la ternura que sólo la joven azabache podía manejar. Empero, al momento en que Obito aseguró en sus manos el cuello de la ojiperla, el beso se volvió más demandante. Era como un adicto ansioso por su dosis. La chica disfrutaba de los labios suaves del Uchiha, de la forma en que sus dedos acariciando su piel, encendían todo su ser. De pronto el interior del auto se volvió caliente, su cara ardía al igual que sus pulmones en busca de aire.

—Lo extrañaré, Obito-san— fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de su boca, sus frentes aún permanecían unidas, y sus ojos cerrados. Él depositó un delicado toque de sus labios sobre su frente, no se creía capaz de besarla nuevamente, su pequeña muñeca de porcelana lo había dejado sin aliento.

—Yo también lo haré, Hinata— la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos, ella reposaba su cabeza en el torso de su amante, escuchando como los latidos de Obito se volvían poco a poco más regulares. Era increíble saber que podía acelerar el corazón de Obito.

—Tal vez, sea más fácil para usted. Mi periodo comenzó esta mañana, así que de igual manera no podríamos estar juntos...— sus dudas como casi la mayor parte del tiempo cubrieron de nubes negras a su mente, era casi imposible no hacerlo. Obito decía que le gustaba, pero su relación no comenzó de la mejor manera, y eso sumado a sus inseguridades no le hacía sentir del todo tranquila.

—Ojos de ángel— con su dedo índice y anular levantó la barbilla de la joven Hyūga, consiguiendo su total atención —Nuestra relación no se basará solamente en sexo, ¿De acuerdo?— sus ojos temblaban, odiaba volverse tan sensible cuando estaba en esos días del mes que tanto atormentaban a las mujeres —Me gustas, anhelo que seas más que una sumisa para mí.

—Obito-san— él besó su frente una vez más, la chica por poco y comenzaba a llorar.

—Qué te parece... Si tú y yo acordamos una cita a mi regreso— asintió al tiempo que él limpiaba las pequeñas gotas que se juntaban alrededor de sus ojos en busca de libertad. Ella no tenía demasiada experiencia con hombres, él único con quién había salido era Shikamaru, y de eso ya había pasado un año. Deseaba poseer más conocimientos en el amor, de esa manera sabría cómo manejar cualquier situación que se presentaba con Obito. Esa era su primer despedida, la primera vez que estarían lejos por al menos una semana.

—Me encantaría— murmuró feliz, acariciando la mejilla derecha de Obito al comprender que él era sincero.

—Entonces, estaré impaciente por verla nuevamente, señorita Hyūga— otra vez la besó rápidamente, sólo que en esa ocasión en los labios y no en su frente o mejillas.

Los siguientes segundos de silencio fueron especialmente largos para Hinata, el Uchiha parecía sólo disfrutar de su compañía, pero ella no dejaba de pensar en el rumbo que llevaba su relación. Cuando finalmente obtuvo la voluntad de enfrentarlo, repasando un poco sus palabras antes de hablar, Hinata rompió la unión de ambos. La barrera que impedía a Hinata preguntar más sobre la vida de Obito se había derrumbado frente a ella.

—Obito-san... ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?— comenzó, reflexionando sobre las posibles reacciones de su acompañante, no quería arruinar el lindo momento que tenían por una simple y a la vez tan importante duda.

—Sí, tienes permitido contarme lo que te preocupa— ella se apartó de su lado, acomodándose mejor en su asiento, como tratando de reunir un poco más de valor.

—No entiendo porque dice no amar a su esposa, ¿Que sucedió entre ustedes?— el cuerpo de Obito se volvió rígido de un momento a otro, el Uchiha hizo más grande la distancia entre ellos. Ya no la miraba, tenía las manos en el volante y sus ojos perdidos en la calle que se apreciaba a través de la ventana — Lo siento, ¿Hice una pregunta demasiado personal?— acercó su mano a él, pero se quedó en el aire, sin atreverse a tocarlo.

—No, está bien. Creo que es muy justo darte respuestas— no tenía idea de porque debería empezar. Era consciente de que el día en que Hinata hiciera esa pregunta llegaría, pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto —Rin... Ella...— Rin, así que ese era su nombre —Ella era mi luz, la amaba desde el momento en que la conocí y me brindó su hermosa sonrisa. Por un tiempo me permitió ser feliz a su lado, pero se encargó de destrozarme el día que me engañó con mi mejor amigo— los ojos de Hinata se abrieron de par en par, cuando Obito terminó de hablar, las palabras de su maestro resonaron en su cabeza. "Ellos eran mis mejores amigos". Debía tratarse de una coincidencia. —Al principio mi corazón sólo pedía una razón para seguir... Venganza... Necesitaba hacerle ver que con un Uchiha no se juega, que si yo no era lo suficientemente importante para ella, para mi tampoco lo sería— el pelinegro apretó con fuerza el volante que rodeaba con sus manos, recordar ya no dolía tanto, sólo lo hacía enfadar —Eso no me ayudó, me arrepentía de fallarle porque no era igual a ella. Después, decidí perdonar, y nuevamente fracasé en un intento por salvar nuestra relación.

—Obito-san...— susurró, sin saber de qué manera actuar para hacerlo sentir mejor.

—No conseguía perdonar su traición, y recordar logró aumentar mi rencor hacia ellos. Comencé a buscar otras mujeres, viviendo con cada una de ellas una experiencia diferente. No duraba más de tres semanas con alguna, si de casualidad llegábamos al mes era prácticamente un caso único— fue soltando lentamente el volante, girando su cuello hasta encontrarse con la imagen de una joven de ojos perla, viéndolo con tristeza y queriendo acercarse a él —Durante ese tiempo no quería encontrar una relación verdadera, solamente placer— ella miró sus manos, que permanecían sobre su regazo. Eso era justamente lo que Obito pretendía al principio con ella —Contigo traté de realizar lo mismo, pero es difícil conseguirlo si continúas viéndome con esos ojos llenos de cariño. En eso eres diferente a todas las anteriores, tú pretendes querer a Obito Uchiha, no conservar a un amante— los ojos de ambos se conectaron, los oscuros de él buscando alguna respuesta de su parte, los perla de ella temblando por todos los sentimientos que la invadían.

—¿Usted dejará a su esposa?— se atrevió a indagar más en el tema, aunque era muy delicado, no podía retroceder ahora que llegaba a tanto. Obito se estaba abriendo con ella para confesar su pasado, era el momento indicado para aclarar todas sus dudas.

—Es difícil, estoy completamente seguro de que mi abuelo buscará la manera de arruinarla. No quiero ser tan cruel como para dejarla en la ruina— sonrió con ironía, después de todo lo que sucedió entre ellos, todavía le preocupaba Rin. Tal vez por todo lo que pasaron juntos —Además de que tenemos la fundación, se sostiene gracias a la empresa de mi familia y a donaciones de personas cercanas a nosotros. No me gustaría que mi abuelo termine con eso por venganza a Rin— conociendo la mala relación que su abuelo mantenía con su actual esposa, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que Madara hiciera algo en contra de la castaña —Créeme cuando lo digo, Madara Uchiha es aún más peor que yo. Jamás se toca el corazón por alguien que no sea de su sangre, no importa a las personas con las que termine— Hinata creyó en sus palabras, ella ya había recibido una amenaza por parte del abuelo de Obito —Es molesto salir con un hombre casado, ¿Cierto?— el Uchiha acarició sutilmente las manos de la ojiperla.

—Yo... Yo quería...

—¿Seguirás conmigo si me separo de mi esposa?— creía comprender un poco a Hinata, con la educación que ella había tenido por parte de su familia, era normal que no quisiera una relación con un hombre casado —Solamente dímelo, lo haré por ti— sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos, Hinata era la razón por la que aceptaría ponerle fin a su matrimonio que desde hace tiempo no tenía arreglo.

—Sí, quiero estar con Obito-san sin impedimentos— pequeñas gotas comenzaron a salir de sus lindos ojos, mismas que iban aumentando de tamaño y cantidad, y que Obito se encargaba de limpiar con sus pulgares —Me duele cada vez que imagino a Obito-san en compañía de su esposa, cuando no está conmigo y es porque regresa a casa con ella— una fuerte opresión se hizo presente en su pecho, comprendió que no conocía ni por poco lo mucho que lastimaba a la Hyūga —Por favor, necesito que sea un hombre libre.

—Al regresar de mi viaje, le encargaré a mi abogado los papeles de divorcio— no encontraba la forma de detener las lágrimas de Hinata, motivo por el que su corazón dolía cada que ella sollozaba —No te haré sentir de esa forma de nuevo, sólo no llores— Hinata detestaba sorber por la nariz, más ahora que se encontraba frente a Obito y no quería parecer menos linda por culpa de su tristeza.

—Perdón, Obito-san— él buscó a tientas en el bolsillo de su pantalón, lugar donde siempre llevaba un pañuelo. Al encontrarlo, de inmediato lo uso para limpiar el rostro de la azabache.

—No, soy yo quién debe disculparse contigo— la chica ya no lloraba tanto, pero ahora tenía la nariz roja. Casi sonreía por su forma de ser tan inocente —¿Será posible que me perdones?— la joven le permitió que la abrazara, esa muestra de cariño es lo que necesitaban en ese instante.

—Por favor, Obito-san, recuérdeme ahora que estará de viaje— le pidió mientras se aferraba a su ancha espalda. Tenía miedo de separarse de él, ¿Y si encontraba a una mujer más bonita e inteligente que ella?, Hinata no era tonta, siempre se percataba de las miradas de mujeres que Obito atraía cuando salían. Algunas veces hasta los hombres se giraban a verlo.

—Te lo prometo, nadie te apartará de mi— escuchar esa confesión tranquilizaba un poco a su mente y corazón, aunque sus miedos no desaparecían por completo. No solía ser una mujer agresiva, pero si alguien se atrevía a ponerle una mano encima a Obito, se encargaría de usar las enseñanzas de su tío. Justo como miró en una ocasión a Ino, que por poco y mata a una chica por acercarse más de la cuenta a Neji.

—Me gusta— disfrutó del cariño que le expresaba cada que acariciaba su cabello —Me gusta— repitió con más seguridad.

—Y tú a mí— correspondió para luego besar la cima de su cabeza.

Su pequeña burbuja fue rota cuando Hinata sintió que su celular vibraba, casi en contra de su voluntad se separó de Obito —Es Neji-niisan— le dijo al ver en la pantalla de su celular, su primo le estaba llamando.

—¿Debes volver?

—Creo que será lo mejor— colgó la llamada y guardó su celular de nuevo en su bolsillo. Estaba resignada a irse, aunque le habría gustado escalar junto a Obito.

—Toma mi reloj— al estar diciendo esa frase, el Uchiha ya se quitaba el reloj que siempre acompañaba a su muñeca —Como el viaje fue tan repentino, olvidé en la oficina las flores de despedida que compré para ti— dejó de hablar al retirar por completo los seguros de la correa.

—¿Para qué es su reloj?— ella le miró con una expresión de total confusión adornando su rostro.

—Así te será posible recordarme un poco más— le respondió sonriendo, tomando su mano para colocar el reloj en la muñeca de la joven.

—Entonces yo le daré esto— Hinata retiró el corto listón rojo que le servía de pulsera, ese era antes una cinta de casi un metro, con el cual su madre solía atar su cabello. Hanabi y ella habían decidido cortarlo a la mitad para ambas tener una parte, ahora ese listón acompañaría a Obito Uchiha hasta su regreso.

—Gracias— cuando ella alejaba su mano luego de colocarle la pulsera, Obito la atrapó para besar su dorso.

—Necesito irme, Neji-niisan llama otra vez— un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas, su primo podía llegar a ser demasiado insistente. Eso la avergonzaba.

—Hasta pronto.

—Adiós— antes de salir del auto, Obito se inclinó sobre ella para unir sus labios por última ocasión. Su corazón volvió a latir con fuerza gracias a la persona que ocupaba la mayoría de sus pensamientos.

—Debe avisarme cuando llegue a su destino.

—Claro— esa fue la última vez que escuchó su voz. Salió del auto antes de que la idea de irse con Obito le siguiera pareciendo mejor que quedarse.

Cruzó la calle al comprobar que no venía ningún vehículo, y al estar en la acera contraria a la que Obito tenía estacionado su auto, se giró para mirarlo. El Uchiha había bajado las ventanas con el propósito de despedirse de ella con la mano, Hinata en cambio, usó su dedo índice y pulgar para formar un corazón. Se quedó esperando hasta que que Obito se perdió de vista en la carretera, sus manos estaban entrelazadas frente a su pecho, en silencio le imploró a los dioses que cuidaran del hombre que le gustaba, y también de su compañero de trabajo.

Fue triste y difícil darse la vuelta para regresar al Dojo, pensar que podría pasar una semana sin la compañía de Obito no le gustaba. Detestaba la idea. Es que se había acostumbrado mucho a tenerlo junto a ella, a sus conversaciones sobre lo que la Hyūga planeaba a futuro, de sus platillos favoritos o sus festividades preferidas. A la manera en que la besaba y le decía palabras cálidas y lindas para animarla, le hacía sentir especial cuando la cuidaba. También sus juegos dentro del departamento, donde siempre terminaba rendida a los deseos de su amante. Tenían sus momentos malos, aquellos causados por las inseguridades del Uchiha. Aunque ahora lo comprendía, a Obito lo habían traicionado personas muy cercanas a él, era comprensible que no confiara al momento de iniciar otra relación.

Todo fue detenido al chocar contra alguien, producto de haber estado tan distraída mirando al suelo. Levantó el rostro con la clara intención de disculparse, pero todo se vió interrumpido al reconocer a la persona frente a ella. Era su mejor amigo, Naruto Uzumaki le bloqueaba el paso.

—¿Naruto-kun?

Repentinamente, Naruto la abrazó con tanta fuerza que incluso pareció que el aire escapaba del pequeño cuerpo de la Hyūga —No es cierto, ¿Verdad, Hinata-chan?— correspondió a su gesto, acariciando su espalda para consolarlo al ver su estado —¿Soy un egoísta como dice Hanabi?— sintió algunas lágrimas de su amigo cayendo en su hombro derecho. ¿Qué le dijo su hermana a Naruto para dejarlo tan triste?

—¿¡Eh!?— él se negaba a apartarse de ella, así que Hinata no intentó hacerlo —Yo conozco el corazón tan puro de Naruto-kun, no creo que sea una persona egoísta— eso le reconfortó, necesitaba comprobar por la propia voz de Hinata que él no era todo lo que Hanabi le gritó anteriormente.

—Hinata-chan... Este corazón tan puro cómo tú lo llamas, solamente puede latir por ti— sus ojos perla quedaron por completo abiertos. Tenía que ser una broma, ¿Por qué cuando se sentía tan segura de sus sentimientos por Obito, Naruto confesaba los suyos? —Siempre suelo perderme, pero cuando se trata de ti, no puedo dejarte ir— ahora sí quiso deshacer el abrazo, pero Naruto la estrechó más fuerte. De esa manera le permitía sentir los latidos de su corazón.

—Na-naruto-kun...

—Dame una oportunidad. Haré lo mismo que ellos— habló refiriéndose a Shikamaru y Obito, aunque Hinata no entendía muy bien —Yo nunca me he esforzado por tener tu amor, fuiste tú quien se enamoró de algo que yo desconozco. Ellos te han conquistado, por eso haré lo mismo. Voy a ganar tu corazón— Naruto dejó de abrazarla un poco, lo suficiente para poder ver su rostro. Le sorprendió que su amiga estaba llorando.

—N-no es justo... No es justo para Obito-san, tampoco para Naruto-kun— hace sólo unos momentos hizo a Obito prometer que dejaría a su esposa, sería muy cruel de su parte escoger a Naruto tan pronto. Su amigo le planteaba una propuesta de la que sea muy difícil tomar una decisión. No quería alejarse de Obito, tampoco rechazar a Naruto.

—Entonces, aunque todo cambie, estaré esperándote con los brazos abiertos. Estaré esperando el día que decidas amarme de nuevo— se limpió las lágrimas después de hacerlo primero con Hinata. Forzó una sonrisa para darle ánimos a su amiga, a quien llevó tomada de la mano de regreso al Dojo.

Ninguno dijo una palabra sobre la confesión de Naruto, en realidad, no hablaron en absoluto. Únicamente se dedicaron a calmar un poco sus emociones, así nadie los notaría y se evitarían preguntas que les podrían incomodar. El Uzumaki soltó la mano de su amiga a unos metros de la entrada del Dojo de los Hyūga, lo último que querían era llamar la atención de Neji, que no dejó de hablar por teléfono a su prima, hasta que ella le avisó que estaría en el lugar en unos minutos.

Dentro del Dojo, los niños que se encontraban a cargo de Hinata ya terminaban su calentamiento. Fue una práctica sencilla pero que sirvió para reforzar sus conocimientos previos. Konohamru era el más entusiasmado de todos, superado por mucho incluso a Naruto. El pobre rubio continuaba confundido por la escena que sucedió entre él y su amiga, le había prometido esperar, pero... ¿Y si Hinata no lo amaba de nuevo?, ¿Si le resultaba imposible recuperarla por completo?

La incertidumbre le hizo perder la concentración, momento que Konohamru Sarutobi aprovechó para derribarlo. La caída dolió más de lo que esperaba, y fue su pie izquierdo el que recibió más daño. Se quejó en voz alta, asustando a los niños pequeños que entrenaban cerca de ellos. Konohamru se hincó a lado de su compañero, revisando al Uzumaki para comprobar que no tenía un hueso roto. Hinata de inmediato se movilizó en busca de Maito Gai, que llegó a tratar la lesión del rubio.

Los primeros minutos fueron de gran tensión tanto para Hinata como Konohamru. Uno por ser responsable de su entrenamiento y el otro por sentirse culpable de su estado. Afortunadamente, Gai descartó una fractura, lo que consiguió un poco de alivio para los presentes.

—Probablemente se trata de un esguince de tobillo— lo que Gai decía atemorizó al Uzumaki —Lo recomendable será traerle hielo y dejarlo descansar por algunos días. Deberás permanecer en reposo un tiempo— dijo lo último dirigiéndose a Naruto, quien aún seguía muy pálido por el miedo de un posible hueso roto.

—¡Gracias, Gai-sensei!— Hinata hizo una reverencia a el hombre de cejas anchas, este simplemente alzó su pulgar y les mostró una gran sonrisa. A Konohamru le sorprendió ver el brillo de sus dientes.

Entre Hinata y Konohamru llevaron a Naruto al área de descanso, un lugar donde se encontraban Hizashi y Neji teniendo una conversación respecto al Dojo. Naruto sintió cierto alivio al ver que Hanabi no estaba con ellos, él no estaba en condiciones de enfrentar otras vez a la pequeña Hyūga. Hinata tenía toda su atención en su mejor amigo, eso después de dejar a sus alumnos con algunos entrenamientos para ganar tiempo. Ella sostenía una bolsa de hielo cerca del tobillo de Naruto, con la ayuda de su alumno Konohamru.

El ambiente era un poco tenso, Hizashi y Neji no parecían estar de acuerdo en lo que hablaban, y los recién llegados estaban incómodos por haber interrumpido el momento. Queriendo llenar el silencio, Konohamru volvió a disculparse con Naruto, que rápidamente le respondió: "No hay problema". Por unos minutos más permanecieron sin decir una palabra, ni Naruto que solía ser muy hablador encontraba la manera de hacer más agradable la situación.

—¿Sucede algo malo?— se atrevió a preguntar Hinata, en vista de que ningún integrante de su familia le daría una explicación. Konohamru continuó con la vista puesta en el hielo que sostenía, pretendiendo que con eso no formaba parte del panorama. Naruto también fingía que su existencia no era un problema.

—Hace falta dinero para algunos pagos, desde que abrieron el centro de videojuegos a una cuadra, la cantidad de niños que asisten al dojo disminuye— inició su tío una explicación que Hinata llevaba esperando mucho tiempo, no era la primera ocasión en que notaba que tanto Hizashi como Neji discutían sobre asuntos en que no la querían involucrar.

—Los niños son el porcentaje más grande de participantes en el Dojo— le siguió Neji suspirando, estaba agotado de tanto pensar en opciones para salvar el Dojo de su familia —Le dije a mi padre que debemos cerrar por un tiempo, así reuniremos más dinero y...

—¡Me niego!— lo interrumpió Hizashi, el enojo se notaba aunque tenía los ojos cerrados —Este dojo ha permanecido a mi familia por años, no pienso cerrarlo ni por un día— Konohamru entristeció al saber los problemas de la familia Hyūga, él tampoco quería el cierre del Dojo, disfrutaba mucho de entrenar junto a Hinata y sus compañeros. Para Naruto no pasó desapercibido aquel gesto de su amigo.

—¿Por qué no hacen un torneo?— la voz de Naruto captó todas las miradas de los Hyūga y también de Konohamru. Neji seguía mostrando su desacuerdo, pero Hizashi, Hinata y Konohamru estaban realmente interesados en lo que tenía que decir.

—¿A qué te refieres?— Neji se adelantó a su familia, ganando una mirada de reproche por parte de su padre.

—Es algo que resulta sencillo si conseguimos buenos patrocinadores. Cobramos un pequeño porcentaje a los participantes, y el dinero que se junta más el de los patrocinadores, funciona para comprar trofeos y lo restante como premio a los ganadores— el rubio les explicaba con detenimiento, feliz de obtener la atención de los demás, y también por la mirada llena de aprobación de su mejor amiga —El dinero que obtiene el Dojo, es el que la gente paga por sus entradas. Lo que significa que debemos encargarnos de atraer a mucha audiencia— Konohamru lo observó maravillado, una vez más Naruto le demostraba que hizo bien al escogerlo como ejemplo a seguir.

—Puede funcionar, dividimos los combates en categorías. Por edades o tal vez por sus cinturones— lo apoyó Hinata, contagiada del entusiasmo de Naruto y Konohamru. Neji también parecía convencido con la idea.

—¿Cobrar por ver combates?, Eso no me agrada— confesó Hizashi, hacer del Dojo un centro de entretenimiento no le agradaba en absoluto.

—Vamos señor Hyūga, los tiempos han cambiado— Naruto le propinó una gran palmada en la espalda, acción que causó una gran molestia en el mayor.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo— Neji decidió dar su punto de vista en ese instante, evitando que su padre terminara de lastimar a Naruto por culpa de su insolencia.

—Yo también— la única mujer del grupo dió su total disposición a aceptar la idea de Naruto, dejando a Hizashi sin intenciones de ir en contra de ellos.

—Entonces, nuestro Dojo celebrará un torneo.

.

.

.

Dentro de la casa de Naruto, su madre y su padre mantenían una amena conversación con Tsunade Senju, quien resultaba ser la madrina del hiperactivo rubio. Todo era tranquilo entre los presentes, había un poco de té y unos cuantos postres que Kushina y Minato prepararon por la mañana. Acompañando a Tsunade, Shizune permanecía a su lado para evitar que su maestra bebiera Sake si se lo proponían. Shizune era una de las mejores alumnas de Tsunade, cursaba una carrera enfocada en medicina, de la que le faltaba poco para decidir su especialidad. La mujer de sólo veintiuno, resultó ser una genio en el ámbito, por lo que con la ayuda de su mentora, rápidamente terminaba los cursos impartidos por la universidad. Se podría decir que para Tsunade, Shizune era como una hija, alguien de quien estaba muy orgullosa.

—Por fin tengo algo de paz— Tsunade se inclinó más sobre su asiento, disfrutando de la buena compañía que representaba la pareja que formaban Minato y Kushina —Hace unos meses, una pareja de recién casados se mudó a mi piso— la rubia le dió una mordida a una galleta, esperando el momento justo para que Shizune se descuidara, y ella pudiera colocar un poco del alcohol que llevaba en el bolso, dentro de su taza de té.

—¿Cómo sabe que son recién casados?— quiso saber la pelirroja, ella no era tan buena para adivinar las relaciones personales de otras personas. En ocasiones confundía a las parejas que visitaban a su esposo, un día cometió el error de felicitar a dos de los amigos de Minato por formar un lindo matrimonio, cuando la realidad es que se habían divorciado hace unos meses.

—Porque no dejan de follar como locos, los gemidos de esa mujer me erizan la piel— murmuró con amargura y rencor hacia la pareja. Esos dos solamente la calentaban con sus constantes encuentros. Si tan sólo su querido Dan siguiera con vida...

—Yo creo que tiene envida de esa mujer, Tsunade-sama— Shizune fingió estar distraída bebiendo de su té, así no podía ver la aura asesina que rodeaba a su maestra.

—No debería molestarse, a los jóvenes les gusta demostrar su amor— comentó Minato con un poco de gracia, siendo apoyado rápidamente por su esposa.

—Ustedes son los menos indicados para hablar, antes del primer año de casados ya esperaban un bebé— les recriminó Tsunade, haciendo sonrojar tanto a la pareja como a su alumna. A quien le importaba que Shizune siguiera a su lado, ella necesitaba algo de alcohol con urgencia.

Su intención de sacar su botella de Sake del bolso se vio interrumpida, Naruto llegaba a casa, lo cual sería normal si no fuera por su pie vendado. Además del hecho de que caminaba con dificultad. El rubio dejó de caminar a mitad de la sala, notando la pequeña reunión de sus padres con su madrina.

—¿Qué te sucedió, Naruto?— Kushina se levantó de su asiento, totalmente alarmada por el estado de su único hijo —Minato, mira el pie de nuestro hijo. Te dije que no debías asistir a un Dojo sólo por una chica— su madre estiró su oreja derecha, logrando que Naruto se quejara de dolor.

—Ya basta, me avergüenzan— intentó alejarse de su madre, pero Kushina lo movió de un lado a otro por culpa de la molestia que le causó que su hijo le contestara.

—No te atrevas a levantarme la voz— los chillidos de Naruto hicieron reír a Tsunade y Shizune, el pobre chico se sintió más incómodo por la escena que su madre estaba dando. ¿Es que nadie se atrevería a ayudarle? —Minato, dile algo a tu hijo.

—Pienso que primero deberíamos preguntarle a Naruto si está bien— Kushina se detuvo al escuchar a su esposo, justo recordaba que tenían visitas y no debía maltratar a su hijo delante de ellas. Soltó a Naruto, acomodando su ropa y riendo por su anterior comportamiento.

—Naruto, Shizune te puede revisar— la nombrada asintió, de acuerdo con las palabras de su maestra. En su interior, Tsunade celebraba porque ya no estaría bajo la supervisión de la pequeña mujer de cabello negro.

—Dentro de mi habitación hay un botiquín, ¿Subimos?— Naruto se dirigió a Shizune, evadiendo a su madre, gracias al cielo que se apiadó de él. Cuando Kushina se encontraba molesta, era difícil conseguir su perdón. Afortunadamente para el Uzumaki, estando en su habitación saldría del radar de su madre.

—Vamos— la pelinegra se acercó a Naruto para ayudarlo a subir las escaleras, Kushina quiso seguirlos, pero fue detenida por Minato. Lo que su hijo necesitaba era descanso, no que su madre le llamara la atención. Ya mañana tendrían tiempo para eso último.

En el momento que Naruto y Shizune se perdieron de vista, Tsunade retiró la botella de Sake que tanto escondía, con los niños fuera de la jugada, les sería posible disfrutar de otro tipo de ambiente. Kushina aceptó el trago que la rubia le ofrecía, era justo beber para olvidarse de las preocupaciones que le causaba Naruto en ocasiones. Algún día le daría un infarto por culpa de su despreocupado hijo. Minato se dedicó a ser el único consciente de los tres, después de todo, sería necesario que alguien se hiciera cargo de ambas si terminaban tomando más de la cuenta.

Por otro lado, Shizune y Naruto se establecían dentro de la habitación del rubio, con extrema precaución la mujer iba retirando la venda que cubría el tobillo de su amigo. En una bandeja aparte tenían esperando dos bolsas de hielo, lo suficientemente grandes para dejar a Naruto descansar luego de la revisión. El chico se quejaba cada vez que Shizune pasaba sus dedos por algunas de las zonas más afectadas.

—Deberías cuidar mejor tu piel, está un tanto áspera— el rubio entrecerró los ojos, lo que quería era saber si era una lesión grave, no la textura de su piel. Respiró hondo durante algunos segundos, necesitaba reunir valor.

—¿Es grave?, ¿Tendré que usar yeso?, ¿Habrá inyecciones?— la risa de la mujer causó aún más la molestia de Naruto, que se cruzó de brazos con una expresión obvia de fastidio. Shizune realmente disfrutaba de causarle una taquicardia y burlarse de lo asustadizo que solía ser.

—Tranquilo, Naruto— ella continuó frotando su pie en un pequeño masaje, que causaba tanto dolor como alivio —Requiero que pases mañana al consultorio de Tsunade-sama, te haremos unos estudios para determinar el grado de tu esguince. Porque creo que eso es lo que te sucede— no la contradijo, ya Gai le había dicho que existía la posibilidad de que lo fuera —Con suerte, será de grado uno, lo que significa que necesitarás reposo por algunos días.

—Gracias, Shizune— la pelinegra asintió, volviendo a su labor de colocar el tobillo de Naruto sobre el hielo. Lo ayudó a recostarse y acomodó bien su almohada, gesto que Naruto agradeció tomando su mano para recostar a su amiga cerca de él.

—¿Te encuentras bien?— los dos miraban al techo, Naruto con las manos entrelazadas detrás de su cabeza, y Shizune a unos centímetros de él —Me refiero no sólo a lo físico.

—¿Tú me consideras una persona egoísta?— la mujer lo observó de reojo, tratando de descifrar el sentimiento exacto que cubría el rostro de su amigo. ¿Tristeza... O dolor?

—No, jamás lo haría— respondió sinceramente, Naruto era uno de los chicos más nobles que conocía. No entendía porque de pronto tenía esas ideas tan raras.

—Pero... Creo que lo soy— le avergonzaba decirlo en voz alta, sin embargo, necesitaba el consejo de una persona ajena a la situación que se desarrollaba entre su mejor amiga y él —Me ha gustado Hinata desde hace mucho tiempo, y justo ahora que se aleja una vez más, es cuando intento algo con ella. Supongo que siempre consideré que estaría a mi lado, por eso mismo no me esforzaba por cuidar su amor— desde que Hanabi le gritó en el Dojo, no dejaba de preguntarse si la niña tenía razón o no.

Shizune se incorporó de inmediato, así que Naruto se miraba decaído por culpa de una chica —¿Ella te dijo que eres un egoísta?

—No, fue su hermana. Hinata piensa que tengo un buen corazón— tocó su pecho con una ligera sonrisa, su amiga lo creía una persona pura, eso le hacía sentir una inmensa calidez.

—¿Y por qué dices que la amas desde hace tiempo?, Pensé que te gustaba Sakura— Shizune esperaba su respuesta con curiosidad, los hombres podían llegar a ser complicados si se lo proponían.

—Cuando era un niño, los demás no querían jugar conmigo, decían que tenía la mirada de un monstruo— Naruto también se incorporó, al menos hasta quedar sentado sobre la cama al igual que Shizune. Después de un largo suspiro se atrevió a quitarse un pupilente que llevaba todo el tiempo sobre su ojo derecho. Su acompañante se sorprendió al ver que lo que cubría ese lente de contacto era un ojo tan brillante como la sangre —Nací con heterocromía, mientras uno de mis ojos es idéntico al de mi padre, el otro presenta un color que heredé de los antepasados de mi madre. A los niños solía asustarles— dejó el lente de contacto en la cajita que le correspondía, volviendo a guardarlo en su buró luego de eso.

—Naruto...

—En mi vecindario, conocí a una niña de la cual también se burlaban por sus ojos. Recuerdo que en una ocasión me armé de valor para defenderla, y desde entonces ella me ofreció su amistad— sonrió con nostalgia, si tan sólo hubiera aceptado sus sentimientos antes, sino tuviera tanto miedo de perder a su mejor amiga —Hinata fue la primera niña en verme sin temor...

—No eres un egoísta— Shizune tomó sus mejillas, obligándolo a fijar su vista en ella —Solamente tienes miedo y estás confundido, eso es normal en todos los seres humanos. Yo también estoy atemorizada al imaginar que puedo perder un amigo si le confieso mis sentimientos— quiso sonreír, pero consiguió en su lugar una mueca. Su pecho dolía al comprender que Naruto sufría por amor.

—Si yo fuera él, no dudaría en corresponder a tus sentimientos— no hicieron falta más palabras, lo único que requerían en ese instante era un abrazo.

.

.

.

El ambiente en la universidad era relativamente tranquilo, con Naruto descansando en casa, no había persona que los hiciera reír con sus bromas o comentarios sin sentido. Ino, Hinata y Sakura se encontraban en uno de los pasillos de las instalaciones, la primera recargada en una máquina expendedora y las últimas dos sentadas en el suelo. La hora de entrada todavía no iniciaba, por lo que las tres chicas decidieron comer un postre antes de entrar al aula. Con el verano en todo su esplendor, lo mejor era poder disfrutar de una paleta helada o incluso un cono, tal vez una botella de agua tan fría que le sería posible competir con la personalidad de su compañero Sasuke.

Las tres chicas tenían conversaciones de diferentes temas, desde sus resultados en los exámenes parciales hasta sobre como Ino terminó discutiendo con Neji en su cita de fin de semana. Hinata no quería decir que su amiga era muy entrometida con la vida de los demás, pero en realidad era cierto. Lo demostraba al estar preguntando a Sakura sobre su relación con el capitán del equipo del equipo de baloncesto, debido a que últimamente los miraba encerrarse en los salones que nadie solía usar. Hinata se interesó en ese asunto, aunque como era de esperarse, Sakura desvió la atención de ella haciendo preguntas a la chica que no se negaría a responder, a Hinata Hyūga.

—Es verdad, ¿Qué se siente que tu novio esté de viaje sin ti?— Ino siguió a su amiga Sakura en el inicio de un nuevo interrogatorio para Hinata, la joven estaba desesperada por escuchar el timbre y poder entrar a clases.

—Bu-bueno, yo quiero que O-obito-san piense en mí, tan-tanto como lo hago yo— tocaba sus dedos índice uno contra otro, nerviosa por ser de pronto el centro de la conversación. Odiaba cuando eso sucedía, nunca lograba escapar de las preguntas tan personales de Ino y los comentarios de apoyo de Sakura.

—Envíale una foto de ese gran pecho que tienes, y verás cómo estará ansioso por volver— le dijo sin nada de pudor la Yamanaka, consiguiendo que tanto Hinata como Sakura gritaran mientras sus rostros se tornaban rojos. ¿Por qué Ino era tan directa?

—¡Ino cerda!, ¿Por qué le dices esas cosas a Hinata-chan?— ahora Sakura se mostraba molesta, por culpa de Ino su amiga ojiperla parecía estar por colapsar.

—¿Qué?, No es como si Obito-san no la haya visto ya— la Haruno quiso decir algo más para defender a Hinata, pero en realidad Ino tenía razón —Además, Hinata debe aprender a usar las grandes proporciones que posee. Probablemente vienen de familia...— la ojiperla enrojeció más, Ino indirectamente confesó que su primo Neji tenía buen tamaño.

—No la escuches, Hinata-chan. No es necesario ser tan exhibicionista como Ino cerda— sus amigas mantenían un duelo de miradas que difícilmente terminaría pronto. Hinata seguía implorando a los dioses que hicieran sonar la campana —Puedes hacer otras cosas, un mensaje de buenos días o una videollamada antes de dormir.

—Sí, escríbele que la próxima vez que esté aquí le darás los buenos días cómo merece. Y en la videollamada encárgate de usar un buen escote— Ino continuó retando a Sakura, que se levantó para estar a la altura de su amiga. Por poco y sacaban chispas, de eso estaba segura la chica que hasta el momento se mantenía al margen.

La joven Hyūga se sentía entre un pequeño diablito, como esos de las películas, representado por Ino, y un ángel de ojos jade que sería Sakura. Lo peor es que no sabía a quién obedecer.

—¡Cerda!

—¡Frente de marquesina!

—¡Ya lo hice!— interrumpió Hinata, evitando de esa forma que sus amigas se asesinaran entre sí. Ino y Sakura se hincaron a ambos lados de la ojiperla para saber a quién obedeció.

_Buen día, Obito-san._

Ese era el mensaje que Ino y Sakura leyeron en el celular de su amiga. Impidiendo que Sakura se sintiera la ganadora, Ino buscó entre su maletín un labial que aún no utilizaba, con el coloreó los labios de su amiga de un rojo intenso. Le arrebató el celular a la Hyūga y tomó una fotografía, en ella se apreciaba a una tierna y a la vez provocadora Hinata. Sakura saltó hacia Ino, queriendo quitarle el celular para impedir que envíe la imagen, pero cuando lo recuperó era muy tarde. Las tres esperaban con paciencia la respuesta del Uchiha, que llegó casi un minuto después.

_Buenos días, ojos de ángel._  
_Que linda manera de despertar. _

—¿Ojos de ángel?— Sakura fue la primera en hablar.

—Él me llama de esa forma— confesó sonriendo, ese era un apodo que le encantaba. Ahora que sabía que Obito gustaba de ella, lo consideraba más significativo.

—Lo sabía, a Obito-san le gustó tu fotografía— Ino le mostró su lengua a Sakura, en un gesto infantil de victoria. La chica de ojos jade por poco y salta encima de la rubia.

—No es cierto, le gustó que Hinata lo saludó— la Haruno señaló a Ino con la paleta que tenía en las manos, amenazando con manchar su ropa si continuaba por el mismo camino.

—Hinata, pídele que te envíe una fotografía también— insistió Ino, sonriendo por creer que ganaba esa batalla.

—Pe-pero... Yo ya tengo algunas imágenes de Obito-san— sus amigas dejaron de lado su disputa para centrar su atención en la joven Hyūga, con las dos miradas sobre ella, se sintió presionada a hablar —Le he tomado fotos mientras duerme— su voz fue bajando de volumen hasta casi ser inaudible. Aunque Ino y Sakura entendieron a la perfección.

—Muéstranos— hablaron las dos al mismo tiempo, acercándose más a la azabache.

—Solamente yo puedo ver a Obito-san— la Hyūga bloqueó su celular y lo apretó más contra su cuerpo, no pensaba compartir ni con sus amigas alguna imagen del hombre que le gustaba.

.

.

.

—¡Lo conseguiste!, Incluso más rápido de lo que esperaba— lo primero que hizo al llegar a su trabajo, fue entrar a la oficina de Madara Uchiha por petición de Tayuya. El abuelo de Obito la citaba, pero no esperaba para nada su repentina alegría. Apenas cerró la puerta y ya tenía a Madara sosteniendo su cintura y dándole vueltas a su cuerpo.

—¿A qué se refiere?— cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, Hinata intentó acostumbrarse a su alrededor. (El cual se seguía moviendo producto de su mareo).

—El abogado de la familia me ha avisado esta mañana que Obito desea separarse de su esposa— la joven no logró ocultar su asombro, Obito todavía no regresaba de su viaje pero ya organizaba su divorcio. Él cumpliría su promesa.

—¿De v...?

La puerta de la oficina fue abierta de forma violenta, impidiendo a Hinata realizar su pregunta. Tayuya estaba de pie en el marco, tan pálida que parecía haber visto a un fantasma.

—¡Madara-san!

—¿Por qué entras a mi oficina de esa manera?— le recriminó furioso, dejando de lado a la Hyūga para ir en contra de su secretaria.

—Es Kurenai-san, está por tener a su bebé...— Madara y Hinata siguieron a la mujer, frente a la oficina de Obito, todos los empleados estaban en medio de un caos.

Kurenai se sostenía de un muy preocupado Asuma Sarutobi, algunos de los compañeros de la pareja se reunían a su alrededor, preguntando en que podrían ayudar. Konan fue la única capaz de hacerse cargo de la situación, llamando a una ambulancia e indicando a Asuma lo que necesitan hacer con su esposa. Debían llevarla hasta el elevador, eso con el propósito de esperar a la ambulancia en la recepción.

—Todo es tu culpa, Asuma— gritaba una exaltada Kurenai —Tú me hiciste esto— se sostuvo el vientre, arrugando un poco la tela de su vestido. Su esposo no hacía más que disculparse y soportar los golpes que la mujer le propinaba en los brazos y espalda.

Las mujeres que observaban la escena, inconscientemente llevaron una de sus manos a su vientre también, no podían ni imaginar el gran dolor que pasaba Kurenai en ese momento. La más nerviosa era Hinata, su cuerpo temblaba de sólo pensar que ella estaría en el lugar de su maestra. No quería, la situación era abrumadora, y admitía que la rebasaba. Que Obito la perdonara, pero la joven retrasaría más el embarazo.

—Le dije a Obito que no era buena idea contratar a una mujer embarazada, pero quiso ayudar a Asuma— habló Madara, que continuaba a su lado mirando a la pareja. El Uchiha se quitó el saco de vestir y se lo tendió a Hinata, acto seguido comenzó a doblar las mangas de su camisa de botones —Intenta tranquilizarte un poco mujer— le pidió cuando estuvo más cerca de ella, Kurenai se giró hacia él con gran enfado.

—¡No me pidas que me tranquilice!— ahora Asuma detenía a su esposa, que parecía capaz de saltar encima del Uchiha aún con su estado.

—Lo que quiero decir, es que no está funcionando eso de golpear e insultar a tu esposo. Te ordeno que nos permitas llevarte a recepción— Madara sintió pena por Asuma, que contenía sus lágrimas, su esposa tenía clavadas sus uñas en uno de sus brazos.

—¡Maldito bastardo!, ¿Tú me ordenas a mí?— Hinata admiraba en silencio a su antigua maestra, probablemente debido al dolor, no se percataba de que insultaba a Madara Uchiha.

—¿Quieres tener a tu hijo en el ascensor o en el hospital?— Kurenai dejó de moverse por unos segundos, dándole la oportunidad a Madara de retomar la palabra —Creo que los dos sabemos la respuesta, así que será mejor que te apoyes en nosotros para caminar.

Entre Asuma y Madara llevaron a una mujer más tranquila al elevador, Konan rápidamente les dió alcance. Cuando las puertas se cerraron, los demás empleados consiguieron algo de alivio.

.

.

.

Hinata miró su reflejo en el espejo de su habitación, por recomendación de Ino, compró unas medias negras que llegaban a la mitad de sus muslos, sostenidas por unas ligas a unas bragas de encaje del mismo color. Se calzó con unas zapatillas de tacón alto, y después de verse por demasiado tiempo, se atrevió a tomarse varias fotografías. Las fue recortando y seleccionando a las mejores, como la segunda que la tomó de espalda al espejo, o la quinta que la mostraba de costado. Escogió dos para enviarle a Obito, esperando que funcionara según lo planeado por su amiga.

_Obito-san, hoy de regreso a casa compré un poco de lencería. _

_Me gustaría saber qué opina._

_¿Me veo bien?_

Envió los mensajes acompañados de las imágenes, el Uchiha no tardó demasiado en responder.

_**¿Intenta provocarme, señorita Hyūga?**_

_**Porque lo está consiguiendo.**_

_**Posdata: Si te gusta a ti, me gusta a mí. Además, el color negro te favorece.**_

Se mordió el dedo pulgar, le gustaba su respuesta, pero justo ahora sentía la confianza de lograr algo mejor. Se recostó en la cama, con la espalda pegada a sus sábanas y las piernas recargadas en la pared, levantadas hacia el techo.

_He estado pensando mucho en Obito-san, me gustaría disfrutar en su compañía de mis nuevas medias._

Y mandó otra fotografía.

_**Y a mí me encantaría estar entre tus piernas, Hinata.**_

Dió vueltas sobre su cama, aún con el celular en sus manos. Sus mejillas se pintaron de rojo sólo con los mensajes.

_¿Solamente entre mis piernas?_

_**Estás siendo muy atrevida hoy, ojos de ángel. **_

_**Deberías esperarme unos minutos, estoy en una reunión. No quiero que al terminar, no pueda levantarme del asiento por culpa de una erección.**_

_Si estuviera con usted, me encargaría personalmente de ese problema._

_**No continúe por ese camino, señorita Hyūga. **_

_**Está provocando que la oficina se vuelva más caliente.**_

_¿Puede volver pronto?_

_Deseo desde lo más profundo de mí ser, tenerlo tan cerca que me haga tener la mente en blanco._

_Ya sabe, me ha vuelto una adicta a sus juegos._

_**Señorita Hyūga, hace que me plantee la posibilidad de castigarla a mi regreso.**_

_**¿Le gusta excitarme aun sabiendo que no me es posible estar con usted?**_

_**Posdata: Prepárate muy bien para mi llegada, estoy contando los días.**_

—Onee-sama, abre la puerta— Hinata saltó de su cama al escuchar la voz de su hermana, nerviosa buscó el pantalón de su pijama para ocultar sus medias.

Hanabi entró a la habitación bostezando, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, no dudó en acostarse en la cama con la clara intención de descansar. Al mismo tiempo, su hermana no dejaba de enviar mensajes por el celular. La menor fingía dormir y no prestarle atención, lo cual no duró mucho tiempo.

La mayor de las Hyūga se quitó la blusa que llevaba puesta, cambiado es por una más holgada. Se dejó caer una de las mangas, permitiendo ver un tirante de su sujetador. Como un toque adicional, pintó sus labios de rojo una vez más.

—¿Qué haces, Onee-sama?

—Hanabi, pensé que tú...— por poco y termina desmayada, moría de vergüenza, su hermana la había descubierto tomándose una fotografía nueva para Obito.

La sonrisa de Hanabi se hizo más grande al comprender lo que sucedía. Su hermana mayor le enviaba imágenes subidas de tono a su pretendiente —No uses eso, espera— se incorporó rápidamente, caminando hacia su clóset cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo. Buscó una de sus blusas sin mangas, encontrando una de color azul marino.

—Me quedará muy ajustada— dijo Hinata al recibir la blusa que Hanabi le lanzó.

—De eso se trata, Onee-sama.

Siguió la opción de Hanabi, la blusa la apretaba tanto que incluso hacia ver a sus senos más juntos con ayuda del pequeño escote. Tomó la fotografía, recortando un poco su rostro para mostrar solamente sus brillantes labios.

_**Me gusta, ojos de ángel. **_

_**Que uses mi color favorito es alucinante. **_

_**Creo que necesito terminar cuanto antes este negocio.**_

.

.

.

Rin ordenaba algunos documentos respecto a la fundación que administraba, eso sucedía dentro de su oficina que se encontraba en el mismo edificio. Llevaba tiempo organizando los gastos que surgían siempre, y ya consideraba la opción de crear una cena para atraer a nuevos donadores para la causa. Su trabajo fue interrumpido con los toques de una de las enfermeras que trabajaba en el lugar.

—Uchiha-san— la mujer llevaba un sobre en las manos, aunque Rin todavía no reparaba en ese detalle.

—Puedes decirme Rin, trabajas conmigo desde el inicio— su compañera se sonrojó, un tanto nerviosa por saber que su superior le tenía confianza.

—Rin-san, su esposo envía esto— le extendió el sobre, mismo que la castaña tomó luego de agradecer.

—Seguro Obito olvidó algo para su viaje...— la enfermera se retiró, dándole más privacidad para leer el contenido de los documentos que Obito le hizo llegar. Quedó paralizada con la primera frase que leyeron sus ojos.

_**Solicitud de divorcio.**_

.

.

.

_**Extra:**_

Las risas abundaban dentro de la zona privada de la pista de carreras que pertenecía a Yahiko y Nagato. Sus amigos más cercanos siempre se reunían a disfrutar del entretenimiento que ofrecían cada uno de los corredores. Esa noche en particular, Obito no dejaba de ver a su reloj, tenía una cita a la que esperaba no llegar tarde.

—Seguro nuestra conejita vuelve a ganar— la mayoría levantó sus copas en apoyo a lo dicho por Yahiko, excepto Obito, que creía estarse perdiendo de algo importante.

—¿Conejita?— buscó alguna explicación mirando en dirección a Itachi, pero su primo negó, él tampoco comprendía lo que su amigo decía.

—Es nuestra nueva corredora, ha ganado desde que entró a nuestra pista— le informó Nagato, que prefería ver la carrera en lugar de conversar.

—¿Es una mujer?— su asombro fue notable, algo que consiguió hacer enfadar a Konan, el único miembro femenino del grupo.

—¿En qué año crees que vivimos?, Las mujeres también pueden conducir— Deidara y Kisame se reían del Uchiha, que justo hoy tenía la mala suerte de enfadar a Konan.

—No me refería a eso, me sorprende porque es la primera ocasión en que Yahiko y Nagato permiten a una mujer conducir en la pista— bebió de su copa, queriendo no molestarse por la repentina agresividad de la mujer de ojos ámbar. Cuando Konan tomaba podía llegar a ser poco paciente.

—Ella es especial. La mayoría suele apostar en su contra por ser una novata, es ahí cuando nosotros ganamos— Yahiko festejó chocando su copa con la de Nagato.

—Maldición, eso significa que perderé dinero. Le aposté al corredor de siempre— Obito les miró con rencor, esos dos se aprovecharon de que tenía tiempo sin asistir a las carreras, no le dijeron sobre los nuevos corredores y ahora había malgastado su dinero. Pero ya se encargaría de vengarse de ese par.

—Eres tan idiota— se burló Deidara.

El Uchiha estuvo a punto de responder, pero la alarma en su celular le indicó que era hora de retirarse. De igual forma, la carrera había terminado con la victoria de la novata.

—Me retiro, debo llegar a tiempo a mi cena de aniversario— dejó su copa vacía sobre una mesa, las burlas por parte de sus amigos no se hicieron esperar. Todos se reían de él por ser un hombre comprometido, algo que en realidad no le afectaba.

—Dejen de burlarse, por lo menos Obito no le teme al matrimonio como algunos de ustedes— Konan salió en su defensa, dándole una indirecta a Yahiko, que se convirtió en el nuevo centro de las bromas de los presentes.

Obito simplemente se alejó antes de que siguieran, los conocía muy bien, eran capaces de no dejarlo ir con tal de meterlo en problemas.

Muy cerca del lugar, Hinata caminaba a lado de su primo Neji y de Shikamaru, los tres estaban invitados a subir con Yahiko y Nagato para celebrar su triunfo. La joven tenía prohibido quitarse el casco por petición de Neji, no quería que alguien reconociera a su prima y les dijera a otros que era menor de edad. O en el peor de los casos, que su padre descubriera el secreto de ambos.

Al estar cerca del pasillo que daba directamente a los elevadores, los tres chicos se encontraron con un hombre de impecable vestimenta. Sus lentes oscuros les impedían descubrir de quien se trataba, pero deducían que era alguno de los invitados de Yahiko y Nagato. Eso debido a que estaban en la sección privada de la pista.

El Uchiha se acercó hasta estar delante de la joven, le extendió la mano en un saludo que Hinata correspondió —Ha estado excelente, señorita. Me encantaría verla en otra ocasión— sus palabras eran sinceras, y su contacto con el hombre desconocido la estremeció.

—¡Gracias!— al soltarse las manos, Hinata aprovechó para realizar una corta reverencia.

—Disfrute su victoria en compañía de su equipo— Obito continuó su camino después de felicitar a los tres jóvenes. Como iba a buen tiempo, se permitió detenerse unos segundos para conocer a la nueva corredora, lástima que no se quitaba su casco.

—Te mereces esos cumplidos, Hinata— Shikamaru rodeó sus hombros, obligándola a seguir caminando. Neji necesitó contar hasta diez para no alejar al Nara de su inocente prima.

Aunque ninguno de los dos lo imaginaba, estaban destinados a conocerse.

.

.

.

_Notas de la autora:_

• Puede contener errores ortográficos.

• Para este capítulo me ayudó la canción que llamada Love Again de Ji Pyeong Kwon. Sirvió como para entender mejor los sentimientos tanto de Obito como Naruto. El primero encontró en Hinata algo que no buscaba, y el segundo hasta ahora admite su amor por su mejor amiga, y se siente culpable de no hacerlo antes. ¿Ustedes a quién prefieren?

• ¿Les gustó el pequeño momento extra? :D

• También los invito a leer otras de mis historias, estaba por subir otro Obihina pero con mención de otras parejas, como el Naruhina, Sakuhina, Tonehina, Tenhina/Hinaten, Gaahina y las que se vayan dando uwu

• Con la escena de Kurenai, debo admitir que me inspiré en lo que sucedió en una boda a la que asistí xd

• Les comento que pueden seguirme en Instagram, me encantan como inari_nun 7u7 en ocasiones subo algo relacionado a mis historias o comparto imágenes, también creo que es una forma de estar en contacto con ustedes de manera más sencilla.

• Un pequeño spoiler para un capítulo al que le falta mucho: En cierto momento, nos tocará ver un cambio de roles, me refiero a que Hinata será la dominante ;D ¿Les agrada la idea?, ¿Imaginan por qué y en qué situación Obito le cederá el control?

• Aquí les dejo los nombres para la hija de Obito que me comentaron en el capítulo anterior, ayúdenme a escoger votando por su favorito.

Itsuki

Kagami

Chiasa

Shinju

Yukie

Hanna

Nozomi

Kikyo

Aome

Yumi

Akemi

Hiromi

Tsuki

Aiko

…

_**Yuki Jonico: **_Ay qué lindo que lo pienses :3 Rin aparecerá más en el siguiente capítulo, obviamente ella no se quedará de brazos cruzados al saber que su esposo quiere dejarla, ese será como su papel en la historia. Aunque le falta mucho para descubrir la identidad de Hinata, y al hacerlo no irá a agredirla o algo así, les tengo preparada una sorpresa para su encuentro ;D

_**FictionInador: **_No sé si me quedó la confesión de Naruto como deseaba, pero espero a ustedes si les guste xd Naruto no se dará por vencido tan fácilmente, por lo que Obito seguirá teniendo competencia. Creo que si sería lo ideal que Hinata sea clara con Naruto, para evitarse problemas u.u

_**Victoriaesp: **_Si estoy abierta a la posibilidad de que sean mellizos ;D me encanta la idea 3

Si fueran tan amables de dejarme un review la verdad que me animaría mucho, y sería un gran apoyo si agregan la historia a sus favoritos :D también en su lista de alerta para no perderse de las actualizaciones ;)

Nos leemos en la próxima actualización n.n


	15. Capítulo XIV: Something in the rain

Capítulo XIV: Something in the rain.

**Advertencia:** Contenido explícito.

Dejó de prestarles suficiente atención a la junta que tenía con algunos de sus socios, en su mente solamente se reproducían las imágenes de su lindo ángel. Recordaba cada detalle, desde como resaltaba el color negro en su piel, hasta la forma en que aquella blusa azul marino se ajustaba a su pecho. Ella sin duda lo volvería loco, jamás imaginó que Hinata sería capaz de enviarle imágenes de ese tipo, siendo que ella solía mostrarse muy cohibida siempre que la veía desnuda. Frotó su mentón durante algunos segundos, tal vez Hinata le enviaba fotos porque en éstas aparecía con ropa, lo que le daba algo más de confianza. Cualquiera que fuera la razón, Obito no pensaba cuestionarla, se dedicaría a disfrutar.

—¿Terminamos por hoy?— la voz del presentador del nuevo producto se hizo notar, él terminó su discurso de forma magistral, las preguntas se habían resuelto, pero Obito no hizo ningún comentario. El hombre de corbata roja estaba preocupado por ese hecho, el Uchiha es de los que más podrían invertir en su propuesta, le preocupaba no haberlo atraído lo suficiente.

Algunos comentarios comenzaron a escucharse por parte de los inversionistas, Obito permaneció en silencio, la verdad es que no lograba concentrarse. Daba gracias que Suigetsu estaba con él, seguramente su empleado había elaborado las notas de siempre, con eso se enteraría de los últimos puntos más importantes de la reunión.

—Creo que es buena idea invertir— le sugirió Suigetsu mostrando las anotaciones que realizó en su tableta, eso en comparación con los archivos que tenía Obito en su portátil, le ayudaban a ir formando un criterio.

—Supongo que tienes razón— frotó su cuello con evidente cansancio, las horas en esa junta, el tener que soportar ver las fotografías de Hinata a escondidas, además de esconder la erección que le provocó, hicieron a Obito querer huir de ese lugar —Buen trabajo— Suigetsu la agradeció rápidamente, su jefe últimamente parecía de buen humor.

—Obito-san, ¿Qué le pareció la presentación?— Akatsuchi se acercó a él cuando la mayoría de los socios se habían retirado, el Uchiha se colocó su saco cerca del abdomen, como si sólo por casualidad lo estuviera llevando entre las manos.

—Bien, me interesa tu propuesta— el hombre consiguió respirar más tranquilo, aunque su momento de paz duró poco —¿Tu hermana está participando en esto?— esa era la pregunta que no quería responder, sabía bien que Obito Uchiha no se llevaba con su hermana, pero ella seguía loca por él. No quería correr el riesgo de perder un negocio como les sucedió en el pasado.

—Sí, ella está dentro de nuestro grupo de trabajo— cruzó los dedos por detrás de su espalda, esperando atraer a la buena suerte. De cualquier manera estaba destinado a tener un final trágico. Por un lado, su padre y su hermana estarían enfadados con él por no conseguir el negocio con Obito Uchiha, y por otra parte, su futuro socio podría optar por rechazar la oportunidad con ellos debido a su relación con su hermana. Él no sabía porque Obito la rechazaba, si ella era muy linda, tampoco conocía el motivo de que su hermana expresara abiertamente su atracción por un hombre casado.

—Solamente encárgate de no enviarla a trabajar conmigo, o haré de que te arrepientas— lo amenazó con una expresión tan molesta, que entendió que no debía provocarle. Maldijo la hora en que su hermana se enamoró de ese hombre.

—Intentaré que no se crucen— Obito asintió a sus palabras, para luego proceder a abandonar ese salón e ir a su habitación en el hotel. Esperaba de verdad no tener que ver a la mujer que le causó problemas con Sasuke, no la quería cerca ahora que su relación con Hinata estaba de maravilla.

Suigetsu lo seguía desde algunos pasos atrás, preguntándose en silencio, la razón de que su jefe no se llevara de la mejor manera con la hermana de su nuevo socio. La mujer era linda, de cabello negro y brillante, y aunque tenía veintiséis años, no se notaba demasiado la poca diferencia de edad con Obito. Como era de esperarse, el Uchiha no se despidió cuando llegó a la puerta de su habitación, iba más distraído observando algo en su celular. Suigetsu no se preocupó por averiguar de qué se trataba, él no era una persona a la que le interesaba mucho la vida personal de su jefe, lo que le había funcionado para mantener su puesto por tanto tiempo.

La cerradura de su puerta se abrió con la llave magnética que guardaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón, tan sólo cerró detrás de sí, y arrojó su saco a la cama. Los zapatos los cambió por las pantuflas que entregaban en el hotel, y ya con ellas puestas, caminó hacia la cama. Tocó la palpitante erección que levantaba su pantalón, quiso desvestirse para solucionar el problema que le ocasionó la dulce Hinata, pero una idea mejor hizo su aparición dentro de su mente.

Salió del chat que tenía con la joven, y presionó rápidamente el icono de la cámara en cuanto lo divisó en la pantalla. Tomó una foto, captando la manera en que su miembro se levantaba por debajo de la ropa. Si Hinata le enviaba fotografías con el propósito de excitarlo, él también podía intentarlo. No meditó mucho tiempo sobre el enviar la fotografía o no, creía que había salido bien gracias a la luz de la habitación.

Vea lo que provoca, señorita Hyūga.

Obito-sama también me provoca.

Su mensaje fue más rápido de lo que esperaba, y con el llegó una imagen más de la joven Hyūga. Se apreciaba su cuello blanquecino, además de la misma blusa de hace unos minutos, la única diferencia es que no llevaba el sujetador debajo. ¿Cómo lo sabía?, Bueno, sus pezones endurecidos se notaban aún con la blusa puesta.

Se mordió el dedo pulgar con impaciencia, Hinata estaba siendo más inteligente en ese juego que tenían, por algo ella lo había comenzado. Si sería de esa manera, entonces también usaría las mejores partes de su atractivo. Retiró sin ningún tipo de cuidado la camiseta de su lugar, desabrochando los primeros botones, se fue recostando en la cama hasta que su espalda tocó el colchón por completo, con la camiseta subida hasta la altura de sus pectorales. En la imagen, su abdomen parecía brillar gracias a los juegos de luces.

¿Te gusta lo que puedes ver?

Por supuesto, todo de Obito-sama me gusta.

¿Y a mí amo le gusta lo que puede ver?

Lo siguiente no era una fotografía adjunta. Era un vídeo. Un vídeo demasiado provocador. En el, Hinata había llevado una de sus manos a su pecho, deslizó sus dedos desde su abdomen, por debajo de la blusa, hasta llegar a sus pezones. Los tocó solamente unos segundos. El vídeo terminaba dejándolo con ganas de seguir viendo más.

—Carajo, tal parece que te he pervertido— murmuró al silencio de su habitación, le sorprendía cada vez que su inocente ojiperla se transformaba en una mujer que no le temía a un posible castigo.

Desabrochó su cinturón, esa chica causó que su miembro endureciera todavía más. Como le gustaría tenerla amarrada mientras azotaba su lindo trasero con ese mismo cinturón... Metió su mano derecha entre la tela de su bóxer, alineando su miembro, de forma que pudiera verse tan grande como era.

No lo dudes, ojos de ángel. Eres todo un espectáculo digno de admiración.

Lo que estás consiguiendo.

Envió la fotografía, no tenía tiempo para pensar en si salía bien o no.

¿Le gustaría que lo tuviera aquí?

Su mensaje era acompañado de un gif, en donde se miraba la perfecta boquita de su Hinata, de la que tímidamente salía su lengua. Sus pezones seguían viéndose por debajo de la blusa.

¿O prefiere aquí?

Una vez más en la fotografía aparecían sus medias largas, y nuevamente no eran lo único, también se apreciaba sus bragas de color negro. Hinata acariciaba ligeramente su intimidad con su dedo índice y anular.

De ambas formas. Pero tendrás que esperar a mi regreso, para saber que te tocará primero.

Estoy impaciente, Obito-sama.

Su conversación siguió hasta entrada la madrugada, cuando la linda chica decidió llamarlo por teléfono y continuar con lo que estaban escribiendo. Al finalizar esa llamada, Obito debió tomar su toalla y dirigirse al baño. Necesitaba con urgencia una ducha fría y usar su mano como el alivio final de su erección. El Uchiha no solía masturbarse, por eso es que no dejaba pasar mucho tiempo cuando terminaba con una amante para conseguir otra. Ahora la idea de buscar a otra mujer que no fuera su dulce Hinata se volvía repulsiva, prefería darse placer a sí mismo.

El agua cayó sobre su cuerpo, volviendo completamente húmedo a su cabello. Obito recordó claramente todas las imágenes de la joven azabache, y de sólo hacerlo, su miembro pidió más de su atención. Comenzó a tocarlo, imaginando que eran las pequeñas manos de Hinata las que lo hacían, observándolo con sus ojos sorprendidos de siempre. Su mano rodeaba su miembro, subiendo y bajando con movimientos precisos y rápidos, Obito gimió en voz baja, casi como si fuera un susurro. En ese instante su grado de excitación era bastante elevado, moría por regresar esa misma noche a lado de Hinata y follarla en todos los rincones de su departamento.

Continuó por algunos minutos, concentrado en la imagen de la ojiperla, para conseguir llegar, moviendo su mano con mayor fuerza. Su miembro seguía demasiado erecto, tan duro como sólo la Hyūga conseguía ponerlo, sentía que tendría un orgasmo arrollador, aunque no tanto como los que le provocaba aquella joven. La parte de su anatomía masculina se cubría de agua y de líquido preseminal, lo que facilitaba sus movimientos.

—Hinata— gimió, llenando el cuarto de baño con su ronca voz.

Lo hizo más rápido, moviéndose de un lado a otro, ansioso por terminar con la tortura que Hinata había comenzado. La deseaba todavía en mayor manera que el día que llego a Tokio y comprendió que pasaría casi una semana sin verla. Por fin después de tanto, correrse en su propia mano, dejando que el agua se llevara cualquier rastro de semen.

Se encontraba molesto por tener que recurrir a masturbarse, y se encargaría de hacer pagar a su traviesa ojiperla por eso.

.

.

.

En la empresa Uchiha, el día parecía relativamente tranquilo, Madara había salido a comer fuera del edificio, por lo que sus empleados podían realizar sus actividades con total calma, sin tener la preocupación de hacer enfadar a Madara Uchiha. Hinata era una de esas empleadas que disfrutaba del buen ambiente dentro de la oficina de Obito, él no mintió al decir que le compró flores, la prueba era el lindo arreglo que descansaba sobre el escritorio. Se trataba de una media esfera creada solamente con gerberas, de diferentes colores, pero todas igual de hermosas. Lo que sostenía el arreglo, era una carreta de madera en miniatura, de algunos cincuenta centímetros. Estaba contando las flores, y se perdió entre tantas después de la numero treinta. Debajo del arreglo, se encontraba una carta.

_¿Te es posible imaginar lo que pensaba al reglarte esto?_

_No pienso mentirte, no soy bueno cuando se trata de expresar amor, aunque considero que tú eres la única que merece mis intentos. Para encontrar la flor perfecta, fue necesario ir a distintas tiendas, y es solamente en una, donde conseguí que me hablaran sobre el propósito de regalar estas flores. No es una queja, no me malinterpretes, era consciente de que debía buscar de manera minuciosa, con el único propósito de obtener lo mejor para ti._

_Que no te engañen con su belleza, porque además de serlo, las__gerberas tienen su propio significado, y algunos de ellos me recuerdan tanto a ti…_

_Inocencia, alegría y pureza._

_Inocencia: Este es, probablemente, el significado en el que más se piense al hablar de las gerberas. Se supone que estas son las flores para regalar a tu primer amor, y tú te sientes como si lo fueras._

_Alegría: Las gerberas son de las flores más alegres que puedas encontrar. Debo admitir, que no te busqué de la mejor manera, incluso me atrevería a decir que nuestros primeros días juntos, se notaba que opacaba un poco tu alegría. Afortunadamente, eres demasiado bondadosa, me cautivaste hasta el grado de prometerme a mí mismo, que haría lo posible por preservar tu linda sonrisa. Tu sola presencia funciona para alegrar mi vida._

_Pureza: Las gerberas también simbolizan pureza. Considero que ambos coincidimos, en que este término aplica perfectamente para ti. Eres una de las personas más puras que he conocido, quizá la única, el cariño que tú me demuestras es desinteresado, es genuino._

_Aunque es posible que yo no sea la mejor opción, estoy agradecido de que me elijas, te prometo que intentaré ser menos dañino para ti._

_Me gustas, Hinata. Tus ojos de ángel son los que me han planteado la idea de volver a creer, le dan más sentido a lo que pienso del amor._

_Todavía requiero decirte algo, pero lo mejor será hacerlo en persona._

_¿Hasta que nos volvamos a ver?_

Terminó conmovida por la carta de Obito, lloraba pero no de tristeza, solamente pedía volver a ver al Uchiha pronto, lo extrañaba. Nadie la había hecho tan feliz con una carta, o conseguido enamorar aún más con palabras tan lindas. Dobló la carta con la intención de guardarla en su bolsillo, para continuar leyendo cada ocasión que se volviera insoportable no saber nada de él, debió dejar el papel en su lugar al percatarse de que alguien abría la puerta de la oficina. Ni siquiera le permitieron procesar bien sus sentimientos, rápidamente fue interrumpida por Tayuya y Konan, quienes se mostraron sorprendidas al notar sus ojos llorosos.

—¿Sucede algo malo?— la primera en hablar fue Tayuya, caminando a pasos grandes para acercarse a la joven. Konan, por el contrario, prefería seguir analizando la situación —Veníamos a invitarte a comer, no pensé que estarías de esta manera.

—¿Por qué estás llorando?— la mirada de Konan se dirigía de la Hyūga al arreglo, y después nuevamente a la chica. Con cada día que pasaba confirmaba sus sospechas, Obito y ella tenían una relación, el arreglo obviamente era para Hinata, la pregunta que rondaba en su mente era por qué eso la hizo llorar.

—Son flores muy lindas, tiene mucho tiempo que no me han regalado flores— mintió al fingir estar enternecida con el arreglo, Tayuya que seguía a su lado, le dió ligeras palmadas a su hombro. La entendía mejor de lo que parecía.

—Los hombres con los que he salido creen que no me gustan las flores por no ser tan cursi, son unos verdaderos idiotas— suspiró dramáticamente, contagiada por la tristeza de su compañera —Obito-san fue muy considerado al comprar flores para su esposa— Tayuya le regaló una mirada llena de desdén a Konan, buscando provocarla con sus palabras —Oh mira, tiene una carta— quiso tomar el papel debajo del arreglo, causando gran nerviosismo en Hinata. Konan fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para salvar la situación a favor de la Hyūga.

—Deja eso en su lugar, no tienes por qué invadir la privacidad de Obito— la mujer de ojos ámbar tomó la mano de Tayuya antes de que tocara la carta, Hinata sintió que con esa acción podía respirar más tranquila.

—¿No quieres que leamos lo dulce que es con su esposa?— ella se deshizo del agarre de Konan bruscamente —¿O es que estas flores las compró para su amante?— continuó su burla, sus ojos por algún motivo parecían brillar de molestia.

—¿Qué problema tienes conmigo?— Konan cruzó sus brazos, dispuesta a ponerle un alto a los constantes ataques de Tayuya. Jamás le prestaba importancia, pero todos tenían un límite, y ella ya estaba llegando a el —Dilo ahora mismo— exigió saber. Hinata era sólo una espectadora, que no encontraba la manera de detener a ambas mujeres.

—¿Qué no es obvio?— la señaló con su dedo índice, tan cerca que incluso la empujó ligeramente hacia atrás —Todos sabemos que eres la amante de Obito-san— la ojiperla abrió un poco más sus ojos, la situación se salía de control rápidamente.

—Obito no está casado— ella apartó el dedo con que la seguía tocando —Y yo no soy su amante— miró de reojo a la nueva pareja de Obito, no quería causarle problemas a su amigo. No sabía si esa chica estaba enterada sobre el matrimonio de Obito, o sobre que ellos en el pasado estuvieron saliendo. Prefería que fuera el Uchiha quien le contara lo relacionado a su vida amorosa, y no que se entere por culpa de Tayuya.

—¿Es que ya conseguiste que deje a su esposa?, Probablemente por esa razón no le veo jamás su anillo de bodas— las palabras de Tayuya hicieron reflexionar mejor a Hinata, era cierto que Obito ya no utilizaba su anillo de bodas, y eso sucedió desde que le dijo que lo escogía a él. Se sonrojó fuertemente, entendiendo que a quién Tayuya debería reclamar, era ella.

—No hables de cosas que no sabes, Tayuya— alzó la voz, casi convirtiéndose en un grito. Aunque eso no fue suficiente para intimidar a la mujer frente a ella.

—No creo que...

—No, tú deja de fingir ser una buena persona— la intervención de Hinata se vió interrumpida, Tayuya nuevamente tomaba la palabra —Yo me he esforzado en mi trabajo, merecía un aumento, mismo que te dieron a ti por acostarte con Obito-san.

—Dis-disculpen...

—¿Eso es lo que te molesta?, ¿Qué me dieran el puesto para el que estoy capacitada?— una vez más sus intentos fueron en vano, es como si Konan y Tayuya hubieran olvidado su presencia.

—El problema es como lo conseguiste— respondió con desprecio marcado en cada una de sus palabras.

—Yo no necesito estar detrás de mi jefe para conseguir algo, a diferencia de ti, que sueles insinuarte a Madara-san delante de todos— tanto Tayuya como Hinata se mostraron sorprendidas por esa revelación, ambas con la boca ligeramente abierta.

—¡Cállate!— la primera en dar un golpe fue Tayuya, haciendo a Konan ladear un poco su rostro.

—No, tú guarda silencio— el golpe de Konan fue más fuerte, su mano había quedado marcada en la mejilla de la contraria.

—¿Qué?, ¿Le dirás a tu amante que te di una cachetada?— frotó el área donde todavía podía sentir la mano de Konan, ardía demasiado, pero no había vuelta atrás en lo que hizo. Estuvo a punto de atacar nuevamente a su compañera, empero, fue detenida por Hinata

—¡Ya basta!— un golpe más se dejó escuchar en la oficina, Hinata le propinó una cachetada a Tayuya, que dejó consternadas tanto a Konan como a ella —Las dos son compañeras de trabajo, deberíamos apoyarnos en lugar de criticar a la otra— gritó al fin lo que sentía, sin embargo, la atención que le prestaba pasó demasiado pronto.

—¡Es su culpa!

—¡No me hables de esa manera!

—¡Señoritas!— la voz de Madara hizo que las tres se detuvieran. Tayuya y Konan sujetaban el cabello de la otra, mientras Hinata trataba de separarlas —Ustedes dos se han metido en graves problemas— señaló a su secretaria y a la amiga de Obito, quienes entendieron que debían seguirlo cuando lo vieron salir de la oficina completamente molesto.

.

.

.

—¿Estás en mi oficina?— al faltar un poco para que terminara la jornada laboral de sus compañeras, Hinata aprovechó para hacer una videollamada con Obito. En esa ocasión intentaría algo más tranquilo, como le aconsejó su amiga Sakura.

—¡Sí!— no sonaba enojado, aunque prefirió cerciorarse de que no lo estaba —¿No le gusta que esté aquí?— preguntó con cierto toque de decepción.

—No me refería a eso, ojos de ángel, imaginé que a esta hora ya estarías en casa— se explicó mejor, deseando no haber lastimado a su linda chica. Pero a decir verdad, no estaba seguro de si Hinata intentaba jugar con él, o de verdad le molestó esa pregunta.

—Bueno, yo esperaba a que Konan y Tayuya se fueran del trabajo. Para poder llevarme mi arreglo a casa— sus mejillas adquirieron un color rojo, sería poco si decía que se encontraba feliz. Su expresión de timidez consiguió hacer más grande la sonrisa de Obito.

—¿Te ha gustado el regalo?— indagó con genuina curiosidad, en su carta le confesó que deseaba decirle algo, pero no se sentía del todo preparado para decirle que la amaba. Consideraba que era muy pronto, y no le gustaría que su relación con Hinata no funcionara como su matrimonio con Rin. En aquel entonces cometió el error de apresurar las cosas, ahora intentaría ir más despacio.

—Me encantó, no encuentro la manera de hacerle ver lo feliz que me hace— acarició un poco su cabello, sus manos no permanecían quietas por mucho tiempo, lo que delataba que estaba nerviosa. ¿Y cómo no estarlo?, Si tenía arruinar de alguna manera todo lo que había avanzado con Obito.

—Mmm, conozco una manera en que te será posible hacerlo. Una que implica tenerte de rodillas frente a mí— el color en su rostro aumentó, habría logrado entender lo que Obito quería decir, eso significaba que se transformó en una pervertida.

—Obito-san...— los toques en la puerta de la oficina le impidieron continuar con lo que tenía en mente. No era momento de seguir hablando con Obito, puesto que los podrían descubrir —Alguien está tocando, necesito irme.

—No te atrevas a colgarm...

Terminó la llamada antes de que Obito siguiera, si él le pedía que se quedara, le sería prácticamente imposible desobedecer. La persona del otro lado de la puerta resultó ser Madara Uchiha, quien hizo aparición después de que le dijera un tímido "adelante". Hinata se levantó como un resorte del asiento de Obito, no sabía si el abuelo del Uchiha se enfadaría por encontrarla dentro de la oficina de su nieto. Ese escenario no sucedió, Madara no mostró interés más que en el arreglo sobre el escritorio.

—Madara-san— lo llamó con la intención de capturar su atención. El Uchiha cerró momentáneamente los ojos, y los abrió luego de frotar el puente de su nariz. Obito estaba más enamorado de lo que imaginaba, y su corazonada le decía que ella era la chica correcta para su nieto.

—¿Qué haces aquí todavía?, Ya es un poco tarde— no necesitaba preguntarle, había escuchado claramente que ella hablaba con Obito, sin embargo, quería que fuera la ojiperla quien se lo dijera.

—Y-yo hablaba con Neji-niisan, quería pedirle que pase por mí, así podré llevar el arreglo— como mentía, Hinata bajó la mirada, no tenía el valor para enfrentarlo. Sin contar que Obito la había dejado demasiado nerviosa por su peculiar forma de hablar.

—Toma tus cosas, te llevaré yo mismo— le indicó antes de darse la vuelta.

—Pe-pero...

—No es una pregunta, vámonos— Hinata no tenía otra opción más que seguirlo, ya había descubierto que no podía hacer enfadar a Madara Uchiha. La prueba estaba en que él fue capaz de suspender por unos días a Tayuya y Konan, sin importar que tuviera problemas después por no contar con su ayuda.

—Gracias— con su arreglo en manos, Hinata caminaba detrás de Madara, quien se detuvo cuando estaban a unos pasos de salir de la oficina de Obito.

—Escúchame bien, Hinata— el Uchiha colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de la joven, ante su atenta mirada —No quiero que lastimes a Obito, créeme que no te gustará tenerme de enemigo— su advertencia no dejaba espacio para dudas, y ella no intentó contradecirlo, era consciente de que Madara Uchiha era un hombre peligroso.

—No es necesario que Madara-san me lo recuerde. Yo quiero a Obito-san, no pienso lastimarlo— la Hyūga le sostuvo la mirada por minutos, no se dejaría intimidar en ese instante. Madara sonrió orgulloso, como le encantaba esa chica.

.

.

.

Mientras terminaba de verse en el espejo, sus manos no dejaban de temblar, su inquietud no hacía más que crecer conforme avanzaban los minutos. Por fin era el día, Obito regresaba de su viaje, incluso le había llamado para avisarle que su vuelo aterrizó y se encontraba en el aeropuerto. Corrió a la cocina para ver que el postre que preparó seguía en perfecto estado, como se trataba de un postre helado, podía guardarlo en el refrigerador. Por último, observó nuevamente el atuendo que Ino prácticamente le obligó a llevar para esa tarde. Llevaba puesto un delantal color rosa pastel, debajo de el, solamente tenía sus bragas de color negro y las medias con que provocó a Obito, una vez más por consejos de Ino.

Estaba demasiado ansiosa, contaba los minutos que pasaban para la llegada del Uchiha, a quién extrañó todos los días que estuvieron separados. De verdad se preguntaba en qué clase de mujer se transformaba gracias a Obito, ella jamás imaginó que usaría un atuendo tan revelador como ese. ¿Y si a Obito no le gustaba?, Negó rápidamente para deshacerse de esa idea, el pelinegro siempre le decía que era linda, seguramente esa ocasión no sería la excepción.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose casi le provocaba un desmayo, su nivel de nerviosismo estaba llegando a un punto culminante. Obito entró al departamento con su maleta en la mano, quitándose los zapatos para ir descalzo sobre el suelo, aún sin percatarse que Hinata no perdía de vista ninguno desde movimientos. Cuando sus ojos conectaron con el cuerpo de la joven, su primera reacción fue digna de grabarse en su memoria. Los ojos de Obito estaban bien abiertos, con un color rojo pintando sus mejillas y la boca ligeramente abierta, como si se tratara de un pez fuera del agua. Después una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, una que iba creciendo al tiempo que se acercaba unos pasos a ella.

—Realmente estabas ansiosa por mi llegada, linda manera de recibirme— se detuvo a unos metros de ella, recorriendo su cuerpo sin ningún tipo de pudor. Parecía que imaginaba lo que ese delantal escondía —No tienes idea de lo mucho que me gustaría tenerte de esta manera al regresar a casa— abrazó su cuerpo con entusiasmo, rodeando con más fuerza su cintura. Sentir el aliento de Obito cerca de su cuello le causó cosquillas, él aspiraba su aroma, se había esforzado por colocar la cantidad perfecta de loción, la que le haría tener un lindo olor a frutas.

—Obito-sama…

—De rodillas— comenzó a deshacer el nudo de su delantal, retirándolo de su cuerpo y dejando a sus senos expuestos al frío del departamento. Pronto esa sensación fue reemplazada por calor. El delantal quedó sobre la barrita que dividía a la cocina de la sala, misma donde en ocasiones comía algo en compañía de Obito.

Obedeció sin decir una palabra, mirando hacia el suelo en la espera de que el Uchiha hiciera otro movimiento. Él permanecía en silencio, acariciando su cabello antes de levantar su barbilla para poder ver sus ojos. Le fascinaban, desde que ella le dijo que le gustaba, a Obito no le interesó girar en dirección a otra mujer. Porque si, Obito Uchiha estaba enamorado.

—Es hora, Hinata— ella dejó de ver el rostro de Obito, su mirada se dirigió al bulto que apareció dentro de su pantalón luego de encontrarla con esa vestimenta. Pasó su lengua por sus labios, feliz de tener a Obito nuevamente para ella sola —Dime lo que quieres hacerme, ojos de ángel. Si no lo dices, no te permitiré una recompensa.

—Obito-sama, por favor— le suplicó, no quería más juegos, necesitaba estar con él.

—Hazlo— por su tono de voz y la manera tan seria de mirarla, entendió que Obito no le permitiría un encuentro más íntimo si no lo decía.

—Quería hacerle...— no logró completar aquella frase, a pesar de que su relación con Obito incluía sesiones de Sexo, le avergonzaba demasiado hablar en voz alta sobre lo que hacían —Yo... De-deseo probar a Obito-sama— el Uchiha suspiró complacido, definitivamente estaba enamorado de esa pequeña Hyūga.

—¿Ves lo fácil que es?— frotó su cabello con cariño, escondiendo algunos mechones detrás de su oreja —Ahora sácalo— esa era una nueva orden que Hinata estaría emocionada por cumplir.

Lo acarició un poco sobre la fina tela de su pantalón, Obito apenas había retirado su cinturón cuando ella ya estaba bajando la bragueta. Se quedó asombrada por unos instantes, y sin que él se lo pidiera, inició con un lento beso húmedo. Probaba primero la punta de su miembro, como intentando descubrir parte del terreno. El Uchiha sujetó con la mano derecha la barra de la cocina, disfrutando de la cálida boca de la joven que lo volvió loco durante todo su viaje. Hinata sintió palpitar su zona íntima, una muestra de que estar de esa forma con Obito la excitaba, y demasiado. Le gustaba saber que era ella la que provocaba esas expresiones en el rostro de su amante, que nadie lo podía ver como ella lo hacía. Hinata Hyūga era de Obito Uchiha, y Obito Uchiha era de Hinata Hyūga.

Completamente decidida a continuar con su trabajo, Hinata fue lo suficientemente rápida para reaccionar en el momento que él desplazó la cabeza hacia atrás. Usó sus senos para rodear el miembro del Uchiha, que todavía sobresalía, por eso mismo volvió a cubrirlo con su boca. Cada que su interior succionaba la anatomía de su amante, un ruido erótico llenaba la habitación. Obito se sentía en lo más alto del cielo, la manera en que Hinata lo rodeaba con su pequeña boca, y él sin perder detalle de lo mucho que se esforzaba por complacerlo. Hinata subió por lo largo de su miembro, metiendo en su interior lo que sus senos no alcanzaban a esconder. El pelinegro no tardó en gemir el nombre de la ojiperla, deleitando los oídos de la chica con su hipnotizante voz.

Lo retiraba de su boca para pasear su lengua sobre él, después nuevamente lo cubría con sus labios, ansiosa por más de Obito. Él realmente lo disfrutaba, lo comprobaba cada vez que sus gemidos escapaban desde su garganta, al Igual que eran acompañados por su nombre. Dejó de usar sus senos para tener por completo el miembro del Uchiha, a su disposición y dispuesto a todo lo que ella quisiera hacerle en ese momento. Fue abarcando poco a poco, levantando la cabeza e intentando ir más allá que antes. Cerró los ojos por algunos segundos, absorbiendo toda la anatomía masculina de su amante, respiró hondo antes de tener todo su miembro dentro de su boca. Resultó difícil conseguirlo, las arcadas casi le hacen desistir de su propósito, pero no fue imposible lograrlo. Hizo su mayor esfuerzo por soportar los toques del miembro de Obito en su garganta, y al creer que llegaba a su límite, lo retiró casi a la mitad.

—Hinata...— ella metió la punta de su miembro en su boca, saboreando como si se tratara de una deliciosa paleta. Se concentró de la mejor manera en ese momento, lo único que le importaba era hacer terminar a Obito, sentir que por unos minutos ella era la que tenía el control. No pensaba en nada, ni en sus preocupaciones escolares, en sus problemas personales, tampoco recordaba a alguien que no fuera la persona delante de ella. Antes de que se diera cuenta, ya tenía nuevamente la boca llena con la masculinidad de Obito.

La Hyūga se encontraba más que contenta, Obito la miraba con tanta dedicación, no podía creer la suerte que tenía al poder disfrutar con esa hermosa chica, le encantaba ver su miembro en la boca de Hinata, todo gracias a la buena luz del departamento. Además de ser muy bonita, Hinata tenía ese lado de inocencia que siempre derretía a su corazón. La ojiperla utilizó sus manos para frotar la masculinidad de su amante, que continuaba estando demasiado duro, aunque se esforzaba por hacerlo, no conseguía rodear por completo el miembro de Obito con sus manos. Prefirió seguir subiendo y bajando, usando su lengua para sumarse a esas caricias en ocasiones.

El Uchiha continuaba gimiendo su nombre, y ella pronto percibió aquella sensación que invadía su estómago cuando la necesidad de ser tocada por Obito se volvía insoportable, cuando su intimidad comenzaba a desprender fluidos que mojaban su ropa interior. Repartió pequeños besos en la piel sensible de su amante, metiendo en su boca todo lo que le era posible, rodeando con su lengua y causando que el cuerpo de Obito se tense.

—Carajo... Te has vuelto tan buena— posó ambas manos a los costados de la cabeza de Hinata, intentando hacerla disminuir el ritmo. Si se mantenía de la misma forma, lo haría terminar en cuestión de segundos.

—Es gra-gracias a las prácti-ticas c-con O-obito-sama— le causaba ternura al verla responder y al mismo tiempo no dejar de atenderlo. Hinata había aprendido a hacer el mejor sexo oral de su vida, todo lo que hacía era para complacerlo. Y si sus ojos se conectaban, Obito sentía que el suelo bajo él se movía, su debilidad siempre sería Hinata Hyūga y sus lindos ojos de ángel.

—No hables con la boca llena, cariño— sin esperar respuesta de ella, Obito introdujo su miembro en la cálida boca de la joven. Ella aumentó el ritmo cuando una de las manos de Obito se alejó de su cabeza, presionando con su lengua, cubriendo más centímetros del Uchiha.

El cuerpo de Obito se estremeció, víctima del placer que lo embargaba, la chica sentía su miembro palpitar dentro de su boca, lo que significaba que estaba por terminar. El avisó de él llegó, aunque su voz se perdía entre sus propios gruñidos cargados de erotismo, y aun así, Hinata no fue capaz de apartarlo de su boca. Lo agitó con la mano hasta que por fin consiguió que Obito se corriera en su boca, con un líquido caliente que fue a parar al fondo de su garganta. Un gemido de su parte, luego más de esa sustancia espesa. El placer que le provocaba tener a Hinata tan dispuesta a todo, tan entregada a él, le hizo tener un orgasmo largo, uno completamente mejor al que consiguió estando bajo la ducha fría. De él salieron tal vez más de seis disparos de semen, su miembro todavía tenía contracciones, pero no salió nada más, ella se encargó de no derramar ni una gota.

Hinata se mostró orgullosa de ver los gestos de Obito en el instante que lo hizo terminar, su cara reflejaba un éxtasis total. Ella lo miraba con adoración cuando le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, acariciaba su mejilla y besaba esos mismos labios que lo hicieron llegar a su límite. La Hyūga ahora lo abrazaba, en la espera de que su amante dijera lo siguiente que harían, cuáles serían sus deseos.

Él caminó con ella tomada de la mano, la joven sonreía sin ser consciente de lo que ocultaba la mirada de su acompañante, sin saber lo que el Uchiha pasó planeando desde que lo orilló a tener que masturbarse. Abrió la puerta de su habitación cuando Obito se lo pidió amablemente, aparentemente nada había cambiado dentro de su sitio privado.

—Espérame en la cama— la ojiperla asintió para después sentarse sobre el colchón y las sabanas de algodón, se sentía un poco extraña al estar casi desnuda, y su acompañante al notarlo, le tendió la camiseta que anteriormente llevaba puesta. Hinata se cubrió con la ropa de Obito, feliz de respirar el aroma de su perfume.

—¿Qué está haciendo?— indagó con curiosidad al no comprender porque Obito estaba probando el soporte para techo que colgaba a cierta distancia de la cama, no creía que el Uchiha fuera a colgar un colgar alguna lámpara.

—Esta noche por fin te daré un correctivo— su cuerpo dio un salto involuntario al tiempo que sus ojos se abrían con sorpresa —Mi traviesa ojiperla no dejó de provocarme con sus fotografías, a pesar de que le informé que me encontraba dentro de una reunión— Obito no la veía por mucho tiempo, estaba más distraído acomodando una cuerda en el gancho que tantas preguntas le causaba a Hinata. ¿Qué haría Obito con ella?

—Obito-sama, yo no…— miró al suelo, la verdad es que no admitiría haberlo hecho a propósito, pero de alguna manera debía hacerle ver lo que sintió cuando jugó con su ropa interior en el centro comercial. No se trataba de una venganza, solamente le gustó experimentar lo mismo que Obito aquel día. Y lo disfrutó, aunque no le fuera posible ver como la pasaba en esa reunión.

—Ven aquí— no le permitió continuar, y Hinata no hizo un intento para seguir hablando, en cambio, se quitó la camisa de botones para dirigirse hacia él —Esto se llama nudo de esposas, si te lastima debes decírmelo de inmediato— asintió con una débil sonrisa, estaba interesada en lo que jugarían esa tarde. Con la cuerda formó dos ruedas, para luego cruzar ambas entre sí, terminado el nudo que parecía no ser difícil, la invitó a pasar sus manos a través de los espacios. Obito tiró de la cuerda para ajustar sus muñecas, era cómodo porque no le apretaban al grado de ser insoportables, siguió tirando de la cuerda hasta obligarla a levantar ambos brazos y dejarlos bien extendidos.

Sus pies seguían tocando el suelo, pero sus manos ya no las podía mover con libertad. El Uchiha no se detuvo solamente con eso, además de tenerla inmovilizada, cubrió sus ojos con una tela de algodón.

—Obito-sama— lo llamó con su suave voz, sin que ella pudiera verlo, el Uchiha sonreía al tenerla de esa manera.

—Recuerda tu palabra de seguridad, Hinata— le indicó mientras se movía por la habitación para buscar el objeto que usaría con la linda chica —Si algo no te agrada, ¿Qué puedes decir…?

—Efímero— respondió de inmediato. A decir verdad, jamás había utilizado su palabra de seguridad, no le hacía falta porque siempre intentaban con actividades en las que ella estaba de acuerdo. Y Obito solía preocuparse mucho por su seguridad.

—Perfecto, ojos de ángel— Obito se colocó unos guantes, la sonrisa en su rostro se hizo más grande al encontrar lo que tanto buscaba. La _Hyūga se limitaba a escuchar lo que su amante hacía, no podía saber con exactitud, aunque tenía una idea de que ya había localizado el objeto con que jugarían _—Esto es un flogger, pero no necesito explicarlo, en el pasado me habías preguntado cuál es su función— Hinata tardó en comprender lo que estaba por suceder, su piel ardió ligeramente por el contacto con el flogger, sin provocarle demasiado daño.

—¡Obito-sama!— gimió cuando un segundo azote impactó en la parte superior de sus muslos, se sentía diferente, le gustaba esa situación y no sabía el porqué.

—No me es posible castigarte si lo disfrutas, cariño— ella no respondió, se dedicaba a sentir la manera en que las correas del flogger volvían un poco roja su piel.

Contaba en su mente, cada azote aumentando su fuerza, que ya de por si no era mucha, Obito realmente sólo estaba jugando con ella, no lastimando su cuerpo. Hinata pensó que si esos eran los castigos, sería divertido repetirlo más adelante. El Uchiha se detuvo unos segundos, solamente para retirar de sus caderas las bragas de color negro y las medias de sus piernas. Lo hizo tan despacio, con tanta dedicación que no logró ocultar su suspiro lleno de satisfacción.

La mano con que el Uchiha sostenía el flogger se levantaba alto para luego caer sobre la piel de la joven, que sonrojada no se quejaba de nada, al contrario, su zona intima continuaba delatando lo excitada que se encontraba. Ella se estremeció con el suave tacto de los guantes de Obito, él evaluaba su condición, pensando si terminar su juego o darle otros azotes más a la _Hyūga que robaba por completo su atención. _

—¿Cómo te sientes?— descubrió sus ojos, permitiéndole acostumbrarse de a poco a la luz dentro de su habitación. Su herramienta y sus guantes los había dejado en su lugar antes de acercarse a ella. En silencio la joven frotaba sus glúteos y la parte superior de sus piernas, se giró un poco sobre su cuerpo para apreciar mejor su piel, la tenía roja, aunque no era nada que temer. No es como si alguien más que Obito la viera.

—Estoy bien— aceptó gustosa el beso que Obito depositó sobre sus labios, mismo que intensificó al tomar su cuello y deslizar sus pulgares por la piel blanca de la joven. Por segundos sentía crecer el calor dentro de su cuerpo, llevaba tanto tiempo esperando poder abrazar a Obito y sentir sus cálidos labios.

—Su castigo aún no termina, señorita _Hyūga_— el Uchiha por fin se fue desprendiendo de la última ropa que le impedía estar completamente desnudo frente a ella, la ojiperla sonreía al verlo desvestirse, feliz de que Obito volvería a ser suyo y de nade más. Al finalizar aquella acción, Obito se sentó sobre el colchón, en una de las esquinas.

—¿Qué me hará ahora?— la habitación se transformó en un silencio total, Hinata dudaba si acercarse a él o esperara a que Obito le confesara lo que tenía en mente. El Uchiha no quitó su vista de la linda ojiperla, le agradaba verla jugar con sus dedos índices, y eso sumado a su tierno sonrojo le provocó una sonrisa sincera.

—¿Cuántas sentadillas eres capaz de hacer ahora mismo?— no entendió el motivo de su pregunta, ¿Obito la obligaría a realizar sentadillas?, ¿Eso no era un poco extraño?, ¿Las haría desnuda?, agitó su cabeza en busca de alejar sus pensamientos tan pervertidos. Seguramente Obito no le pediría algo como eso.

—Sesenta, tal vez cien. Realmente no estoy muy segura— confesó un poco nerviosa, Obito se había incorporado ligeramente para tomar sus manos y tenerla cerca de él. Desde que hizo esa pregunta la notó confundida.

—Bien, tendrás que hacer sentadillas— le dio la vuelta a su cuerpo tomándola de la cintura, rozando su miembro con su entrada, robando un gemido cargado de placer por parte de ella —Y lo harás sobre mí— Hinata sonrió, sin embargo, mantenía su cabeza hacia el frente y mirando abajo, impidiendo con eso que él la notara la felicidad de su rostro.

—Está bien— fingió resignación con una adorable mueca, Obito apartaba un poco su cabello para besar su espalda.

—No me mientas, sé que esta idea te gusta— la reprendió con un tono juguetón, Hinata no logró evitar la pequeña risa que brotó de su boca —¿Tan pervertida eres, ojos de ángel?

—N-no es verdad, Obito-sama— balbuceó, la _Hyūga mantenía la mirada en la mano derecha de Obito, que se movía con rapidez hacia su intimidad, regalándole las primeras caricias. Gimió sin preocuparse por lo que sucedería después._

—Adelante, Hinata— el Uchiha sonreía, su dulce ojiperla de pronto había tomado una actitud determinada, lo que significaba que realmente estaba dispuesta a cumplir sus fantasías —Cumple con la última fase de tu castigo— le susurró cerca de su oídio, inclinándose hacia ella y buscando provocarla. Su voz ronca erizó la piel de Hinata.

La joven se sonrojó fuertemente, probablemente Obito pensó que moriría de vergüenza al hablarle de esa manera, pero hasta cierto punto se estaba acostumbrado, y le gustaba. Por ese día quiso mostrar un poco más de cooperación de su parte, dejando al Uchiha un tanto nervioso, pero fascinado. Al pasar sus miedos con un respiro profundo, se decidió a acercar con cuidado su mano al miembro erecto de Obito, lo fue guiando hasta su entrada, encendiendo un fósforo que calentó rápidamente a sus cuerpos. Obito la observaba con amor mientras ella por cumplía su objetivo.

—¡Ah!— se detuvo al tener dentro casi la mitad, debía controlarse, no quería apresurarse y luego no poder soportar el tamaño de Obito. Él la ayudó a bajar lentamente sus caderas sobre su miembro, ganando más suspiros por parte de ambos.

—¡Hinata!— gimió, inclusive más fuerte que la ocasión en que debió usar su mano para darse placer en su habitación de hotel. Nada podía compararse con el húmedo y cálido interior de la dulce Hinata. Lo reconocía, no quería a nadie que no fuera ella.

—¡Obito-sama!— por un momento dejó de enfocar bien, su respiración agitada le impedía llevar la cuenta de las veces que subió y bajó sobre el miembro de Obito. Y cuando él frotaba su clítoris o sus pezones, la sensación de placer se intensificaba.

—Mmm— Hinata se movió con más entusiasmo al percibir sus labios haciendo contacto con su cuello, los movimientos provocaron sonidos roncos desde la garganta del Uchiha.

—L-lo extrañé, Obito-sama. No de-dejaba de pensar e-en usted— él no respondió al instante, estaba más ocupado haciendo marcas en su cuello y parte de su hombro. Hinata no le decía nada por ese detalle, a ella también le gustaba dejarle marcas cada que tenía oportunidad.

—Yo también te extrañaba, no te imaginas cuánto— con sus dedo índice y pulgar frotó uno de sus pezones, tomándo su cabello y obligándola a tirar la cabeza hacia atrás. Hinata continuó "haciendo sentadillas", sus muslos dolían un poco debido al tiempo que llevaba de esa manera, pero prefería seguir a detenerse.

Levantó sus caderas en busca de subir un poco la intensidad de sus penetraciones, Obito decidió ayudarla sujetando su cintura, sonriendo satisfecho de haberla llevado al límite ese día. Hinata se sentía en las nubes, no podía creer que Ino tuviera razón al decir que el sexo era maravilloso. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, y ella no dejaba de disfrutar la forma en que Obito entraba y salía de ella.

—Obito-sama— gimió su nombre en un hilo de voz. El corazón del Uchiha se aceleró una vez más al escucharla, le encantaba cuando ella sonaba tan excitada, porque era él quien conseguía ese estado en ella.

Él la penetró con fuerza, siendo firme en la manera que sujetaba su cuerpo y los otros toques en su pequeño botón. La joven gritó en voz alta, cerrando los ojos y gozando al sentir cada que Obito se movía dentro de ella. Sus embestidas eran auténticamente dulces, siempre que estaba con Obito se olvidaba de todo lo demás, se trataba en parte de un escape a ciertos aspectos negativos de su vida. El Uchiha, de la misma manera, no perdía detalle de cada uno de sus encuentros con ella, se deleitaba con la dulce Hinata, en como lo aprisionaba en su interior, casi sin permitirle escapar de ella.

Obito iba saboreando centímetro a centímetro el cuerpo de su amada, quien recibía toda su masculinidad con sonoros gemidos que estremecían su ser. La ojiperla se apoyaba sobre los muslos de su amante para continuar con las placenteras penetraciones, encantada con lo firmes que eran. Él jugó por algunos minutos más con sus pezones, y al sentirla retorcerse sobre sí mismo, pasó a atender su clítoris, entendía que la joven ya no resistiría por más tiempo. Era una tortura demasiado agradable.

Ella arqueó la espalda en el instante en que su cuerpo llegaba a su límite, Obito se abrazó a su cintura, dándole una dura embestida final, permitiéndole sentirlo tan profundo por última vez.

—¡Obito-sama!— gimió doblándose contra él, sintiendo que el nudo que siempre se formaba en su vientre pronto se desharía y la liberaría de la mejor manera.

—¡Hinata!— su cabeza se desplazó hacia atrás, su orgasmo lo envolvió tan fuerte, finalizando de la forma tan ardiente, derramando toda su esencia en el interior de la _Hyūga._

Al final Hinata también obtuvo su liberación, el orgasmo que atravesó su cuerpo fue tan intenso que su cuerpo entero vibró al ritmo de su corazón. Resultó prácticamente imposible habrá por unos segundos, las oleadas de pacer parecían no tener fin.

Permanecieron unidos durante varios minutos, esperando que volvieran a ser dueños de sus acciones para poder romper su conexión. Hinata se quejó un poco al ya no tener a Obito dentro de ella, empero, su amante rápidamente la sostuvo en brazos con la intención de recostarla sobre la cama.

—Obito-san— susurró débilmente, captando por completo su atención —¿Se va a ir?— tomó su brazo para impedir que se fuera.

El Uchiha le sonrió —¿Quieres que me quede?

Ella asintió varias veces, contagiada de la sonrisa dibujada en los labios de Obito —Me gustaría. También quiero tener la cita de la que hablamos— apenas terminó de hablar, y su acompañante aprovechó para robar un fugaz beso.

—¿Y si te quedas conmigo este fin de semana?— acariciaba sus cabellos al verla tan rendida sobre la cama, rápidamente su cansancio desapareció, la joven se levantó casi como un relámpago. Obito la observaba con detenimiento, ¿Acaso ella estaba fingiendo para que la consintiera?, Definitivamente Hinata aprendía como controlarlo.

—¡Sí!— cuando menos lo esperaba, ella ya se levantaba, colocándose la camiseta de Obito para salir de la habitación —Iré con Ino-chan y Sakura-chan, con su ayuda le pediré permiso a mi tío de quedarme fuera de casa— sus ojos brillaban revelando el gran entusiasmo que sentía en ese momento. Obito no fue capaz de decirle algo por su anterior comportamiento, le causaba ternura verla de actuar de esa manera.

—De acuerdo, yo también pasaré a casa antes. Te llevaré— la joven detuvo su pequeña rutina, girando su cuerpo para enfrentarlo. De inmediato desvió la vista sonrojada, Obito seguía desnudo.

—¿Por qué tiene que volver a su casa?

—Es necesario que realice algo, y todavía no le he avisado a mi abuelo que estoy en la ciudad— ella asintió, no haría más preguntas, debía irse a tomar una ducha para no llegar casa de Ino con el aroma de Obito impregnado en su piel.

.

.

.

Lo primero que notó al llegar a casa de su amiga Ino, (donde quedaron de reunirse previamente por mensajes), fue el labio roto de Sakura. Se alarmó al reunirse en la habitación de Ino y darse cuenta de que la tensión se sentía en el aire, ninguna de las dos hablaba, y eso le indicó nuevamente que sucedía algo malo. Sakura se encontraba sentada en la cama al igual que Ino, la primera con unas gafas de sol tan grandes e innecesarias que le seguían dando un mal presentimiento. Ino fue lo suficientemente rápida como para quitarle las gafas y descubrir lo que escondía, un pequeño moretón cerca de su ojo izquierdo quedó al descubierto. La ojijade intentó ocultarlo en vano, sus amigas lograron verlo.

—¿Qué demonios?— exclamó apresurada Ino, apretando sus manos debido a la molestia que brotaba con fuerza en su interior. Necesitaba saber quién era el desgraciado que lastimó a su amiga.

—Sakura-chan...— Hinata no reaccionó muy diferente a su amiga, solamente que ella no quiso presionar a Sakura. Ya se encargaría de conseguir una manera de asegurar la protección de su amiga, sin importar nada.

—Intentaron robar mi bolso cuando venía a tu casa, pero no me quedé de brazos cruzados— se sintió un poco orgullosa de sí misma, con valentía consiguió devolverle los ataques a su acosador, al menos lo suficiente para escapar de él.

—¿De verdad crees que yo...?

—Ah, mira— la interrumpió señalando su celular, que tenía una llamada entrante de la hermana menor de Hinata. Eso era parte de su plan, antes de ir a casa le pidió a Hanabi de favor que le hiciera una videollamada —Acércate, Hinata-chan. Tu hermana prometió llamar junto con tu tío— la ojiperla decidió seguir su petición, a pesar de que tanto Ino como ella deseaban hacerle muchas preguntas. Harían la llamada, pero después no se salvaría de ser interrogada.

—Hanabi, ¿Cómo se usa esto?— en la pantalla de su celular, aparecía su tío usando unos lentes y esforzándose por comprender la manera de utilizar las herramientas de la videollamada. Por accidente había colocado un filtro con corazones.

—¡Por el amor de Dios!, Tío, no me avergüences— la pequeña Hyūga detuvo el filtro y le dió unas rápidas indicaciones. Prometió quedarse a su lado para ayudarlo en lo que necesitara.

—Hinata, hija. ¿Qué sucede?— Sakura le prestó el celular a su amiga, para que ella pudiera ver mejor a su tío. La Hyūga sintió ternura por su tío, no era de querer aprender de la tecnología, pero en ocasiones realmente lo intentaba por su familia.

—¿Puedo quedarme este fin de semana en casa de Ino-chan?, Haremos una pijamada junto a Sakura-chan— intentó hacer una voz más dulce que lo habitual, su tío frunció el entrecejo, no muy contento con aquella idea.

—Ya tenemos todo, incluso algo de la ropa de Hinata-chan— habló Sakura antes de que Hizashi dijera que no, primero debían darle buenos argumentos para no dejarle otra opción más que aceptar.

—Además, mi casa es vigilada estrictamente por mis padres— Ino sostuvo una mano al aire y cruzó los dedos con la otra detrás de su espalda —Sólo seremos nosotras tres, probablemente ni saldremos de casa.

—Serán como unas pequeñas vacaciones, queremos olvidarnos del estrés que nos causa la universidad— Sakura e Ino fingían estar fatigadas, haciendo reír a Hinata por sus malas actuaciones. Sus intenciones eran buenas, y creía que conseguían tener la aprobación de su tío.

—Por favor, tío, acepta. Así tendré la habitación para mi sola— Hanabi movió de un lado a otro el brazo de Hizashi, haciendo que en más de una ocasión, casi se le cayera el teléfono.

—Está bien, te lo mereces, Hinata— accedió por fin luego de tanto silencio —Yo me haré cargo de tus clases en el Dojo también, disfruta estos días junto a tus amigas— el Hyūga sonrió a la joven que consideraba una hija, era feliz de verla crecer como una mujer responsable y amable. Por mencionar sólo dos de sus buenas virtudes.

—¡Gracias, tío!— no logró ocultar su felicidad, tenía el permiso de su tío, podría estar un fin de semana entero con Obito Uchiha.

—¡Gracias, señor Hyūga!— le agradecieron Ino y Sakura al mismo tiempo.

.

.

.

En la mansión Uchiha no se encontraba su abuelo, lo sabía porque le llamó antes para avisarle que se iba de la casa unos días. Su abuelo, por alguna extraña razón, no opuso resistencia a su decisión. Lo que realmente lo sorprendió, Madara no toleraba a Rin, pero ahora no le presentaba un problema estar unos días más sólo con su compañía. Probablemente su abuelo trataba algo, aunque no era capaz de descubrir de que se trataba, tampoco quiso insistir más en el tema. Arrastró su maleta hasta su habitación, sabiendo que podría encontrarse con Rin, y siendo eso lo que quería, su razón de ir a la mansión. Necesitaba enfrentarla, porque según lo que Yahiko y Nagato le contaron sobre su caso, Rin no aceptó el divorcio.

Respiró profundamente antes de abrir la puerta, todavía con la mano en la perilla. No la enfocó de inmediato, ignoró su presencia arrojando la maleta a algún rincón de la habitación y buscando otra donde llevar algunos cambios extra. Rin no esperaba la llegada de Obito, se sorprendió al verlo, sin embargo, no trató de ocultar la copa de vino en sus manos o la solicitud de divorcio que descansaba en el buró. Un sin fin de emociones la recorrieron en un instante, comenzando con la tristeza y terminando con molestia al notar una marca en su cuello mal abotonado.

—¿Qué significa esto?— exigió saber, levantándose de su asiento para dirigirse furiosa a él. Obito detuvo sus manos, que sostenían la solicitud de divorcio, mismas con que Rin pretendía golpear su pecho. No se molestó con ella por ese detalle, en cierta medida lo comprendía, su esposa había bebido de más.

—No necesito explicártelo, simplemente firma y ya— la soltó para darse la vuelta y seguir con la preparación de su nueva maleta, sus pasos se detuvieron al sentir que los papeles de la solicitud le caían en la espalda.

—Soy consciente de que lo arruiné, ¿Sí?— no dijo nada, ni siquiera se dió la vuelta para ver a la cara a su esposa —No hay un día en que no me castigue por mi error. Incluso callé todas esas noches en que sabía que estabas con otras, lo hice porque pensé que sería una etapa, tu manera de vengarte de mí. Y es probable que lo merezca— su enojo se transformó en tristeza, esta se reflejaba en las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos —Pensé que esta etapa pasaría, que volveríamos a estar juntos— dejó a sus lágrimas caer por sus mejillas, no intentó limpiarlas. Estaba más preocupada esperando la reacción de Obito.

—No teníamos una solución, lo sabías, yo lo sabía, mi abuelo lo sabía... ¡Por Dios!, ¡Todos lo sabían!, Era solamente cuestión de tiempo— le gritó sin detenerse a hacer una pausa, al darse la vuelta, la mujer retrocedió un paso al ver su estado. Parecía estarse conteniendo de seguir gritándole.

—Yo lo he dado todo por ti, me alejé de mi familia cuando no aprobaron nuestra relación, dejé a mis amigos por vivir una vida a tu lado— no quería reprocharle eso justamente ahora, nunca había culpado a Obito de la situación con sus padres o la mayoría de sus amigos. Obito no hacía más que amarla desde el inicio de su relación, a su lado fue tan inmensamente feliz, que no entendió en qué momento se le ocurrió arruinarlo todo.

—¿Y de que me sirvió?, Si al final terminaste siendo una...

—No me hables como si fueras diferente, yo sólo cometí ese error una vez— lloraba amargamente, y a diferencia de otras veces, Obito no la consolaba —Tú lo haces todo el tiempo, incluso te atreviste a llevar a una de tus amantes a una cena de negocios, cuando por ser socia de la empresa pensaste que no lo descubriría. Ahora tienes el descaro de querer cambiarme por una pu...

—¡Guarda silencio!, No te atrevas a llamarla de esa manera, Hinata no tiene nada que ver en esto— sujetó sus hombros, aunque Rin rápidamente lo apartó. Se sentía traicionada, Obito incluso defendía a la mujer que los separaba.

—¿Hinata?, ¿Ese es su nombre?, ¿Por ella me quieres dejar a mí?— apretó sus manos, frustrada por la situación. Su matrimonio se derrumbaba y no encontraba cómo solucionarlo —Me pregunto qué dirá al saber la clase de persona que eres— no quería jugar sucio, pero sería capaz de buscar a esa mujer y contarle sobre el pasado de la familia de Obito para alejarla de su esposo.

—Tú no vas a acercarte a mi Hinata— tomó su brazo con fuerza, haciéndola retroceder hasta empujarla a la cama —¿Me escuchaste?, No te quiero cerca de ella— se asustó, y no logró esconderlo. Sabía que Obito no le haría daño físico, pero temía que siguiera tan molesto como para provocarse daño a sí mismo.

Retrocedió al comprender que fue agresivo con ella, se pasó las manos por la cabeza en busca de controlar la ira que crecía dentro de él como un fuego que arrasaba con su cordura. Golpear el clóset fue lo único que consiguió estabilizarlo, no le importó dejar un hoyo o lastimarse la mano.

—¿Lo ves?, Ella no es como yo, ella no podrá soportar tus ataques de ira— intentó acercarse a él para comprobar la herida en sus nudillos, Obito no le permitió avanzar, caminó a la salida.

—Es verdad, no eres igual a ella. Hinata no es igual a ti— él solucionaría sus problemas, no haría pasar a Hinata por un mal momento, no a la persona que le presentaba la oportunidad de amar nuevamente —No lo hagas más difícil, Rin. Firma, para que sea posible que finalicemos en un buen término— por el amor que le tenía en el pasado, deseaba no guardarle más rencor.

—No. Yo he intentado recuperar lo nuestro, no es justo que ella se lleve todo— las lágrimas en sus ojos se volvieron más evidentes, en mayor cantidad que antes.

—No es por ella, Rin— le dijo antes de dejar la habitación —Ya no te amo, no te amo en absoluto. Desde antes de conocerla.

—No te daré el divorcio, no lo esperes tan fácil— le advirtió, afectada por su confesión.

—Haz lo que quieras. Te dije que no te amo— la puerta se cerró con más fuerza de la necesaria, Obito la había dejado sola.

—Yo todavía te amo, Obito...

.

.

.

—¿Cómo se hizo esto?— Hinata terminaba de vendar la mano de Obito, desde que se encontraron, él no quiso revelar la razón de su herida. Al llegar al departamento utilizó el botiquín para curarlo, y a pesar de sus constantes preguntas, Obito evitaba el tema.

—Me avergüenza decirlo, la verdad es que sucedió con la puerta del auto— la ojiperla apretó un poco la herida, provocando un quejido de dolor por parte de su acompañante. Por su mirada, sabía que ella no le creía.

—Está bien, puede decírmelo después— el Uchiha escondió parte de su cabello detrás de su oreja, besando su frente como una muestra de paz. Prefería no arruinar su convivencia con Hinata, ya suficiente mal le había ido con Rin.

—¿A qué lugar te agradaría ir?, Recuerda que esta noche tenemos una cita— se levantó del asiento en la sala, tomándo a Hinata para abrazarla. Él con sus manos en su cintura, ella con sus brazos rodeando su abdomen y con la barbilla cerca de sus pectorales, ambos mirándose con fascinación.

—¿Podemos ir a comer brochetas?— el Uchiha en ocasiones se inclinaba hacia ella para repartir besos en su rostro, haciendo reír a Hinata.

—¿Brochetas?— repitió confundido, no esperaba que Hinata quisiera algo tan sencillo. Todas las mujeres con que salía antes le pedían satisfacer sus gustos más exóticos, pero claro, su dulce Hinata era muy diferente.

—¡Sí!, Es lo que más me gustaría— se apoyó en las puntas de sus pies para poder besar los labios de Obito, un toque rápido pero maravilloso. Sus ojos brillaban de felicidad cada que ella estaba cerca de él.

—Perfecto, será lo que ordenes, ojos de ángel— la llevó con él a la salida, tomando las llaves y su abrigo. Ella lo siguió sin protestar, feliz de Obito decidiera aceptar su propuesta.

—Vamos caminando, el puesto queda a unas cuadras— le pidió mientras ambos se colocaban los zapatos que dejaron en la entrada. Hinata esa noche optó por llevar pantalón de mezclilla y unos zapatos oscuros, los días anteriores había llovido, no quería ensuciar demasiado su calzado.

—Me parece bien— Obito le permitió salir primero, Hinata sonreía por lo bien que la estaba pasando. Seguramente podría disfrutar un excelente fin de semana en compañía del hombre que quería y comenzaba a amar.

Cerraron la puerta del departamento con llave, para al final guardarlas en el bolsillo del pantalón de Obito. Ambos seguían portando en su muñeca la posesión del otro. Al salir del edificio de departamentos, Obito le colocó su abrigo sobre los hombros de la joven, ella aceptó su gesto, puesto que había olvidado cargar con un suéter, y la noche era fresca debido a las lluvias de la tarde.

Él tomó su mano, dispuesto a caminar con ella en público, demostrando a todo el mundo que ella estaba a su lado. Hinata se aferró a su mano, en ese instante, se podría decir que era muy feliz.

—Este lugar es especial, Obito-san— fue ella quien decidió hablar para terminar con el silencio que los acompañaba. Obito la observaba de reojo, sin perderse de la forma en que ella sonreía discretamente.

—¿Por qué lo es?— le preguntó para seguir con la conversación, también por la sencilla razón de que quería descubrir el motivo que volvía especial a un puesto de brochetas.

—Cuando yo tenía dieciséis años... Salía con un chico llamado Shikamaru— recordarlo traía buenos recuerdos, siempre consideró al Nara como una persona centrada que sabía lo que quería —Su mamá lo presionaba a formalizar una formalizar una relación conmigo— soltó una risita de sólo imaginar a la madre de Shikamaru gritando a su pobre hijo. Obito debió fingir que no le daban celos si ella hablaba de aquel chico —Su madre nos contó sobre la forma en que conoció a su padre, ambos estaban comprando brochetas en un puesto en la calle, su mamá se percató al final de que no completaba su comida, así que el padre de Shikamaru-kun se ofreció a invitarle la cena esa noche. Ella quedó encantada, y lo siguiente fue una historia de amor que terminó en un matrimonio. De esa manera cuenta la historia la señora Nara— el Uchiha no entendía muy bien a donde iba con ese tema, pero le permitió seguir charlando —Shikamaru-kun quería llevarme a ese puesto, por recomendación de su madre, ella dijo que sería la manera de hacer un juramento a nuestro amor... Pero Shikamaru-kun terminó nuestra relación antes de que eso sucediera, dijo que lo hacía porque yo debía darle la oportunidad a otra persona— ella se giró a verlo, mostrando una sonrisa que siempre aparecía en su rostro al tener un momento de amor entre pareja —Lo acepté, y ahora considero que encontré a la persona correcta. Quiero que sea Obito-san con quién haré una promesa, quiero estar con Obito-san tanto como sea posible— tal vez, si Shikamaru se enteraba de que ella consiguió encontrar a una buena persona, estadía muy feliz.

—Hinata...— su corazón latía con fuerza, su pequeña luz estaba iluminando con mayor intensidad ese mundo tan obscuro —Muchas gracias, prometo que seré ese persona correcta.

Ella se abrazó a su cuerpo, Obito rodeó sus hombros sonriendo. Les faltaban unos metros para llegar al puesto del que hablaba Hinata, y al poderlo divisar, la emoción de la joven creció notablemente. La Hyūga señalaba el lugar, corría unos pasos y luego regresaba a tirar de la mano de Obito para obligarlo a ir más rápido. El Uchiha se reía por su actitud, parecía una niña que estaba por ir a un parque de diversiones por primera vez.

El negocio era atendido por una anciana, que no tenía demasiados clientes esa noche, por lo que les entregó rápidamente una brocheta de carne a cada uno. Los dos comenzaron a dar bocados a la carne, soplando para alejar un poco el humo caliente, inclusive cruzando sus brazos para darle de comer al otro. La dueña del local se reía al ver a esos dos, formaban una linda pareja, como aquellas que recién inician y prometen durar un buen tiempo.

Casi al terminar su brocheta, Hinata notó que Obito había acabado, y ahora bebía de la botella que pidió y contenía cierto porcentaje de alcohol. Ella prefirió elegir un refresco, incluso estás pensando en pedir una brocheta más, una para Obito y otra para sí misma. Sus planes se detuvieron al ver que gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer, probablemente no fue buena idea salir esa noche.

—Obito-san— lo llamó, él también fue consciente de que la lluvia apenas empezaba.

—Toma, puedes pagar con esto y pedir más para nosotros si lo deseas— le entregó algunos billetes que sacó de su cartera, Hinata lo observó en la espera de recibir otra petición —Cruzaré la calle para llegar a esa farmacia— le señaló con el dedo índice el lugar que quedaba casi al frente de dónde se encontraban —Compraré unos paraguas, así regresaremos a casa.

—Está bien, lo esperaré— Obito se despidió de ella con un beso en la frente, que hizo ruborizar a Hinata por estar en la presencia de la dueña del local.

—Una brocheta, por favor— dejó de ver por dónde se fue Obito al escuchar que otra persona hablaba a su lado. Un hombre de cabello oscuro y ojos de color café, tal vez de mayor edad que Obito. Aprovechó que salió de su trance para ordenar ella también.

—Estarán listas en un momento— Hinata le agradeció a la anciana, pero el hombre a su lado no lo hizo, se encontraba más distraído observando a la joven azabache.

—¿Estás sola?, Podría hacerte compañía— no le respondió, tampoco se giró a verlo. No le interesaba saber nada de aquel sujeto —No me ignores, preciosa.

—Alto, no quiero problemas con usted— le pidió, tratando de ser amable para no iniciar una confrontación. Conocía sus habilidades, podía llegar a lastimar a alguien.

—La señorita ya tiene compañía. Déjela en paz antes de que su novio aparezca— intervino la anciana, defendiendo a la joven que se alejaba de ese hombre molesto.

—¿Ya tienes novio?, No me sorprende con lo bonita que eres— su sonrisa le pareció repulsiva.

—Basta, no quiero tener que hacerle daño— le pidió nuevamente con la intención de terminar poemas buenas.

—¿Tú me harás daño a mí?— se burló de ella sujetando su brazo con fuerza, la chica alcanzó a sentir su aliento alcohólico en la nariz

—¡Suélteme!

—Te dijo que la dejes— Obito dejó el paraguas que llevaba en la mano en el suelo, con ambas manos empujó al hombre hasta hacerlo tropezar con sus propios pies.

La molestia que le causó verlo molestando a Hinata, se sumó al coraje que tenía guardado desde su discusión con Rin, todos sus sentimientos por fin salieron, y no de la mejor manera. Hinata recogió la sombrilla del suelo, corriendo a apartar a Obito antes de que siguieran haciéndole daño al hombre que la molestaba.

Las vendas de Obito estaban manchadas de sangre, alguna de su propia herida y otra mezclada con la sangre del hombre al que golpeaba. Hinata intentaba detenerlo, pero Obito la apartaba procurando no ser brusco con ella.

—¡Ya es suficiente, Obito-san!— le gritó en medio de la lluvia que comenzaba a ser más fuerte.

El Uchiha se detuvo, el hombre que tenía en el suelo ya no era consciente, se apartó al percatarse que algunos curiosos se detenían a grabar la escena. Hinata tomó su mano, y ante la pérdida mirada de Obito, comenzó a correr para alejarlo de la multitud que se formaba. No podía permitir que alguien siguiera gravando a Obito, él era un empresario importante, no debía ensuciar esa imagen.

Dejaron de correr al estar lo suficientemente lejos del puesto, lo primero que hizo Obito fue abrazar a la joven, pidiendo internamente no haberla asustado.

—No debió hacerlo, tiene que creerme cuando digo que puedo defenderme— acarició la espalda del Uchiha para ayudarlo a controlarse, Obito era muy impulsivo en ocasiones, pero no lo consideraba una mala persona.

—Te creo, ojos de ángel, te creo— él pasaba sus dedos por el cabello húmedo de Hinata, consciente de que la lluvia iba aumentando en cantidad, y lo mejor sería regresar a casa.

—¿Por qué compró sólo un paraguas?— indagó para cambiar el tema, apuntando a la sombrilla de color azul marino.

—Era posible comprar dos, pero entonces no tendría tan cerca de mí— ella por fin sonrió de nuevo, contagiando a Obito de su alegría.

—Eso es muy conveniente para ambos.

—Lo es— se apartó de ella y se dió la vuelta, girando su rostro para verla e inclinando un poco su espalda —Ahora sube, regresemos a casa.

Hinata subió a su espalda, abrazándose a su cuello y extendiendo el paraguas para cubrirlos, Obito sostenía sus muslos, dándole mayor seguridad de no caer a la joven.

—¿Puedo llamarlo Obito-kun y dejar de lado las formalidades?— le pidió, aprovechando que él no la veía. Hinata sentía que era el momento perfecto, con ambos regresando a casa y dejando atrás un mal momento. Los dos protegiéndose de la lluvia, y de otros problemas o dificultades.

—Pensé que nunca lo dirías— se burló de ella, fingiendo que la dejaba caer un poco. Hinata movió un poco la sombrilla para dejar que la lluvia mojara su cabello —No seas tan vengativa, ojos de ángel— continuó riendo, tanto que a Hinata le fue imposible no unirse a él.

Escondió su rostro detrás de la cabeza de Obito, respirando cerca de su nuca, buscando reunir todo el valor posible —¿T-te gus-gustaría ser m-mi novio?

—Por supuesto— lo emocionó que fuera ella la que tomaba ese paso, de verdad que Hinata lo tenía completamente cautivado.

—Te quiero, Obito-kun— lo rodeó con más fuerza, permitiéndole sentir el pulso acelerado de su muñeca en el cuello.

—Yo también te quiero, Hinata— correspondió a sus sentimientos, siendo en ese instante el hombre más feliz.

.

.

.

—Tenemos que hablar, primo.

—¿Qué necesitas, Shisui?, No tengo tiempo— Obito no lo miraba, era más importante los documentos de sus manos que lo que fuera a decir Shisui. Que siempre solía buscarlo para pedirle dinero, recordar eso último lo hizo enfadar más —No te prestaré dinero de nuevo. Resuelve tus problemas financieros de otra forma, y no quieras comprarle una estrella a una mujer que conociste de tres semanas. No seas un demente— lo reprendió molesto, esperando que con eso, Shisui lo dejara en paz.

—Es sobre Hyūga Hinata— Obito dejó de prestar atención a sus archivos para verlo, su primo ahora tenía su interés completo —Necesitamos hablar sobre Hyūga Hinata.

.

.

.

**Extra:**

La mayoría de los policías observaban con curiosidad a tres chicos, uno de cabello negro y peinado extraño, otro de ojos perla y una joven con el mismo tono de ojos que el joven de cabello castaño. Neji no dejaba de sostener la mano de su prima, al igual que Shikamaru. Los tres habían terminado en la delegación, a punto de ser encarcelados por participar en una carrera clandestina.

—Espere jefe, alguien quiere decirle algo importante— otro oficial hizo aparición, dirigiéndose a su superior con notable exaltación.

—¿Y ahora quién?— exclamó, molesto por ser interrumpido.

—Un placer conocerlos— un hombre de cabellera roja y elegante esmoquin llegó con un pequeño maletín en manos. El jefe de policías gruñó por lo bajo, si Nagato o Yahiko hacían aparición, nunca conseguía arrestar a nadie.

Sucediendo un poco antes, el mejor amigo de Nagato, Yahiko, hablaba por teléfono con una persona que le podía ayudar en ese caso. Conseguiría que la joven azabache no pisará la cárcel, saldría con su expediente limpio, y de esa manera no le quedaría de otra más que aceptar su propuesta. Sí, sus planes salían a la perfección.

—Por favor, Obito— le hablaba tratando de no sonar muy desesperado —Ayúdame con esto. El terreno donde se realizó la carrera está a nombre de tu familia— el Uchiha no dijo nada, quería tenerlo en suspenso por unos segundos más —Ya tengo los permisos, sólo debes confirmar que dabas la autorización— con lo rápido que explicaba no estaba seguro de darse a entender.

—Lo haré, aunque necesitas entender que me deberás un favor— Yahiko cubrió el celular para maldecir, ahora estaría en deuda con Obito, lo que no le agradaba demasiado.

—De acuerdo, tú ganas— aceptó finalmente. Creía que Hinata Hyūga y su talento lo valían.

—Tenemos un trato— el Uchiha finalizó la llamada, dándole un aire de victoria a Yahiko, porque pronto podría liberar a Hinata y sus compañeros. Ya se encargaría de cobrarse lo que Obito le hizo algún día.

_Sin saberlo, Obito Uchiha había salvado a su futura novia._

.

.

.

_Notas de la autora: _

• Puede contener errores ortográficos.

• Para este capítulo, al menos para la escena en la lluvia, me inspiré en un dorama que miré, además de en una de las canciones del mismo. El dorama lleva el mismo nombre del título al igual que la canción que es de Rachael Yamagata, deberían escuchar la canción, les prometo que es muy linda :D

• Sobre la discusión de Obito y Rin, personalmente no visualizaba a Rin siendo mala xd por eso lo hice ver como si estuviera bajo los efectos del alcohol. Porque en ocasiones no miden lo que hacen y dicen ese estado.

• Obito tiene problemas con su temperamento, pero él intenta mejorar por su bien y de los que lo rodean. Él jamás se atrevería a dañar físicamente a alguien de su grupo cercano. (Familiares, amigos, pareja).

• Decidí que fuera Hinata la que le pedía a Obito que fuera su novio para hacer algo un poco diferente. Espero les haya gustado n.n

• Porque ustedes lo eligieron, el nombre de la futura hija de Obito será Tsuki, ¿Les agrada?

• Les recuerdo que pueden seguirme en Instagram, aparezco como inari_nun. También está el enlace en mi biografía. Se los comento porque en ocasiones, tengo edit de esta pareja y por aquí no se los puedo mostrar xd Incluso tengo en mi perfil un mini comic de otra de mis historias, que una amiga amablemente elaboró, es bien lindo, ojalá pudieran verlo. Además de que me es más fácil tener contacto con ustedes en Instagram. Es que aquí es más diferente que en Wattpad jaja

…

_**Paz: **__Hola, linda. Tal vez sean poquitos comentarios, pero todos muy agradables, eso es bueno :D _

_Ella intentará seguir firme en sus sentimientos, porque se quiere dar esa oportunidad, aunque es bien sabido que Naruto no se dará por vencido xd Y sobre Obito, es cierto, hablaba bien que quiera ser mejor persona._

_Naruto más que nada representa en esta ocasión a esos amigos que gustan de otro amigo, y por miedo a perder esa amistad callan sus sentimientos. Creo que es inseguridad, y como tú lo dices, se hace comprensible. Aunque por otra parte está el lado de que él la estaba dando por ganada, algo que no debemos hacer u.u_

_Gracias, ¡Saludos! ___

Si fueran tan amables de dejarme un review la verdad que me animaría mucho, y sería un gran apoyo si agregan la historia a sus favoritos :D también en su lista de alerta para no perderse de las actualizaciones ;)

Nos leemos en la próxima actualización n.n


End file.
